


The Blond and the Beautiful

by BeeKind15



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 117,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeKind15/pseuds/BeeKind15
Summary: Yang Xiao Long is a beautiful, talented, hard working actress who decides to take a small break from her glamorous lifestyle. What happens when she arrives in a small town of 4000 people, and becomes well acquainted with a cat faunus with a bit of an attitude? Has Yang finally found her match? And will this cat faunus ever know who Yang Xiao Long really is? Not the best description, but hopefully it will get better as you read along!Note: This story has nothing to do with the Bold and the Beautiful. I just needed a title, and I couldn't think of anything else.





	1. Chapter 1

She never understood Hollywood. She thought she did, but now she wasn’t sure. She never understood how one second you love it, but the next, you just needed an escape. Yang had always enjoyed acting, growing up it was her dream. When she was seven, she saw Frozen, and although it wasn’t live action, it was enough to gauge her interest. She remembers vividly those discussions with her parents. How she would point to Elsa and say she wanted to be like her, which in return would cause confusion for both her mother and father. No, she didn’t want to be an animated character, although she would gladly lend her voice here and there. No, her ultimate goal was to become an actress. To become a somebody, and make a name for herself.

When she was 22, she moved out to California. She left her mom, dad, and baby sister, Ruby back in her hometown, Leiper’s Fork, Tennessee. A charming, small, hidden gem, with a population just north of 600. Yang loved her hometown, as it brought peace and quaintness that some people desired, but for her, she needed a little bit more in life. This was her dream, something she wanted for a very long time, so when she left, as heartbreaking as it was, she knew she had their support. She knew she had their support when she decided to go to the University of Tennessee in hopes of taking their renowned theatre program, something she excelled in, and she knew she had their support now. 

When she first got to Hollywood, California, it was easily the toughest transition of her life. She managed to secure a bedroom in a shared apartment in the downtown core. The rent was fairly cheap, and she got to be near the action of the downtown area, so for her, it was perfect. It wasn’t too far afterwards, that she started to get home sick, and felt like her break wouldn’t come. Everyone, from her family, to her closest friends told her before she left that it's too hard, it's too competitive, and that you’ll be up against hundreds to thousands of other actors and actresses, but she didn’t care. Yang knew what she wanted, and damn it, she was gonna get it. 

She was able to find some part-time work at a local diner, taking whatever shifts she could get, while also continually looking for auditions that could land her a long term career. She would always put her heart into every chance she had, going that extra mile just to make a good impression. Unfortunately, it was as predicted by her family. Hundreds of people would show up to each audition, some of them had over 5 years of experience, which pretty much put Yang at a complete disadvantage. It was tough, and it became routine: go in with her best headshots, makeup done, hair looking perfect, say every line she was presented with, then…..”thank you, we'll be in touch" or even just “thank you", followed by an awkward silence before she left the stage. 

This usually led to one of many types of responses: “we’ve decided to go in a different direction”, “we wanted someone with more experience", or just no response at all. Her parents told her there was no shame in coming home, that she could come back anytime she'd like. But Yang was stubborn, when she set her mind on something, she was gonna see it through. It didn’t stop her when she got turned down hundreds of times, so why stop now? It didn’t stop her when she found out that her mother, Summer had passed away, so why stop now? And it didn’t stop her when she lost her arm, so again, why stop now? 

Sure, during the first year of living in LA, things were really tough, but she never gave up, and that determination eventually paid off. One night when she was working at the diner, they had received word that Academy Award winning producer, Kathleen Kennedy had a reservation. Yang was ecstatic, she couldn’t believe her luck, but her boss made sure to stress that she had to be professional while working. No problem! The reservation was at 7pm, and her shift was over at 7:30pm, so if she had to wait out in the parking lot for her all night, then so be it. That night couldn’t have been more chaotic. Yang wasn’t her server, which was probably a blessing, as she would most likely stumble over her words, and be unable to think. She did however, spill a few things on the floor for some of the other customers, resulting in her having to clean it up. If Kathleen Kennedy wasn’t looking at her before, she probably was now. 

After Yang had finished up for the night, she went out to her bike, Bumblebee, and waited patiently for her. Sure, it might have been a little creepy, but she wasn’t gonna lose this chance. She went over her “elevator pitch" in her head. Something that if she was stuck in an elevator with her, and only had 60 seconds to talk, then she would get her message across. When she finally came out, Yang approached her, making sure to remain calm, and introduce herself. She remembers it like it was yesterday, although sometimes she wished she didn’t. 

“Hello Mrs. Kennedy, I’m huge,” Yang said while reaching out to shake her hand. 

She didn’t get a hand offered to her, instead all she got was a quizzical look. As soon as Yang realized her mistake, she tried to fix it. It didn’t go well.

“Fan! I’m a huge fan!” At this, the Hollywood producer finally offered her a hand to shake, as well as a smile. This gave Yang some of her confidence back, time to get this back on track. 

“It’s nice to touch you in person.......Meet not touch!” Yang tried to fix it, but it was starting to unravel. “Not that I'm saying it wouldn’t be nice to touch you…“ Yang's eyes went wide after replaying that last sentence in her head. By this point, she felt like jumping in front of the next oncoming bus. 

She blew it. Gods, how she blew it, and it really didn’t even get started. At least, that’s what she thought. The woman she was talking to broke out into a laugh, clearly finding humour in this situation. Too bad this wasn’t part of Yang’s normal set of jokes, instead it was just her being a total dork.

“It’s lovely to meet you, um…Miss….” She paused, clearly waiting on something. 

…………..  
…………..  
…………..

_Oh shit! I haven’t said my name!_

“I’m Yang! Uh, I mean Miss Xiao Long works too,” she replied, hoping that this was still somewhat humorous.

“It’s a pleasure,” Kathleen replied. “What can I do for such an….interesting young lady.” 

“Oh, um…this is really awkward, and totally unprofessional, but please, would it be possible to give you my headshots, a demo reel, or even a copy of my resume?” 

“You do realize I don’t normally take random waitresses information every night, don’t you?” She asked. 

Yang was crestfallen, of course she wasn’t gonna do it. How stupid could she be. 

“But…”

_But? She said but?_

“But I am looking for someone with your….enthusiasm.” She said. “It’s not a big role, just a background character on an upcoming production I’m working on. So, if you’re interested, why not come to my office tomorrow, and we can talk.”

Yang's eyes widened, this time with excitement. She looked down to see a business card being handed to her. She reached out, her hand shaking, as she gladly, no, she enthusiastically accepted the card.

“T-thank you,” Yang answered while trying to quell her nerves. “I’ll be there first thing tomorrow!”

And the rest was history. She got the part as a background character, a jedi on Star Wars: The Force Awakens. She didn’t have any lines, but damn it, it was the most exciting moment of her life. From there, the floodgates opened, and her career truly began. Kathleen had become a major contact and mentor for her, and would call whenever she needed Yang on another production. She even sent Yang's credentials out to other studios, giving her the opportunity to truly explore her talents. She would find work on the next three Star Wars films, still as a background character, but why not? She was always a fan of the franchise, so why not leave her mark on it. 

After that, she worked on a few commercials, was an extra on a musical, met some of the biggest stars around, and even got to go to be a zombie in the Walking Dead. But her biggest break, probably came in the form of capturing the star role on the hit TV soap opera, The Blond and the Beautiful. She had been on it for over 5 years, and it provided her with a steady income, while also allowing time to pursue other acting jobs. It was truly the gods giving her a break after all of her hard work, and she loved every minute of it! 

So if she loved it so much, then why was she driving up to Carmel, California? Why was she driving over 5 hours from Los Angeles, an entertainment mecha with 3.5 million people that was now her home, to Carmel, a place just shy of 4,000 people that normally stayed out of the spotlight? Simple, she needed a break. Her schedule had become way too demanding. Ever since her big break, she hadn’t had a proper vacation. So for the long weekend, she just wanted to get away from it all, with the only autograph she was signing being the guest book. 

She pulled into the parking lot of the La Playa Carmel, a lovely little place that was near the water, had fairly decent prices, and was just a hidden paradise for someone looking to get away. She had seen the reviews and looked at the pictures, and from what she saw, it looked incredible. The rooms were tidy, the food looked delicious, and the exterior was stunning. It also had a garden that stretched across the property, a champagne breakfast spread, and an open terrace for parties and events. If it wasn’t for her friend, Pyrrha recommending it to her, she might not have ever discovered it. 

She got out of her car and stretched, arms reaching towards the sky, which resulted in a satisfying back crack. She grabbed her luggage from the backseat, and walked towards the entrance. Nobody seemed to be around, making her question if they were even open. As she twisted the knob, she realized that it was unlocked, so she opened it and stepped through into the main lobby. It was absolutely stunning on the inside as well. There was fine art that decorated the walls, furniture that looked like it came from a palace, and a grand staircase that led patrons up to their rooms. So, it came as a little bit of a surprise to see, nobody once again. 

“Uh, hello!” She called out. “Hellooo~”

She glanced at the front desk, and saw a small silver bell that was used to alert the staff of new guests. She approached it, hoping to inform somebody of her arrival. 

DING!

She waited and looked around, hoping to see somebody that worked here, but nobody came. She then looked back at the bell sitting on the desk. 

“Hmmm?”

DING!

DING!

DING!

DING!

DING!

DING!

DING!

DING!

DING!

DING!

“Ahem!”

She looked up to see the staff door behind the desk was open. Standing in the frame was a woman, possibly around Yang's age, with long black hair, striking gold eyes, and two adorable cat ears atop her head, making it clear that she was a faunus. 

“I think it works,” she said with some snarkiness and a small grin. 

“Oops, sorry about that,” Yang said while rubbing the back of her neck. “Uh, I’m here to check in. I have a reservation for Xiao Long.”

The cat faunus walked over to the desk and opened the book that was sitting on it. She skimmed through the pages, until she stopped at the right section. 

“Ah, yes. Here we are Miss Xiao Long, I have you in room 55, for 3 nights,” the cat girl said. She then handed a pen over to Yang. “Please sign in, and you’ll be all set.” 

“Great, thanks!” Yang answered.

She took the pen, and began to quickly scribble her name down. After that, she passed the book back over. 

“Alright, I’ll take you to your room,” the brunette said while making her way from behind the desk. “Here, let me take your bag for you.” 

Yang usually didn’t like it when people were getting her bags, or holding doors open, or anything that made her feel weak. However, there was no actual way for the cat faunus to know about Yang’s prosthetic arm, as it was covered up by the sleeves of her brown, leather jacket, as well as her driving gloves. So based on this, Yang just let it go, knowing all too well that this was just the staff member being helpful, and doing her job. 

With the cat faunus out now in full view, Yang was able to get a better look at her, and she had to admit, she was very beautiful. She had flowing locks of luscious black hair, the most amazing eyes she had ever seen, a cute smile that was very inviting, and a great body. She also had great fashion sense, not wearing a uniform, but instead wearing a small, denim white coat over a black t-shirt with some rock band on it, and a pair of black skinny jeans. It was incredible that someone this gorgeous was hidden away from everyone. Perhaps she should call Coco, and see if she’s still looking for someone to model her new clothing line. 

“Are you ready to go?” She asked while returning her attention to Yang.

“Uh, yeah.” She answered while being caught off guard. “Lead the way.”

The two girls made their way up the grand staircase, and walked down the hall to room 55. This would be Yang's temporary residency for the next few days, hopefully she would be able to relax.

“Here’s your room Miss Xiao Long,” the cat faunus said. “If you have any questions, come find me. I’m Blake, Blake Belladonna, and I’m usually around during the day.” 

“Perfect, sounds great!” Yang replied. 

“I’ll let you get unpacked and make yourself at home. Feel free to join us downstairs once you’re comfortable, we'll be serving brunch soon.” Blake said while walking back towards the staircase. “Oh, and thank you for staying with us!” 

“Thanks, I’ll be down in a bit.” Yang called to her. 

The actress made her way inside of her room, and put her luggage on her bed. There was one king sized bed with pure white sheets and a few decorative pillows. The room also featured a flat screen television, spacious bathroom with a walk-in shower, a couple tables, and a large, bright window that overlooked the ocean. But regardless of how beautiful the room was, Yang had already seen something more beautiful before she even entered her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening in this chapter, but we get some small Arkos, as well as more Bumbleby interaction.

“Yeah I just got here, the view is amazing,” Yang said as she was looking out her window. She had an incredible view of the ocean from her room, something that would make waking up a lot easier.

“Mm-hmm, mm-hmm. Yeah, just hold on Pyrhaa, I’ll put you on speaker.” Yang put her scroll down on the bedside table, that way she could continue to unpack. “K, go ahead.”

"Make sure you actually walk down to the water, Yang. It would be a crime letting that go to waste." Pyrhaa said. 

"I hear ya," Yang replied as she moved her toiletries into the washroom. "I’ll go down there at some point, I think today is more just for relaxing. That long drive up here took a lot out of me." 

"Right, and who's decision was it to drive there again?" Pyrhaa asked teasingly.

"Well sorry, I just wanted to enjoy the scenery." Yang answered as she walked back into the room. "I'm always up in the air, so I've gotta take the ground game when I have the chance. Plus I’m heading out to Orlando in a month for Megacon, so this was a cool way to enjoy a mini road trip." 

"Gonna try to get to Disney World while you’re out there, aren’t ya?" Pyrhaa asked.

"Well duh," Yang answered. She took the moment to lean back, arms over her head, and fall onto her plush, white bed. "Haven’t been there since Rubes and I were little. Hoping to hit up all the parks, so put in your souvenir order now."

"Nothing for me just yet, but thanks." Pyrhaa said. "A-um…..okay. Sorry about that, Jaune said he wants Oswald Ears, you know he's his favourite." 

"Wow, how did the Spark’s top scorer land such a charmer like that?" Yang asked sarcastically. "Ya know, all the good ones are gonna be taken thanks to you Nikos."

"Ha-ha, very funny Yang," she replied. "And you’re out there, just killing it with the ladies. When was your last date anyway?" 

"Uh, I don’t know, few weeks ago," Yang guessed. 

"More like a few months," Pyrhaa stated. "I’m pretty sure the tree was still up." 

"Hey, it hasn’t been that long!" Yang said rather loudly as she picked her phone back up from the table. 

"I’m certain it was." Pyhraa said. "Didn’t talk much, really liked ice cream, kind of obsessive? That girl." 

"Well maybe I need someone new, someone different," Yang answered back. "Do ya know if Jaune's sister is still seeing that Terra girl?"

"They’re married Yang," Pyhraa stated flatly. "I’m pretty sure she's off the market." 

"I’m just joking around Pyrhaa, I know they’re together," Yang replied with a small chuckle. "Anyway, I should probably get going, maybe I will explore a little bit. Good luck at your game tonight, I’ll be watching." 

"Thanks, and I hope that you enjoy yourself Yang. It’s such a long drive, who knows if you’ll ever get up there again," Pyrhaa explained. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah, I'll talk to ya soon." Yang said. "Hey, let’s have lunch when I get back."

"Of course," Pyrhaa replied. "Take care."

"Bye Pyrhaa." 

CLICK. 

Yang tossed the scroll to her side, opting to continue laying down, and just enjoy the view that was the ceiling. The last thing they talked about struck a nerve with Yang, as everyone, her friends, her family, even her own agent on occasion would ask about her love life, but it was always hard for her. Being the only gay person in a town that housed less people than most colleges and universities made it impossible for her to date someone from Leiper's Fork. And everyone she dated in LA were only interested in her fame or money. No, what Yang wanted was a good girl, who kept her grounded, and didn’t care about her celebrity status. She didn’t think her criteria was too high, it was just about finding someone normal that wasn’t in a relationship for the wrong reasons.

“Now isn’t the time for that,” she said to herself with a sigh. She sat upright, and moved towards the foot of the bed. “Maybe I will head downstairs and have some brunch.”

As she got up off the bed, Yang went over to the other side table near the window, and picked up a small tourist magazine that came with the room. It showed all of the fun activities that were available for visitors that were staying at the hotel.

"Hmm, maybe I could ask around and see what’s fun," Yang said while skimming through the pages. 

She quickly threw her brown jacket back on, over the orange tank top she had worn up to the hotel. From there, Yang grabbed her key card for the room, and made her way over to the door. 

"Maybe that cat faunus, Blake. Maybe she knows what’s cool to do around here, maybe she can suggest something." 

********************************************************************************************************

By the time Yang had returned downstairs, she saw that the hotel had a few more guests. They were probably down for the complimentary meal that came with your stay. The spread that was placed out looked incredible, offering over 50 little pastries, breads, fruits, and drinks, all available for the taking. Yang decided to wait until everyone else had finished, opting to be polite and go after. She looked back towards the desk, and saw two cat ears poking out from behind. Curiousity getting the best of her, Yang decided to go see if Blake was okay. 

She made her way over to the desk, and saw Blake sitting on the ground reading. Clearly she wasn’t too worried about the guests, so Yang decided it might be fun to test her patience. As an evil smirk adorned her face, she reached out to ring the bell again, only for the cat faunus to grab it before she had a chance. 

_How did she know?_

As if Blake was reading her mind, her extra appendages twitched a couple of times. However, she didn’t lose focus on her reading material, keeping her face glued to the pages. 

"Ahem!" She said in the same tone as Blake had done, hoping she would catch on.

"Ya know, if you’re not feeling well, I have some cough medicine in the back." Blake said while still maintaining focus on her book. "Or if you’d like, I can point you in the general direction of the nearest medical facility."

"Ya know, in some countries, hotel staff are a little more helpful," Yang stated as she crossed her arms.

This caused Blake to look up from her book for the first time since Yang had walked over. She kept a flat expression on her face, thus hiding any emotion.

"Please excuse the inconvenience as we go to serve you better," she answered sarcastically while gesturing with her right hand. 

"Wow, you sure can dish it out, huh?" Yang said.

"Oh, sorry. If I hurt your feelings, then please accept my most generous of apologies." A small smile graced her lips, clearly not worried about her attitude. 

"That’s better," Yang replied while knowing she was being insincere. "Anyway, what is the absolute funnest thing you can do around here?"

"Funnest isn’t a word," Blake replied.

"Nope, sorry teach, but I didn’t want my grammar corrected while I was here. What else ya got?"

With the moment ruined, Blake decided to get back up and put the book aside for now. She placed a bookmark on her page, and set it behind the desk on a small table.

"Well, there's plenty of shopping and boutiques you can go to," she suggested. "There's also great spas, parks, a really great library, wine tastings, and restaurants. But why go the extra 2 minutes into town, when you can experience all of that at La Playa Carmel," she added with some sarcasm.

"You’re just working for that tip aren’t ya?" Yang asked jokingly.

"Oh please, I’m struggling so hard to get by," the cat faunus said dramatically. "I really hope that you’ll be able to offer any form of compensation during these trying times."

"Well when you put it like that," Yang reached into her pocket and pulled out a crisp, 50 Lien note and put it on the desk. "I never paid you for carrying my bag earlier, that’s all yours."

Blake’s eyes widened, she had never received a tip this large before. 

"I-I can’t accept that," she said. "Joking aside, there’s no way I’d let a guest pay out that much, especially for something as simple as carrying your luggage."

"Hmm, maybe you could work for that tip then," Yang said as she folded her arms underneath her and leaned on the desk. "Since I’m unfamiliar with the area, and everything I know is just from that book in my room, or some website, why don’t you be my tour guide tomorrow?"

"Thanks, but I think I’ll pass," Blake said as she reached for her book. 

"Oh, come on!" Yang said exasperated. "We can make it fun. I’ll pay for lunch, and you can pay for…..something else."

"Well, when you put it like that, no." She opened the book back to the page from before. "And here, take your Lien back." 

"Nope, that’s all yours." Yang stated while standing upright. "And if you ever change your mind, let me know." 

She started making her way out of the lobby, and towards the brunch table. 

"See ya later, Blake." She finished while looking over her shoulder. 

"I’ll miss you, Miss Xiao Long," she said with some more sarcasm. 

"Can you stop calling me that," the blond answered back. "Just call me Yang. Miss Xiao Long sounds so….old." She finally left the room, leaving Blake to her thoughts.

Blake herself didn’t know what to think. She realized that she normally had to interact with guests, but usually by this point they had given up on her, and her attitude. She looked at the Lien that was still on the desk, and with a sigh, grabbed it and put it in her pocket. 

"Gods, first Pyrhaa, then Coco, and now Blake." Yang said to herself as she walked up to the brunch table and browsed the selection. "Why do all the pretty girls have an attitude?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping to build this up as a slow burning relationship, that way it will be worth it when something big happens. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smaller chapter, that will hopefully set the pace for what's coming up. With the first day under her belt, Yang looks forward to exploring Carmel.

Yang was ready to start the day off on the right foot, hoping to explore the city and see what it had to offer. Her evening was pretty uneventful, all things considered. She spent most of her time exploring the grounds, and taking in the beautiful gardens across the property. Everywhere you looked, you could see Lilly’s, Daisy’s, Roses, Lavender, Tulips, and so much more, sprawled out over the premises. Her favourite one, was probably the Belladonna flower sitting under a tree facing the ocean. She was once again engrossed in a book that kept her captivated. Although she would have loved to have gone up and say “hi” to her, she ended up keeping her distance. It seemed as though she had no patience for people who disturbed her, which was a real shame, as Yang thought that she could get used to her playfulness.

She eventually made it back to her room, opting to watch Pyrhaa’s game on her flat screen, while relaxing on her ultra plush bed. She had grabbed a beer that came in the mini fridge, and was able to lay back, keeping out of sight from the peeping eyes of the lecherous old men that usually tried to hit on her. The game was pretty good, minus the part where the camera cut to Jaune trying to start a chant, only to have nobody else play along. Yeah, he was gonna get it when she got back to LA. 

She had just stepped out from the shower, and gotten changed. She grabbed her sunglasses off the counter, threw her jacket over her shoulders, and was able to get out the door by 10am. She would probably grab something to eat off the table downstairs. Who knows, maybe she can even say hi to Blake before she leaves. Although she made it clear that she didn’t want to tag along, it would just be inconsiderate of her to not acknowledge her, especially after everything they’ve been through for……about 16 hours. Last night she had enough self-control to not disturb her reading, but she has to be finished that book by now, I mean how many books can one person read? 

****************************************************************************************************

Blake was nowhere to be seen this morning, so Yang assumed it must have been her day off. She ended up grabbing a coffee and chocolate croissant off the breakfast table, before heading out. She did say hello to the fox faunus working the desk this morning, although she would have preferred seeing her new favourite cat faunus. Yang never knew why she had such a connection with such assertive, smart-alecky girls, maybe it was just her type. She had already told Pyrhaa and Coco that she would be all over them, if it wasn’t for the fact that one of them was straight and into scrawny blond guys, and the other was engaged to a cute little rabbit faunus. 

Regardless, it was another beautiful day to be in Carmel, with plenty of tourists and residents flocking to the streets. The morning had come and gone pretty quickly, probably because Yang spent most of her time browsing the vendors at the flea market, and continued her shopping at some of the local places that were famous to the area. She made off pretty well, getting a few new outfits, as well as some organic, Central American coffee beans to try out later. She wasn’t gonna spend a lot of money while she was out here, but she didn’t want to be frugal either. If anything, maybe she would get a bottle of wine, and a couple of knick-knacks or souvenirs to take with her.

It was almost lunch time, but Yang wasn’t really hungry yet. Instead she continued to walk up and down the streets, getting some much needed exercise. Having spent most of the day before driving, really makes you realize how much you miss walking. She walked past several little boutiques, offering up more stylish clothing, as well as little trinkets and household items, but she had already seen enough of that today. Instead, she noticed a rather quaint looking building, with a slanted roof, stone tile walkway, and another beautiful display of flowers adorned the front of it. If it wasn’t for the sign, Yang might have missed that it was the Carmel Public Library.

“Hmm, Blake did mention the library yesterday.” Yang said to herself. “Maybe I could take a page out of her book, and find something to read tonight in the gardens.”

Yang made her way up the stone tiled walkway, thinking that this was as good an idea as any. Unfortunately, before she could open the door, it hit her like a runaway truck.

“He-heh, page out of her book,” Yang laughed at her own pun. “I crack myself up.” 

She opened the door, and made her way inside of the book lover's paradise. It was immaculate to say the least, especially in comparison to the exterior. As soon as you entered, you were greeted by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and tea, combined with the scent of fresh pastries and breads that the interior cafe had to offer. Perhaps she would grab something once she finds some good reading material. She made her way past the little cafe, and continued towards the front desk, only to be instantly met by the gaze of the elderly librarian.

“Hiya!” Yang exclaimed in a friendly tone.

“Shhh!” The librarian said back. It was a shorter, elderly woman who was working at the computer, but that didn’t take away from her overbearing nature.

“Oh, sorry.” Yang whispered.

“Shhh!” The elderly librarian said again.

Yang felt like it would be pushing it if she tried to say something else, so instead made her way over to the first few bookshelves she saw. She glanced back at the older woman, who had gone back to her computer. With a roll of the eyes, and a small shake of the head, Yang decided to move past it and see what was available.

 _Hmm, let’s see. Where is the fiction section._

She continued down each aisle until finally arriving at the fiction section. However, to her surprise she couldn’t help but notice two adorable cat ears poking up from a bean bag chair.

_It can’t be…..Guess there’s only one way to find out._

Yang slowly crept towards the bean bag chair, hoping to catch the cat faunus off guard.

“You’re not very good at stealth, are you?” Blake asked without having to look around.

_How did she…..nevermind._

“Sorry, just came in here to see what they had,” Yang said as she walked in front of the cat faunus, taking a seat opposite of her. 

Unfortunately, as she sat in the blue bean bag chair, all of the air escaped from it, causing her butt to sink into the middle of it. It felt as though she was sucked down a rabbit hole, with only her upper body and legs struggling to get out. While this scene was taking place, Yang could have sworn she heard a small giggle. She glanced to the girl in front of her, who had her hand on her mouth, trying to suppress any noise. 

“Ohh, so you like it when people make total dorks of themselves,” Yang said with a grin. “Well, I’m glad I know what it takes to get your attention,” she added with a wink.

The cat faunus quickly averted her eyes back to her book, but not before one small, detail caught Yang's attention.

 _Is she…blushing?_

There was a very small hint of pink gracing her cheeks, almost like a 5 year old who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Yang thought that it was really cute, considering the fact that the brunette had been very snarky and sassy with her since they had met. But she wasn’t too sure, it might have just been wishful thinking, so she ended up just shaking her head to clear her thoughts, and moving on.

“Sooo, whatcha reading?” Yang asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence. “Is it good?”

“Hmph, I don’t think you’d be too interested,” Blake replied was still maintaining eye contact with her page.

“Oh come on, try me.” Yang replied. “I like to read….sometimes.” 

Actually, Yang couldn’t remember the last time she read something that wasn’t a script. She didn’t really have much time to just sit on the couch for a good hour or two, and read something that took your mind off of things. Hell, she only read the first three Harry Potter books, before finally opting to just seeing the movies when they came out. Most of the time when she wasn’t working or hanging out with friends, she just lounged around and watched whatever was on TV or Netflix. Yang chanced a glance at Blake, hoping that she was coming across as somewhat believable.

Blake in return, just stared at her with a quizzical expression, obviously not believing Yang.

“Well, maybe I just haven’t found anything good yet,” Yang explained. “Whenever we were in school, we were always told what to read, even for book reports, it had to be _approved_ by the teachers. I don’t want to be forced into reading something, I'd rather have something suggested to me, giving me the option to read it, and then knock off a few chapters whenever I can.” 

Blake continued to look over at the blond, leaving an unreadable expression. 

_Heh, unreadable. I’m on a roll today._

Blake's gaze went back to her book, the ongoing silence making her believe the conversation was over.

“Look, I’m gonna be here for at least another day, just suggest something and I'll read it.” Yang said. “Pick whatever you like, it can even be…..I don’t know, like 10,000 pages. It will give me something to do before bed tonight.”

“Why don’t you just watch your TV,” Blake responded. “I’m sure you can find something interesting on there.”

“I don’t know if you knew this,” Yang explained. “But more than half the channels don’t work. I was lucky to have one channel working last night.”

“Yeah, the maintenance guy really needs to fix that,” Blake said flatly, as she had already known that.

“Please, just give me a chance,” Yang asked. “I’m not just some blond bimbo if that’s what you’re thinking, maybe there’s more to me then meets the eye.”

Blake did look up from her book again, hearing the sincerity in her voice. What she was surprised to find, was not only did her voice have a ring of trustworthiness, but so did her eyes. In her bright, round, lilac eyes, she saw the soul of somebody who showed honesty and care in everything she did. 

“So, what do ya say?” Yang asked again, breaking Blake from her trance.

“Umm, I guess I could suggest something,” Blake responded somewhat embarrassed for staring too long. “But without a library card, you won’t be able to take it out.”

“Oh, right.” Yang said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

“But I can take it out for you, if you’d like?” Blake asked.

“Oh, yeah that would be awesome!” Yang exclaimed with a bright smile. 

This caused the cat faunus to roll her eyes at the child like display, but a small grin also adorned her features. Whether or not the blond was always this enthusiastic, or it was just her being nice was beyond her, but regardless of that, Blake had to admit there was something comforting about her outlook on something as simple as a book.

“C'mon let’s go,” Blake said. “I know just the book for you.”

“You got it!” Yang replied. Unfortunately, she was still struggling with the bean bag chair, and it was at that moment she realized, she was stuck. “Uh, he-he, a little help here?” She asked while extending her left hand. 

“You, are such a dork,” Blake said under her breath as she approached the blond. She reached her hand out for Yang to take, which was gladly accepted. From there, they made their way towards the young adult section, for Blake had something specific in mind.

As for Yang, she didn’t even pay attention to what section they were in, she was too enamored with the young cat faunus in front of her. She was so pretty, and smart, and funny, that maybe, just maybe, she would give Yang a second chance. 

“Ya know, if you’re not doing anything today, then we should totally hang out.” Yang offered while the brunette scanned the shelves.

“I already said yesterday that I couldn’t,” Blake replied while her index finger glossed over the spines of each book. “Right now I’m on break, I’ll have to get back to work soon.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know you were working today,” Yang answered while scratching her head. “When do you have to be back at the hotel? We could walk back together?” 

“Hmm?” Blake turned towards Yang. “Sorry, but I only work there part time, Yang. I usually spend most of my days working here.” 

“O-oh, you work at the hotel, and here at the library?” Yang asked slightly surprised. 

Blake nodded to confirm that notion, she then glanced back towards the shelf and pulled a certain book off of it.

“It might seem a little bit tough sometimes, but I need the money,” Blake said somewhat melancholic as she flipped through a few pages. “We can’t all be able to stay in posh, luxury hotels like most people. Some of us just work there, and that’s as far as we'll get.” 

If that was a shot, Yang definitely felt it, but she also knew all too well about the struggles of trying to survive. Whether it was working at the diner, or even just accepting part time jobs while in school, she already knew how tough it could be.

“Here.” Blake said as she handed a book over to the blond. This immediately brought her back to reality. “It’s part of a small series that has a huge following. The writing’s good, the characters are relatable, it’s everything you could need.” 

“Hmm, Ninja’s of Love?” Yang said in the form of a question as she studied the book. “I mean, ninja’s are pretty cool, maybe I'll read it tonight. Thanks Blake!”

The cat faunus had a small smile, as she was happy to help out whenever it came to informing people about her favourite stories.

“Don’t mention it,” she responded. “C'mon, let’s go get it checked out.”

They made their way over towards the front desk, where the older woman was still working.

“Hmph, are you still on break?” She asked Blake. Yang wasn’t sure why, but something about this woman really made her skin crawl. 

“Yes, Miss Cordovin, I’ll be going back in a little bit,” Blake answered somewhat sadly. This was obvious by her quiet voice, and her ears laying flat on her head. “I just wanted to check this book out for my….friend.”

Yang was immediately thrown for a loop, as she didn’t even realize that they classified as friends. Unless she was jumping to conclusions, and Blake meant colleagues or acquaintances, but friends just slipped out. 

“Hmph, why anyone would be friends with an animal like you is a mystery to me,” she responded with a demeaning tone in her voice. 

The fact that she said it so blatantly without any regard for who heard her really painted a picture as to who she was. It was a sad reality that there were still racist people out there, but it was a punch to the gut having to see Blake endure this. 

At this point, Yang had to step in, she couldn’t stand people like this, and the idea that there were still people this negative out there, drove her nuts.

“Look ma’am,” she said while trying to remain calm. “That was really uncool. Blake’s a really great person. I’ve only known her for like a day or two, but she's been super helpful since I came here. You’d be lucky to have her working here.” 

“Yang, what are you doing?” Blake asked as she looked towards the blond with a look of shock on her face. Sure, people were nice to her, but nobody had ever stood up for her, especially against her boss.

“I really don’t need someone like you to tell me what to think,” Cordovin answered with disdain in her voice. “But if you think she's so great, then why not let her work for you?” She then turned towards Blake. “Miss Belladonna, you’re fired.” 

It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop, as both girls took in what had just happened. Yang was only trying to stand up for Blake, she didn’t want her to lose her job in the process. She risked a glance at said girl, who's hands were balled up into fists, and looking down at the floor. If it wasn’t for her black hair hiding her face, Yang was positive that the expression that she was holding would probably kill her. She had to make this right, she just cost somebody their job, she had to step in. 

“Ya know what? Maybe I will hire her.” Yang said while crossing her arms. This caused the brunette to look over towards the blond, tears staining the corners of her eyes. “C'mon Blake, you didn’t need this job anyway.” She put both hands on her shoulders trying her best to comfort her, as she guided the cat faunus out through the main lobby, and towards the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've mentioned before, I'm hoping to take my time, and do a slow build up that will lead to something great. Thanks for reading, and feel free to comment or suggest anything that could help out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's been fired, and Yang feels guilty. Time to take a break from the stress of work, and find a way to make things right.

Both girls made it to a small coffee shop just down the street, where Yang offered to get Blake anything and everything on the menu. She wasn’t taking ‘no’ for an answer. But with Blake barely talking, it seemed as though she wouldn’t get a 'yes' or a 'no', no matter what. Luckily, the barista knew Blake pretty well, and knew what she liked. After explaining what had happened, she ended up giving Blake a chai tea latté on the house, whereas Yang got a cappuccino, full price. Obviously the barista had no problem making Yang feel like crap. They took their orders outside, and sat at a small table, unfortunately, Blake spent most of her time just stirring her drink with a plastic spoon, making the blond feel even worst. The silence was deafening, and she had to say something. 

"I’m so, so, sorry." Yang apologized. "I feel like such an asshole."

Blake looked up at Yang, her poker face wasn’t showing anything that gave away how she felt. 

"Please, I want to make this up to you," Yang offered. "I’ll do anything. I know it’s hard to make up for something so major, but just give me a chance." 

The brunette grabbed her mug with both hands, taking a slow sip, and savoring the sweet cinnamon flavour that came from it. She slowly put the mug back down, and looked up at Yang. She looked like she was about to lose it, but again, Yang was left with nothing but a hunch.

"Yang," Blake spoke softly. "Thank you."

"W-what?!" Yang nearly spit out her drink, as that was the last thing she was expecting. "What do ya mean ‘thank you'? I just cost you your job, aren’t you pissed off at me?"

"Yes, a-what I mean is, I _was_ mad at you." Blake explained while going back to stirring her drink. "But I’m not anymore. I’ll admit, when we were at the library, I was so emotional that I didn’t know how to react. Miss Cordovin has called me every name in the book, so I’m somewhat used to it, but having her do that, combined with you standing up for me…." 

Blake continued to look at her latté, watching it ripple as the air was flowing through it. She felt as though she was gonna break down again, and quickly grabbed a napkin from the side of the table.

"Nobody has ever stood up for me before," Blake said while dabbing away any stray tears. "So, thank you."

"So, you’re not mad at me anymore?" Yang asked.

"No," Blake shook her head in response. "I was mad because, yes, you cost me my job." She looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact. "But I really didn’t like it there. Being put down all the time like that, it’s tough. I just didn’t have the courage to quit, it’s stupid to think that someone could be afraid of something so trivial, but that’s what it was."

"It’s not stupid Blake, we all go through stuff like that," Yang responded while trying her best to comfort her. "You have no reason to feel ashamed, it was your decision. Speaking of which, if it's not too much trouble, why were you even working there in the first place? If it was so terrible, why put yourself through all of that?"

Blake looked back towards the blond, examining her for any signs that would make her think differently of her. But just like in the library, all she saw was sincerity, and a smile that provided warmth and comfort, something that she wasn’t used to.

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "The reasons that I was working there…well first of all, I love books. I love getting lost in an adventure, getting taken away from everything that’s going on in the world. There's so much negativity and darkness out there, that having your own little escape, that’s what I look for. They provide hope, excitement, love, and so much more. It's all I need to be happy, even if it’s only for a few hours a day." 

Yang didn’t really know how to respond to that, so she just slowly sipped away at her drink. She definitely understood having to find happiness in darker moments. When she lost her arm, she struggled so much and was having trouble surviving. She eventually found help and comfort from her friends and family, maybe that was the kind of lifeline Blake needed right now. 

"Well, I’m glad that you have something that you’re passionate about," Yang broke the silence. "But it still doesn’t explain why you’d work for someone so terrible like her." 

"Oh, well that's easy," Blake said. "I was desperate. I love working at the hotel, but the hours aren’t that great. I’m usually there 2 – 3 days a week, or running the desk during the graveyard shift. So when I saw that the library was looking for help, I jumped at the opportunity." 

Blake started to fiddle around with the napkin in her hands, she was getting a little bit nervous. It had been a long time since she was this open with someone, who would have thought it would be someone she's only known for like 24 hours. She let out a small sigh, and continued her story. 

"The thing was, I was hired on before Cordovin. She was only brought in after the owner got sick and needed a manager to run things. He always had medical issues, and it resulted in him landing in the hospital." Blake let out a small sigh, as she continued with her explanation. "Unfortunately, he never got better, and he ended up passing away, and Cordovin bought the library to run on her own. She ended up keeping me on staff, as there weren’t a lot of people in the area willing to work those hours. Everything was fine to start off with, but after a while she started to change. She would start calling me names, having me work back-to-back shifts, it was really hard. I was starting to deal with a constant amount of stress and anxiety, and it began to take over my life." 

"B-Blake, I'm so sorry. I had no idea" Yang was stunned. Blake didn't seem like the type of person who dealt with medical issues. "I promise, I'll do everything I can to make this right."

Blake was taken aback by that promise, as it seemed like a little much. They've only known each other for a day, how guilty could Yang be feeling just to make that type of commitment.

"There's no need to worry, Yang." The brunette stated. "I was able to get help, I started taking my medication, saw a therapist, and I turned my life around. In fact, I feel so much better today. I haven't felt like this in.....I don't know, 5 years."

"Well, I suppose that's a relief, but I'm still sorry you had to go through all of that." Yang replied in a comforting tone. "On the bright side, at least you're out of there now." 

Blake looked up to see Yang with a calming smile, trying her best to make her feel better. She didn’t even know why this seemed so hard. She had already escaped from an unpleasant, controlling environment in the past, so this should have been really easy for her. But maybe that was the thing, the familiarity flew to close to the nest, and having already been through it once, maybe you just try to convince yourself it isn’t the same thing. At least that’s what you tell yourself. You tell yourself anything to make the pain go away.

"You know I meant it when I said I would hire you, right?" Yang asked. "If you want, I could offer y-"

"I’mnotinanypositiontocomeworkforyouYang!" Blake said rather quickly and forcefully. 

The blond girl stared at the brunette with a look of bewilderment. Yang had never heard somebody talk that fast in her life, not even Ruby could match that speed. 

"Ahem, what I mean is, I can’t just pick up, and relocate somewhere without having anytime to think about it," Blake explained. "I don’t even have the money to afford something like that. Nope, it would be much better to stay here in Carmel, away from….everything." As she finished her explanation, the cat faunus covered her face, hiding behind her mug, and taking another long sip.

It seemed like a normal response for the offer, and it was something Yang could agree with. It can’t be expected for most people to just leave their homes anytime they want, but she felt like something wasn’t being said, for Blake seemed slightly nervous about the whole idea. The speed in which she spoke earlier, and now the sad look on her face. Something was going on, but it wasn’t any of Yang's business to pry it open, so she just let it go. 

"Look, I really want to help however I can." Yang assured her. "I get to do what I love for a living, it's my dream job. So just tell me what you want to do, that is, if you don’t want to work at the hotel anymore, and I can help you find your dream job too if you’d like." 

She reached her left hand out, and placed it over top of Blake's, hoping to get the message across and let her know how sincere and honest she was being. Her hand was so warm and inviting, Blake could have sworn the heat was transferring over to her, as her whole body was starting to warm up. It was such a nice, relaxing feeling, that Blake hoped that she could remember this sensation on colder nights when she was all alone. 

She let out a small sigh, trying to focus on the discussion that’s going on currently, trying not to worry about what would happen later on.

"You don’t always end up in your dream job, Yang. Sometimes you just have to accept what’s available. For me personally, there was nobody hiring full time, or most places weren't very receptive of having a faunus on staff. I took what was available at that moment, and I tried to make the best of it. As for right now, I’ll be fine. I think I’ve just been overworked, and I just need some time to relax." 

"I can understand that," Yang said under her breath, knowing all too well about the stress of being overworked. She took a sip of her cappuccino, and gave Blake a small smile. "Alright, I guess I get what you’re saying, but look, let me do something to make up for today, and I promise to make good on it."

Yang really didn't have to do this, but something told Blake that the blond wasn’t gonna drop it that easily. She thought for a moment, hoping something would spring forward, and sure enough, an idea did come to mind. Now that she was fired, she would have tomorrow off to relax. Maybe it would be better to do it with some company. 

"Is your offer still on the table?" Blake asked shyly while staring away from the blond. 

"Hmm?"

"To go out-I mean, to be your tour guide, could we do that?" Blake asked. "Like, tomorrow? You know, if you want…"

Her sentence trailed off a little at the end, slightly embarrassed to be asking something like this. After dismissing Yang earlier, Blake didn’t really expect anything, but that still didn’t stop her from blushing.

"So, you want to go out tomorrow?" Yang asked with a sly grin. 

"N-no! I mean, yes, but I meant tour guide," Blake answered while her face was beginning to heat up even more. She threw both of her hands onto her face, hoping to cover the growing blush that Yang probably already saw. "Look, just forget about it. If you don’t want to-"

"Hold on, I never said that." Yang cut her off. "If you’re not doing anything tomorrow, then I'd love to go out with you. It could be like a date." She finished with a wink. 

"I-I said tour guide!!" Blake yelled back, which caught the attention of some on-lookers. Once Blake realized people were staring, she slammed her head onto the table with enough force, it would've broken a wooden plank. "God, I hate you so much right now."

"He-heh, didn't realize you got frazzled so easily," Yang said with a chuckle. "Look, I’m only messing around. I promise that I’ll be on my best behaviour, starting right now. Besides, it might be nice to have a local show me the sights."

Blake glanced up only to be met by the blond girl's toothy grin. She rolled her eyes at the child like display, and sat upright to get a better look. She let out a small sigh before checking her scroll for the time. Unbeknownst to her, it was already half past three. That might not have seemed late in the day for most, but for Blake, she would have to excuse herself.

"I should probably get going," Blake explained as she got up from the table. "I’m working tonight at La Playa, and I could probably use a nap."

"Are you sure you still want to go out with me tomorrow?" Yang asked with a smile and a head tilt, trying to look as innocent as possible."If you'd like, we can reschedule our date for later."

Blake walked around table with her own little smirk, she was staring down at the blond, hiding her true intentions. 

SMACK!! 

Blake just swatted Yang on the back of her head, clearly not amused by her continuous usage of that phrasing of words.

"Oops, sorry." Blake replied with some sarcasm. "Thought I saw a mosquito." 

"Jesus, you’re really mean when you want to be," Yang said angrily as she started rubbing her head. "Is this how you treat everyone who’s trying to help out." 

Blake just offered a small shoulder shrug, along with a soft smile that made it hard for Yang to be angry at her. She then turned around, and began to make her exit. Yang couldn’t help but smile at Blake's personality. She was an enigma to say the least. How she could go from cool, collected, and sassy one day, to easily flustered the next was a mystery. Regardless of whatever the reason was, Yang was just finding more and more reasons to like this girl. Based on Yang's current circle of friends, Blake was someone who would fit in perfectly.

 _Wait a minute._

"Hey Blake!" Yang yelled to the brunette before she got to far. "Umm, back at the library, you said we were friends. Did you really mean it?"

"I guess you could say, that you’re warming up to me," Blake responded with a grin. "I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, get a good sleep!" She offered a wave, as she turned back around and continued walking down the street. 

"Yeah, she’s pretty cool," Yang said to herself as she remained seated at the table. "But I’m not gonna give up on finding her another job." Yang pulled her own scroll out and started going through her contact list. "I’m sure somebody on here could help out, maybe it’s time to call in some favours." 

*******************************************************************************************************

"Gambol! I’m home!" Blake called out as she entered her apartment. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty.~"

A small dark kitten came up to her, and started rubbing up against her ankle. It let out a small purr, happy to see it’s owner.

"I’m home a little early today," Blake explained as she picked up her little cat. "I got fired, so we won’t be getting those Feline Friendly Cat Treats for a while." 

Blake started rubbing Gambol’s tummy, causing the ticklish cat to squirm and wiggle in her grasp.

"Hey, maybe we could have a nap together before I have to leave again, what do you think?" 

"Meow ~"

"That’s my girl," Blake said with a smile as she put her kitten down. "You go wait in the bedroom, and I’ll be there in a sec."

Once Gambol was back on the ground, it walked over to the futon mattress in the middle of Blake's bachelor apartment. Blake tried to find humour in her living situation, but there was nothing funny about the apartment building she lived in. Things were broken, it was in a sleezy neighbourhood, and there were strange smells coming from the pipes. Unfortunately, she didn’t have many options. She tried to decorate it as best as she could, but it still didn’t cover up the memories that this place had. As much as she would have liked to move, she didn't have enough money. 

Her apartment was somewhat bare, and didn’t exactly offer much aesthetically. Her bed/couch combo was in the middle of the room, with a small bookshelf, table, and sitting area next to the window. She was lucky to have neighbours that let her use their WiFi, so at least she could use the internet, but other then that, she was shut out from the world. She didn’t have a TV, so she never knew what was happening. But quite frankly, Blake preferred it that way, as she hoped to never see the evils that seemed to be consuming the world. 

After eating a granola bar from her kitchen counter, she grabbed her pajamas from on top of her bed. It was a black yukata that was quite comfortable to wear in the California heat. 

She walked into the bathroom, and pulled her work shirt off. This left her in just a bra and her black jeans that she liked to wear out. While looking at her reflection, as usual, her attention went to her hip area, and the memories that have haunted her for a very long time began flooding the crevices of her mind. There laid two, jagged scars, that were imprinted on her porcelain skin. How many years had it been? Five? Ten? It didn’t matter, it could have been a hundred, and she would still remember everything like it was yesterday. The physical scars healed as best as they could, but the scars that were left on her psyche would never go away. 

With a sigh, she threw her yukata over top of her head, thus covering up the memories she would like to forget. She then took her pants off, and threw them in the laundry hamper. She would do it later, but for now, she just wanted to have a cat nap with Gambol. It had been a long, exhausting day, and another one was starting in…..three hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say after this chapter, as there really wasn't much taking place. Might have seemed a little bit slower, but I'm hoping to continue a nice, steady climb to the peak.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has really gone better than I originally thought, so thank you to everyone for your support. This one's a little longer, as it will mostly be moving around, showcasing the growing development between Blake and Yang. Hopefully it looks good, as this one was kind of hard to put together. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Huh?" Yang said sleepily. She reached for her scroll, wanting to check the time.

_5:30am._

"You gotta be kidding me," Yang said angrily. She threw the blanket over her head, hoping to fall back to sleep. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Go away! I’m asleep!" She yelled.

CLICK! 

The door to her room opened suddenly, causing Yang to remove the blanket from her head. She was shocked to see a wide awake cat faunus with a huge smile on her face, standing at the foot of her bed. 

"Isn’t there a rule against staff entering into rooms unannounced?" Yang asked while keeping the rest of her body covered. 

"I thought you said come in," she said with an innocent smile. 

"Hard to believe you couldn’t hear me," Yang said under her breath as she looked away.

"I heard that," Blake replied sternly.

"Well of course you heard me! How could y-" she stopped in her tracks, as she was getting a death glare that could turn you to stone. It was emphasized by Blake resting her left hand on her hip, just begging the blond actress to finish that sentence. 

"Uh, sorry about that," Yang apologized. "I’m not much of a morning person." 

"I couldn’t tell," Blake said sarcastically. "Now get up. If I’m gonna be your tour guide, then you’ll want to take advantage of the day."

"Can I at least have like….I don't know, like an hour or two to get ready?" Yang asked as she threw the blanket back over her face. 

"You need 60 minutes? Really?"

"We can’t all look as good as you this early," Yang said while the blanket muffled her response. 

Unfortunately, Blake's heightened hearing was able to pick up on what Yang had said, causing an adorable blush to form on her face. Clearly not used to that kind of compliment, Blake decided to quickly move the topic forward. 

"Look, you said you wanted to have a local show you around, well it doesn’t get anymore local then me." Blake explained. "I’ve lived here my whole life, and I’ve never left." 

"I haven’t even had my coffee yet." Yang complained, sounding like a 3 year old. 

"We'll grab one downstairs, just get your butt up," Blake said exasperated. 

"At least let me…..hold on, weren't you working last night?" Yang asked as her brain started functioning. 

"Yes, that’s how I got here so early," she replied. "My shift ended, so instead of going home, I decided to come up here and pester you."

"Well, mission accomplished," Yang said as she let a sigh. "Fine, I’ll be up in a minute. Just give me a chance to, gee, I don’t know, get dressed!"

Blake tilted her head again, and maintained her sweet smile, clearly finding humour out of this moment. 

"Ya know, I have no problem stripping in front of pretty girls," Yang said somewhat seductively. "So unless you want to see me in my birthday suit, you might want to wait outside."

Blake's ears perked up, and her cheeks became a crimson red. 

Yang internally grinned at this. Blake was able to put on a façade for most, but underneath, she was a total nerd, just like Yang. 

"R-right," she stuttered. "Ahem, I’ll just wait outside. Please try to be quick, we have a full day ahead of us."

"I’ll be out in 10 minutes," Yang said, hoping to reach a compromise with the cat faunus. 

"Okay then," Blake said as she walked rather fast towards the door. "See ya in a bit." 

CLICK.

Yang let out a small sigh, as she was totally not prepared for this start to her day. She pulled the blanket off her body, revealing her orange tank top and booty shorts pajama combo that she had grown accustomed to, and decided to lay in the bed for just a couple more minutes. She needed her whole body to wake up before she started the day, and right now, she was only at like 30%. 

She rubbed her left hand over her forehead, slowly moving it down over her eyes, before finally reaching the bottom of her jaw. She usually didn’t sleep with her prosthetic, as the sensation of the hard, cool metal would sometimes wake her up in the middle of the night. Also, when Yang first lost her arm, she wanted to pick up on how to utilize her left hand more often. She wanted to learn how to be ambidextrous, using both hands and arms, not having to constantly rely on her right one. It really wasn’t that difficult to figure out, as it can be pretty easy when you don’t really have any other options. 

"Man, we're off to a great start today," Yang said to herself while trying to rub the tired from her eyes. "At least Blake seemed better toda-

Yang’s eyes quickly jerked open, realizing what had happened. Did Blake see her without her arm? It was just sitting on the side table, did she notice it sitting there? 

Yang jumped out of the bed like it was on fire. She grabbed her prosthetic, a change of clothes, and went into the bathroom. 

_Did she notice? My body was covered up, but did she see it sitting to the side?_

"Aghh!! It’s too early for all this crap. I came here to de-stress, not get stressed."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

"Yang?!" She heard Blake call from outside the door. "You’re making a lot of noise, do you need any help?"

"N-no, I’m fine!" Yang responded from the bathroom. She left that door open, making it easier to communicate with the cat faunus. "I’ll be out in just a bit."

"Umm, okay. Just let me know if you need anything."

Yang let out a small sigh and turned her attention to her own reflection. She didn’t know why it bothered her so much, thousands of people have seen her wear her prosthetic in a hot tub with a bikini on, so why did it bother her so much, showing her prosthetic to Blake? Maybe because she was afraid of what she would think. In Hollywood, you’ve pretty much seen it all and nothing is too out of the norm, but in a small town like Carmel, how would Blake react? Would she think any differently of her? Would she treat her differently? Would she see her differently? 

_Why does it matter what she thinks of you?_

She let out another sigh as she started wiggling the small stump to her right. It was way too hard on her after losing her arm, everything about it. There were days where she didn't want to leave her home, lashed out at people, had trouble landing an acting gig, there were even days where she just felt like saying screw it, and jumping off the Wilshire Grand Centre in downtown LA. But she could never bring herself to do it. She wanted to prove how much of a fighter she was, that she was determined and better then most people. She was Yang Xiao Long damn it, and she never gave up. Through all of the phantom pain, and sleepless nights, and crying, crying, and so much more crying, she was strong, and she would keep moving forward. 

"Enough of this feeling sorry for myself," Yang said to herself. "I’ve got places to be today, and things to do with that cutie-patooty." 

She placed her robot arm at the connecting joint, and let it cinch in with a click. She slowly moved her fingers around, making sure everything worked, and didn’t start acting up. Everything seemed to be working fine today, but she would have to chat with her doctor when she got back to LA, as it was almost time to get it updated with a newer model. 

She was able to quickly get her hair washed, opting to have a shower later on tonight. She then brushed her hair as quickly as possible, and was able to get dressed in her favourite attire: a yellow tank top with a burning heart on the right breast, as well as some black booty shorts that showed off her figure, an orange scarf that went with her purple eyes, and some brown boots that were quite comfortable for long walks. 

She left the bathroom, and noticed her long sleeved jacket hanging up behind a chair. She then brought her prosthetic up to get a better look.

"Hmm, maybe I should just show her my arm today," Yang said quietly to herself. 

She balled the fingers of her prosthetic into a fist, as she was still attempting to get the feeling in her hand. As this was going on, she could hear some kids playing outside, causing her to instantly grab her metal appendage and pull it towards herself. Sure, there might have been a wall separating her from them, but she didn't want to take any chances. She's gotten plenty of stares in the past, ranging from scared to pity, and it was too early in the morning to tell some asshat parents to keep their kids under control, and piss off.

_Maybe I'll do it later, when there's nobody else around._

She grabbed her jacket, and threw it over her shoulders, grabbed her scroll and wallet, and proceeded towards the door. 

Once on the other side, Blake greeted her with a small smile as Yang locked up for the day.

"There, you see, you do look good this morning." Blake complimented the blond quietly. "In fact, you probably look better than me."

This comment threw Yang off, as she wasn’t even paying attention, more focused on securing the door. In fact it took her a minute to realize what she meant, coming to the conclusion that Blake must have heard what she said under the blanket. She turned around, ready to get some smart-alecky remark, only she didn’t get that. Instead, Yang was surprised to see the cat faunus looking at the ground, possibly feeling a bit embarrassed by her choice of words. A hint of pink was noticeable on her cheeks, probably not used to handing out praise and adoration that often. Yang thought it was quite cute, but also made her feel kind of confused. Why was Blake embarrassed? Why did she think that she had to compare the two of them? Did Blake not think she was attractive? Did she have no confidence in her looks? Yang wasn’t gonna have any of that, and decided to push the envelope a little bit. 

"Nope! I’d have to say that you still look the best this morning," Yang said cheerfully. "In fact, you’re the best looking person in the hallway."

"Yang, we're the only two in this hallway." Blake responded as she made eye contact. Her pale skin returned to its normalcy. "Everyone else is still sleeping."

"See, wasn’t even a competition," Yang said with a smile. 

Blake gave an eye roll, and started walking towards the staircase.

"C'mon you dork, let’s get going."

****************************************************************************************************

The early morning in Carmel was definitely an adjustment for Yang. She had no idea what possessed Blake into thinking leaving that early was a good idea. Maybe it was the momentum of being awake all night, but if it was Yang, she would probably would have gone home first before attempting a day of walking, shopping, and sight-seeing. 

They started their morning off with a proper breakfast at Katy's Place. A charming little nook that offered the best breakfast in Carmel. At least, that’s what Trip Advisor said. Yang had ordered an Eggs Benedict while Blake ordered their famous Lobster and Cheese Omelette. Regardless of how tired she was, it might have been one of the best meals Yang had ever had. After that, they made it over to Blake’s favourite book store, Tucson’s, as the cat faunus was wanting to purchase the next installment in the Howling at the Moon Series. It was actually a book Yang was familiar with, and provided ample contribution to the black and yellow pair’s conversation.

"I can’t believe you’ve read it 10 times already," Yang said in regards to Blake's thorough understanding of the first novel in the series. "It must be really good."

"It’s incredible!" Blake answered as her eyes shined brightly. "I could probably tell you it word for word, and still never get tired of it. Oh, but then I'd be spoiling it, and you need to read it yourself." 

"He-heh, you know they made it into a movie, right?" Yang asked while chuckling at the girl's enthusiasm. 

"What?!" Blake questioned loudly. "Why ruin such a good story? It doesn’t need a movie, it’s perfect the way it is."

"Hmm, maybe you should become a film critic," Yang stated with a grin. "We'll just have you do the movie adaptations, I’d love to read those reviews." 

"He-heh," Blake laughing was music to Yang's ears. Not only was she happy that Blake was happy, but her laugh was so cute and uncharacteristic of her personality. 

_Note to self: must make Blake laugh more._

"Hey Yang," the cat faunus interrupted her thoughts. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Uh, yeah go ahead." Yang responded.

"Well, since I opened up to you yesterday, I just wanted to know, why did you come here?" Blake inquired. "Everyone has there own reasons, and I was just curious."

Yang had an evil smirk on her face, she wasn’t passing up this opportunity.

"Ya know, curiosity killed th-"

"Finish that sentence, and see what happens." Blake said sternly. 

"He-heh, alright you got me," Yang answered with a laugh.

"Look, if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine." Blake said while crossing her arms. She really hoped that Yang would open up a little bit. After all, she definitely seemed like the type. "I won’t force you to tell me anything you don’t want to." 

Yang had considered telling Blake she was an actress, but opted to keep it hidden for now. Although the cat faunus didn't appear to be the type, she was afraid that Blake would only be friends with her for her career. The blond has had many friends since coming to Hollywood, some of them stayed with her during even her worst times, whereas others left after Yang's accident. 

Her accident. Yang subconsciously looked down at her right arm, still covered by her jacket and leather, driving glove. She hadn't removed it at all this morning, keeping her prosthetic hidden. Yang then started to glance around, watching the fellow tourists and locals make there way downtown. 

"I need you to keep a secret, but you can’t tell anyone." Yang whispered while motioning with her index and middle finger to come in close. "I can trust you, right?"

"Y-yeah, of course," Blake responded as she got a little bit closer. "Tell me what’s on your mind."

The blond got near her ear, her human ear, and put her hand up beside her mouth, ready to tell Blake her secret. But instead of taking the original route, Yang decided to take a detour.

"Blake," she whispered. "I’m royalty." 

Blake's eyes went wide with absolute shock.

"W-what," she squeaked.

"Yeah, I’m part of the royal family," Yang stated calmly as she waited to see if Blake would catch on. "But the constant demand of bowing and curtsying and counting my royal jewels, that lifestyle wasn’t for me. So, I moved to California, and became an animal doctor."

Blake took one step back and folded her arms. She was sporting an unimpressed look, finding zero humour in Yang's farfetched story.

"Wow, that's impressive" Blake said smoothly. "Not many people would give up a life of luxury like that, for a normal career." 

"Yeah, I think I mostly miss the swans," Yang said while trying to hold it together. "But then there was also my 1982 Ferrari Tesla Rosla, what a sweet ride that was."

Blake just shook her head at the blond's antics, but decided to play along.

"That's incredible. Giving up your life, moving to Cali," Blake responded softly. "It's also incredible that you bring your work with you, because that story was complete bullshit." 

"Ha-ha-ha," Yang broke out into a laughing fit, as that was such a good comeback. "Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually believe me."

"I didn’t believe you for one second," Blake responded with some bite.

" _Sure_ you didn’t," Yang answered while wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye. "I should have gone all in, said I was an escaped convict, or I’m running an underground ping-pong rig."

"You’re an idiot," Blake said as she turned her back to the blond and carried on down the sidewalk. 

"Hey wait up, don’t leave me all alone here," Yang said dramatically. "Who will show me the way?" 

Blake rolled her eyes, and placed her hand on her hip. 

"Maybe you can call your magic seahorse," Blake said with a smirk. "I mean, with your types of contacts, I wouldn’t be surprised." 

Yang muffled the chuckle trying to escape from her mouth. She was so happy to see Blake feeling better today. 

"Now come on," Blake said. "Let’s get going." 

Yang was really enjoying the teasing and banter with Blake. It did surprise her however, that the cat faunus never did really inquire much about her career, or about why she always seems to wear her jacket. Sure, she asked her about her reason for coming here, but some people might have different reasons besides a break from acting. And as for her prosthetic arm, maybe she didn’t notice this morning after all. 

"Hey, could we go in that clothing store?" Blake asked, breaking her from her thoughts. 

"Yeah, of course" Yang replied. "Looking for something other than black? Maybe sonething with stripes?" 

Blake offered a small shrug and a smile as she walked on ahead. 

Bzzz-Bzzz

Yang stopped in her tracks and checked her scroll. She had just received a new message from her friend, Nora. She had asked Nora is she was hiring anyone at her restaurant, but unfortunately she couldn’t offer anything at the moment. Yang let out a small groan, as she had asked just about all of her friends and contacts if they had any leads, but there really wasn’t anything available that Blake could make a living off of. Besides, half of the offers she did get would involve her moving to LA, and she couldn’t do that. She had just gotten a better understanding of her life, and as much as Yang would love to help out, she didn’t want to create awkward situation for Blake. What if she was seeing someone? What if she had family? Yang couldn’t take that away from the cat faunus. 

"Hey, are you coming or what?" Blake asked as she looked behind her. 

"Oh, right." Yang said. "Lead the way!" 

"What do you think I’m doing," Blake said with some sass, she continued towards the store. This left Yang standing on the sidewalk, slightly dumbfounded. 

_Damn, she’s good._

****************************************************************************************************

After looking through everything available at Cornish and Katt’s, a clothing shop that was faunus friendly, Yang offered to get Blake anything she wanted. Originally, the brunette declined, but she didn’t know how far Yang was willing to go. The blond was always willing to help out her friends, letting them know that she had their back, and Blake was starting to meet the qualifications of those select individuals. After some thorough convincing, Blake finally accepted, and decided to just go with it. They were in the middle of scanning the racks, trying to find something suitable, when all of a sudden… 

Bzzz-Bzzz.

Yang looked down at her scroll again, this time seeing the number of her agent. She was very hot-headed, aggressive, and always found ways to get what she wanted, even if it meant stepping on a few people here and there. But in order to crack it in Hollywood, it was definitely the kind of person she needed in her corner.

"You go ahead and answer that," Blake stated while holding up a few articles of clothing. "I’m going to try these on, okay?"

"Yeah, you bet!" The blond replied with a thumbs up. 

As the cat faunus walked towards the changing room, Yang took a moment to answer her scroll, and see what was wanted from her agent. 

"Hey, Cinder what's up?"

"How’s my favourite client," she asked in a smooth silky tone. "Are you enjoying your little vacay?"

"Yeah, you bet!" Yang replied. "Umm, sorry I had to cancel that appearance on 88.5, I just wasn’t in the mood for an early morning radio spot."

"Oh, don’t worry dear," Cinder answered. "Besides, they couldn't hold a candle to where I’ve got you booked." 

"Look Cinder, just wait until I get back. Right now, I’m kind of-"

"You’re booked on Ellen," Cinder said happily.

"D-Degeneres?" Yang asked surprised. 

"No, Page." Cinder said sarcastically. "Of course Degeneres, she's a big fan of yours, and loves what you do." 

"T-that’s incredible." Yang answered back, absolutely stunned. "I'm a huge fan of hers too, she's my idol. T-thank you!"

"Not a problem," Cinder said. "Now look, I know you mentioned grabbing a drink when you get back, but I’m afraid I’ll have to cancel."

"Oh, are you okay?" Yang asked.

"Oh, yes, yes. I’m fine dear." Cinder answered. "I’m just going under the knife, and getting some work done on my face." 

"Uh, are you sure about that?" Yang asked a little concerned. 

Yang never believed in any form of surgery, well, besides what she had done on her arm. The idea always struck her as too, phony. She was fortunate that her good looks were god given, and not from overpaying on a cosmetic procedure. 

"Oh absolutely! I really need to get some work done around my eyes. Once the wrinkles take over there’s no going back." 

"Oh, well good luck with that," Yang said while rubbing the back of her neck. "Just forward me the details for Ellen, I can’t wait." 

"Of course," Cinder reassured her. "Anyway dear, I must get going. It’s been fun chatting, but I'll leave you to your little vacay. Hug-hug, kiss-kiss."

"Uh, yeah. I’ll talk to y-"

BEEP. 

"H-hello? Cinder, you still…."

Yang glanced at her scroll, and figured out that Cinder had hung up. She put her scroll away, and let out an exasperated sigh. 

"That woman," Yang said under her breath to nobody in particular.

"What woman?" Was asked out of nowhere.

Yang turned around, only to be greeted by Blake. She was wearing a black top, with a denim vest and plaid skirt combination. She had to admit, Blake looked smoking hot.

"Yang?" She asked while tilting her head.

"Oh, umm…it was nothing." She lied with a red face. "Don’t worry about it."

Blake seemed a little upset, probably sensing Yang not being upfront with her. 

"If there’s something wrong, you can tell me," she said with her ears falling flat. The cat faunus also had the cutest pout Yang had ever seen. 

_So, adorable. Must resist…_

"Ahem, nope." Yang spit out. "I’m fine, better then fine actually. I’m purrrrffect!" 

Blake gave the blond a playful swat on the shoulder, resulting in a small laugh from the actress. Most of the time, she despised the cat puns, but for some reason, it seemed as though Yang meant no ill-will. Usually, people would utilize innuendos and cat jokes in a derogatory way, but for some reason, she didn’t get that with Yang. Her laugh, her smile, her caring attitude, and her childlike outlook on life was captivating in a way that made Blake believe that the joke was just the blond being herself. And what was ‘herself'? Who was Yang? Great question, but unfortunately, it was one she didn’t have an answer to. Most of the time, Blake felt like the one who was reserved and secretive, but maybe there was more to this girl then she originally thought. Regardless, Blake was beginning to enjoy her company, bad jokes and all. 

"You look really good in that," Yang said with a grin. "You gonna get it?"

"I was considering it, but I wanted a second opinion," Blake responded with a smile. "What do you think?" 

The cat faunus raised her arms up and spun around in a circle, causing the blond to grip her sides. Why did Blake have to be alluring in everything she did? She was a total babe with a body to die for, but still found a way to be a cutey-patooty without even trying. 

_Just calm down, she asked a question._

"Hmm, can you do it again?"

Blake gave the blond a questioning stare, but spun around again, giving Yang another chance to look.

"Not sure," Yang responded. "Do it again." 

The faunus twirled around again. 

"Maybe once more?" Yang suggested.

She did it again, while Yang gave her a look over, from her cat ears down to he legs, before speaking up.

"Try the other direction," Yang said while trying to suppress a smile. A hint of mischief could be spotted in her lilac eyes.

The cat faunus was starting to get angry, she looked ridiculous to anyone passing by. But she relented, and spun around again.

"Hmm, try it one mo-"

"Enough!" Blake yelled at the blond. "I don’t even remember what I asked, or why I'm doing this!"

"He-heh," Yang started to laugh at Blake's little outburst. She wondered how long it would take for her to catch on. "S-sorry, I couldn’t resist. You've tested my patience during my entire trip, I just wanted to see how you can handle it." 

Yang put both her hands behind her wild main of hair as she grinned at the brunette. The adorable pout on Blake's face was too much, and if this was her attempt at being angry, she wasn't doing a good job.

"You suck," Blake said under her breath as she stormed off towards the changing room. 

"Blake, wait up!" Yang said as she caught up to her. She wrapped both arms around her stomach in a reverse hug, causing the cat faunus' eyes to double in size. "Look, I was just messing around. I’m sorry, I was just trying to have fun with you." 

Blake tried to get out of the blond's iron grip, but she was too strong. Struggle as she did, there was no escaping the blond beauty's hug, but after a few seconds, Blake was starting to feel more at ease. It wasn’t that Yang was being forceful with her hug, no, in fact it almost felt comforting and safe. Like when she held her hand at the café the other day, there was something warm and inviting about being in her embrace. 

"Blake? You still here?" Yang asked while maintaining her hold. "I said I just wanted to have some fun together. If you don’t like dancing in a clothing store, I’m sure I can think of something else we can do together. Maybe we can go back to your place." 

Christ was it hot in here. Did her voice always sound that sexy? Was her mouth really that close to her ear? Did Blake hear the blond correctly, or was she just imagining things? Thank goodness her body was facing away from Yang, otherwise she probably would have noticed the growing blush, and take a few shots at her. 

"I-ahem," Blake tried to get a response. "It’s fine Yang, just next time be a little-could you let go of me for a minute? I’d rather be facing you." 

The blond complied with the request, giving Blake freedom from her strong, but comforting hold.

"I’m fine with this Yang, just remember that if you want to engage in war, I’ll happily oblige." Blake said in a husky, seductive tone. "You should know that nothing's too low for me." She scrunched her nose adorably as she let out a small laugh. "Now come on, they’ll be closing soon."

The cat faunus began walking away, with a sway in her hips. Yang was left dumbfounded, as she tried to comprehend every word that was just said. Never has she been more threatened and turned on at the exact same time. She couldn’t help but stare at the cat faunus’ butt as her hips swayed while she walked. Had it always done that? Maybe Yang should be more courteous and polite. Hold the door open, pull out her chair, _accidentally_ drop things on the floor next to Blake and have her bend ov-

_Nope, bad thoughts! Don’t go there!_

"Yang? Are you coming?" Blake asked with a head tilt as she looked towards the blond. How was it that she could go from hot to cute in a matter of seconds? "I’m gonna get changed and get this outfit. Be ready when I get back."

"Oh, right." Yang replied with a blush. "I’ll be waiting right here, or by the door. The front door, not that door!" She pointed towards Blake's changing room, the one where she would be getting dressed.

Blake didn’t say anything and just looked back at the blond, a hint of redness re-emerging on her cheeks. 

"I’m done." Yang finally answered as she walked towards the front of the building. 

The awkwardness of that whole situation was very hard to deal with, and was better left for another day. Hopefully it wouldn't be anytime soon, as Yang firmly believed that Blake had to be seeing someone. There was no way in hell that somebody that…perfect was unattached. Meanwhile, Blake was able to regain her composure, doing her best to find humour in the moment. 

"You’re such a dork," Blake laughed under her breath as she walked back to the change room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a strange place to end on, but originally this chapter was much longer, so I broke it up into 2 parts. The next part will hopefully be out fairly quick, maybe over the weekend if I'm lucky. Thanks again to everyone, and stay tuned for what's coming up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet. I'd like to squeeze in as much as I can, but not go too far. Blake and Yang continue their outing, but decide to end the day on a high note, sort of. Not the best description, but it will make sense soon.

The black and yellow pair made it down to the docks, and were sitting off the edge of the pier, watching the sunset as it coasted along the horizon. The shimmering mirror of the rippling water was hitting the wooden pillars with a soothing crash. Sitting right next to each other, barely an inch of separation, they were able to fully unwind, and comprehend everything that had happened. 

"Man, today’s been a blast," Yang said while dangling her legs off the edge. "Thank you so much for showing me around." 

"No problem," Blake replied while continuing to look out at the water. "I have to admit, it was actually a lot of fun. I don’t usually do these kinds of things." 

"Hmm, what do you mean?" 

"Well, I’ve been working two jobs for the past few years," Blake explained as she turned towards Yang. "I’ve never really had much time to hang out with someone, and even if I did, it wasn’t for long. Some people worked to live, I’ve always been the other way, living to work." 

"Wow, that’s pretty rough," Yang said sadly as she glanced down at her reflection. "I can’t imagine not having time for yourself. I’m really sorry about that."

In response, Blake shook her head while offering a small smile. She also placed her right hand on the blond's shoulder, breaking her from her trance. 

"Don’t apologize," the cat faunus reassured her. "Today’s been a lot of fun, and it wouldn’t be possible if it wasn’t for your meddling. So thank you, for getting me fired Yang." 

"He-heh," Yang quickly covered her mouth, as she wasn't 100% sure if it was appropriate to laugh. 

The conversation started off so seriously, but quickly moved into a new territory of light-heartedness. 

"That was a joke, Yang." Blake said while grinning. "Don’t kill yourself trying to hold it in, if you need to let it out, just do it." 

"Oh, sorry." Yang replied. "I guess I’m having a hard time getting a read on you." 

"Is that some sort of book joke?" Blake asked as she raised her left eyebrow. 

"Was it any good?" Yang answered with her own question.

"Not really, but it’s not the worst I’ve heard," Blake finally answered with a shoulder shrug. "If anything, you’re getting better, but you still have a ways to go before reaching my caliber." 

"Awesome, thanks!" Yang said in response. "If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that almost sounded like a compliment." 

"Hmm, you’re right," Blake said as she stared downwards. "To make up for it, I can always push you in. I don’t want you to think I'm being too nice." 

"Heh, good one!" Yang said with a chuckle.

"Who said I was joking?" Blake continued her commitment. "I’m sure you’d survive, assuming you know how to swim." Blake then looked over at Yang, as she grinned devilishly at the blond. 

Yang just blinked once, twice, three times, unsure of what to say. She’s seen Blake joke around before, but she knew that the cat faunus had a good poker face, and was able to convince most people of her actions, whether they be real or fake. If the time was right, and the circumstances were better, Blake would easily make a hell of an actress, and could probably swing it in Hollywood. 

As the blond was imagining that scenario, she noticed from the corner of her eye, a small hand creep up towards her. Blake wasn’t really gonna push her in……was she? Yang gulped nervously, and inched away slightly, hoping to be discreet. The hand got closer, and closer, and closer. As much as Yang would love to feel Blake’s hands on her-

_Nope! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

Yang absolutely hated getting her hair wet and messy. Seeing how unsure she was at what Blake considered appropriate humour, Yang broke away and changed the course of direction. 

"Anyway, why don’t I walk you home!" Yang offered quickly as she stood up. "It’s getting dark, and I’m sure you could use the company."

"Umm, thank you, but no." Blake said as she stood up. At least she wasn’t offended by Yang’s retreat. "I’ll be fine, it’s not that late, and I know most of the people in Carmel."

"That’s not always a good thing," Yang stated as she picked up a few bags. "Look at that racist library bitch. You know her, and not in a good way."

"Oh please, Cordovin has no power over me anymore." Blake explained. "I’m sure I won’t see her anytime soon." 

"Well, what about all these bags?" The blond actress asked. "Pretty sure it’s mostly yours. I don’t think you can carry it all back on your own."

She had a point, as about six bags were Blake’s, containing various clothing and books bought throughout the day. At this point her arms were killing her, and legs felt like they were about to give out, but the last thing she needed was Yang seeing her apartment. The woman practically bought everything today, so imagine her seeing the cat faunus' living situation. The thought alone left a knot in Blake's stomach, as she didn’t want someone to feel sorry for her. 

"Yang look," Blake started. "I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, but I’m sure I can make it home by myself. I’m a big girl." 

Blake tried her best to give a reassuring smile, but any effect it might of had was completely evaporated. Yang started to frown in a way that made her look like a little kid being told she couldn’t have ice cream after dinner. It made Blake question whether or not this was some ploy, some act to get her to cave, as it was actually quite difficult to maintain her original intentions. 

"Well, I guess that’s fine," Yang said sadly. "I thought I was finally doing something good, and helping you out. I’m sorry if I’ve been a pain." 

"Wait, I never said-"

Yang dropped the bags she was carrying, and turned on her foot. 

"I had a lot of fun today," she said with her face away from the cat faunus. "I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe."

Yang took a couple steps away, keeping her head down. The blond mess of hair was blocking Blake's view, but before she got too far, she could have sworn she heard something.

"Sniff…sniff." 

"Yang wait!" Blake finally answered before she made it too far. She let out a small sigh, and finally relented. "We can go to my place, but just for a little bit. I….I can’t have people over too late, or my landlord will kill me." 

At least there was some truth to that statement. Blake's landlord could be a total bitch somedays.

Yang turned around, and met the brunette’s gaze. 

"R-really?" Yang asked sounding like a child. "You sure?" 

Blake let out another small sigh, but nodded her head slowly.

"Sweet!" Yang replied cheerfully. She hooked an arm over Blake’s shoulders, and pointed with her other hand. "Let’s go, let’s go!! You lead the way!!"

_What just happened? She was crying a minute ago, wasn't she?_

"You're the bestest!" Yang exclaimed. "I bet you're place is the, _cat's pajamas."_

Blake let out a small, but nervous laugh, at the ridiculous joke. This goofy blond was just a big kid in disguise, and her childlike enthusiasm was contagious. 

As for Yang, she was smiling on the outside and the inside. Having over ten years of professional acting experience really comes in handy, especially when you have to cry on cue. It might have been devious, but it didn’t hurt anyone, so there really wasn’t any problem. 

Both girls continued walking back towards the main city, hoping to reach their destination before it got too dark, well, at least Yang wanted that. Blake however, felt the knot in her stomach tighten, worried about what would happen when they arrived at her envisioned location. 

_I just hope she's home._

***************************************************************************************************

Illia Amitola was busy, washing dishes in her kitchen. She was excited to hear from Blake about this…Yang girl that she was hanging out with today. From what she had been told, Yang was very sunny, optimistic, and just a fun person. She was also easy to tease, and it didn’t take much to get her flustered. But that didn’t stop Yang from being a kind, loving person, who was willing to give up her vacation time, just to make Blake feel better.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Hmm, wonder who that is?"

Illia dried her hands off, and made her way over to the front door of her apartment. She glanced through the eye hole, surprised by what she saw. 

"Blake?" She asked, stunned.

The cat faunus was supposed to be with Yang, so why was she here? Was Yang not who she claimed to be? Illia quickly unlocked the door, as a feeling of deja vu was beginning to surface. 

_Oh no! No, not again!_

"Blake, what are y-"

"I forgot my key," Blake said in a suspicious tone. "And I brought a guest." 

_Her key? What is she talking about?_

Blake gestured with her hand towards a beautiful, blond haired girl with lilac eyes, and a body to die for. Considering that was the brunette's description when they had talked on the phone earlier, she concluded that this was no doubt Yang.

 _Well, no wonder Blake's attracted to her._

"Sorry if I’m disturbing you," the blond stated. "I offered to walk Blake home, and make sure she was okay. I’m Yang, it's nice to meet you." 

"Illia, it’s nice to meet you, too." She replied as she shook Yang's hand. "Please, don’t stand out in the hall, come in."

Both the blond and brunette made their way inside of the small, modest apartment. In Yang’s opinion, it was quite nice and quaint, but might have been somewhat cramped for two people. 

"Do you want to take your jacket off?" Blake asked as she sat down on a small, brown sofa.

"Uh, n-no thanks," Yang answered nervously. 

All day, she entertained the idea of showing her prosthetic, so maybe now was a good time. She wasn’t sure why she was so worried about showing her arm. She didn’t know why it made a difference whether or not Blake, and now Illia, knew about it. Just about everyone in America had seen it, everyone that knew who Yang Xiao Long was. Perhaps Blake and Illia were fans of The Blond and the Beautiful. Maybe they did know Yang afterall, and were just trying to be accommodating. 

"Can I get you something to drink," Illia asked as she left the entryway. "Water? Soda? Juice? Coffee? Tea?"

"Just a water, thanks." She responded while Illia walked towards the small kitchen area, leaving just the two girls. 

Blake was staring up at the blond, perhaps expecting her to sit down, take off her jacket, or just….say something. The blond took a deep breath. It was now or never. 

"Um, Blake? Can I show you something?" Yang asked hesitantly. 

"O-okay," Blake stuttered slightly nervous. "There's nothing wrong, is there?" 

"No, just….here, I’ll show you." 

Yang started to roll up her sleeve, revealing the yellow metal that was her prosthetic arm.

When she looked at the cat faunus, her eyes widened just a little bit, but other than that, her expression hadn’t really changed. Yang decided to test the waters, and see if she could find out what Blake really felt. The blond removed her driving glove, making the metal hand visible. She then took her whole jacket off, revealing where the prosthetic was attached at her elbow. Yang looked over at Blake, who hadn’t left that spot on the couch. What could she be thinking? How could Yang spring this on her? Assuming Blake was just at a “lost for words”, she decided to make it easier on her, and soften the blow. 

"Pretty shocking, huh?" Yang asked quietly. "So, what do ya think?"

The cat faunus stood up, and didn’t take her eyes off of Yang. Her gaze remained neutral, and didn’t give away any emotion. She took two steps forward, causing the blond actress to cautiously back up a little bit, and give her some space. 

"What do you mean, 'what do I think'?" Blake answered her with a question of her own. 

"Uhh, I don’t know what…" her sentence trailed off at the end, clearly not expecting this response.

She looked down and noticed the cat faunus had both of her hands stretched out in front of her, waiting for…something.

"Can I….umm," she was quite nervous, as the brunette was trying to ask something, without cutting directly to the chase.

Blake's hands were only inches away from Yang’s metallic limb, looking for something to fill the void of what wasn’t there.

At that point, Yang figured out what she was asking, and offered her right hand to Blake. The cat faunus lightly placed the palm of her hand into that of the blond's prosthetic, cradling her fingers tenderly, and making it seem as though it was actually real. She guided her other hand slowly up the blond’s forearm, going over each crevice and plate that made up the limb. This left Yang stunned, as Blake was making it seem like the prosthetic was her actual, flesh and skin. Most of the time, it was just a gadget, a device, or just some “cool robot arm". However, Blake was admiring it like it was important, like it was something that should be cared for, and like it was natural.

After what felt like a couple of minutes, the brunette finally reached the part at the elbow, and gingerly touched the area where the joint connected with Yang's warm skin. The blond let out a shivering breath, as Blake let her soft fingers feel the connecting area, tenderly stroking the scarred tissue, feeling the difference between skin and prosthetic, and becoming more acquainted with the one place that had caused the blond so much grief for the last few years.The difference was, that was in the past, and this is now, and god did she wish this moment could be put on pause. It felt so amazingly soft and delicate, that Yang wished this kind of feeling was around whenever the phantom pain returned. 

"Why are you worried about what I think, Yang." The cat faunus finally answered, causing the blond to stare up at the glimmering, gold irises of Blake Belladonna. 

"I guess…I was afraid you’d be turned off by it," Yang answered with a sigh. "Pretty sure you don’t see this kind of thing everyday here, huh?"

Blake just smiled in return, clearly un-phased by this revelation.

"It’s a part of you," she responded without any hesitation. "It’s no different then your hair, your feet, or even your eyes." 

"So you don’t care?" Yang asked, hoping to clarify it. "This doesn’t bother you?"

"Do my ears bother you?" Blake asked while twitching them for extra emphasis.

"Of course not," Yang responded softly. "They're who you are, and I think they suit you. They’re really adorable, just like you." 

Within an instant, Blake's face felt like it was on fire. She was always used to people referring to her as a freak, or an animal. She wasn’t adorable, she wasn’t cute, and neither were her ears. That’s what she was told all the time, so when did something change?

"Ahem!"

Both girls turned towards the kitchen, where they saw a smug look on the chameleon faunus, who had a few drinks in hand.

"Sorry, please continue," she said with a grin. "I’m not interrupting, am I?"

"N-no!" The girls stated at the same time. 

The red was now visible on both of their faces, embarrassed for getting caught in an awkward moment. Illia looked a little lower, right around chest level. This caused Blake and Yang to look down as well, wondering what was so interesting. 

_Still holding hands._

Within a flash, both girls separated from each other, leaving at least a couple of feet between them. 

Illia just rolled her eyes at the black and yellow pair. Talk about easy to mess with. She walked over, and handed Yang a water bottle, while putting a tea pot down with two little tea cups. From there, Blake and Illia sat on the couch, while Yang took the smaller chair sitting to their left.

"So, Yang." Illia began. "Blake has already told me a bit about you."

"Reeaalllyyy?" Yang asked with a sly grin. "All good stuff, I bet?"

"She mentioned some blond girl, staying at La Playa made her lose her job at the library." Illia responded.

"Bllaaaakkkee!" Yang groaned. "I thought I meant more to you than that?"

"Illia asked me how my day went," Blake explained while stirring two sugars into her tea. "I had to tell her something." 

"Well, hopefully we can move on from that," Yang stated before taking a sip from the water bottle. "I’ve been trying to make it up to her all day."

"Good luck with that," Illia answered back. "Blake can be....a bit of a fuss bucket, if you know what I mean."

"I am not!" The brunette huffed. "I just know what I do, and don't like, so sue me!"

"Wow Blake, I didn’t realize you were this hard to please." Yang added in a sultry voice. 

"Cough-Cough!" Blake started to choke on her tea, as the innuendo caught her completely off guard. 

Illia chuckled lightly, while patting her friend on the back. 

_Right, Yang was the one who got easily flustered._

"I-I knew I shouldn’t have….brought you here!" Blake spat out. "Are you trying to kill me?!" 

"What did I do?" Yang asked innocently. "I thought it was pretty funny. You should have seen the look on your face."

"Kind of hard, when I’m this close to dying!" She responded while having her index finger and thumb inches apart. "Whatever happened to being on your best behaviour?"

"Oh, come on Blake," Yang said before taking another sip. "I think I'm doing just fine. Besides, Illia and I are getting along just swimmingly, aren't we?" 

"Yeah, sure." Illia responded. "If I had known you were bringing someone over, I would have cleaned up first."

"Oh, don’t worry about it," Yang said reassuringly. "My little sister's dorm room is a total pigsty. This place is the Taj Mahal compared to that mess."

"Well, I’m glad somebody thinks so," Illia said in response. "Blake always tells me I should decorate more, that I should get a new bookshelf, or maybe some new curtains or pillows, or something."

"Not much of a decorator, huh?" 

"She kept most of the same furniture for two months after moving in," Blake said with a laugh. "I tried to get her to buy something new, but she wouldn’t listen." 

"Listen, that loveseat and daybed weren't that bad." Illia explained loudly. "And I would love to re-decorate, but my style is….lacking something." 

"Well, sounds like Blake knows what she's talking about," Yang stated. "Why not ask her?"

"Believe me, I’d love to get Blake's input," the chameleon faunus answered. "I wish that the living-room or kitchen looked as good as Blake's-"

"Bedroom! Blake interrupted. This caused both Yang and Illia to turn their attention towards a blushing cat faunus. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You’ve always said my _bedroom_ is very well-decorated, and stylish."

Illia squinted her eyes, and stared down the brunette curiously.

 _What is she talking about?_

Blake gave a pleading look to her friend, hoping to god she would catch on.

_Oh, right. Bedroom._

"Yeah, Blake's _bedroom_ is immaculate," Illia exaggerated. "It makes the rest of our place look like crap." 

"Well, if you'd like, I can ask my sister's girlfriend to see if she could help." Yang offered, not catching on to the ploy that was taking place. "She's studying interior design at Memphis, maybe she'll finally be useful to me." 

"He-he, I think Illia would be a tough one to convince," Blake said as she stood up. "Afterall, it took me forever to get you interested in Ninjas of Love."

"Not forever," Illia huffed. "Maybe a few years, but I wouldn’t say forever."

"Oh, sure." Blake responded with a smirk as she walked towards the kitchen. "Whatever you say Illia." 

Once the brunette was out of ear shot, or at least, Yang hoped she was, the blond beauty was dying to know more about that cute little kitty cat, and who better to provide that information then her roommate. 

"So Illia, how long have you and Blake been living together?"

"Oh, not that long," Illia responded before looking towards the kitchen. She saw Blake throw some crackers and cheese slices on a plate, trying her best at making something edible. "She moved in _very_ recently." 

****************************************************************************************************

_Okay, everything is going well. Yang doesn’t suspect a thing, and Illia's playing along. It will be fine._

Blake was in the middle of an internal pep talk in the bathroom, leaving Illia and Yang alone to chat. The cat faunus splashed some cold water on her face, trying to stay alert and awake. Afterall, she was going on almost 24 hours without sleep. No matter, it would all be over soon, and she could go home and see Gambol again before bed. 

"Okay, time for round two," Blake said to herself as she turned the door handle. "Yang will want to go back soon anyway. All we have to do is keep our story straight, and we'll be fine."

When she walked back in, it took her a moment, but Blake was mortified by what she saw....and heard.

"Haruna bit down harshly on Sahuye's sensitive nipple," Yang read off a computer with a huge smile plastered onto her face. "Sahuye was so turned on, she fought back a moan from escaping her mouth. As for Haruna, she had fantasized about doing this for a looonnngggg time."

_Mother of God, no!!_

"Oh my god, this is incredible." Yang laughed out as she wiped away a tear. "Sahuye wasn’t prepared for what came next, as Haruna lowered herself, she found the wet folds of her-"

SLAM!!

Both Illia and Yang looked up, only to be greeted by the most menacing, terrifying, feral look they had ever received from the cat faunus. Her ears were pointed up, her eyes were dilated, her hair appeared to be standing on end, and a rumble was coming from her chest. It wasn’t a purr, more like a growl that was doing it’s best to stay locked up. 

"I leave you alone for 5 minutes," Blake scolded the two girls. "And you start showing her my work?!"

"Umm, kind of?" Illia responded nonchalantly. 

"It’s my fault Blake," Yang intervened. "I asked Illia what your hobbies were, and she said besides reading, you like to write as well, and I-"

"I’ll get to you in a minute!"

Yang's eyes went wide as she attempted to shrink back into the couch as far as she could go. Unfortunately, she wasn’t making any progress, and had to make do with the oncoming lecture.

"I can’t believe you showed her my fics!" Blake spat out. "You could have said I like to do yoga. You could have said I like to draw. But instead, you show her something that not only helps me relax, but is also something that I’m incredibly passionate about." 

"Uh, Blake?"

"I’m almost done, Yang!" Blake said while keeping eye contact on Illia. 

Said chameleon faunus didn’t even look intimidated, and frankly, how could she? She must have known the repercussions of showing this to Yang. Not to mention, Blake sounded more like a public school principal, scalding a fourth grader.

"Imagine what people would think, if they knew I like…..salacious, stories?" Blake asked while resting both of her hands on her hips. "I don’t know why I like them, maybe it’s just because it takes my mind off of things, and because I just…I don’t know, like it."

Yang had seen enough. Blake was right, as it was something that she was incredibly proud of, but didn’t want others to know. Almost how she was proud of being an actress, but for some reason, kept it hidden. It was time to make this right.

"Blake, calm down," Yang suggested as she stood up. "It’s fine, I promise not to say anything, to anyone."

Blake hid her face in her hands as she slouched onto the couch beside her friend, although at this point, she was beginning to reconsider her and Illia's relationship. 

"This is so embarrassing," Blake let out. "I try to live a normal life, I try my best to do everything right. Imagine if people looked at you differently, just because of what you like to do." 

_Wow, close to home. Okay, time to come clean._

"You’re right, Blake." Yang said softly as she took the spot on the cat faunus’ right side. "And, I haven’t exactly been forthcoming myself." 

Blake stared up, and looked over at the blond, who was giving her a calming, gentle smile. Yang placed her left hand on the brunette’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

"You asked me earlier today what I did," Yang re-stated the previous question. "Well, I’m….I'm an actress."

Blake sat upright, looking over at the blond with a questionable expression.

"W-what?" She asked quietly.

"An actress," Yang confirmed. "You know, Hollywood, celebrities, award shows, appearances, and…yeah. I’m an actress." Yang said for a third time, hoping it would get through. 

Blake glanced over at Illia, who just gave an unsure shrug. Neither faunus girl was expecting that from the blond beauty, and perhaps they still questioned the validity of the statement.

"I-I’m….you’re just joking again, aren’t you?" Blake asked. "Like how you said you were royalty, this is just another trick. You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Trust me, I’m not joking this time," Yang answered back. "I’ve been living in Hollywood, and acting for almost ten years, I’ve been appearing on television and films, and I’m on vacation right now." The blond squeezed her shoulder again, trying her best to keep things calm. "That’s why I’m here Blake. I'm on break right now from acting."

Both faunus girls didn’t know how to respond, it all seemed surreal, and in no way possible. Both Blake and Illia lived average, normal, everyday lives. They never mingled with the rich or powerful, and they certainly never expected to have tea with one.

"Can you….prove it?" Illia asked as curiousity bared it’s head. "I mean, if you can."

Yang nodded, knowing exactly what to do. She stood up, went to the center of the room, and kept her back to the faunus girls.

"Some are born into the life of luxury, others find it through other means. It isn’t that hard when you’re…"Yang threw her head around, and flung her gorgeous blond locks over her right shoulder. "Blond, and the Beautiful." She gave the two girls a confident smirk, as well as a wink to finish her little display.

"So, there you have it," the actress said as she turned around completely. "What do you think?"

"What the hell was that?" Blake asked as she crossed her arms. "How does that prove anything?"

"What are you talking about," Yang answered . "That’s part of the intro, the one that’s played at the beginning of the show." 

Blake and Illia looked at each other, wondering what parallel universe they had entered into.

"That’s my trademark," Yang said unashamedly. "My trademark hair flip, and wink. I do it all the time for fans." 

"Uhhh, okay." Blake responded very unsure of how to react. "I guess…that makes sense....kind of."

"Really? You understood that?" Illia asked. 

"Understood might not be the right term," Blake answered. "More like….okay I really don’t know what she was doing."

"I can’t believe you haven’t seen The Blond and the Beautiful," Yang said, completely flabbergasted. "I play Isabella. A single mother trying to do everything right for her two children, as she attempts to find her own purpose, while garnering the attention of her lecherous boss."

"Oh, right." Illia responded in a questionable tone. "I guess when you put it like that....umm...Blake, a little help here." 

"Yang look, we're sorry." Blake answered. "I don’t really watch TV or movies, and Illia's busy with work." 

Yang wasn't sure how to respond. Most of the time people knew who she was. Hell, most of the time, they would have at least heard of her. But now, now she was meeting two people who had never heard of Yang Xiao Long, or The Blond and the Beautiful. It was maddening. It was aggravating. It was…..It was….Actually, maybe it wasn’t as bad as she thought it was. All her time in Hollywood was spent surrounded by people of fame and fortune. Now, she was spending time with people who were normal, and that was fine. I mean, she wanted to get away from the glitz and glamour of Hollywood for a laid back weekend anyway, and this pretty much hit the nail on the head. Maybe this was okay. Maybe, there was nothing wrong with this. 

"You know what?" Yang asked as she looked to both girls. "Who cares if you haven’t seen The Blond and the Beautiful. Who cares if you don’t know who I am. In fact, I was hiding being an actress from you since the first day we met Blake, and this was my reaction? God I’m such an idiot. I’m sorry for overreacting." 

"It’s okay, Yang." Blake said. "If anything, we didn’t really know how to react to this." 

"We’re still trying to let it sink in," Illia added. "If what you say is true, it must be a pretty big deal."

"To some, it is." Yang answered. "But it’s actually kind of….refreshing to meet people who don’t know who I am. Just normal, average, people."

"Oh, thank you." Blake said teasingly. "I’m sure there's a compliment in there somewhere."

"Yeah, maybe not the best choice of words," Illia added. 

"Right, sorry about that," Yang said sheepishly. "I’m usually better with my words."

Bzzz-Bzzz 

Yang glanced down at her scroll, noticing a message from Cinder. It appeared to be the details for her appearance on Ellen. Probably not best to open it now, but she did notice the time, 10:45pm.

"Would you look at that, it got late pretty quickly." Yang said as she showed the time to both faunus girls. "I should probably get going, I’ve got a long day tomorrow." 

"Uhh yeah, of course," Blake answered nervously. "Thank you so much for coming over Yang. I hope you enjoyed yourself today."

The three girls walked over to the front door as Yang put her jacket back on. She opened the door, and proceeded into the hallway.

"Thanks again for the lovely evening," Yang said. "I hope I wasn’t too much trouble."

"Nonsense," Illia answered. "We love having guests, don’t we Blake?"

"Right, we have them _all the time._ " Blake answered sarcastically. "Anyway, I hope you’ve had a great time this weekend Yang." 

"You bet!" Yang responded excitedly. "This weekend's been a lot of fun, but I'll need to get back to work on Monday. Maybe I can come back for my next vacation." 

"That would be nice, and hopefully I’ll see you when you check out in the morning," Blake said with a smile. "I’ll be in just after six."

"You’ll be _innnn,_ " Yang said with a grin. "Get it? Like inn? Hotel, inn?"

Blake just rolled her eyes, and tried to suppress the oncoming laugh. She quickly put her hand over her mouth, coughing a little bit as a cover up. Illia couldn’t help but giggle, not at Yang’s lame attempt for a pun, but at Blake making a fool of herself. 

"Hey, I got another one-"

"Okay Yang, it was lovely to meet you." Illia finally said, sparing both girls from another attempted joke. "You take care, and have a safe trip back to LA."

"Oh, okay then, I’ll do it next time. It was nice meeting you, Illia." The blond said before turning her attention to the cat faunus. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Blake, have a good night." 

"Y-yeah, you too Yang," she squeaked out. "Have a safe walk back, and I’ll see you later." 

The blond gave a small wave to both girls, before turning on her heel and walking back down the hall.

CLICK. 

"She seems nice," Illia stated as she closed the front door. "Out of all the people for you to become friends with, that might have been my last guess."

"We're barely friends!" Blake said loudly. "More like acquaintances, or colleagues, or she's at the hotel, we've been talking the past couple of days, and…you know what, that’s beside the point. I can’t believe you showed my stories to her! How am I ever gonna forgive you?"

"Considering you brought someone over to my apartment unannounced, I think we're even. Wouldn’t you say, _roomie?_ "

"I-uh…fine." Blake let out as her anger began to subside. "But that was dirty move on your part."

"Oh please," Illia said confidently. "I’m pretty sure your fics were already dirty before I came along." 

"Unbelievable," Blake said under her breath. 

Both girls made their way back over to the couch, and sat down. Illia threw her feet up on the coffee table sitting in front of them while Blake rested her feet to the side. 

"So, what should we do now?" Illia asked. "Pizza? Netflix? Pizza and Netflix? Maybe we can find that show she's on."

"Illia, do you even realize what’s happened?" Blake asked as she gripped her thigh nervously.

"Yeah, you’re friends with a movie star," Illia responded. "I always knew you had it in you."

"Can it!" Blake said sternly. "But the more I think about it, she's starting to become a better friend then you are right now." 

"Come on Blake, you’d never give up on me just like that," Illia said while grabbing the television remote. "We've been friends since high school, I’ve been there for you every step of the way. I’m just happy to see you opening up to other people." 

"You're missing the point completely!" Blake responded. "She’s not just any person. She’s not just some person off the streets."

"Yeah, but she seemed okay." Illia answered unsure of where this was going. "Heck, you were able to carry on normally with her the first two days she was here. Why is it different now?"

"You don’t understand!" Blake said as she stood up. "If I had known who she was, then yes, it would have been very different. I never would have gone this far with her. We’re from different worlds, she’s lounging about in pent house suites, drinking caviar, and eating champgne. Look at me, Illia!" Blake finished her rant by bringing both arms up in front of her. "I’m just….me." 

"Calm down Blake," Illia said softly. "You’re really overlooking things. She doesn’t care who we are. And she doesn’t care who you are. Why does it matter that you live in two different worlds?" 

"She's a celebrity! She’s famous!" The cat faunus yelled out as walked over to the bags that were brought in, and dumped the contents onto the floor. "All day, she's been buying me clothes, and books, and meals. Do you think I want these stupid shirts?!" Blake exclaimed as she tossed them towards the chameleon faunus. "Or how about this skirt, do you think I need someone’s charity?" Again she tossed it over towards Illia. "She bought me things today, because she felt sorry for me. Because she cost me, one of my jobs. Imagine if she saw my apartment?! Futon, pullout mattress. A/C broken. Doorknobs falling out. Just imagine it! She'd probably just buy the whole, fucking building or relocate me to the Grand Hollywood Hotel, or something."

Illia stood up and put both of her hands on the brunette’s shoulders, guiding her back to the couch. 

"You need to calm down Blake," Illia said while rubbing her back. "Deep breaths, come on."

"I have survived for the past 5 years, and I can survive now." Blake explained as she slowly regained control of her breathing. "Just because I lost my job, I don’t need someone’s pity. I’ll be fine, I still have plenty of money saved up, and I’ll just book overtime at La Playa, I’m sure I can manage." 

"You sure are stubborn sometimes, aren’t you Blake?" Illia chuckled, hoping to calm the room. 

"I had to do something," she answered. "If I wasn’t stubborn, who knows where I'd be." 

"Just remember, you still have me," Illia smiled. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, just remember I can help however I can." 

Blake nodded in approval, happy to know she had some support, on this very trying day. Both girls let out a deep breath as they rested against the back of the couch.

"I guess you should head back to your place now, Gambol's probably clawing your night table as we speak." 

"Well hopefully she’s not too restless," Blake said as she looked up at the ceiling. "I’m just really, really exhausted, and I just want to get a good night’s sleep."

"Yeah, today’s been a very strange day," Illia added. "I never would have expected this to be the end result." 

"Well it doesn’t matter now, tomorrow she’s going back to Hollywood," Blake said with a sigh. "I probably won’t see her again after that."

"Uhh, yeah." Illia said suspiciously. " _Probably._ "

****************************************************************************************************

_"I’m just gonna run to the washroom," Blake said as she got up. "I’ll be right back."_

_She made her way down the hall, and turned the corner, leaving just Yang and Illia to talk for a little bit._

_"So I’m sorry again for coming over Illia," Yang said as she rubbed her neck nervously. "I just wanted to make sure Blake was okay."_

_"Don’t worry about her, Yang. Blake will be fine, in fact, she probably needs more people like you in her life." Illia explained. "She's not very social, and has hardly any friends."_

_"Oh, well I’m glad to help." The blond said happily. "And if there's anything I can do, anything at all, just let me know."_

_Illia was debating with herself. Would this be the right thing to do? This isn’t going too far, is it? Yang did say anything, so maybe this would be fine. Blake would forgive her later, right now, she needed to do what was best for her friend, and considering everything that’s happened to the brunette, maybe this was the best, possible scenario._

_"I probably shouldn’t," Illia said quietly. "But give me your scroll."_

_Yang grabbed her scroll from her back pocket, and handed it over to the chameleon faunus. Illia started typing away, putting something in._

_"Blake's stubborn, and very defiant." Illia said as she handed it back. "But once you've cracked open her shell, she won’t want to let go of you."_

_Yang looked down at the little device, noticing a new contact number and name: Blake Belladonna._

_"Back in high school, it took me a while to get her to trust me. But eventually, she opened up, and we've been inseparable ever since."_

_"Oh, umm, so you and Blake….are…." Yang knew what she wanted to ask, but the reality was it wasn’t any of her business. It didn’t matter though, she was smart enough to piece it together. She knew what Illia meant by inseparable. "N-nevermind."_

_Well, now Yang knew why Blake was absolutely adament about staying in Carmel. Of course she was seeing someone. How could she not? That cute little cat faunus was too perfect to be unattached, so it shouldn't have surprised the blond, even though she still felt like an idiot. All the teasing and flirtatious remarks over the past couple of days, even doing it right in front of Illia. Yang was ashamed of herself, as she would never flirt with someone already in a relationship. At least if the chameleon faunus knew, she was being a good sport about it._

_"You okay, Yang?"_

_The actress quickly remembered where she was and who she was talking to._

_"Uh, yeah. I guess I’m just…Is she gonna be okay with this?" Yang asked, trying to remember the original discussion. "I've had a lot of fun with Blake, but I don’t want to overstep my boundaries."_

_"Honestly, I’m not sure." Illia answered. "But I think in the long run, this might work out for both of you. Having just met you Yang, I can tell, you have a huge heart, and care for the people you surround yourself with."_

_"Aww, thanks Illia!" Yang said with a big smile. "I mean, I like to help people. And I like to help my friends."_

_"Mm-hmm, and that's the kind of influence Blake needs right now," Illia answered. "She doesn’t have many friends, in fact I’m not sure if she has any other friends. I’m not asking you to give up your whole life, or even your daily routine, but if you'd text or call her occasionally, it would probably help her a lot."_

 _Yang nodded in response, happy to help both the chameleon faunus, as well as the cat faunus. The blond had a big smile present on her face, absolutely thrilled that her and Blake could stay in touch._

_"Yeah, I can do that."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot took place there, and it's definitely quite a bit to digest. This chapter was really difficult for me to write, and was kind of challenging, but I hope everyone is happy with the result. Hoping to get the next part out soon, so sit back and enjoy the slow burning ride!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some angst, or should I say, Yangst. We've had a chance to see Blake's struggles, time to get a better look at some of Yang's hardships as well. Hoping this chapter holds up, and is just a small preview for what's about to come.

How could the weekend be over already? Yang just got here three days ago, and now she was heading back to LA. Maybe it’s for the best, too much time away, and she'd start feeling lazy. Afterall, Yang just wanted to get away from the spotlight for a few days, not forever. She had worked too hard, and dedicated so much of her time to acting, so it was imperative that she got back to work as soon as possible. Her luggage was all packed up, the room was left just the way she found it, and all that remained was saying farewell to Blake. 

Yang had to admit, she was gonna miss the snarky, sassy attitude that Blake provided. Fortunately, Illia was kind enough to give Yang the brunette’s scroll number, so at least they could stay in touch. Yang wanted to chat with the cat faunus whenever she could, and check up on her working situation. Not only that, she just wanted to check up on Blake, and get lost in idol conversation. Discuss the weather, the news, books, anything really, as long as it meant getting to chat with that cute little kitty cat. Hopefully she’d appreciate the surprise text message later on when she gets back home. Illia said it wouldn’t be going too far, that Blake would appreciate it at some point, and that it would probably be good for both sides. So, Yang was gonna trust her judgement, and make sure to have, what she liked to call, “daily Blake time” whenever she could. 

As the blond beauty made it to the bottom of the stairs, she noticed, once again, two little cat ears poking out from behind the desk. Yang shook her head slightly, more out of how funny it was that the more things change, the more some things stay the same. She walked over to the front desk, this time not caring if she was quiet or not, as she knew that Blake would more then likely hear her regardless. As the blond got closer, the two ears twitched a little, signaling to the cat faunus of Yang's arrival. 

“Heya Blake,” Yang said cheerfully as she put her bag on the ground. “Whatcha doin? Writing more steamy stories?”

CLANK!

The small, silver bell was thrown with precision at Yang’s head, hitting her right between the eyes. Not too shabby for someone not even looking. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Yang said quietly. 

“Nice to see you’re more alert at this hour.” Blake said from her seated position. “I thought you were a zombie in the morning when you didn't have your coffee?” 

“Meh, no biggie,” Yang replied. “I’ll grab one on the go. Besides, I wouldn't mind beating the rush hour traffic. Everyone's gonna be heading back into LA today, so I'd like to get a head start.”

“Just be careful,” Blake said. “There’s a chance for a storm later on, and it would probably suck to be driving in it.” 

“Way ahead of ya,” Yang answered with a smirk. “It’s not rolling in until this afternoon, so if I give myself enough time, I should be back hopefully by one or two o'clock.”

“Wow, I guess I underestimated you.” Blake said as she stood up. “You really can make smart choices early in the morning.”

With the cat faunus standing upright, she stretched her arms up above her head. Her loose fitting shirt started to inch up a little bit, showing off her toned stomach, and giving Yang a perfect view of the exposed skin. 

_Don’t stare at her abs. Don’t stare at her abs. Don’t stare at her-_

“Are you all set?” Blake asked as she tilted her head. 

With a bright red blush visible from outer space, Yang needed to be quick on her feet, and say something smart. Something to counter Blake's hotness, or cuteness, or combination of the two. 

…………….

“What?” Yang asked with a blank expression.

_Way. To. Go._

“I take it back, you really are clueless in the morning, aren’t you?” Blake asked cutely.

“Hey, give me a little credit,” Yang answered while scratching the back of her head nervously. “I might not be Einstein, but I feel like I must have proven you wrong at some point. Proven that you can't judge a book by its cover, and that I’m smarter then I look.” 

“Well, at least you’re smart enough to keep up the book jokes,” Blake responded with a grin. “And I guess there is more to you then just what’s on the outside.” 

“Oh, how do you figure?”

“In the three days that you’ve been here, not only did you reach out to me from the very beginning, but you also stood up for me.” Blake explained. “I’ve always been used to it being just Illia and I, but for just three days, you were able to make things very….”

“Enjoyable? Incredible? Lots and lots of fun?”

“Interesting,” Blake finally answered with a smile. “You made things interesting, and got me to step outside my comfort zone for just a little bit, and introduced me to a fresh take on life.”

“You’ve been working way to hard, and just needed some time to spend doing what you want.” Yang said knowingly. “Why go through life if you’re not enjoying yourself?”

“Well, I’ve really enjoyed having you stay here, Yang.” Blake said shyly as she clasped both hands in front of her waist. “Don’t be a stranger, and come back if you’re not too busy.”

“Aww, thanks Blake!” Yang answered. “I’d love to come back. In fact, I’ll even make your boss happy and totally write a good review for you guys.”

“Well, I’m sure she'll appreciate that, especially getting praise from someone of your….status.” Blake said as she leaned over the front desk with the guest book in hand. “Before you leave, I’ll need your John Handcock again.” 

“You bet!” Yang replied while grabbing the book. 

She started to scribble her name down, officially signing herself out, and ending the first leg of her vacation. 

As she raised her head up, she realized she was only inches away from Blake's face. Her soft lips were right in front of her, and the cat faunus’ eyes were gazing into the bright lilac that encompassed Yang's soul. The blond's brain was starting to malfunction, and she was pretty sure that you could see sparks coming from her head if you looked closely. 

_Get control of yourself! Remember Illia!_

“Ahem, I think you’re ready to go,” Blake finally said as she took a step back. “If you need any help with you bag, I’ll gladly-“

“Uh, no thanks.” Yang said quickly, trying to abolish the awkward moment. “I think I’ll be fine, it’s not that heavy.”

“Oh, well okay then,” Blake said softly. “Fox should be pulling up front with your car, so you won't have too far to travel.”

“Wait, timeout.” Yang said as she made the corresponding T with her hands. “The fox faunus, his name is actually Fox?” 

“Yes, and I realize the humour in that,” Blake replied with a smirk. “I'm curious as to what names got tossed in favour of this one.”

“He-heh, I think it’s pretty cool,” Yang replied with a chuckle. “Not gonna be hard to forget that name. Is Fox his last name? Maybe his first name is Fantastic Mr.” 

Both girls shared in a laugh, enjoying the light moment that they had together. As things started to calm down, Blake came out from behind the desk, and stood just a few inches away from Yang. Before the blond had time to ask what she was doing, Blake threw both of her arms around Yang's neck, giving her an uncharacteristic hug. 

“Thank you,” Blake said into the blond’s shoulder. “For yesterday, and for staying with us, thank you.” 

Yang responded by wrapping her arm left arm around the brunettes waist, while her right hand came up to cup the back of her head.

“No problem,” Yang answered while returning the embrace. She was trying to keep things platonic, but was having a hard time. She could smell the lavender scented shampoo, and was about to reach her breaking point.

BEEP BEEP!

The horn from Yang's car was heard from inside the front lobby, causing the black and yellow pair to separate from the hug. 

“I-uh, I should probably get going,” Yang finally said. “It was really great meeting you Blake.”

“Yeah, you too Yang.” Blake answered somewhat sadly, as her ears were noticeably flat against her head. 

It might have been the absolute cutest thing Yang had ever seen. The blond thought her baby sister was good at giving her the look, but whether this be intentional or not, Blake was able to make Yang‘s heart melt like nothing she's ever felt before. As much as she'd love to tease the brunette about it, she'd much rather comfort her as Illia had requested. 

“I meant what I said, about coming back,” Yang explained sheepishly. “The next time I need time off, I’ll definitely come back up here, okay?”

There was a sudden shift in Blake's demeanor, as her ears noticeably extended above her head, while the cat faunus' features lit up like a Christmas tree, highlighted by that bright smile Yang absolutely adored. 

“You can come back anytime you’d like, no questions asked.” The brunette responded. “Now go. Go back to making movies, or TV shows, or just, doing what you Hollywood people normally do.”

Yang smiled in return as she picked up her bag, and made her way towards the front door.

“I'll uh…I'll see ya around Blake,” Yang said with a wave. 

“Yeah, take care Yang,” the cat faunus answered. “Have a safe trip.” 

With one last look over her shoulder, Yang gave her a little wink, her trademark, as a sendoff. She then proceeded out through the front door, leaving Blake standing in the lobby, alone with her thoughts. 

“Well, it was fun while it lasted.” She said sadly to herself. “But now it’s time to get back to reality. Time to get back to my reality, and just try to survive.” 

********************************************************************************************************

As much as Yang tried to beat the storm coming in off the coast, she ended up driving right into its war path, getting pummeled by rain drops the size of golfballs, or at least, that’s how it seemed. She didn’t really like driving in the rain, as the conditions were never ideal, but she had to suck it up. It was just rain, that’s all it was. You had more reason to be afraid of getting bit by a snake, or falling out of a tree, not insignificant pellets of water. Unfortunately, as much as Yang told herself that, the fear didn’t even exactly stem from the unfavourable driving conditions. It actually stemmed from something else completely. 

As she started to reach the halfway point, maybe two and a half hours in, the cars in front started to slow down, resulting in a bit of a back up that would delay her travels. It was pretty obvious what it must have been, but it didn’t make things easier, as Yang would most likely be confronted by a blast from the past. 

_Well, shit._

Eventually, Yang noticed the flashing lights up ahead belonging to the paramedics and police. Another thing she noticed as she got closer, the amount of debris and metal scattered all across the highway, followed swiftly by a few tire marks burnt into the pavement. It was all just a painful reminder of what she had already dealt with in her past. Nobody deserved to go through the punishment of what had just happened. It could have been a family of four, a retired married couple, even a teenager learning to drive for the first time, it didn’t matter, nobody deserved it. 

Yang was getting very close, excruciatingly close, a little too close for her liking. Her left hand, which was situated on the steering wheel started shaking uncontrollably. She tried to steady it, calm her nerves, and remember what her therapist’s instructions were. 

"Don’t think about it," she whispered to herself as she slowed her speed. "Think about anything else, but just don’t think about it. Don’t think about it." 

The blond beauty continued repeating those four little words, maintaining her speed as she followed the slew of vehicles that were giving space to the accident. 

_Don’t think about it._

She maintained eye contact with the road in front, not being tempted to look to her right, and towards the accident. 

_Don’t think about it._

Yang's left hand continued shaking, but didn't alter her driving. Going at the lower speed definitely helped a lot, but hopefully in the next few seconds, it would go away.

 _Don’t think about it._

She was almost there, cars were starting to speed up again. She pushed down on the gas, started to accelerate just a little bit, but then, in a flash….

…………………….

_"You’ll just be a failure, just like your father."_

_"Sniff…I fucking hate you! I would have been fine if you never came back!"_

_"I wish I didn’t come back! I could of-"_

_HONK-HONK!_

_"Mom, look out!"_

…………………….

HONK-HONK!

She blinked a few times and shook the cobwebs from her head, realizing the predicament she was in. An 18 wheeler was going past her, and she could hear the man shouting verbal diarrhea in her direction. As much as she would love to throw a few choice words his way, or let him know that he was _number one_ , there was a more pressing issue at hand, and the blond wasn’t in any position to think straight. 

Yang was breathing erratically, her whole body was shaking, and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. She needed to get off the road, fast. She noticed an off ramp up ahead, and without having to think twice, she pulled off, getting away from the storm, and away from the memories. There was a McDonald's coming into view, not the healthiest of food for her diet, but at this point, she'd gladly eat a hundred Big Macs if it meant feeling better. 

Yang drove into the parking lot, parked her car, turned off the ignition, and sat there, silently, and waited for a few minutes. After a while, she leaned forward, closed her eyes, and rested her head on the steering wheel while her arms cushioned her forehead. Yang learned a long time ago to be patient, not over-exert herself, and do it in a way to help regain control of her body. Most of the time, she was fortunate enough to not think about her accident, but unfortunately, she wasn’t immune to it either, and there were instances where she'd have to be alone for a few minutes. Yang continued to sit there, and thought about anything and everything that could help her out. In fact, if she had to stay there, sitting in that parking lot all day and all night, she would. 

Time wasn’t even an issue at this point, and whether it was seconds, minutes, or even hours, Yang continued to just rest her head on her arms, and think about calming, soothing moments that helped her get through the darker times. She thought about landing her first major acting gig, knowing in that moment, she had made it. She thought about how happy she was whenever she rode on Bumblebee, her precious baby that she bought with her first pay cheque, and was her most prized possession.

“This is good,” she breathed out. “Keep thinking about those moments.”

Yang then thought about growing up in Leiper’s Fork, playing in the back yard with her baby sister, Ruby and their beloved corgi, Zwei. They always had so much fun together when they were younger, and they still shared an incredible bond, and had fun even today. The blond then thought about Ruby's girlfriend, and local pain in Yang's ass, Weiss. The white haired, heiress was sometimes very snobby, abrasive, and confrontational, but at the same time, she loved Ruby quite a bit, and that was definitely a big deal for Yang, as it meant her sis had somebody to be there for her, and love her while in school. 

“Okay, I’m starting to feel a bit better.” She said quietly. “Just a little bit longer.” 

Yang thought about her friends Coco and Velvet, and how they were getting married over the Summer. It was gonna be a beautiful wedding, and the talk of the town. She thought about her friends Nora and Ren, and how excited they were to open their restaurant in the downtown core. It might have been the most excited she had ever seen Ren, as the boy hardly ever got giddy or joyful, preferring to stay calm and quiet. Thank god Nora was there to break him open from time to time. 

“This is good, keep going.” 

There was Sun and his husband Neptune. The two of them were total dorks who always found ways to make each other laugh, and make their friends laugh. No wonder they decided to get married in the heat of the moment, they knew they wanted each other, and that’s all that mattered. There was Pyrrha and Jaune, the unlikely pair who somehow found each other when the other person needed a friend. Who would have thought they'd end up together, and stay strong for the past three years. Yang thought about Blake, and how soft her hands were when she caressed her arm, how her hug felt so comfortable and soothing just as the blond was about to leave, how her hair smelled so good when she got to breath in its scent, and how her beautiful eyes would look at Yang with so much adoration, care, and- 

_Wait, what?_

Yang instantly snapped her eyes open, realizing what her last thought was. The cat faunus who made her flustered, and was able to tease her like no-one else. The brunette who's looks and smarts were unmatched by anyone Yang had ever met before, and probably would ever meet again. The snarky, sassy, smart-alecky beauty, who in three days, was able to capture Yang's heart, mind, and soul. Blake Belladonna, the girl who Yang just met, showed the blond a great time…..but as she had to remind herself, was in a relationship already with the chameleon faunus. 

Yang let out a small sigh, reminding herself that she promised Illia that she'd help out the best she could, and that meant texting, calling, and hanging out together, not doing anything overtly romantic. The blond sighed out another small breath, and looked at her left hand, which was now perfectly still on the steering wheel. She glanced around, realizing where she was, and what was going on. 

“The McDonald's parking lot,” Yang said to herself. “Right.” 

Her entire body wasn’t shaking anymore, her breathing returned to normal, and she had stopped crying. The blond looked at her scroll, sitting in the cup holder. 1:45pm was the time, meaning Yang had been sitting there for about 15 minutes, trying to regain control of her thoughts. 

The blond took another couple of deep breaths, and unbuckled her seat belt. Very carefully, almost as though she was walking a fine line between calm and anxious, Yang slowly opened the door, and shifted herself out of her seat. As the blond's feet hit the ground, she almost had the uncontrollable urge to drop down and kiss the pavement. The blond was extremely fortunate to be able to get off the highway when she did, and was thanking the good lord above that she was in control again. Although she wouldn’t dwell on it for too long, Yang was very happy that everything turned out okay, thanks to a little help from those closest to her. Whether it was her friends, her family, or maybe even Blake, she knew that right then and there, she was gonna be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rough one to write, as I love bumbleby so much, and it's probably the most invested I've ever been in a ship. With that being said, I also want my girls to overcome adversity and prove how strong they are, and how far they've come. As for Yang getting a brief flashback, it clearly isn't triggered all the time, as we see on RWBY, but it's still a major factor in her life. That's why it took about seven chapters (or three days in actual time) to have this moment, because it was triggered by the car accident, and not by anything at La Playa. Granted, she still had small moments of depression and doubt throughout her trip, but this was the first major moment. Sorry for getting a little too wordy here at the end, but if you read all of this, you get a gold star. To wrap this up though, I will say this, thank you to everyone for your support and kind words. Even though Yang is heading back to LA, and Blake's still in Carmel, we're not even close to being done yet. We still have a long way to go, and I really hope that you'll stick around to see how the bees figure things out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's starting to realize that a certain blond might have been a bad influence on her. And Yang returns to the spotlight of Hollywood, only to be confronted by the realization that no matter where she goes, people are always watching. Hopefully a bit more humourous chapter to help cushion the effects of the last one.

Everything returned to normal quite quickly. Most of the guests had signed out, and it made La Playa eerily quiet. The only noise heard, was the creaking floorboards that were being stepped on by the staff, and the wind hitting the windows as the rain was slowly beginning to pass. 

Blake was hard at work, vacuuming in the upstairs area, and looking for any inaccuracies in the layout of how her boss usually kept things. It was actually a perfect task for Blake, as she considered herself to be quite meticulous and ever-observant, meaning she would have absolutely no problems, finding problems. 

The cat faunus knocked on the door of a room she became well acquainted with over the past few days: Room 55. It was in this room that the blond bombshell, Yang Xiao Long stayed in during her visit. Clearly the brunette knew that there wasn’t anyone in there at that moment, but protocol required her to knock, for whatever reason her boss came up with. 

“Hello?” She asked nonchalantly. “Anyone in there?” 

If anyone was in there, the cat faunus would absolutely hear them, but no sounds could be heard. She then took a moment to look down the hall, only to see nobody around. The brunette looked at the staircase, and didn’t see any other staff or guests coming up to the next floor. She rocked back and fourth on the heels of her feet, and put her hands in her pockets. There was nobody around. Nobody around to judge her, to ridicule her, and to tell her she shouldn’t do it. Blake couldn’t resist, she had to do it just once, when nobody else was around. Just once to see how it felt. 

“Hellooo~” the cat faunus called out in an all too familiar, sing-song tone. 

Once again, there was no response, from inside the room, or outside. 

_Thank goodness._

Not a lot of people worked there, but she didn’t need anyone knowing that she actually caved a little, falling under the influential appeal of what had transpired over the course of the weekend, and re-establishing it in her mundane life. If her co-workers knew, they'd never let her live it down. 

This. Never. Left. This. Hallway.

********************************************************************************************************

After doing her inspection of the rooms upstairs, the cat faunus had returned to the lobby and was having a lunch break. She was sitting at the front desk, eating her tuna sandwich, in peace and quiet, nothing disturbing her thoughts as she carefully went over in her head the plans for tomorrow. 

She had a day off, thank goodness, and was gonna spend it in her pajamas. Sleeping in until noon, reading a few chapters of The Man with Two Souls, followed up by getting some light work done at her apartment that really needed to be attended to, otherwise, she might not have that open window to do it again. 

Speaking of open windows, Blake couldn’t help but notice how the light from the sun was shining in, causing her to squint her eyes. The clouds had finally disappeared, and it caused the sunlight to re-emerge in the afternoon, hitting the ground to dry up the wet pavement. Don’t get her wrong, Blake always enjoyed the warmth it provided, lighting the way on the most darkest of days, but in this moment, it was just very annoying, as it was disturbing her train of thought.

 _Hmm, warmth, light, annoying, that sounds like-_

The cat faunus shook her head, trying to focus on the now, not the earlier. Yang was back in LA, starring in films and TV, attending dinner parties with the rich and famous, probably enjoying life. Nothing that Blake could fully understand or comprehend. 

As the sun continued to shine through, it was hitting an angle that caused it to gleam against the small, silver bell on the front desk, the one that alerted staff of a new visitor. Blake stared at it, curiously, as it played such incredible importance in the operations of La Playa, but was somehow very underappreciated, and underrated for the service it provided. Yes, the absolute importance that it portrayed, really resonated with-

“Aghh, this is stupid,” she said to herself in a frustrated manner. “It’s a bell, it dings when you hit it, nothing else.” 

……………………..

Did it still ding? Blake had thrown it at Yang earlier when she left, and it hit the blond girl's hard head before bouncing on the floor. So what would happen if it was broken? Guests would be stranded in the lobby, kids would probably start crying, things would get thrown around, items would be broken, they might even try to steal something. That wouldn’t be good, and the cat faunus knew, in that moment what she had to do. Blake was willing to give up the precious five seconds of her lunch to test the bell. It was time for her, to be a hero. 

The brunette leaned over to pick it up, and turned it around in her hand. Blake had never really taken the time to appreciate it before, as it was one of the smaller items in the entire hotel. Nobody ever really realized the significance it played, so Blake put it back down after carefully analyzing it, and gave it a good strike.

DING!

Blake swatted the bell lightly, getting a satisfying noise from the top if it. 

“Hmm, I guess it works.” Blake said as she went back to her lunch. 

The cat faunus continued on with her sandwich, but suddenly, felt as though she was being called back to the bell by some otherworldly force. It was like there was catnip in it, drawing her in, as Blake was absolutely transfixed on it. Maybe she should do a more thorough job. Maybe it was just luck that the bell worked, wouldn’t want a guest to be disappointed by it not working. So Blake put her food back down, and gave it another test.

DING!

The brunette swatted again, getting the exact same noise. 

“Interesting,” she said to herself. “Maybe I should try it again?”

DING!

Blake gave it another swat, getting the response she had gotten the first two times. The brunette looked around, trying to see if anyone was present, before her attention returned to the small object in front of her.

"Hmmmm?"

DING!

DING!

DING!

DING!

DING!

DING!

“Blake? What are you doing?”

“Eep!” She squeaked out in response. “Nothinggrowup!”

“Uh, what?” 

The cat faunus looked up quickly, realizing that her co-worker came in while she was…… _testing_ the bell at the front desk.

“Fox!” The brunette yelled at him. “When did you even come in? I thought you were working with May in the kitchen.” 

“Sorry, but we were wondering where that ringing was coming from,” he explained. “Didn’t realize you were just playing with the bell.”

“I-I wasn’t playing with it!” She responded embarrassingly. “I was just….um, testing it.” 

“Uh, okay.” He said unsurely. “Well if you’re done….testing it, we could really use some help in the back.” 

“R-right, of course.” Blake answered as she started to blush. “I’ll be back there in a bit.” 

Fox gave her a smug look as he walked closer to the front desk. As he got there, he plucked the little bell up, and took it with him.

“I wasn’t playing with it!” Blake yelled angrily, perhaps hoping to convince herself rather then him. 

The cat faunus folded her arms over her chest and grumbled a little under her breath, as she tried to quell the blush on her face.

“I wasn’t playing with it,” she pouted with a huff. 

Now all of her co-workers would know about this, and would no doubt embarrass her whenever they could. Blake let out a small sigh, as the true culprit, the one who was to blame for this needed to be scolded immediately. 

“God damn it, Yang.” 

********************************************************************************************************

After her initial episode, it didn’t take Yang as long as she originally expected to get back to LA. The blond had grabbed a Big Mac, Fries, and a McFlurry, as she really, really wanted some good comfort food to get her mind back to normal. It definitely helped quite a bit, but Yang still felt like there was something else going on that made her calm down. Maybe it was her baby sister. Maybe it was her friends Coco and Velvet’s upcoming wedding. Maybe it was all of her friends, and how they supported each other no matter what. As likely as all of those thoughts might have been, Yang was gonna stick to her guns, as she felt like the real reason was located in the beach side hotel up in Northern California. 

It was definitely a bitter-sweet feeling, for as long as she was gonna miss Carmel, and that cutie-patooty, it always felt great to be back home. Yang's luxurious penthouse apartment was located on the top floor of the stunning Vista building in the heart of downtown Hollywood, and was her own little private paradise within the confines of the city. 

The three bed, four bath suite was situated in an area that overlooked the bustling, downtown core, but also had a tremendous view of the Hollywood Hills that could be seen from Yang's large, private balcony. The suite also came equipped with a luxurious, state of the art kitchen with beautiful, stainless steel appliances, walnut hard-wood floors throughout the entire place, three flat screen TV’s for the bedrooms and a drop down projector for the living-room, walk-in closets that could be found in any room, and a plush, soft, king sized bed in her master bedroom. 

This was a reflection of Yang's hard work and dedication to her craft. It was years spent toiling as a waitress, years spent doubting herself when hit with strings of bad luck, and years wishing for some miracle breakthrough that could get her to the next level. It might have taken many years to reach this point, but Yang wouldn’t change any of it. When they write her story one day, she wanted it to feature both the highs, and the lows. 

The blond actress arrived home just before 2pm, giving herself plenty of extra time to put her feet up and relax a little bit more. She threw her bag off to the side, worrying about unpacking later, put her pajamas on, and flung herself onto the couch, completely uncaring of the pillows that fell onto the floor. 

Yang put both hands behind her head, and kicked her feet around up in the air. She let out a giant sigh of relief. She still has a few hours left in the day to relax, maybe have a beer, and get caught up on some TV. Yang wanted to get through She Ra now that season two had started, so that might be something to consider. Unfortunately, as much as she was hoping for a relaxing evening, the universe had other plans. 

Bzzz-Bzzz.

“Oh for crying out loud!”

Yang fished the scroll out of her pocket, and glanced at the number. It was her co-star and friend, Amber. Amber was someone Yang trusted quite a bit, as she had been living in Hollywood for over 10 years and always provided good insight into the industry. She herself had been acting for a number of years, originally staring on Coronation Street back in London. Eventually she made the jump to LA, and was snatched up quickly for her talent and charisma. It wasn’t long after that, in which Yang formed a bond with Amber that went beyond simple friendship or working together. She was there for her when she broke onto the Blond and the Beautiful, offering advice and mentorship when she needed it most. A lot of people aren’t that lucky to have someone you can consider a mentor, but for Yang, she actually felt like lady luck was on her side when it came to the red head from London. 

“Hey Amber,” Yang said. “What’s up?”

“Hey Yang, I hope your trip went well.” Amber answered back. “Do you have the new shooting schedule for the upcoming week?”

“Mm-hmm, yep.” Yang replied. “We shoot on Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon, and Thursday evening. Unfortunately that's all I got so far.”

“Na, that’s good enough,” Amber said. “I believe Oz is giving us the rest of the schedule later on. Said something about going over the previous recordings, make sure the lighting was good.”

“I hear ya,” Yang answered back. “Last thing we need is shitty lighting on set. I can only make things look good by so much.” 

“Yeah right, I’ll remember that the next time you fuck up your lines,” Amber said with some sass. “Sure, ten takes later, and we're all frustrated, but at least your makeup looks good.” 

“Oh, ha-ha.” The blond replied. “Very funny Amber, hard to believe you couldn’t cut it on Miranda. In fact, if this conversation is mostly work related, couldn’t you have told me tomorrow? Aren’t you still having lunch with us?”

“No dear,” Amber said. “I’m afraid I’ll be flying to Toronto tomorrow for an appearance on a talk show.”

“You know which one?”

“Not quite, but Cinder’s supposed to get back to me today.” 

“You should really reconsider Cinder,” Yang sighed. “I might get along with her, but you and her always seem to butt heads.”

“Oh don’t worry about it,” Amber answered. “She'll be having that procedure on her face soon. I’m sure she’ll be more receptive and talkative afterwards.” 

“Anyway, you’re flying to Toronto tomorrow, you had to tell me this now, was there anything else?” Yang asked as she really wanted to move on with her afternoon. 

“Umm, yes dear.” Amber responded with a bit if unease in her voice. “I was just watching channel 33, and- 

“Oh don’t get me started on those tabloid bullshit channels!” Yang sounded off. “They always get things wrong, and just try to sell stories for the views, not the facts.” 

“Uh, Yang?” Amber asked quietly. “You might want to actually watch it. They’re talking about you.”

“Wait, what?!” Yang replied as she swung her legs around into a sitting position. “What are they saying about me now?”

“Well, you see, they…...actually, maybe you should see it yourself,” Amber answered. “They have something that might be of interest to you.”

_Oh god, what now?_

She had only been back in LA, back in her penthouse, for what? Five, maybe ten minutes? What could they have possibly gotten from her in that short amount of time? 

Yang quickly grabbed the remote, and turned her projector style TV on. She surfed the guide until finally landing on channel 33, and the corresponding program: GMZ. She clicked on it, and got prepared for whatever dumb story they were about to unload. 

“Today, on GMZ!” An announcer said as a graphic with the show’s title appeared on screen in big, red letters. 

“Okay, everyone’s been wondering about Yang Xiao Long,” the host said as he walked to the front of his staffers. “Well, it looks like we might finally have an answer.”

It quickly cut to a picture on the screen, showing Yang sitting at a table and smiling. Opposite of her, head smacked on the table was….

_Oh no._

“So this photo surfaced over the weekend up in Carmel,” one of the staffers said. “Yang was seen at this coffee shop with this very pretty, mystery girl.”

“It looks like Yang's finally off the market,” the host said. “We've been speculating on this for a while.”

“What are the chances that this is just a simple friendship?” A British, crocodile faunus asked from the side.

“Oh please,” the host answered exasperated. “Show of hands, who here thinks that this is more then just friends? Anyone?”

Click.

Yang turned it off, attempting to spare herself of the any tripe and garbage that was being shown. One weekend. Just one weekend, she wanted to escape from the paparazzi, but clearly she couldn’t hide from everyone. There were always cameras and cell phones around, finding a way into her life. 

“Yang? You there?” Amber asked from her scroll.

She let out a small sigh, not ready for whatever the fuck this was. 

“Yeah, I’m still here,” the blond answered back. “When did this happen? Have people known about this photo for a while?” 

“I think on Saturday night was when it took off.” Amber answered. “I saw a pic on Twitter from some random account, it quickly got retweeted, and now I think it’s been seen by everyone.” 

“Fuck me,” Yang cursed under her breath. She rubbed her eyes with her index finger and thumb, trying to take in everything, and remain calm. “I take one weekend off, and suddenly I’m headline news on some dumbass news show.” 

“Yang? I know you’re upset, but out of curiosity, who was that girl in the photo with you?” Amber asked. “I know it’s not any of my business, but she wasn’t a date, was she?” 

“N-no,” Yang stuttered. “Blake and I are just friends. We just met at the hotel, that’s it. In fact, I’m pretty sure she's already seeing someone.” 

“Oh, well then you don’t really have anything to worry about.” 

“You know as well as I do that once a picture like that surfaces, it’s hard to change the opinions of the public.” Yang said in response. “Everyone will paint their own narrative, and they won’t take anything else for an answer, other then what they want to believe.”

“Tell me about it,” Amber said. “There was that Entertainment Yearly article that said I worked on a porno over in Belfast, but then it turned out to be false. There were online articles, videos, and news stories that were willing to say whatever they needed to get people to click and listen. Boy did those idiots move the needle quickly after that one.”

“Yeah, pretty sure they jumped on the next major news story without even thinking.” Yang replied. “Have you heard any apologies yet?”

“What do you think?” She answered.

“Well, don’t worry about it,” Yang said. “You know your life better then them, they should just leave it alone.” 

“Exactly, and you know your life too.” Amber said cheerfully. “If you and this…Blake girl are just friends, then you have nothing to worry about.” 

“Yeah, right.” Yang said somberly. “Friends.”

“You okay?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.” Yang answered, somewhat unsure. “I think I'm just gonna relax for a bit, get caught up on She Ra, I’ll see you on Tuesday, okay?”

“You bet,” Amber replied. “Love ya, take care.”

“Take care, Amber.”

Beep. 

She put her scroll off to the side, and got up to go grab a beer. Try as she did to get comfortable, her mind was going a mile a minute, as she probably would have been thinking about Blake even without the photo that had surfaced. I mean, she spent five hours driving back from Carmel thinking about the cute little cat faunus, as it was difficult not to. 

Even though they only met a few days ago, Yang knew deep down that Blake was super attractive. Not just on the outside, but the inside as well. If the situation was different, maybe she would have asked her out, like for real, ask her out. But Illia pretty much implied that the two were an item, so why push the boundaries beyond friendship.

After grabbing her drink, Yang flopped back down in her seat, and stared at her scroll laying on one of her couch cushions. Originally, she was planning on texting her when she got back, but maybe now she should wait a little bit. Did Blake know about the photo? She’s never had to deal with the stress of the media and the paparazzi, so how would she react to this? What would Yang even say? “Hey Blake, how you doing? Have strangers been asking you random questions and taking photos of you?” There was no easy way to discuss that type of thing with someone unfamiliar with the media, so for now, it might be best to just leave it alone, and talk about it down the road when things are more comfortable. 

The blond beauty flopped her head back, letting her flowing locks fall behind the couch, and let out a loud groan as she continued to analyze everything going on. Hopefully the media would stay away from Carmel, and stay away from Blake. The poor girl had already been through enough, having just lost her job and everything, so there was no way she'd be ready for any of this. 

Yang closed her eyes tightly, and tried to remain calm. She didn’t want to go through another panic attack today, and would avoid it at all costs. 

“Blake is fine, she’s gonna be fine,” the blond said to herself as she picked up her scroll and turned it completely off. “We'll message Blake tomorrow. We'll deal with the other stuff tomorrow. Right now is still relaxing time.” 

She grabbed her remote, and started browsing the selection guide on the big screen television. This was still her time, and god damn it, she was gonna enjoy some peace and quiet for the next few hours. Although Yang was uncertain of what tomorrow would bring, she knew two things for sure: she was gonna text Blake at some point to see how she’s doing. And she was having lunch with Pyrrha and Coco, which got her a bit nervous. If Amber knew about the photo, then Pyrrha and Coco definitely knew, which pretty much meant, she was gonna have to hear all about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a bit stranger then what most would imagine, but I'm trying to balance out the humour with the angst. Next chapter will definitely have a lot taking place, so stay tuned for that one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang goes out with two of her best friends, and Blake enjoys some quiet time at home, only to get interrupted by a bizarre string of messages. Hopefully everyone enjoys the silliness of this chapter.

“I cannot believe her, she always does this!” Yang said exasperated as she rested her head in both of her hands on the table. 

“Take it easy Yang, I’m sure she’s on her way.” Pyrrha responded from the seat next to her. 

“I’m gonna be at my drink maximum by the time she gets here,” the blond stated. “First she reschedules, and now this. I thought you said you talked to her?!”

“I'm not her mother, Yang.” Pyrrha replied as she slowly sipped from her Lolita. “But I guarantee, it’s a wedding thing, otherwise Coco would've made it to lunch.” 

“Okay I get that, but whenever we're late, we get lectured up the asshole,” Yang answered back. “I swear to god, she has an uncanny ability to really piss me off.”

“Yeah, but she’s your best friend,” Pyrrha said with a smirk. “Back when you two were young and rebellious, you’d always be out poaching the ladies on the strip.” 

“Yeah, those were good times,” Yang answered with a content sigh before taking a sip from her Strawberry Sunrise. “And we still do it occasionally, only Coco doesn't have as free a schedule anymore. Plus she’s mostly doing it, as she likes to say, for sport.” 

“Oh yes, I’m all too familiar with her methods,” Pyrrha explained. “Flirt endlessly with some lonely, attractive girl, who got stood up, and ask for her number only to never call. Classic Coco.”

“Well, she won’t be able to do that much longer,” Yang explained. “The wedding’s coming up soon, I think she mentioned August or September.”

“Mm-hmm, another one of us will be off the market,” Pyrrha stated. “Ren and Nora got married two years ago, Sun and Neptune eloped in Vegas, and now these two are tying the knot. Time sure flies fast, huh.” 

“It’s just the way life is,” Yang said while playing with the tiny umbrella in her drink. “While the world keeps spinning, we're all being led down different paths, little chess pieces in this funny board game called life.”

“Huh, that’s very poetic of you,” Pyrrha said with a skeptical expression. “Hard to believe you came up with something like that.”

Yang looked up with a sly grin, as she was met by the all-knowing glare of Pyrrha Nikos. 

“That's a line from B and the B, isn’t it?” She asked. 

“Yeah, we just got a new script this week,” the blond explained. “Oz said nothing’s set in stone, so I’m just feeling it out to see if it works. What do ya think?”

“Umm, I’m not really the acting type,” the red head replied. “Try it again when Coco gets here. I’ll think of something to prompt you.”

“At this rate, I’m starting to wonder if she’s even coming,” the blond said as she leaned back. “But I guess you’re right. Velv's a little cutie, and Coco's lucky to have her.”

“Speaking of little cuties,” Pyrrha said slyly. “I couldn’t help but notice you were being all friendly with someone in Carmel.”

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” 

“You know, on this planet, most people say you’re welcome.” Pyrrha countered. “I mean, if I hadn’t recommended you going there, you never would have gotten such a hot date.”

“Okay, first of all-“ 

“Oh god, what a fucking day!” Came the unbridled cry from a very angry woman storming towards them. “My driver could barely find a good parking spot. Next time you pick Perch, don't pick the busiest night of the week.” 

_Oh, goody._

“Nice to see you could make it Adel,” Yang said sarcastically. “What kept ya, did you lose your beret again?”

“Oh. My. God. I have had the worst day ever,” she answered dramatically as she fell into the last chair. “First of all, when I went to get my morning double espresso venti mocha cappuccino, as I usually do, they ran out of fucking cinnamon.” 

“Wow,” Pyrrha answered nonchalantly as she crossed her arms. “No cinnamon, that’s a real shame.” 

“I know, what was I suppose to use, nutmeg?” The fashionista asked. “Not a chance. Anyway, I knew right then and there that my day was gonna be ruined.” 

“Oh lovely,” Yang chimed in. “Glad to see we have that effect on you.”

“Oh, please.” Coco said while putting up her hand defensively. “You’re my best friends. You could never ruin my day…..not all the time, anyway.” 

“Oh, well that’s a relief. For a second I thou-“

“What happened next ruined my day!” Coco stated. 

“Nevermind then,” Yang said quietly as she sipped her drink. 

“We had the caterer over after lunch, which is why I couldn’t make it earlier,” Coco explained. “And he had the nerve of bringing us those little parsnip finger sandwiches with raspberry vinaigrette dressing.”

“Oh yeah, Jaune and I had those a while back,” the red head said. “They’re pretty good, not bad for-“

“I specifically asked for the quail and egg sandwiches with goat cheese and the salsa crème on the side!” The fashionista stated angrily. “Long story short, that jackass has been fired, and will never cater any large scale events in this city again!” She huffed as she leaned back in her seat. “I can’t imagine anyone who's had a worst day than me.”

Both Yang and Pyrrha exchanged knowing glances, finding the theatrics to be a little silly, but at the same time concerning. They could only hope that this was typical “bridezilla”, as Coco was usually a lot more….pleasant on most days.

“Well, you’re here now,” Pyrrha responded. “So let’s get you something.” 

“I might do one more, but I’m almost at my limit,” Yang explained. “But go ahead and put your feet up Coco. I’m sure we can flag down a waiter to-“ 

CLANK!

Both girls looked over, not surprised in the least by the actions of the fashionista. Coco was definitely more boisterous and animated then they were, and it showed. 

“I don’t think she actually meant, _put your feet up._ ” Pyrrha said as she grabbed a napkin to clean up some of the alcohol that had spilled onto their table. “But, I’m not looking to argue with you right now. Let’s get that waiter back over here, and get another round.”

“No problem,” Coco said as she lowered her sunglasses. “I think I see our waiter coming.”

“How would you know?” Yang asked. “You just got here.” 

The fashionista shrugged her shoulders, but maintained the same level of arrogance that she always portrayed. She then grabbed a fist full of some poor dog faunus' skirt, and pulled her over. 

“Hi sweetie,” Coco said seductively. “I was just wondering if you could get me a Long Island Iced Tea, please?”

“Unbelievable.” Yang said under her breath. 

The brunette kept the girl in close quarters, but didn’t take it too far. She refrained from any inappropriate touching, but her hand never left the waist band of the article that was snatched up. 

“W-well, I should probably, um, get back to the kitchen,” the young faunus said nervously. “I have to get an order out.”

The fashionista lowered her glasses with her other hand, letting the faunus see her striking brown eyes.

“Aww, you like to play by the rules, don’t you?” She asked with a smirk. “Unfortunately, I like to break them.” 

“We don’t know her,” Pyrrha said towards the waitress. It didn’t matter though, as she was clearly distracted by what was in front of her. 

“You are absolutely adorable,” Coco said with a grin. “Not many people can pull that outfit off, but if you're not busy later, I’d like to try.” 

“And I thought my pick-up lines were bad,” Yang whispered to Pyrrha.

“I-um, don’t know if-“

“How about this. Why don’t you bring us a pitcher of Sangria, as well as my iced tea, and I’ll provide you with a _very, very,_ generous tip.” She said while licking her lips. “What do ya say?”

Although the lights were dimmed in the restaurant, you could see a very faint blush outlined on the dog faunus' cheeks. Didn’t help matters that she started wagging her tail. Looks like Coco nailed another one. 

“I’ll um…I’ll bring you those drinks,” she answered as she broke away and walked quickly towards the kitchen. “Back soon.”

“I’ll be waiting!” Coco called out as she rested both if her hands behind her neck, leaning back in the makeshift recliner. “There, problem solved.” 

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” Pyrrha asked unapprovingly. “I can’t believe you’re okay with doing that.” 

“Stick to basketball Nikos,” Coco said slyly. “This is my court dear, and I always win.” 

“At least now we know why you got a driver,” Yang said as she finished her Strawberry Sunrise. “Velvet won’t be too thrilled if you show up a drunk mess.”

“Actually, she likes it when I’m a drunk mess,” Coco responded. “I have it on good authority that I get….cuddly when I’m drunk.” 

“I don’t think she’ll appreciate your flirting,” Pyrrha scolded the brunette. “You're only like four months away from the big day!”

“My little honey bun is fine with it, as long as I do it for sport and not act on it.” Coco explained.

“See, told ya,” Yang chimed in.

“Besides, I’m just having a little fun,” the brunette said. “After I’m married, I’m getting serious with my shit.”

“Good, that’s what we need to hear.” Yang replied with a sigh of relief. “Bout time you took things seriously.” 

“Yang's right. I know you love this party life-style, but it’s good to see you’re starting to think.” Pyrrha added. 

“I am, but that’s still down the road,” Coco explained. “Tonight, I want to chill out with my other two favourite girls.” 

********************************************************************************************************

It had gotten pretty late in the evening, most people in the dining room had already left, but for Yang, Pyrrha, and Coco, they wouldn’t be leaving just that easily. As they continued to casually work at the Sangria, and Coco finishing her own cocktail, the three girls were starting to somewhat chill down a bit, moving on to more subdued, easier topics of discussion. 

"I still can’t believe Jaune wanted a wave at your game," Coco snorted out. "Talk about embarrassing!"

"Don’t remind me," Pyrrha sighed as buried her head in her hands. "I love him with all my heart, but he’s such a…..dork sometimes," she concluded. 

"That reminds me," Yang interrupted as she slowly sipped away at her beverage. "I’m getting Jaune some Oswald Ears while in Orlando, Coco. What a ladies man, that guy."

"Wow, he must be doing something right," Coco said teasingly. "Must be the sex, what else could it be?" 

Both the brunette and blond stifled their laughter, finding humour in Pyrrha’s choice of men. Said red head, snatched up Coco's drink, finishing whatever remained in it. 

"H-hey! I wasn’t finished with that!" The fashionista responded with a chuckle.

"Oops, sorry." Pyrrha said sarcastically. "Maybe instead of focusing on my love life, we can focus on yours."

"Oh come on," Coco said exasperated. "We're just messing with ya. Besides, my love life is already figured out." 

The fashionista took her sunglasses off for the first time that whole night, getting a better look at her friends. She leaned onto the table, resting her head in both of her hands. 

"Velv and I are gonna get married, go to Cancun for our honeymoon, get ourselves a place closer to my studio, and have the most beautiful little bunny babies ever!"

"I stand corrected," Pyrrha said with a smile. "That does sound lovely, and maybe your love life is fine the way it is." 

"Yeah, it sounds good on paper, but don’t book those plane tickets just yet Adel," Yang said with a grin.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Velvet told me a couple of weeks ago she wanted Sicily," Yang responded as she leaned back.

"Ooh, now what Coco?" The red head added. "Europe or Mexico, what's it gonna be?"

"I-um, ahem." Coco regained her composure, having not heard about Velvet’s desire to see parts of Europe. "You know, I’ve heard that Cancun is busy this time of year anyway, Sicily might be better afterall. Less crowds." 

"Wh-tch!" Pyrrha interrupted with some sass. 

"Oh shut up," Coco responded to the ‘whipped’ noise. "What my honey bun wants, my honey bun gets."

"Wh-tch, Wh-tch!" Yang added for extra support.

"Alright, if you have no problem analyzing my future wife," Coco began saying as she leaned close with an evil grin. "Let’s talk about your future wife, shall we." 

Yang nearly spit out what she had been drinking, as what Coco had insinuated threw her for a loop. However, she had a pretty safe assumption she knew who the fashionista was referring to when she said “future wife."

"So who is this mystery girl of yours?" The fashionista asked. "I’ve seen the photos, she's pretty hot!"

"Ooh, yeah!" Pyrrha added excitedly. "Yang was just about to talk about her before you got here, I nearly forgot about that." 

Yang let out a small sigh, totally prepared for this question, but still tried to avoid it as best as she could. The blond had made it through most of the night unscathed, but she knew at some point, this conversation was gonna bubble over. With nothing left to do but face the music, she decided at that point to rip the metaphorical band aid off, and get this over with. 

"Blake is just a friend, that’s it." Yang replied. "We spent some time together, hung out, went shopping….Imighthavecostherajob-" Yang tried to rush out that last part , only to get caught. 

"Wait, what!" Coco asked shocked. "You screwed her out of a job?"

"Well, sort of," Yang answered. "And I’d appreciate it if we didn't use that ….wording."

"Which wording?" Pyrrha asked. 

"Me screwing her out of a job," Yang answered. "You make it sound like it's the worst thing in the world."

"I mean, it is pretty bad," Coco said. "What did you do, anyway?"

"Some, racist bitch in Carmel was getting to her," Yang explained. "So I did what any noble person would do."

"Yeah, you made her lose her job."

"Quiet Nikos, it’s way more than that." Yang replied with some bite to her words. "The woman was making fun of her, so I stepped in and gave her a few choice words. That's all there is to it." 

"Yeah, but now you’re like…..really good friends?" The fashionista asked curiously. "I can understand it If you feel sorry for her, but you spent your vacation time with her?"

"Wait just a minute," Yang interrupted. "I don’t feel sorry for her, she has another job. Blake is working at the hotel I was staying at, and was working at the library. If anything, I helped her get some time off." 

"My point is, if it was me I’d probably just give her some money, or help out however I can," Coco explained. 

"Right, like you have your whole career to worry about Yang," Pyrrha added. "You’re back to filming tomorrow afternoon. You can’t just drop whatever you’re doing just to make amends for something you did wrong."

"Okay, that’s where you’re both wrong," Yang said as she crossed her arms angrily. "First of all, I didn’t want to give her just money. Yeah, I might have bought her a few things, but there’s more to it then that. Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to talk to her?"

Both the brunette and red head shared smug glances at each other, realizing what Yang had just ley slip out. 

"N-no, wait, not what I meant!" Yang sputtered out as a blush was starting to be seen in the dark lighting. "I mean like….as a friend, or even an acquaintance." 

"Right, like bizzy-buzzy friends," Coco asked with a grin.

"Like friends with benefits," Pyrrha added with her own smirk. 

"Like friends who-"

"You know what? I’ll text her right now!" Yang responded proudly. "And she can tell you both that we're just friends."

"Hmm, you mean like friends that-"

"Shut it Pyrrha!" Yang intervened. "You will both be eating your words in just a minute. Besides, I’ve been wanting to do it all day."

……………..

"Not what I meant! Shut up both of you!" 

****************************************************************************************************

It was a quiet night, an unusually quiet night to say the least, and a certain brunette cat faunus was enjoying one of the many pleasures that she was blessed to have. Blake and Gambol had just finished a can of tuna, and while her kitty was fast asleep with a full belly, Blake was sitting next to her open window, focused entirely on the task at hand.

_Nurse Rebecca was waiting by her master's quarters. When she received the initial invite, it caught her off guard, but it was more of a happy surprise._

“Err, maybe we'll come back to that line,” Blake said quietly before she continued.

_She had been working for her master for the past 5 years. Oh, how she had continually thought ab-_

Blake paused mid-sentence, bothered by the wording used. 

“Hmm, thought, thought…..” Blake questioned for a moment. “Considered? Pondered? Come on Blake, thought just isn’t cutting it. Maybe fantasized, but I use that way too much.” 

She sat next to her open window, with a steaming mug of chamomile tea resting on the small side table, dressed down in a loose fitting t-shirt and short-shorts, and about four stories going at once. It was evenings like this that Blake really enjoyed: no pressure, no stress, no hardships, just her writing, her favourite tea, and quality time with Gambol. She almost wished she could stay up all night, as finding time for her number one hobby always made her appreciate things a little bit more, and not to mention, going to bed would just speed up the path to tomorrow morning, something the cat faunus wasn’t exactly thrilled about. 

“I think I need to take a quick break,” Blake said to herself as she set her laptop to the side. “I can’t force it, the story needs to come naturally. Maybe I’ll go back to that horse story for a bit. I don’t want to close the book on that one.”

The cat faunus got up and stretched a little bit, hearing a satisfying pop in her back. She shifted her head from side-to-side, letting the joints become reacquainted with her body. She shuffled towards the kitchen to grab a snack, only to be averted by a sudden realization. 

“Wait, did I just make a book joke?!”

Blake took a moment, replaying her last sentence.

“I don’t want to close the….god damn it Yang!” The brunette said in a frustrated tone. 

She assumed after the blond had left, everything would return to normal, and that was the problem. How could meeting somebody have such a lasting impression on a person after only knowing them for three days? Blake just figured that her life would go back to its average, boring, mundane way. And for the most part, it did. She was still working at a job she wasn’t fond of, she still lived in an apartment building that was unsuitable for even a cockroach, and she was continually haunted by the nightmares of her past. When Yang showed up, it felt like all of that disappeared. Granted, they had their little spats and banter, but it was never in poor-taste, and always seemed welcomed on both sides.

“Stop it Blake, she’s living it up in Hollywood.” Blake said sadly as she grabbed a pop-tart from the counter. “You’re lucky that someone like her would even want to spend time with you, even if it was just for the weekend.” She let out a small sigh as she unwrapped her snack. “I just need to move on, and get back to writing.” 

She put both of the pastries in the toaster slots, and pushed the leaver down. Problem was, the toaster was broken, again. 

“Argh! Does anything work in this shit hole?!” Blake yelled out angrily. This was emphasized by the cat faunus slamming her fists on the counter. 

“Meow~” was heard from the side of the room. 

Blake's little outburst seemed to wake up Gambol, who quickly scampered to her owner's feet.

“Purrrrrrr~” the black kitten started rubbing up against Blake's ankles, sensing the faunus' anger. 

“I’m sorry Gambol,” Blake sighed. “I’m trying so fucking hard, but nothing’s going right.” She picked up the black kitty cat, and gave her a scratch behind the ears. “But that’s no reason for you to suffer from it.”

“Meow~” was the response Blake got in return. 

“I’m losing it over a stupid toaster, what’s wrong with me?” She asked herself. “Sorry sweetie. Tomorrow, I’m getting you a new bow, and some of that Fancy Feast you enjoy, okay?”

“Purrrrrr~” was the only response. 

Blake regained her composure, and grabbed her strawberry pop-tarts, forgoing the toaster, and would enjoy them as they were. She put Gambol back down, and watched her little companion scurry away to a comfy looking, black cat bed in the corner, probably wanting to go back to sleep. Blake however, had more writing to do before retiring for the evening. The brunette made her way back over to the window side chair, where she could hopefully find comfort hidden in the words of her next masterpiece. 

Bzzz-Bzzz

Blake glanced over at her scroll as she put her snack down on a table. The cat faunus was slightly curious as to who was texting her this late. She read the number that appeared, 416-438-5509, and was going over all of her contacts, trying to narrow it down. Illia, nope. Work, nope. That was it, that was her vast array of small city connections, so she really had no clue as to whom it was. 

Blake looked at the message, perhaps hoping to find a trace of evidence as to who it would be.

_Helloooooo~_

“Hmm, that’s odd,” the brunette said aloud. “Illia doesn’t normally say stuff like that. Maybe it’s a wrong number.” 

She placed the scroll to the side, thinking that whoever it was would give up once they realize that they’ve made a mistake. Blake took a bite out of her strawberry flavoured snack, and opened up a document on her computer: Beehaw.

_Howdy ma’am, what’s a little lady like you doin round these parts? Sheriff Bartholomew asked…_

“Hmmm?” 

_Sheriff Bartholomew asked with a tip of his hat._

“Perfect!”

_Why howdy Sheriff, I just came here lookin for a good time, said Charlotte._

_Now missy, I have to take you off to jail, he said with a smirk. You’re wanted for card hustlin, cow wranglin, and the abduction of Farmer Anthony's prized livestock._

_Guilty as charged, Sher-_

Bzzz-Bzzz.

Blake looked up from the screen, picked up her scroll again, only to find the same number again.

_I said, helloooooo~_

Blake squinted curiously at this bizarre message. This was becoming really peculiar, and she was definitely surprised by whatever person was on the other end. Who was it? Why were they trying to get a hold of her? And who types like that?

Before she had a chance to put the device back down, another message came through.

_Did you miss me, darling?_

The brunette’s eyes doubled, possibly even tripled in size. Her body started shaking uncontrollably, as absolute panic took over. 

THUNK!

Blake tossed her scroll right across the room, landing next to the front door. The fact that it didn’t break was astounding, as the cat faunus threw it with so much force and fear, for she knew only one person who ever referred to her as darling. 

The cat faunus got up and started pacing around the room. She was absolutely scared for her life, as she didn’t want to believe he found her. He was in jail. She changed her number several times. There was no way he could have tracked her down. 

~Nevermore……Nevermore!~

The familiar ringtone on her phone started up, and Blake felt like she was gonna be sick. She slowly, leisurely, tentatively walked towards it, as it continued to blast her favourite song.

~Will I be afraid, nor will I run away, it’s behind me!~

Her whole body was shaking, and it felt like she was going on instinct alone. She had tried to escape from her past life, start over and move on, but no matter how hard Blake tried, it never seemed to work out. Afterall, it’s pretty hard to move on when you have to wear the scars of your past both figuratively and literally on your flesh and skin. 

~Freedom is finally here!~

She wanted to move on in her life, try to forget the scars of her past, look at the silver linings, the positives. Why do you think she would always laugh, crack jokes, or lighten the mood when things seemed bleak? She had to do something, or else be consumed by the constant darkness that this man held over her. 

~You may have taken the lead, but I’ll even the score…~

Blake had to be brave, she had to be strong, even though she felt like she was about to lose her lunch any minute now. 

~You won the battle, you won’t win the war…~

Blake wasn’t gonna let fear take over her life, in fact, she was taking her life back. No longer would these mind games haunt her, no longer would they torment her dreams. It was time to move forward. She took a deep breath, picked it up, and swiped the answer icon.

~Not now, and never-~

“H-hello?” She asked tentatively, praying to god for strength against whatever being she was about to encounter.

“Heya Blake!!” Was heard on the other end. “Ya miss me?!”

“Y-Yang?” The cat faunus responded. “Is that you?”

“Maaayyybee,” was the answer she got. “So, did ya miss me?!”

“I-um, h-how did you get….my number?” Blake asked as she tried to remember her breathing exercises. “Just…how?” 

……....................

Blake started wondering what the moment of silence was for, although it might not have been the first thing on her mind. Everything was going a mile a minute, her heart was gonna burst out of her chest, and she really needed to take a few, slow breaths to regain control. The cat faunus stumbled back over to her recliner, flopping down with very little grace as she awaited a response.

“I, umm, I found it!” Yang replied with a very unconvincing reason. “Yep, found it online.”

“Online?”

……....................

“I mean…in the phone book?” The actress tried again.

“The phone book?”

……....................

“Okay fine!” The blond gave up. “Illia gave it to me! My god Blake, you’ve cracked this case wide open.” 

“Umm, right.” The brunette answered awkwardly. “I'm sure that- wait, did you say Illia gave it to you? Why did Illia give you my number?”

……....................

“Damn it Yang, just answer the question!” Blake finally snapped, as she wasn’t exactly in the mood after her panic attack. 

“Okay fine,” the blond beauty obliged. “But then you have to answer my question, deal?”

Blake out a small sigh, but agreed to the terms as a way of getting on with her night.

“Alright Yang, we have a deal.”

“Cool beans!” She said happily in response. 

The brunette couldn’t help but crack a small smile in response to that. Cool beans, really? Yang was such a dork, and for whatever reason she talked like that was a mystery. 

“Meow~”

Blake looked down to see Gambol, sitting at her feet, staring up at her with a quizzical expression. She seemed to be fascinated by Blake's conversation with Yang. Maybe it had to do with the unfamiliar name, or maybe it was the fact that the cat faunus was talking to someone who brought a smile to her face, regardless, she patted her lap, allowing her black, fussy, little kitty cat to jump up and have some cuddles before bed. 

“Anyway, why did Illia give you my number?” She asked again as she scratched Gambol's back. 

“Would you believe me if I said she was using me to infiltrate your mind,” she responded dramatically. “Try to figure out what to get you for your birthday?”

“I mean, my birthday’s at the end of June,” Blake answered. “But I doubt that's it.”

“Hmmm, okay.” Yang said chipper. “How about, she wants me to check in on you, make sure you're not writing steamy stories all the time.”

“Ha-ha-ha,” was heard on the other end. 

Blake's face turned a crimson red in embarrassment. Were there other people eavesdropping on their conversation?

“Yang?” The cat faunus asked tentatively. “Is there somebody else there with you?”

……....................

_Oh for the love of god, not this game again._

“Uh, no?” She said, almost sounding like she was trying to guess the proper response. “Just me here, totally on my own, talking to you.”

“I can tell you’re lying!” The cat faunus responded. 

“Can not!” Yang argued playfully. “I'm totally telling you the truth.”

“Yang, I swear to god, I am this close to hanging up,” Blake said angrily through gritted teeth. 

“Woah, how close is that?” The blond asked. 

“What?!”

“You said you’re this close,” she explained. “How close are you? Are your fingers inches apart, or-“

“Yang Xiao Long!!” She shouted at the blond's antics. 

This in return caused Gambol to jump onto the floor, making her escape from the immanent danger of what might transpire. Considering Blake just tossed her scroll, there was no telling what was next. 

“Okay, just chill.” She said calmly. “You’re just as easy to mess with over the scroll, as you are in person,” she added with a giggle.

The brunette let out a small, reassuring sigh as she tried to regain her composure. This blond was gonna be the death of her, and she didn’t want to go that easily. 

“Okay, last chance Yang,” she said sternly. “Why did Illia give you my number?” 

“Okay, fine. I’ll tell you why, but just don’t be angry at her.” The blond requested. 

“I can’t make that promise Yang,” the brunette answered coldly.

“Just don’t be angry at me then?” She tried a counter offer.

She thought about it for a moment, and realized that was a fair arrangement. Technically, Yang didn’t do anything wrong, well not as wrong as giving out her number. It was still wrong of her to call and almost give her a heart attack, but she was willing to let it go, for she really wanted to hear this explanation. 

“Okay, I'm fine with that.” She agreed. “Considering you’re in LA now, it would be hard for me to hold a grudge on you anyway.” 

“Sweet!” Yang answered with enthusiasm. “You’re the bestest!”

“Bestest isn’t a….nevermind,” Blake relented, as she remembered correcting the blond's grammar during her visit. “Anyway, enough stalling, why do you have my number?”

“You think I’m stalling?” Yang asked with a giggle.

“Yes!” Blake responded. “Stop stall- just get on with it!”

“Alright,” Yang sighed. “The reason why I have your number is……Illia thinks you're lonely.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Uh, maybe not lonely,” the blond corrected herself. “It’s just…..you don’t have a lot of friends. And Illia wanted for you to branch out, talk to someone else, and just meet new people.”

……....................

“Hello? Blake, you still there? Helloooooo~”

She couldn’t believe her. How could Illia do that? She had spent years trying to hide herself, stay away from the world, and just live a simple life. And what does she do? Give out her number to the first blond beauty, with gorgeous eyes, a beautiful smile, and a killer body th-

She shook her head, embarrassed that she was ogling the actress' body. In her short time knowing Yang, she learned quickly that looks weren't everything, and it definitely left her feeling ashamed in which that was the direction her mind was going. 

“Earth to Blake!” Was heard from the cat faunus’ scroll. “Are you in the bathroom?” 

“Uh, no!” She squeaked out. “I was just…umm….nothing. I spaced out for a minute, sorry.”

“It’s cool,” Yang answered. “You'd be surprised how often I space out.”

“And you’d be surprised how unsurprised I am.” The brunette countered.

“Ha-ha-ha,” was heard again. “Oh, I like her.”

“You haven’t even met her yet, Coco.” 

“Shut up!” Was heard from what sounded like Yang. “Both of you, just shut up.” 

The cat faunus, surprisingly, let out a small chuckle. Originally she despised knowing that her conversation was being listened in on, but whoever was with Yang seemed like a nice person, or persons, as it did sound like two voices. Granted, Blake had no real desire to meet anyone else, not right away anyway, but there didn't seem to be any immediate threat or danger in talking with Yang's friends. For all she knew, they were just a bunch of dorks like her, and if they liked to mess with Yang, they'd probably be easy to hang out with. At least if (and at this point, it was a huge if), she ever met Yang's friends, they could bond over teasing the blond. 

“Blake?” Yang asked. “Still there?”

“Yeah, I’m still here.”

“Sorry about that,” she heard the blond apologize. “I actually did have two of my friends here with me, but I told them to go on ahead, and I'd catch up with them later.” 

“Really?” Blake asked in a playful tone. “You’re telling me that there were other people there?” 

“Uh, yeah.” She responded. “And they were kind of, sort of, listening to us…..sorry.”

“Gee, I had no idea,” Blake responded sarcastically. “If only I heard people laughing of talking, maybe I would have known.”

“Oh, right.” Yang said with a chuckle. “They’re not bad people, my friends, they’re just a little……”

Her sentence trailed off at the end, clearly looking for the right way to describe whoever it was that was laughing in the background. People who didn’t mind making fun of each other, and trying to help their friends out in their own, bizarre way. Based on her own description and visualization, Blake knew the best way to describe the mystery girls. 

“They’re a little, like you?” She suggested. “Maybe a little high-maintenance, but somewhat confident and self-assured. I haven’t actually seen them, but I’m pretty sure, that’s you to a T.” 

“Yeah, maybe Coco and Pyrrha are just like me,” Yang said cheerfully. “Good thinking Blake, thanks!” 

“Don’t mention it,” she responded with a smile. “Happy to help, even though I’m not entirely sure if I really did that much.” 

“Are you kidding?” Yang asked excitedly. “Just wait until I tell them about this, I knew there was a reason I kept them around!” 

“He-heh, yeah. I'm sure they’ll love hearing that.” The cat faunus laughed. “Anyway Yang, I should really get going. I have to work tomorrow, and it’s getting late.”

“Wait! Wait! Wait!”

“Yes Yang?” She asked with a laugh. “I believe you had a question?” 

“Yeah! It’s my turn!” She answered back. “We had a deal, remember?”

“I do,” the brunette answered. “Was that your question?”

“What, no!” The blond huffed. “That’s cheating, not fair!”

“Okay, okay.” The brunette said while holding in another laugh. “What did you want to know?” 

“Okay Blake, my turn!” She heard from her scroll. “Do. You. Miss. Me?!” 

Did Blake miss her? There was the million dollar question. After everything that happened over the past few days, and everything that was happening tonight, she had the gull to ask that question. The woman just called her out of the blue, almost made her throw up, and has been playing a game with her since this conversation started. But did Blake actually miss her? 

Ever since Yang had left, it was true that Blake was thinking about her, even to the level in which you might argue that the blond's antics were rubbing off on her. Not only that, but also just the effect Yang seemed to have on her. The cat faunus was known to be a bit of an introvert, constantly distancing herself from most, and relying on her no-nonsense attitude to help in creating a barrier between other people. But somehow, Yang managed to find a way to break down that barrier, and was able to create a lasting memory that would not be forgotten anytime soon. Yang was able to make her smile, make her happy, get her mind off of the trauma that always took a strangle hold on her life, and would help her breat-

_Wait a minute_

Blake just realized in that moment, that her breathing had calmed down considerably, her heart returned to a normal pace, and she was no longer clamping onto the arm of her chair. What happened? How did she go from panicking, anxious, and nervous, to calm, relaxed, and tranquil?

Was it the blond? Her childlike personality and wonder, was she the one who got Blake to calm down? The answer to that was pretty obvious, and the cat faunus knew not to argue with herself, as her mind had already been through the ringer tonight. Instead she let out a small chuckle before giving her answer.

“Actually, in a weird way, kind of like how an owner misses their puppy, maybe I do miss you.” The cat faunus explained.

……....................

The brunette was starting to regret her comparison, as it might have been taken the wrong way. Just when she thought she was making progress, taking two steps forward, she trips and falls flat on her face. 

“Look, I’m sorry.” Blake apologized. “That was the dumbest thing I think I’ve ever said. I don't normally talk to people like this over the phone. And I-“

“I knew I was cute as a puppy!” She heard on the other end. “Wait until I tell Rubes! She’s gonna be so jealous!” 

Blake just rolled her eyes at the blond's bizarre antics. 

_What a dork._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to really move things forward, huh. I'm glad people are enjoying this story, and it's definitely something that's gonna go for a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun night out with the girls, what happens next is anything but fun, for both Blake and Yang.

“It was a lot of fun tonight girls,” Coco explained as she grabbed her coat in the lobby. “But now it's time for me to get home to my little honey bun.”

“Same, I should probably get home to Jaune,” Pyyrha stated. “Make sure he hasn’t burned the house down yet.”

Both girls laughed at the thought, whereas Yang looked away, letting her blond locks hide her somewhat somber expression. Both of her friends had someone waiting for them at home. Someone to spend all their free time with when they aren't working, Somebody to fall asleep next to, and wake up next to in the morning. Yang didn’t have that, she had no-one. Nobody to call her own, nobody to share fond memories with. Being an actor is great, in fact it’s her greatest accomplishment, but what good is it if you have no-one to enjoy it with. 

The blond let out a deep sigh, deciding now wasn’t the time for any of that. Just put on a brave face, and don’t get distracted. She turned around to face her two friends and offered a forced smile. 

“Burn down the house,” she said with a non-convincing laugh. “Good one Pyrrha.”

“Umm, right.” Pyrrha said unsure of how to react to the obvious façade that the blond was portraying. Considering Yang might have been in a bad mood, and perhaps needed some space, the red head took the hint and quickly looked towards Coco. “Can you give me a lift home?” 

“Yeah, sure thing,” Coco responded. “I’ll just get my driver to take a detour. I’m sure he wont mind.” 

“We'll have to do this again soon,” Yang said as she reached for the front door, and feeling slightly better. “I can’t remember why it had taken us this long to have drinks together?”

FLASH, FLASH, CLICK, CLICK!

FLASH, FLASH, CLICK, CLICK!

“Yang! Yang! Quick question!”

“Coco, how are your wedding plans going?!”

“Is there any truth to you leaving that Jaune fellow, Pyrrha?” 

_Oh yeah, that’s why. The paparazzi._

It was always a slew of personal questions, that always encroached on their lives. But it was the life they had chosen to live. Sometimes, the three of them would humour a photographer or journalist if they had a smart question, sometimes they would even engage them in a conversation if they had something interesting to talk about. But most of the time, it was usually just the same deal. They ask their questions, the girls would wave or smile to them, and then leave. Easily done. 

After exchanging goodbyes, Coco and Pyrrha walked towards the fasionista’s luxurious, stylistic, state of the art limousine where her driver was waiting. As for Yang, she walked over to her own vehicle after parting from the group. Once she reached her destination though, there were already five or six photographers and journalists waiting for her to arrive. Looks like it’s time to get a new vehicle again. 

“Yang, who was that girl you were with over the weekend?” One person in the crowd asked. “Are you two dating each other?”

Jesus Christ, they just never gave up, did they? Not only did they try to pry open their lives for a news article that was filled with half truths and lies, but now they were bringing Blake into this, and she didn’t need that attention. Luckily, there wasn’t anything going on between the blond and brunette, so all she really needed to do was just tell them what she knew, and that was the truth.

“Nothing’s going on guys,” she said with a smile. “We're just friends, that’s it.”

“Are you going back to visit her?!”

“Will she ever come to visit you?!”

“Good night, guys.” Yang said, in an unimpressed tone. “I’ll probably see you tomorrow.”

The blond got into her car, closing the door while hearing more and more people yelling and trying to get more from her. They were just doing their jobs, but come, she just wanted to get home after a long day. Yang hadn't drank nearly enough to be considered drunk, only having her Sunrise, and one Sangria was more then enough considering the way alcohol has effected her family. Her uncle was never really great at holding his alcohol, and her father, had to cope with losing the woman he considered to be the love of his life, and then having his heart broken twice, by the same woman. 

FLASH, CLICK!

FLASH, CLICK!

FLASH!

……………

_"Mom, please!" Yang pleaded. "Let me drive."_

_"Shut up! You’re my daughter, and I’m in charge here."_

_"You’ve had like, five or six drinks tonight. Just please, let me drive."_

_"You think I can’t take care of myself?!"_

_"I didn’t say that!"_

_"Well too bad! I’m still young and hot, and I’m gonna live it up."_

_"This isn’t about that-"_

_"Just get in the fucking car, and remember who's in charge here!"_

……………

FLASH, CLICK!

FLASH, CLICK!

Yang saw the bright lights of the cameras going off, causing her to awaken from her trance. The blinding lights of Hollywood were all around her, and she was having a hard time breathing. Before something transpired, and she lashed out at some unsuspecting cameraman, Yang typed a message into her scroll, calling for back-up.

_Hey, can u give me a lift too?_

The blond leaned down again, trying to find her happy place. She was fortunate enough to not have to deal with any of this bullshit over the weekend, but now, two days in a row, she had gotten flashbacks to moments she'd rather forget. Even during the happiest times of her life, these scars would always resurface, and continue to haunt her psyche.

Bzzz-Bzzz.

Yang reached down instantly, and received the message that would save her tonight. 

_I’ll be there in a sec, hold tight :)_

Yang let out a deep breath, and typed her reply.

_Thanks Coco, I owe u one._

**************************************************************************************************

_There was darkness. There was only darkness. It was a room with no doors or windows, just darkness. Funny, how the light coming from the sun had bothered her earlier, and was quite annoying at that moment, but now, she'd give anything for the light to return. To shine in the pit of despair, to brighten the path that would lead her out, and show her the way home again._

_Wait, she did see a light, it was starting to come into focus, and it was getting closer. Maybe she could walk to it, try to brighten the demise of this black, sealed off room. She started to walk, slowly at first, but started to pick up the pace a little bit, and got into a light jog. It was getting closer, and closer, and closer, and-_

_Wait, that’s not the sun, it’s…..red._

_Her eyes went wide upon realization as to what it was that was getting closer, and it turned her stomach inside out. The red hair glowing like the fiery pits of hell. His sick, twisted smirk, that showed his cruel nature. And the demonic look in his eyes, ready to strike fear into all that opposed him. Her body started shaking, she has to run, she has to escape this monster before he tried to finish her off for good._

_She turned as quickly as possible, only to feel the weight of a thousand pounds suddenly taking over her body. She felt like gravity was keeping her locked down, and she couldn’t move. The footsteps were getting closer, she could hear his black boots only inches away._

_”Please, let me go!” She begged. “I just want to move on!”_

_He leaned in, getting close to her ears. His breath could be felt on the back of her neck, and it made her skin crawl. She just wanted to run, to get away from this monster, but a cold hand was placed on her shoulder, causing the girl to feel a spine tingling shiver. All she could do was pray for it to be over._

_He slowly licked his lips, ensuring that every torturous second felt like an eternity. What came next were the three little words that always made her cry, scared, and want to vomit, as they never held the same meaning as they once did._

_"Hello my darling."_

……………………….

“Gasp! Gasp!” 

Blake sat up with sweat and tears streaming down her face. It was a nightmare, the same one she always had. The cat faunus was breathing erratically, heart pounding out of her chest, and even under her blankets, she couldn’t help but shutter as though all of the cold in the world was located in her room. Taking in her surroundings, she spotted Gambol lying at her feet. Blake swiftly scooped her up, and brought the small, black, Bombay kitty cat into her arms. 

"Meeooowwwww~" it groaned as she didn’t appreciate her slumber being disturbed. 

“I-I’m sorry Gambol,” Blake said through frantic breaths. “I just needed someone, anyone to..….I'm just sorry.” The cat faunus started peppering the temple of the little kitten with kisses, while also giving her belly a small scratch.

"Meow~" came another groan, as the small kitten would much rather be asleep. 

The cat faunus put Gambol back down, as she was getting tired and wanted freedom, something Blake could relate to on a different scale. 

She cradled her knees into her chest, afraid to go back to sleep. The feeling of loneliness overtook her, and if it wasn’t for all of the tears that had been shed for the past few years, Blake might have broken down again. But she knew better then that, to try and find a silver lining, a beacon of hope, and a reason to believe in a better day. 

But it was incredibly hard for her, to be able to find joy, just after a nightmare. The same nightmare that haunted the cat faunus for the past five years. It wasn’t every night, some nights were better then others, but it still felt like she was being consumed by a pit of despair, that made her feel lonely and afraid of the dark. 

She wanted an escape, she needed any kind of lifeline to help her. Illia was always a good confidant, but right now, the cat faunus was in desperate need of something else.

"Maybe...a game could help," Blake said to herself as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm sure...I could knock out...a few rounds of Sudoku."

As Blake reached for her scroll, she noticed the last text message was still open. She never closed her last conversation, and it showed Yang's number flashing brightly. They had only talked a couple of hours ago, maybe she was still awake. Would it be weird to text her? Something small and simple, not too forward. 

Before she started to second guess herself, Blake quickly typed in a message hoping that the blond ball of sunshine would answer. 

_Hey._

Granted, Illia was always an option, but Blake knew that she'd probably be fast asleep. At least Yang had a better chance at being awake. So the cat faunus sat there and waited, in complete silence. Was it five, ten, maybe twenty minutes? Time can move pretty slowly when you want something to find it’s way. Regardless of what it felt like, the reality was, it only took about thirty seconds before a reply came through. 

_Hey, what’s up?_

Without even thinking, Blake quickly responded, as her next message was automatic, and didn't have to be thought provoking or analyzed too much. 

_Can I talk to you for a bit?_

Again, she waited for the answer from the blond beauty. She was a great listener, and seemed ready to spare her time for those who were closest. Hopefully this wasn’t being looked at as her taking advantage of the actress, but right now she really needed someone to talk to. Just someone to lend an ear, and sure enough, she came back with a response even quicker then the last one. 

_Yep, u bet :)_

_What do u want to talk about???_

Blake let out a small breath, as this at least felt like a start. The brunette didn’t want to bother Yang with her actual dream, but if they talked about anything, anything at all, then maybe Blake could feel a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter. We're in the middle of a move, so I'm just trying to find time to update this when I can, and I like to get at least one out every week. Hopefully it still holds up, and I'll try to get another one out as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after a night both girls would much rather forget. It's filled with reflection on both accounts, as well as a somewhat misguided blond, who doesn't fully understand Blake and Illia's relationship.

The light was starting to peak through the curtains, the same light that was needed last night had finally come through. The only thing was, it wasn’t the sunlight that came through for her, it was the light that shined brighter then the sun. The woman who was willing to stay up, and talk with her for almost two hours, for no other reason then to just talk, and that was it. 

Blake sat up in her pull out bed, and let out a small yawn. She then rubbed the crust from her eyes, trying to regain some understanding and composure of the new day that had started. The cat faunus looked at her scroll, and saw the time: 6am. 

“I can’t believe I got back to sleep,” she said quietly to herself. “Not my best night, but anything’s better then nothing. At least I didn’t have to spill my guts, and tell her what really happened.” 

When it came down to it, Blake didn’t really want to share any of that sensitive information, and luckily, Yang didn’t pry it open. The blond just went along with it, still as cheery and awake as she was hours earlier. They had stayed up and talked for over an hour, maybe two, sending little messages that ranged from the drive back to LA, to just talking about Illia on occassion. It was a lot of fun, and really helped her keep a level head. Maybe they could find room to discuss something else later on, but Blake was well-aware that Yang was going back to work today, and was most-likely sleeping in, especially after staying up half the night. 

“She’s probably gonna be busy today anyway,” the brunette said sadly. “Who knows how much really goes into these shows that they work on. Maybe I should let her text me, don’t want to interrupt her.”

"Meow~" was heard from the bottom of the bed.

Blake glanced down to see Gambol, scratching away at the offending furniture, with her food bowl in its mouth. 

“You little brat,” Blake laughed. “All you care about is filling your gut, huh?”

"Meow~"

Blake let out a small chuckle, and threw the covers off. She stretched her arms above her head, and twisted her neck slightly, getting a satisfying pop from it. Once her feet hit the floor, she scooped up Gambol, and scratched her on the head, causing the hungry kitty to squirm around.

“He-heh, I get it, you’re starving, aren’t you?” She asked with a giggle. “God knows you haven’t eaten in what, 6 months?” 

The fidgety feline finally escaped her grasp, and ran towards the kitchen, getting a light chuckle from Blake. This was usually the norm: wake up to feed her hungry pet, have a small breakfast with a cup of earl grey tea, and get dressed before going to work. At least today, and this morning felt a little….lighter, compared to most days. Sure, the nightmare was rough on her, and always scared her shitless, but at least that blond beauty was willing to give up some of her own time, just to be there for Blake.

“Hmm, Yang was willing to give up time for me last night,” Blake thought aloud as she crossed her arms. “Yang gave up her time for me when she was supposed to be on vacation. Maybe she really does care afterall. She might be some big, A-list celebrity, but that doesn’t mean she's heartless, not like….”

Her sentence trailed off, as Blake knew right then and there, that was an unfair comparison. Yang was nothing like him. He was dark, abusive, controlling, and just a monster. Yang was bright, optimistic, sunny, and a lot of fun. And the best part was, she actually seemed to care about other people. She cared about how they felt and wanting to make them happy. It was night and day compared to what Blake was used to. 

“What if she really wants to listen to what I have to say,” Blake asked to nobody in particular. “Listen to me when I have a bad day…..or bad night. Take my feelings into account?”

"Meooooww~" came from the adjacent kitchen. It was accompanied by some light scratching on the cupboards. 

“Now if only you started caring,” Blake said with an eye roll. “Then maybe we'd get somewhere.” 

*******************************************************************************************************

The loud, thunderous sound of the Grimm Reality Studios, was something that needed to be seen to be believed. Hundreds of people were working round the clock, hoping to get the shots they required. The tasks were hard, and sometimes repetitive, but it was definitely enjoyable for those looking to break it in the film and television industry. The jobs ranging from operating the cameras, maneuvering the lighting fixtures, moving the prop and wardrobe cases, and even just providing catering to the cast and crew was all in a day's work for those who came in everyday. 

Not too far away from the set, was the beautiful, vibrant star of the show, hard at work as always.

“What have I become?! What have I done to deserve this….this treatment?!”

Yang was sitting on one of the studio’s equipment cases, going over the multi-paged script, rehearsing before having a sit-down at the makeup table. She was hoping that Emerald could help in removing those bags under her eyes, as the previous night garnered little to no sleep. 

After getting spooked by another flashback, Yang was wide-awake, and in no mood to close off her mind to a realm where dreams and nightmares come to fruition. She got back to her suite, and turned on The Bachelor, hoping to see if Rodriguez was gonna let Melanie down easy or not. 

About half way through the episode, Yang got a message on her scroll. She originally thought it might have been Coco or Pyrrha after they arrived home, or perhaps it was Amber on her way home, and catching a late flight out of Toronto. Nope. Nope. And nope. To the blond's surprise, it was actually Blake. The mysterious cat faunus was the last person Yang expected to receive a text from, but here she was, opening up again to her. Of course the blond was gonna respond, and she did so in kind, and quite frankly, it was a welcome, warm surprise. 

“I believe, Mr. Robertson, that you think too little of me.” Yang dramatically put the back of her hand up to her forehead, adding some extra flare to the performance. “My children deserve the best, not this, this.....this disgraceful behaviour.” 

………………

 _Hmm, not bad, Needs a little more……something. I’ll have to think about that one a little bit._

“Hey Yang,” came a voice nearing the blond. “How was lunch the other day?”

"Oh, hey Amber." She replied without having to look up from her script. "It got shifted to a late dinner, although we had already eaten, so it was mostly drinks." 

"Huh, what happened?" Amber asked. "Why the sudden change?" 

"Coco was going through…..some Coco things," Yang responded while looking up for the first time. "So we ended up dining later in the evening, that's all." 

Amber jumped up onto the equipment case, and leaned next to Yang, looking over the script for their upcoming scenes. 

“Have you had a chance to talk with Oz yet?” The red head asked. 

“No, not yet.” The blond replied. “I’ve pretty much been going over the script since I got here. After that, I have to go get some makeup done.” 

“I guess your looks aren’t gonna carry us this episode, huh?” Amber asked with a shoulder nudge. 

“Yeah, you might have to fill in for me,” Yang answered with a snicker. “Although I think people will be suspicious when they see Isabella with red hair, a little bit smaller, and a British accent.” 

“Well partner, if you'd like, we can head on down to the Kentucky Fried Chicken and talk about the baseball game,” Amber said in a pretty decent southern accent. “What do ya think? Do you think I’m good enough?” She asked with her voice returning to normal.

“To what, be Foghorn Leghorn?” Yang asked with a playful smile. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

“Well sorry, but if you’re too tired from partying with Pyrrha and Coco all night, then I wouldn’t have to fill in for you.” 

Yang let out a small sigh and put the script behind her, focusing on Amber to let her know exactly what happened the previous evening. 

“I wasn’t out with them all night,” Yang explained. “I got back in around midnight.”

“Well, at least you made curfew young lady,” Amber said sarcastically with a smirk. 

“Knock it off,” Yang responded as she gave a playful shove. “I would have been back earlier, but I….um, I had another episode last night.” 

“Oh god,” Amber responded while covering her mouth. “Yang I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m here today, aren’t I?” She answered with a question of her own. “I’m pretty sure if I couldn’t make it, I'd still be at home.” 

“That doesn’t mean you’re fine.” Amber explained. “We still show up when we’re sick, you could just be putting on a brave face.” 

“I wish it was that simple, but unfortunately it’s not.” Yang said sadly as she looked down at her dangling legs. “It’s not a common cold, it’s way worst. Most of the time, I can handle my flashbacks, but you know I’m not immortal. They just….happen, and I have to deal with them on my own terms.” 

“You didn’t get too angry with them, did ya?” The red head asked in a concerned tone.

“What?” Yang asked. 

“Coco and Pyrrha?” She clarified. “Yesterday was supposed to be a fun time out, so I hope they’re okay with your outburst.” 

“Oh, um….no. I didn’t lash out at them.” Yang answered. “I didn’t get hit with it until I was out in the parking lot. Fucking paparazzi and their cameras were taking pictures like they were trying to make contact with an alien mothership.”

“Oh god, sorry to hear that,” Amber said. “I can understand why you'd be wide awake then.” 

“Umm.....actually, that isn’t the full reason why I didn’t go to sleep right away.” Yang explained hesitantly.

“What happened?”

“I-I stayed up and talked…with Blake…for like an hour or two.” Yang responded embarrassingly. “She was awake, I was awake, so we just talked for a little bit.” 

“Oh, thank goodness.” She answered. “I mean I know that all that other shit must have been the hardest part of the night, but at least you finished it on a strong note.”

“W-wait, what do you mean, _thank goodness?”_ The blond asked while giving her friend a questionable look. “Don’t you think it’s weird that we talked that late?”

“Hmm, not really.” She answered back. “The only one making it weird is you, Yang. You’re looking into this way too much.”

“I-uh.” Yang stuttered out, as she knew that Amber was correct. The blond let out a sigh, realizing how stupid she was being. “I guess you’re right. God, pretty silly of me to think of stuff like that.”

“Yeah, but you’ve always been silly,” Amber said sweetly. “It’s silly that you’d think it’s weird, but understandable I guess. I have to always worry about the timezone differences when I talk to my parents overseas.” 

“But that’s different,” Yang said. “They’re your parents, your family, they gave birth to you.”

“Actually, you’d be surprised to learn that only my mother gave birth to me,” Amber said jokingly. “My father could only do so much.” 

“Eww, forget I said anything,” the blond said in a grossed out manner. “The point is, I just felt strange talking to a cute girl at like one or two in the morning, when I know she’s already seeing someone. What if Illia was in her bed with her last night? It just feels….dirty.” 

Amber put a reassuring hand on Yang's shoulder, offering a small smile as a comforter.

“This person that Blake's seeing, what is she like?”

“Well, Illia's pretty smart, funny, a great person to talk to,” Yang explained. “And she’s also known Blake since high school.” 

“Hmm, I see.” Amber contemplated the description of the chameleon faunus. “You talked to her, and seem to know a little about her and Blake's relationship. Does it seem like they have a tight bond?”

“From what I’ve gathered, yeah.” Yang said sadly. “I guess they do.” 

“Yang, don’t beat yourself up,” Amber said reassuringly. “You are a beautiful, smart, funny….well, sometimes funny woman.”

“I’m more than just, _sometimes funny.”_ The blond gave the red head a playful push. “I’m the funniest person around, and I could swoop up any girl I want.” 

"Now that’s what I want to hear,” the red head agreed. “Besides, you were worried about how Illia would take you and Blake talking, so it sounds like things are gonna be just fine.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m just glad we weren't too loud,” Yang said as she jumped off the equipment case. “Just because some of us can't sleep, doesn't mean we should all suffer. I'd hate for Illia to wake up and be pissed off at us.”

“Yang?!” Was heard from across the room. It was one of the show runners, a younger girl, probably fresh out of college looking to get her foot in the door. “Emerald’s ready for you in the makeup room.” 

“Be there in a sec!” She replied. “We'll talk after a bit, I’m needed on set soon, and this really needs to be taken care of.” She added while directing a hand towards her eyes. 

Yang turned towards the direction that the runner came from, and took a couple of steps away from Amber, but not before a question piqued the interest of the red head. 

“So, what do you think is next for you two,” Amber asked as she remained seated. “Texting and calling each other in the wee hours of the morning, what do you want from it?”

“Hmm, honestly, I’m not too sure.” Yang answered back as she turned around. “I suppose anything can happen.”

“Well, yes that’s true. Still though, what do you want from it?” She asked again. “Do you plan on seeing her again?” 

“I-I.....I don't know." The blond finally answered. "I’m hoping we can stay in contact, we're only skimming the surface. Who knows where we'll be in a few days, weeks, or even months?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable. I'm hoping to speed things up a little bit, as the day-to-day pace is moving kind of slowly, so there's something to look forward to. I'll see you all next week, for a chapter that's gonna be a lot of fun, and hopefully help in further developing the bumbleby relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little chapter filled with Blake and Yang's interactions and conversations over the course of 3 weeks. This chapter was really hard to produce, so I hope that it looks good, and I realize there's a break in between two of the sentences, and I'm trying to fix it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> * Words in italics without quotation marks are text messages.

Bzzz-Bzzz 

_Hello._

_Heya Blake! Watcha doin????_

_Dealing with your bad grammar. But other then that, I’m just getting in._

_Hmph, my grammar aint that bad_

Why u gotta b so mean 2 me Blake?? :(

_Because you’ll never learn if someone doesn’t help you._

_I’ve learned plenty since bein around u._

_If anything, maybe I can teach u a thing or 2 ;)_

………………

_I can tell by your silence that you’re thinking of it._

_Anyway, what are you doing right now?_

_Changing the subject won’t help you._

_Buuuuutttt, if u must know, I’m taking a break from our table read._

_Call it a Blake break, lol._

_Lol? Does that mean Lame out Loud?_

_Ha-ha, very funny. I know u luv my jokes Blake!_

_Right, just like how a person loves carrots._

_U haven’t met Velvet._

_If u did, you'd know that's a total compliment. So thanks Blake!_

_If I'm a carrot, I guess I'm good for the body, huh ;)_

_You are so weird._

_But, it’s a good kind of weird._

_Awwww, thanks Blake! I luv u too <3_

_That's not what I meant._

_Anyway Yang, I should get going._

_K, sounds good. Ttyl_

_Right, bye._

**************************************************************************************************

Bzzz-Bzzz 

_Hello Yang._

_Heya Blake!_

_Nice to see u recognize my number_

_It’s called caller ID Yang._

_I made sure to put your name in after our first few chats._

_Aww, thanks._

_I’m important enough to be one of your contacts._

_I don’t have many contacts Yang._

_Probably not as many as you anyway._

_Maybe I could introduce u to my friends_

_I bet u will luv Velvet and Coco_

_I’ll pass for now, but thanks anyway._

_No prom._

_*prob*_

_Autocorrect, sorry_

_Believe me, I know all about the plight of autocorrect._

_So many fanfictions needing to be fixed._

_It’s not fun to get called out on a spelling mistake._

_Hmmmm_

_Wonder what words have been autocorrected on your stories???_

_I’m not going to tell you._

_I’ll guess!!_

_I wonder what clot would be??_

_Clot?_

_Oh, guess that answers that question, huh?_

_Lmao_

_You are so weird, you know that?_

_Aww, thanks Blake._

_Thanks for proving my point. Anyway, I better get going Yang._

_Illia and I are grabbing sushi tonight._

_I’ll talk to you as soon as I get back, okay?_

_U bet!_

_Both of u better stay out of trouble_

_Ttyl_

_Bye Yang._

*************************************************************************************************

Bzzz-Bzzz 

_Helloooo~_

_Hello Yang. Still typing as if you were in the room._

_Then my trick is working!_

_B4 u know it, it will be like I never left!!_

_Right, anyway I just wanted to check in and see how you were doing?_

_In a word, awesome!!_

_Our shoot got cancelled_

_So, today we're off to the pool!_

_That sounds like fun, I’ll just be doing some writing today, nothing too exciting_

_Gee, u really need to cut down those characters_

_My stories are fine, can we not talk about that?!_

_What??_

_Nevermind. Not important._

_So, you’re going to the pool today?_

_Yup, then I’m flyin to Orlando tomorrow_

_I’ll be leaving bright and early ___

__  
__

_Buuutttt, I’ll just sleep on the plane_

_Well I hope you have fun tomorrow and today._

_Today’s gonna be a blast!_

_Me, Pyrrha, Nora, Neptune, Sun_

_All chillin out and relaxin_

_Wait, didn’t you say Neptune was, and I quote, a “water-weenie.”_

_Oh yeah_

_Maybe we should have told him where we're going_

_He thinks we're grabbing brunch. Poor guy_

_You’re really going to piss him off if you do that._

_It’s about time he got over his fears_

_Lives in California for over 20 years_

_Time to learn how to swim champ_

_And how are you going to do that, push him in?_

_Great idea!!_

_Yang, don’t push him in._

_I was joking._

____

_Too late!_

____

__  
__  


_I luv it, and I’m gonna do it._

_No Yang. You’ll get in trouble._

_U can’t make me stop, I’m gonna push him in!!_

_You're such a dork._

_Aww, thanks_

_You really think that’s a compliment?_

_Meh, if anything, I’m your dork!_

_Can’t you be somebody else's dork?_

_Nope! I’m all yours!_

_Lucky me._

_Yep, lucky you!_

_I should get going Yang, my breaks almost over._

_Talk to you later._

_Yup! Ttyl!!_

__  
_*********************************************************************************************_

__Nevermore~……..Nevermore~_ _

__This was unexpected. The brunette’s scroll played the gentle, opening melody of her favourite song. The only problem was, she wasn’t in the mood for it. Today’s her day off, her day to catch up on sleep, not be woken up at…..five in the morning?! Who was calling at this ungodly hour?!_ _

__“Hello?” Blake answered half asleep. “You’ve reach-aaahhhh.” She yawned, as the cat faunus wiped the crust from her eyes. “You’ve reached the residence of-“_ _

__“Wakey-wakey, eggs and Blakey!”_ _

__…………………_ _

__“What?!”_ _

__“Good morning beautiful!”_ _

__“Yang? Is that you?!” Blake asked as she let her head fall back onto her pillow. “Do you have any idea what time it is?!”_ _

__“Yep, it me!” the blond responded cheerfully. “And it’s time for you to get an alarm clock!”_ _

__“How the hell are you so alert this morning?” Blake groaned. “Last I checked, you hated early mornings.”_ _

__“Wow, talk about a role reversal, huh,” Yang said in response. “I’m going to Orlando for Megacon this morning, and my flight leaves at seven. Don’t you remember? I told you yesterday.”_ _

__“I didn’t think I was needed for your flight,” Blake mumbled. “Can’t you talk to your agent, or somebody who's been awake for more then five minutes?”_ _

__“I’m going on my own,” Yang explained. “Cinder had to stay in LA, but I’m not complaining. Means I can do what I want.”_ _

__“Well, I’d like to do what I want…..like go back to sleep.”_ _

__“He-heh, now how does it feel?” The blond giggled. “Getting woken up before the sun? It’s not fun, is it?”_ _

__“You’re really on thin ice, Xiao Long.” Blake grumbled._ _

__“What are ya gonna do about it?” The blond fought back._ _

__“This isn’t over,” Blake said sternly. “So help me god, I’ll……I'll….I’ll do something ten times worst.”_ _

__“Great! Sounds fun!” Yang answered happily. “When I come up and visit again, we can torture each other!”_ _

__“W-wait,” Blake sputtered out as she sat at the edge of her pullout mattress. “W-when are you coming back again?”_ _

__“Don’t know yet,” the actress answered. “Clearly not this weekend, but soon hopefully.”_ _

__Blake let out a small sigh, grateful that it wasn’t gonna be a surprise visit. She would need time to alert Illia, and make sure that she was still comfortable with their arrangement. If Yang only knew half of what was going on, it would kill her on the inside._ _

__“Well, have fun in Orlando,” Blake blurted out, careful to change the subject. “I’m sure your fans are really looking forward to it.”_ _

__“Yep, you bet!” Yang agreed. “I’ve met some really cool people, and I can’t wait to see some of them again!”_ _

__“Sounds lovely, Yang.” The cat faunus said. “Now if that’s it, I’d like to-“_ _

__“No wait!” Yang interrupted. “I was gonna ask you if you wanted anything brought back?”_ _

__“What, why would I want anything?” Blake asked, curiosity getting the best of her. “You’ve already done so much already, I couldn’t have you do that.”_ _

__“I insist!” The blond urged the brunette. “I'm also going to Disney World too. So if you’d like, I can get you something?”_ _

__“No thanks,” the cat faunus argued as she fell backwards onto her mattress. “I barely remember any Disney movies.”_ _

__“Oh come on,” Yang argued._ _

__“Do you really think that’s gonna work?”_ _

__“Maybe,” Yang answered. “Maybe if I say it enough times. Come on!”_ _

__Blake muffled her laugh with her other hand, amused by the blond’s eccentric antics. Through all of their banter, and opposite personalities, she definitely knew, deep down, that she really missed Yang._ _

__“I suppose you can get me something small,” Blake said. “But nothing too big, and something tasteful, not tacky.”_ _

__“Sooo, is that a no on the Mickey Ears?” Yang asked._ _

__“Yes.” She said sternly._ _

__“Okay then, I’m sure I can think of something.” The blond stated. “How about Pluto Ears?”_ _

__“No dog ears, and no mouse ears,” the cat faunus said flatly._ _

__“He-heh, I’m just messing with ya,” Yang chuckled. “I’ll find you something sweet. Maybe I can grab you some tea from Epcot or something.”_ _

__“Y-you, remember I love tea?” Blake said, surprised by this revelation. “I don’t think we’ve talked about tea even once over the past month.”_ _

__“I mean, occasionally you’ve mentioned that you were at home having some Earl Grey or Jasmine, but it usually comes up in passing.”_ _

__Blake’s eyes widened by this new tidbit of information, at a complete lost for words. Not only did Yang remember her love of tea, but she could also point out the specifics of their conversations, such as her favourite blends, and when they had talked about it. Who was this angel, and how was the brunette so blessed to have met her?_ _

__“Anyway, I better get going Blakey,” the blond said excitedly. “They’ll be calling me up soon, and I wouldn’t mind grabbing a double chocolate cappuccino for the road!”_ _

__“I-um……right.”_ _

__“Gee, and I thought I was out of it in the morning,” the blond said. “I’ll let you get back to bed, you sleepy head!”_ _

__Again, Blake stifled her laughter, as she didn’t want to encourage her behaviour. The blond’s odd behaviour was contagious, and provided a weird sense of relief, but it also came at a price. It could result in something way worst. Something dreadful that she'd live to regret. If Blake laughed, it would mean that Yang was indeed rubbing off on her, and she'd no doubt be using those jokes, rhymes, puns, and innuendos at some point._ _

__“Alright, have a safe trip.”_ _

__“Ttyl, Blakey!” Yang exclaimed. “I’ll see you on the east side!”_ _

__“Did you just say, ttyl?” She asked stunned and still tired, making her believe it might have been her imagination._ _

__“Yep, ttyl.” Yang said again. “I’ll tell ya all about Orlando when I get back. Bye Blakey!”_ _

__“Um, right.” She answered. “Have a good trip, and I’ll talk to you soon. Bye Yang.”_ _

__BEEP._ _

__Well that was certainly something, and although as mystifying as it may have seemed, it gave Blake a certain amount of closure and comfort when it came to the blond actress. What she had said when they first met was confirmed by this conversation, that Yang was a great listener, and cared enough about Blake’s hobbies and interests, that she was willing to remember things that someone else probably would have ignored over time. However, before she could get carried away, a second thought came to mind, and it was something far more sinister, that Yang shouldn’t have gotten away with._ _

__“Did she just call me….Blakey? “_ _

__*********************************************************************************************_ _

__Bzzz-Bzzz_ _

_Hey Yang, what’s up?_

____

_Just wanted to let you know I made it back to LA safely :)_

____

__  
__

_I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow._

_Change of plans_

_Got called back by Cinder about something important I needed to attend_

_So, got on the 1st flight back after Megacon was all done_

_And now I’m chillin in my livin room._

_Sorry to hear that, but I’m glad you’re back safely._

_Aww, thanks Blakey <3_

_Yang, can you do me a favour?_

_Sure! What's up???_

_Please don’t call me “Blakey"_

_Why not? I think it’s really cute!_

_Even more reason not to call me it!_

_IDK, u should totally consider it._

_I only understood four of those words, and one of those letters._

_Looks like I’ll have to educate u on abbreviations!_

_Maybe some other time._

_My scrolls got a low battery._

_Ttyl._

_Did I do that right?_

____

_U bet your butt u did that right! I’m so proud of u!!_

____

__  
__

_Thanks, I think._

_Anyway, I’ll text you later._

_Yep! Ttyl!_

__  
Yang smiled down at her scroll, as she put it on her coffee table, and exchanged it for a small, plastic bag. Blake had become such an important fixture in her life, and was able to impact her in ways she could never have imagined. The blond hadn’t had any flashbacks or panic attacks in a few weeks, and she'd like to think that Blake played a small part. She could only hope that the cat faunus also appreciated their friendship, and wasn’t uncomfortable with their ongoing conversations. Hopefully this gift would be appreciated by Blake, and she would enjoy it.

__The blond reached inside the plastic bag, and pulled out a gift for the cat faunus. After everything she did for Yang, it felt right to bring something back for her, even if it was from the convention. The gift in particular, was a colourful looking book, that featured a beautiful woman with long dark hair, in a nurses outfit, as well as Japanese letters all over it._ _

__“Hopefully she likes the Hentai I picked out for her!”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry if this chapter is all over the place. It was a lot of fun to write, but really hard to post, as I kept having difficulties aligning Yang's text messages to the right side. Anyway, I hope to have another one out next week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to move things along, as both Yang and Blake begin to piece together how much the other person means to them. Kind of long, but hopefully enjoyable!

“25, 26, come on now Yang!” Pyrrha yelled encouragingly. “27, 28, you’re almost there!” The red head continued. “29…….and 30.” Pyrrha said approvingly to Yang. “Good job!”

“T-thanks,” Yang breathed out after completing some one armed pull-ups. “I feel pretty good right now.”

“We’re not done yet,” Pyrrha said. “I'll have you do some dead lifts here in a bit, but let’s take a break, and go check on Sun and Nora first.” 

Both girls grabbed their water bottles, and made their way over to the other side of the gym. The quartet came in around six in the morning, the perfect time to get a workout in, while avoiding the prying eyes of any unwanted attention, while also not having to wait to get on any machines. They did about 15 minutes on the treadmill, getting some much needed cardio in, before all going their separate ways. Pyrrha and Yang's routines were very similar, and they both focused on the same areas, so they stuck together. 

"So, how was your trip?" The red head asked. "Did Megacon go well?"

"Yeah, you bet!" the blond answered as she reattached her prosthetic arm. "I got in around noon on Friday, took the afternoon to go rest for a bit , and went out to the club in the evening. Unfortunately Disney World was a no go."

"What happened?"

"The usual," Yang explained with a shrug. "I got a call later in the evening after Megacon was done, and found out I was double booked. I was needed back for a speaking arrangement at the LGBT Rights Panel in Santa Monica yesterday, so I got on the first flight out on Sunday morning, and made it back in time."

"Sorry to hear that," Pyrrha responded. "I know you and Ruby loved going when you were younger."

"Honestly, it’s not even a big deal," Yang said in a surprisingly upbeat tone. "Going to that panel means way more to me then any of that, and if it means helping people who are struggling to find themselves, or are looking for acceptance, then I feel like I did a pretty amazing job!"

Pyrrha had a very warm smile grace her features, as it always surprised her how thoughtful Yang would be when it came to causes that were important to her. She may have been a clubber, but she still had a huge heart, and fought for what she believed in. 

"You’re such a good person, Yang." The red head said kindly. "We need more people like you, fighting for what’s right."

"I'm just doing what I can to make people feel included," Yang said as she wiped the sweat from her face. "Even when I was in Orlando, people came up to me and said they wanted me to know that I helped them in a time when they needed somebody. I wish I had people like that when I was in high school, but I didn't and I had to find out on my own."

"Well, now you’ve got people all around you," Pyrrha responded. "And we're happy for every choice you make." 

Yang gave her friend a bright smile, as she knew that Pyrrha was probably the most supportive person she'd ever met. The blond was incredibly lucky to have someone like her, someone who understood what it was like to have people look up to you, as one of her best friends. 

"Getting back on topic though, how was the turn out on Saturday?" Pyrrha asked. "Plenty of people?"

"Of course," Yang exclaimed. "Everyone’s always excited to see me!"

"Yeah, sure." Pyrrha said sarcastically. "Has nothing to do with you being a total babe, with a hot body, and more money than god." 

"Well when you put it like that, I guess I see your point." Yang said. "I suppose after getting five marriage proposals, there might have been something a little off about it, but I still got a huge crowd at my booth!"

"Really, marriage proposals again?" The red head asked in an annoyed tone. "Are these guys even fans of yours?"

"Meh, I’m used to it," Yang answered, not at all phased. "Besides, you’d be happy to know I handled it with grace and maturity."

"You told them to fuck off, didn’t you?" The red head asked nonchalantly. 

"Aww, you know me so well Pyrrha!" Yang said as she grabbed a hold of her friend, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Nice to see I’m rubbing off on you."

"If you keep this up, you just might!" Pyrrha exclaimed as she struggled to get out of the sweaty girl's grasp. "Now let me go this instant!"

"Hmph, fine." Yang responded as she let go. "Not a big deal, clearly I have an audience that would want my sweat on them."

“Speaking of which, how’s it been going with your cat faunus friend?” Pyrrha asked slyly as they continued walking side-by-side. "Maybe she’d like to experience your version of working out." 

"W-woah, woah, where’s this coming from?" Yang asked slightly surprised. "That’s a rather vulgar way to look at our relationship, we're just friends." 

“You’ve only known each other for what, maybe three weeks, going on a month?" Pyrrha asked curiously. "And haven’t you guys talked everyday? I’m pretty sure she’s reached a new level of friendship with you." 

Whether or not that was true, Yang was unsure, but regardless, she was really enjoying every second of chatting with Blake. She never expected her circle of friends to expand like this, but now, somehow, she had found companionship with a dark, mysterious, little cutie. In that time, she had learned more about her. Blake would always talk excitedly about her favourite stories, Man with Two Souls, Howling at the Moon, and Ninjas of Love, books that Blake had grown up with and enjoyed when she was little. The brunette would talk about how much she enjoyed her tea, constantly trying new blends and types, giving the blond ample teasing material, often referring to Blake as a tea snob. The blond had also found out that the cat faunus was writing more then just smut, she was also writing children's stories and fairy tales, but Yang made sure to emphasize to not combine the two, a comment that no doubt got an eye roll from the brunette, even if she couldn't see it. 

But Yang also understood boundaries, and what lines not to cross. She would never pry too much out of her, often leaving the conversations in her court. Whatever Blake wanted to talk about, and whenever she wanted to talk was entirely up to her. Meanwhile, Yang would be fine with filling in the blanks, as she considered herself an open book, ready to let the words flow naturally, something Blake probably really appreciated. 

The blond would talk adamantly about her baby sister, Ruby, as well as her annoying girlfriend, Weiss. Yang never went into any personal details, as that remained with the red and white duo, but she talked about how they both met at the University of Memphis, were studying there at a later age, and found love with each other. However, Yang never wanted to say why they were studying in their late twenties, and why they picked a school away from home, as that remained a personal matter for both of them. Other then that, the blond was fine talking about Ruby, as well as her dad, who worked as a part time teacher, and her uncle Qrow, who worked as a cop in New York. She would even bring up her friends in Los Angeles from time to time, as she loved gushing about the different quirks and personalities that each one offered to their rag tag group. Yang did find it a little odd that Blake never really wanted to mention her own family. Her mom and dad, maybe a brother or sister, but that was up to her, and maybe she’d become comfortable with the blond after they got to know each other a little more.

"Blake's been doing well," Yang explained, letting the previous statement slide. "She says she's trying to express herself a little more to those around her."

"Ouch, hopefully she's not biting her girlfriend’s head off," Pyrrha said. "From what you’ve told me, Blake can be very nice, but also is very upfront with her emotions, and willing to say what's on her mind."

"True, but not exactly what I meant," Yang clarified. "Blake mentioned that she liked to draw and sketch a little bit, but now she's taking up piano, and painting. She called it very soothing, and considering she doesn’t watch too much of anything, I don’t really blame her."

"Well, you tell Bob Ross to just keep it up," Pyrrha said happily. "Just make sure she stays away from the nude portraits and Barry White albums." 

"Trust me, I’ve read her fanfics, nude portraits aren’t too far off." Yang laughed at the thought.

"You guys!" Both Yang and Pyrrha jumped from the voice they heard behind them. "I just benched triple my body weight, not too shabby, huh?"

"Pretty good, Nora." Yang responded as she turned around. "But, you still got nothing on Pyrrha."

"Oh please, I could bench more with both arms tied behind my back," Nora said confidently.

"Nora, that’s imposs-nevermind." Pyrrha relented with a sigh. "Let’s go grab Sun and see how he's doing."

"Yeah, I’m pretty sure monkey boy’s out of his barrel now," Yang added with a wink. "Huh, get it? Barrel of monkeys?" 

"Argh!" Nora groaned as she threw her head back. "My ears, my beautiful ears! They’re not made for this kind of torture!"

"What, I thought you guys liked jokes?" Yang asked as she was somewhat perplexed. 

"We love jokes, Yang." Nora said as she came back down to earth. "But you’ve used that one before….like, several times."

"Several hundred times, actually." Pyrrha added. "Pretty sure you used it last week when we were all here, and the week before, and the week before." 

"I’m just glad we don’t hear it everyday, that would be pretty rough." Nora agreed.

"Hey, the best stand-up comedians stick with their best material," Yang stated matter of factly. 

"Right, but saying you’re a stand-up comedian is like saying Neptune's an Olympic high diver," Nora said with a smirk. "Both of you should stay 500 meters away from both careers." 

Yang just rolled her eyes, and looked away from her friends who obviously didn’t have a sense of humour, otherwise they’d be rolling on the floor, dead from laughter at the blond's wonderfully funny joke. At least if Blake was here, she'd get a chuckle out of it. Maybe Yang will use that one the next time they chat, as Blake always found the blond hilarious. 

"There’s Sun over there," Nora pointed to the blond monkey faunus who was doing some sit-ups. "Come on, I'm gonna pour my water on him." 

The rambunctious red head made a beeline towards the blond that was in the corner, quickly followed by Pyrrha, as she was hoping to stop Nora before she made an idiot out of herself. Yang just remained behind, watching her two bizarre friends running towards the ab area. How did she ever find these two? How did she ever find any of her strange, bizarre companions? I guess they all just fell in with the wrong crowd, each other.

Yang couldn’t help but laugh at her small joke, but kept it to herself. Nora and Pyrrha clearly didn't appreciate the art of comedy, not like the cutie kitty cat of Carmel. At least she appreciated comedy, and even knew how to provide her own humourous outlook on life. Things might have been bleak for most after losing a job, but not for Blake. Blake wasn’t bleak.

"Heh, Bleak Blake," Yang chuckled. "I’m on fire today." 

No, she wasn’t….depressed or even miserable. In fact she thanked Yang for standing up for her. The cat faunus could easily have turned tail and run, but chose not to. Instead she remained optimistic, and kept to her guns. She remained a snarky little cutie, and could give it out, while also not being immune from getting dealt the same type of blow. As far as Yang was concerned, it seemed like Blake had a pretty decent handle on her life, but just needed friends, and everyone needs friends in life. They’re all around you, but you just haven’t met them yet.

"Nora, what the fuck! Why'd you pour water on me?!"

Or in Yang’s case, they’re always around you, and you already know everything about them. Something she wish she could say about Blake. She wish that they could talk, face-to-face, then the blond would be able to truly admire her adorable little features. Those golden irises that radiated such mystery and aloofness. Those cute little cat ears, that would always twitch or move around, depending on how she’s feeling. And that smile. That smile was so beautiful and sweet, it just made Yang's heart go-

Bzzz-Bzzz 

Broken from her train of thought, Yang shook off the cobwebs and grabbed her scroll from her back pocket, spotting the familiar number of her agent. Kind of surprising that she'd be up this early, so it must be pretty important that she was contacting Yang.

"Hey Cinder, you’re up early today," Yang said as she moved off to the side. "What’s up?"

"My surgery is today dear," she answered in her silky smooth tone. "I have to be there for 9am, sharp." 

"Oh, well I’m glad you got in so early," Yang said while leaning against the wall. "But why are you contacting me? Is everything okay?"

"Of course, hun." Cinder answered. "I just wanted you to be aware of your appearance on Ellen this week." 

"I know Cinder," the blond replied. "Just like you told me yesterday, and the day before, I’ll be going on Ellen, on Friday." 

"Oh, right." The agent said. "Silly me, I guess I have been telling you quite a bit over the past few days, better safe then sorry."

Yang knew better then that, there was something else that Cinder wasn’t saying, the question was, what was it? Why beat around the bush, Yang knew she could be upfront with her overbearing agent, so it was just easier to cut to the chase. 

"Cinder, is there something else you need?" Yang asked. "Something you’re not telling me?"

"I-um, I’m not sure how to tell you this," Cinder said nervously. "But, I-I saw those pictures, of your cat girlfriend. The ones that are making the rounds." 

_Oh for fucks sake._

"She’s not my girlfriend," Yang angrily responded through gritted teeth. "That’s a little presumptive, don’t you think?"

"Listen dear, everyone has seen the photos," she said. "It’s a safe assumption. Trust me, I started dating somebody one weekend, finished with them by Monday. At least I got a nice Versace Handbag out of it."

"That’s terrible Cinder." She responded in disbelief, but not really. "I, w-wait a minute, Blake and I aren’t dating! We're just friends."

"Oh of course dear, you keep that story going for you on Friday," the agent pushed back. "Last thing we need is something looming over you before we renegotiate your contract in the next couple of months." 

"I-It’s not a story! I mean, it is a story, just not…..you know what, nevermind." Yang relented in a defeated manner. "If I get asked something personal, I’ll just tell the truth." 

"Or you stick with that whole friends concept that you're using," Cinder said in a condescending tone. 

"For the last time, we're just-"

"Oh, got to run dear. I have to get to the hospital soon." Cinder said. "You know, just because you have those special stickers, doesn’t mean you should get the best spot." 

"I-"

"I’ll talk to you soon Yang. Hug hug, kiss kiss!"

"Cinder, wait!"

BEEP.

………………….

"Argh! That woman is so infuriating some days!" Yang growled. "I can’t believe her."

"Hey Yang, we're all ready for some deadlifts," Sun said as he followed behind Nora and Pyrrha as they rejoined the blond. "Are you done on your scroll with-"

"Yes," she cut him off. "I’m fine."

"Was that…..Cinder?" Nora asked, knowing all too well how the overbearing agent wasn’t afraid to push all the right and wrong buttons. "Are you okay?" She asked a second question, as Yang never responded to the first one.

"I just can’t believe her," Yang sighed. "Thinking me and Blake are together, like seriously?!"

"Come on Yang, I’m sure Cinder didn’t mean anything," Pyrrha tried calming her down. "Why don’t we-"

"She honestly thinks that me and Blake are dating," she added as she rubbed her forehead with the cool metallic limb. "How could somebody jump to that conclusion?"

……………

Yang looked up, only to see her friends trying their best not to look too incriminating. Their expressions were a mixture of discomfort, and embarrassment, as all three of them looked away and kept the answer to Yang's question locked up. 

"Guys?" Yang asked slowly. "Do you think me and Blake…...that we're….."

"It’s not that we think you two are dating," Sun jumped in. "Christ, we’ve heard you say several times that you’re not, but unfortunately that’s the problem." 

"Huh, what do you mean?" 

"I think what Sun's trying to say is, we know you and Blake aren't together, but you talk about her so much, it's easy for people to make that mistake." Pyrrha explained. 

"Yeah, like all the time." Nora added. "Blake’s doing this, Blake’s doing that, Blake’s cute little ears, Blake’s nice tight boot-"

"I get it Nora," Yang groaned out as she rested her hand on her hip. "And FYI, I don’t talk about her that much." 

"Didn’t you talk to her until like midnight last night?" Sun asked as he crossed his arms.

"I couldn’t sleep!"

"And didn’t you say you were talking to her later tonight?" Pyrrha asked. 

"I want to tell her about my shoot today."

"And, didn’t you say that you’re planning your next vacation in Carmel?"

"It’s really nice there!" Yang exclaimed. "For gods sake, I talk with Blake just as much as I do you guys, so there’s really no problem!" 

"Well, I suppose you might-"

"Thank you!" Yang interrupted Sun as she considered it a victory. "Now that’s taken care of, we can get back to sweating our butts off."

Nora, Pyrrha, and Sun were all left dumbfounded by this obvious divergence by the blond beauty. Who was she really trying to convince? Her friends, or herself?

"Ugh, if that’s how you feel, then I guess I can live with that." Sun stated as he turned and left the group. "I’ll be at the front desk if you need me."

"Wow, he’s a delicate doily, huh?" Yang said with a grin. "But, I guess he gets it from Neptune." 

"Well, at least he’s not hitting on someone and possibly ruining a relationship." Pyrrha said coldly. 

The actress looked a little surprised and mystified by the outburst, and was ready to fight back, but her next few words died rather quickly, as Yang glanced over Pyrrha's shoulder and caught sight of something that made her chuckle. 

"I wouldn’t be so sure about that," Yang laughed as she then turned around as well. "Go get Sun neutered, I’m heading over to the punching bags." 

"Yang, hold on a sec-"

"Nope!" She proclaimed as she called out. "I have enough self-control, and I can still maintain some dignity, unlike monkey boy." 

The blond sauntered off leaving Nora and Pyrrha alone with that last statement as a parting gift. Both red heads folded their arms, unimpressed by the blatant show that their friend was putting on. Yang really wasn't a great lier, especially when you’ve known her for close to five years, making her easy to decipher.

"Did that sound like as big a load as it came out?" Nora asked. 

"No, bigger." Pyrrha replied. "God Yang, why do you always have to be the biggest gay in the room?"

"Hey Roy!" Sun yelled towards one of the trainers. "I think I pulled something in my shoulder, could you give me a massage?"

This immediately caught the attention of both girls, as they glanced over at Sun, leaning on the counter and talking to a tan, well-built young man with dread locks. 

"I think Sun has Yang beat," Nora sighed out. "Our entire clique is just a bunch of shameless flirts, huh?"

"Yep, let’s step in before Sun makes a bigger idiot out of himself." Pyrrha said as they both made their way up to the counter, and closer to the blond monkey faunus. 

"I think I just need a personal adjustment, so what do ya think?" Sun asked as he rubbed his shoulder and over exaggerated his injury. 

"Yeah, sure thing man," he responded. "Just go into the massage room, I'll be back there in a bit." 

"Awesome thanks dude," Sun answered. "Not sure what happened, but I really think that you cou-"

Sun was abruptly stopped mid sentence, as Nora had pulled his tail backwards, resulting in the blond falling on his ass. The two girls made their way up like two silent assassins, looking to strike the monkey faunus when he least suspected it. 

"He's fine Roy," Pyrrha chimed in. "I’m pretty sure Neptune, _his husband_ , can give him a personal adjustment when he gets back." 

"Of course!" The trainer responded. "If you need anything else, just give me a call." 

Sun turned around slowly, only to be met by the unimpressed looks coming from the red heads, causing the monkey faunus to immediately freeze upon seeing their judgmental gazes. 

"I swear Sun, you’re just as bad as Yang and Coco somedays." Pyrrha stated as she offered her hand to help him up. "Come on monkey boy, deadlift time." 

********************************************************************************************************

_Wednesday, July 2nd_

_Entry #256_

_Things have gotten better the past few weeks, and I’m starting to realize why that is. Although I’m continually haunted by my past, I now have something to look forward to when I wake up, and it makes going to bed each night a little easier. Ever since Yang has come into my life, I feel like the darkness is beginning to disappear. Sure, she's away in Hollywood, but just getting the chance to talk with her everyday makes me feel important, and it makes me feel special. She never seems too busy, which is very strange, as I would think she'd have a demanding schedule, but somehow she still finds time to talk with me. We always talk about random things that we experience, and she always makes them very exciting. Today she wouldn’t shut up about going on some talk show, Ellen I think it was. She sounded as giddy as a school girl, talking about how Ellen was her idol, teaching her that kindness was it’s own reward, and helped her in a time when she needed a role model when it came to coming out. I don’t fully understand these talk show things, but if it makes Yang happy, then I’m happy too. Hopefully I can message her later on this evening. She’s filming something this afternoon, and it was the only time that they could reserve the park for this scene. Anyway, I’ve got to get going, my breaks almost over, and we're checking in a family of eight. God help me, I’m not ready for six screaming kids._

_Blake._

The cat faunus closed her journal, a therapeutic method that her doctor, Dr. Oobleck had recommended to her. She had to say, it definitely gave her an outlet to voice any concerns or problems that would be too much to bring up with Illia, or especially with Yang. The difference was, Illia pretty much knew everything that Blake had been through, while when it came to Yang, Blake wasn’t exactly ready to reveal her biggest secrets onto the blond. The fact that she was already offering about 25% of her life was a miracle, but she just wasn’t ready to give out 100% to someone. 

She got up from her favourite spot under the oak tree on La Playa’s grounds, and stretched a little bit. It was the perfect day to be outside, great for sketching, and some light writing. So Blake took advantage of her break, and went to sit under the shady tree that gave a perfect view of the water. It was quiet, and nobody would dare intrude on her during a moment of bliss. Well, everyone except that boisterous blond from LA, but somehow, it never felt intrusive. 

Having Yang around, metaphorically of course, really helped the cat faunus with her anxiety and stress levels. The conversations started off pretty slow in the beginning, only chatting and texting once everyday or two, but now, it seemed as though they would find times to talk multiple times during the day. More often then not, one of them couldn’t respond immediately, which was understandable for them considering their different lifestyles, but it made it even more fun and special when they would talk, as they would then have something new to discuss. It was almost like Blake was in a long distance relatio-

The cat faunus shook her head, not ready to finish that thought as it was far too early to even consider something like that. Both in the sense of beginning something new with someone very new, and too early in the sense that she still wasn’t sure if she was ready for it. It had been five years since her last relationship ended, was it too early to consider the possibility of….being with someone else? It’s not like Blake hasn’t thought about this already. The fantasies found within the pages of her favourite stories remained a constant reminder of what she could have, but the scar on her hip bone was a constant reminder of what she could have lost. 

Still, Yang was nothing like him, that was already something the cat faunus established, and there was no reason to ever make such a silly comparison again. Yang had everything you could want, and just through idol conversation, would always find a way to warm her soul on the coldest of nights. Talking with her, felt like she was actually watching one of her shows or movies, as the blond found ways to make things jump to life just by the excitement and jubilance of her words. 

Blake felt so at ease right now, even with the looming threat of a family of eight, featuring two parents who had no idea how to keep it in their pants. Blake was at ease, even with the nagging feeling of knowing that her rent was due tomorrow, and she would have just enough to cover it. She was at ease, even with the feeling of being alone, because right then and there, Blake knew she wasn’t alone anymore. Blake had so many people now that actually cared about her: two people! Her best friend since high school, and now a smart, funny, actress who was a great listener and story teller, and was absolutely fucking gorgeous! 

The brunette let out a small sigh as she held her journal close to her chest and looked out at the water, the same water that her and Yang looked at the night before she left for Hollywood. While sitting on the dock, the blond beauty would occasionally look over and smile, and god, she would never forget that bright smile that made you feel special, those flowing locks that looked like a burning blaze that would ignite the world, and those stunning lilac eyes, that looked at Blake with so much care, adoration, and love, it just made her want to….to…..

"Argh! I need to see her again," the cat faunus said aloud before falling to her knees. "There, are you happy brain?! I said it!"

She covered her face up with the book in her hands, hiding the frustration and blush that was there on full display. There was no denying it, she was absolutely captivated, inspired, and transfixed on that blond beauty. If nothing else, Yang was the eternal sunshine who through mere words, could make Blake happier then she’s ever felt before. The only question now was, how could she see her again? Los Angeles wasn’t for her, but she couldn’t not see her. What could she do?

"Maybe Illia has some ideas on how I can see her again," Blake said with a sigh. "God, of all the people I could have attached myself to, why did she have to be so…..perfect?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters. I have a lot planned for this story, and although I don't know how many chapters in total it's gonna be, I already have a few ideas for different moments. Regardless, thanks again for your support, and see you next week!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang goes through the sudden realization that Blake is more than what she originally thought. It's not that hard when someone cuts the crap and gets right to the point.

It was a quiet day in MacArthur Park. A clear sky overhead, and the Los Angeles skyline were the perfect backdrop for what was normally a serene, peaceful setting amongst the busy California landscape. Besides a few joggers, and families out with their children, there was the scene of a young mother, trying her best to make it in this cruel, cruel world. Her husband already left, she lost her arm to Lymphedema a few years ago, and now she was at risk to lose her job. She was face-to-face with an older, bigger gentleman, with a round figure, and white mustache. He had a firm grip on her shoulders, as she was pinned underneath a tree, squirming to break free. 

“I swear…..that if you don’t get your hands off me…..I’ll scream.” 

“Damn it woman, don’t you know that I would do anything for you,” he responded with some rage in his voice. “If you don’t want your kids to go hungry, I suggest you do as I say!”

“Mr. Robertson, please…..Don’t make this anymore difficult then it already is…..Just please, let me go!”

“You’ll lose your home, your job, and I’ll make sure those little brats of yours never have a decent meal ever again!”

“N-no.” She squeaked out. “No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I will!”

“You animal!” The blond cried out as she fell to her knees, both hands immediately went up to cover her face. “Y-you….monster.”

What followed was pure silence, as the wind blew through the trees, causing the leaves to dance in the air like two graceful swans, skimming across a lake. 

“AND CUT!”

“Alright everyone, take five!” An older man in a green coat said while sipping from a Starbucks cup. “Yang, Port, good job, but we'll want to get another angle of it.” 

Yang stood up, not exactly happy with her performance. She dusted off her jeans, and did her flannel jacket back up, as it had gotten undone in the rough housing that took place. After that, using her index finger and thumb on her real hand (didn’t need any accidents here), she pulled out a contact lense. First her left eye, then her right, dropping the small capsules into her bionic limb. The point of her contacts were to give her the illusion of having blue irises, not lilac. Oz wanted Yang’s eyes to look natural, and unfortunately, there aren't too many people with Yang's rare eye colour. The contacts were still a pain in the ass sometimes, as they would often prevent her from achieving certain aspects of the scene. 

“I’m having trouble crying today Oz,” she explained as she walked towards his director's chair. “These damn contacts are making it hard. Do you think we can add it in through post?” 

“Hmm, I suppose so.” He replied as he got up from his seat. “We're running low on day light, so we'll move on to the next shot in a minute. For now, go take a break and get refreshed before we start up.” 

Yang gave her director a small smile, before making her exit. She had noticed a somewhat large crowd had shown up today, probably didn’t have anything else to do, as they were taking in the performance. Maybe the blond would sign some autographs or take some selfies with a few fans afterwards, but for now, she was gonna get some advice from Amber, as to what she thought. The red head wasn’t involved in today’s shoot, but still liked to come out and watch everyone's scenes, taking note of what could be fixed, or incorporated into her own story arc. You didn’t get as far as Amber did taking days off, and it probably helped in reaching the point in her career that she was at today.

“How did I do?” Yang asked as she approached the Brit sitting under a small oak tree. “Do you think I could have been more forceful? Port said he’s fine with me slapping him if I have to.”

“Hmm, actually, that was great!” She answered sweetly. “Everything about it was amazing!”

“R-really, you think so?” The blond asked again. “I mean, I wasn’t able to cry today. Are you sure I was fine?” 

“Absolutely, you’re a great actor,” she continued. “A great actor.”

“Whew, that’s a relief, thanks!” Yang responded as she turned around.

……………..

“I guess that proves I’m just a better one,” Amber said with a snarky reply, causing Yang to instantly stop in her tracks. 

_That was low._

“Oh, well if you think I did something wrong, then what would you do?” The blond asked with a huff as she turned around. 

“Well first of all, stop fretting about how physical you’re being, Yang.” Amber explained from her seated position. “Not every episode needs a fight, it’s called character development, and it’s pretty important to any series or movie.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” Yang answered while crossing her arms. “It will make things all the sweeter though when I bash his face in during the ‘Last Straw’ in a couple of months.”

“Mm-hmm, that’s what we're all looking forward to.” Amber agreed. “What is it, six, seven seasons in the making?”

“Yep, seven seasons in, and we're finally reaching the point that they’ve all been waiting for.” Yang said as she gestured towards the fans. “I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces, it’s been built up perfectly.” 

“Mm-hmm, but also, you need to be a bit more careful,” the red head continued. “You almost slipped up in that last scene.”

“What, I didn’t slip up,” Yang argued. “How did I slip up?”

“Oh Mr. Robertson, please! I beg you, don’t harm me or Bla-Amy.” Amber reenacted the line. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your mind is a little preoccupied.” 

“Shit,” Yang cursed under her breath as she shook her head. She was a professional, and a slip up like that was amateur hour. “Was it that noticeable?” 

“Only if you paid close attention, but I don’t think everyone picked it up.” 

Yang let out a small sigh, as she shifted her weight onto her right foot, and started running her fingers through her golden locks in a nervous fashion. It wasn’t a huge mistake, and she hoped nobody had noticed it. Thank Christ they were getting a couple more angles, otherwise she'd probably suffer from the humiliation that was brought upon by her colleagues. But instead, Amber would probably fill that role just perfectly. Lovely. 

“You miss Blake, don’t you?” The red head asked as she patted the spot to her right. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me? Yang asked as she slouched down next to Amber. “We've known each other for a month, and we talk pretty much everyday. Why do I miss her?”

“That’s easy dear, you only talk over your scroll. There's a difference between hearing someone, and seeing them.” Amber explained. “But I think there's more to it then just that. Is there something about her that just….captivates you like nobody else could?” 

“Hmm, I guess I just…..miss seeing her, and I just want to make sure she’s doing okay.” Yang explained her reasoning. “Talking over our scrolls is one thing, but it’s gotten to a point where I just need to see her smile again. See her face light up whenever I tell one of my hilarious jokes, or even when she gets me frizzled. I just want to see her again.”

“Hmm, anything else?”

“Yeah, of course!” Yang exclaimed. “She’s always there for me, even though we're worlds apart. She doesn’t know how much of an impact she’s had on my life, and how I feel better then I have in years. She’s funny, and smart, and beautiful, and….just amazing.” Yang finished with a small smile. 

“I see,” Amber stated quietly. "That’s a very acute description. But Yang, you should know, you sound…..a little….”

“What, obsessed?”

“No Yang,” she responded while placing her hand on the blond’s shoulder. “In love.”

“W-what the…..what?! I-I’m not in….Blake and Illia are….I'm not…I couldn’t be….”

“It’s okay Yang, try to stay calm,” Amber replied as she soothingly rubbed her shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with having a crush on someone.” 

“But you don’t understand, I can’t be….in fact I shouldn’t be….it’s just wrong, on so many levels.”

“I understand that, but you need to remain calm,” Amber continued in her soothing tone. “We don’t need a panic attack while we're shooting.” 

“L-look at me, look at me!” Yang exclaimed as she got up from her spot. “I cant believe this! I’m in love with a girl who's already seeing someone, and the worst part is, I clearly can’t control myself! I think about her all the time! What’s wrong with me?! What the fuck’s wrong with me?!” 

“There is nothing wrong with you," Amber stood up, joining the blond at eye level. “It’s perfectly natural to feel that way.”

“No, I shouldn’t have done this….if Blake or Illia found out-“

“Yang listen to me, it’s fine. When I was in high school, I had plenty of crushes on people that were already seeing someone. Sometimes you just can’t help it.” 

“But I-“

“It’s going to be fine, it happens all the time, it’s natural.” 

Yang looked away from the red head, as the realization of Amber's point hit her, and she became slightly embarrassed by her outburst. Of course it was okay. Of course she was right. This was totally fine. When you grew up, you always had crushes on the people you saw on TV and movies. The only difference was Yang was the one in front of the camera, and Blake was just your average, everyday person with a smoking hot body, a great personality, and was already seeing someone. What a fun twist that was. 

“I guess you’ve got a point,” Yang agreed while looking back up. “But we’ve only known each other for just over a month, that doesn’t seem too soon, does it?” 

“Well, sometimes love can be difficult,” Amber said softly, hoping to help her friend cope. “Some people fall in love right away, while others, it takes some time. Somewhere, somewhere in that timeframe, you fell for Blake. You fell for her, and you didn’t even realize it until just now.” 

The blond covered her face in embarrassment, as this whole thing took a turn for the worst. Snarky remarks, and harmless flirting were one thing, but this completely crossed the line. When they first met, Yang would shamelessly flirt with Blake in an attempt to break the ice, and occasionally the cat faunus would fight back with her own hints of sexy, snarkiness that caused Yang's brain to malfunction and heart to soar. It was all too perfect, and everything was great. However, that was the line that should have never been crossed, a fine line between friendship, and something more. Now that it was out in the open, Yang felt almost dirty, for having these overly romanticized thoughts was just tipping the iceberg, and could plunge them into a deep body of untraveled, and unrelenting water that could cause them both to drown. 

Not only was Blake already involved with someone else, but Yang wasn’t too sure if the cat faunus could handle what she brought to the table. A life of luxury and glamour might have been the dream for most, a dream that so many including herself, sought out to make their lives better, but Blake wasn’t ready for the glitz and glamour of Hollywood. Not to mention the emotional baggage Yang carried with her probably wasn’t suited for someone like Blake, who already had to deal with the regular stress of a mundane life.

And yet…..she couldn’t stop thinking about her. Yang couldn’t stop. Night and day, everyday, Yang couldn’t stop thinking about Blake no matter where she was, or what she did. I guess the harder you try to not think about it, the more defiant the thoughts will become, and will continually circulate inside your head. Even if it drives Yang crazy, at least thinking about the cute little cat faunus was the perfect way to go. 

“Man, I really fucked up, didn’t I?” She asked her friend. “I promised Illia I'd stay in touch with Blake, I’d help her when she needed someone to talk to. So what did I do? I end up falling for her, and I fell hard.” The blond crashed to the ground, as her legs gave out from the what felt like the pressure of the world caving in on her. “Yang Xiao Long, you really fucked up this time.” She sighed as she leaned back on her hands. 

“Look Yang, everything you’ve told us, told me, Pyrrha, Coco, it’s not the right way to think unless you’re head over heels for someone.” Amber explained. “I love you, I really do. But you’re my friend, my co-worker, and somebody I consider very important, and I don’t want you making any mistakes, or doing something you might regret.” 

“Well, I’m not sure if I regret this or not,” the blond said as she looked down at her lap. “I was supposed to be Blake's friend, and now all I can think about is how she’s changed my life. We’ve known each other for such a short time, but for some reason, it feels like she’s always there for me. Whenever I get stressed out, or have an episode, I just think about her, and all my fears, all my troubles..…just vanish. You probably think I'm crazy, huh?”

“Not at all, Yang.” Amber responded as she sat back down. “It's perfectly natural for someone to act as your support system, or even just as a comforting presence. It's why whenever we're around our families, we feel at home.”

“Yeah well, you’ve met my uncle…..and my mom,” the blond said that last part under her breath. “But this is Blake. How is it she has the same effect on me, that chocolate chip cookies have on Ruby?”

“Interesting that you didn’t pick Weiss, but I’m not one to judge,” the Brit said jokingly. “And to answer your question, I’m not sure. Maybe it’s something bigger then a simple friendship, maybe you were both meant to find each other.” 

“He-heh, right!” Yang laughed a little. “Now who’s the crazy one?”

“I suppose you’re right, but my point still stands,” she answered. “You two both needed someone there for you, so even if you’re just friends, maybe there’s a special bond the two of you have….like a connection.”

“Oh Amber,” the blond said with a stupid grin as she shook her head. “I think you’ve been watching too much anime. A connection? Really?”

“Deny it all you want, but there’s definitely something there.” 

Yang pondered that for a moment, unsure if that was something worth admitting. Maybe there was something there, but even if that was true, there was no way to tell how far things would go. As much as she wanted to believe it, her life had been a living hell, and she wasn’t exactly sure what to believe anymore. 

“So, what are you thinking?” Amber asked with some concern in her voice. “What’s your plan now?”

“I-uh, I don’t know.” Yang replied as she drew some circles in the dirt. “Would it be wrong of me to continue talking with her, even though I’m harboring what we're assuming are romantic feelings.”

“That depends, are you gonna interfere in her relationship with Illia?”

“No, of course not.” The blond answered as she looked Amber right in the eyes. “I would never break up another couple, even if it was for somebody I wanted to be with. I’m not that kind of person.” 

“Well then, you have nothing to worry about,” Amber said. “Just remember what we discussed, and you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, fine.” Yang sighed. “It’s not gonna be easy though. I’m planning on texting her later tonight, I'll have to be careful.”

“It’s never easy to go through something like this,” Amber explained. “But by putting Blake’s needs before your own, it shows that you must really love her.”

It really hurt, it hurt even more than losing her arm. It wasn’t easy, but it was definitely the right thing to do. Yang promised to be Blake’s friend, so damn it, she was gonna honour Illia's request even if it killed her…..which at this rate, it just might. 

“Yeah.” Yang spoke quietly as she felt upset, but knew it was for the best. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for the pep talk.”

“No prob, Yang.” She answered back. “Anytime you need someone to confide in, you’ve always got people all around you.” 

“You bet,” Yang agreed in a more chipper tone. “And now I can look on the bright side, it means I can pursue some of the other eligible bachelorettes this city has to offer..….Amber? Do you know anyone who-“

“Besides that kiss we had during season three, I don’t have any immediate plans to get in bed with you Yang.”

“Your loss, but you gotta admit, it was pretty hot.” Yang said while wiggling her eyebrows. “Definitely one of my favourite scenes.”

“It was okay, but not my favourite,” Amber responded. “My boyfriend wasn’t too keen on it either.”

“Yeah well, I know you liked it.”

“How so?”

“You kept screwing up,” Yang said while resting her hands behind her head. “We had to do an extra five or six takes of that scene alone.”

“We did like five extra takes, because your hand kept creeping up my back,” Amber responded as she crossed her arms. 

“What? You have an issue with how I did it?” The blond asked. “I was just adding some extra emotion, and setting the mood.”

“You were lying in a hospital bed, and knocked unconscious. You weren't supposed to be feeling me up.” Amber defended herself. 

“Yeah, well….I like my version a little better,” Yang said in a huff. “Besides, it was a learning experience, and I got better from it.”

“A better actor, or a better kisser?”

“You’ll just have to find out for yourself,” Yang said with a wink. “Maybe we'll re-enter that arc next season.”

“Maybe you should worry about today first,” Amber said. “You’re needed back on in a couple of minutes.” 

“Meh, no biggie I’ll get these scenes done in no time at all,” Yang stated. “By the time we're all done, I can finally text Blake. Besides a couple of messages back and forth this morning, we really didn’t have too many chances to chat today.” 

“Nice to see you’ve landed on your feet,” Amber said jokingly. “Just don’t screw up and say something you shouldn’t. Leave that to your blooper reel, and you’ll be fine.”

“Whatever you say,” the blond said in response. “Honestly, you should have more confidence in me, I might surprise you.”

“The biggest surprise I’ve learned from you, is that you’re totally fine with admitting to me, Coco, and Pyrrha, that you’d have no problem jumping in bed with us.” The Brit explained. “We're your friends, and we know you’re just being you, but for the love of god, don’t even think about trying that with Blake.” 

“Yes, mother.” Yang said sarcastically in a frustrated sigh. “Jesus Christ, it’s not like I’m looking to fuck anyone. You should be happy to know I have standards, and I would never give myself to someone who's not worth my time.”

“Yeah, but not everyone’s looking to fuck you,” Amber grinned as she knew it was true. “You might be hot, and you might be a successful film and television star, but clearly there’s more to life then that. After all, you’d never find Blake in some Oscar's after party. You found her tucked away, and hidden from the world.”

“I suppose you have a point.”

“Not to mention, not everything's about sex, or at least it shouldn’t be the foundation for a relationship.” Amber continued. “Blake might not be looking for that sort of thing.” 

“What are you trying to say? Does that mean you don’t want in my pants?” Yang asked in a mocking tone. “After everything we’ve been through?”

“Hmm, well maybe we can save it for the 4th of July,” she answered with a smirk. “Sleep with me, and I’ll show you some real fireworks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting out a chapter during After the Fall week, am I crazy? Meh, I don't care. I'm having too much fun writing this, and there's no such thing as too much RWBY content. Bit of an odd place to stop, but this chapter was originally supposed to be bigger, so I decided to cut it up into two parts, making it easier to manage. Anyway, go read After the Fall, enjoy the V6 soundtrack, and I'll see ya next week before RTX!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter. Yang's still a bit of a mess, trying to figure out the next step she should take. Meanwhile, we finally hear from Blake and learn more about her feelings regarding this situation, as she looks to Illia for advice.

Yang eventually made it back home, as her shoot was all wrapped up for the day. The sun was beginning to set on the hot California coast, and at this point she really needed a drink to sooth her soul. Although she still believed her performance could have gone a little bit better, that wasn’t the most pressing matter that came from the day. If today was any further evidence of how badly she had it for the cat faunus, she was gonna need to think pretty hard on how to approach their relationship and friendship moving forward.

As Yang entered through the front door of her pent house suite, she undid her plaid button up, and hung it back up in the closet. The blond then replaced it with one of her yellow tank tops, and got more comfortable for the evening. She didn’t want to linger to heavily on today’s events, but she knew it was inevitable, as she had nobody else to turn to tonight. 

Coco and Velvet had date night, Pyrrha and Jaune were visiting his sister, Nora and Ren were working tonight, and last time she checked, Sun and Neptune were celebrating their 5 month anniversary, so they were probably doing some sort of freaky gymnastics in their bedroom. This left Yang alone with her thoughts, and during a time when she desperately needed someone to talk to. 

The blond went into her kitchen, and grabbed a beer from the fridge. She bit the cap off, a trick she was proud to pick up a long time ago, and spit the bottle cap into the sink. She’d grab it on the way back, but for now she decided to go outside and admire the LA skyline. Something Yang hasn’t had time to do in months, and perhaps could help her relax a little bit. 

Yang made her way onto the balcony, as the clear night sky was absolutely stunning tonight, and it was a great time of day to enjoy the view. 

She leaned on the railing, and looked over towards the Hollywood sign. It was illuminated for the night, and provided the backdrop to the LA life that most had heard about. She let out a small laugh, as the romanticized version of Hollywood that everyone assumed to be glamour, parties, and money wasn’t entirely true. If anything, the Hollywood sign was basically a tool used to draw people in. Whether it be tourists looking for an adventure, or wannabe actors looking for a break, it was always the first thing people thought of when imagining the city, and it really shouldn’t be, as the city offered a lot more then just that. It was something Yang figured out very quickly, and something she always carried with her. 

Getting bored with the giant light up sign, she shifted her attention upwards, and stared up at the light that was illuminated by the brightness that came from each individual star. The beauty of each speck of light, was incredible, and something that brought Yang back to her family camping trips growing up. It was incredible to think that this was something that most Los Angeleans would probably pay no attention to, but for Yang, each one was a small pebble across the giant landscape, and was a reminder of who she was, and who she was trying to be. Yang started off small, she was a nobody fighting for recognition and adoration in the toughest industry in the world, and it took years to finally get there. But now, now she was at the peak of her career, the poster child for hard work and dedication. Her path was a long and hard one, and it sure as hell wasn’t over yet. 

She continued to search the sky, looking for answers only to be drawn in by the mystery and allure of the full moon. Once upon a time, she had considered becoming an astronaut, exploring a new world and looking for adventure in a different place. It would have been a great escape, and a way to leave earth and traverse the unknown. But that was always just a _what if_ scenario. As many kids have different ideas of their dream job, only for it to eventually pass. Being an actor was something that never left her train of thought, and it might have been a blessing in disguise. 

Yang continued to admire the moonlight, and truly take in it's beauty. It was bright, it was mysterious, and it always caught your attention as it dominated the sky. The blond smiled lightly, as she connected that to her new favourite person. Just like how the moon shined brightly, it reminded her of the golden orbs that would light up when Blake was happy. Just like how mysterious it was, was also a great way of describing the fascination and intrigue that the cat faunus had. And just like how the moon dominated the night sky, Blake seemed to have found a way to dominate the blond's mind. Yang could have been attracted to anyone, she could moved on and continued to live her life in Hollywood, but no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts always traced back to Blake, and were drawn to her more then anyone else. Blake somehow broke free from the rest of the crowd, and now Yang could only see her. 

"What am I doing?" Yang asked herself as she tilted her head back down. "I can’t let my attraction to her ruin our friendship. I'd be destroying what her and Illia have. Amber was right, I just need to be there for her, and not say or do anything that will screw me over." 

She let out a small sigh, and walked back inside her apartment. The city might be beautiful, and had so much hope to most, but the reality was, hope can only get you so far. You can spend your entire life hoping for something, and you might not get it, as the odds are always gonna be against you. Kind of like how Yang hoped that Blake and her could someday be a thing, only to fall victim to false hope and near impossible odds that were stacked against her. 

"Would you stop," Yang scolded herself as she collapsed onto her leather couch. "You have everything you want in life. So what if this one thing isn’t gonna go your way. You live in the best building in the city, you’ve won more Daytime Emmys then anyone else, and you’re at the top of your career." 

The blond took a long, satisfying sip from her beverage and rested her feet on the coffee table sitting in front of her. She then lounged back, and let out a soft sigh as her shoulder blades made contact with the plush, leather. It was super comfy, and perfect for washing all of your troubles and stress away. The blond adjusted herself, and closed her eyes. 

…………..

…………..

_“L-look at me, look at me! I cant believe this! I’m in love with a girl who's already seeing someone, and the worst part is, I clearly can’t control myself! I think about her all the time! What’s wrong with me?! What the fuck’s wrong with me?!”_

……………

Yang jerked her eyes open, and was reminded of the exchange from earlier. Even after her talk with Amber, she couldn’t help but feel a huge weight on her shoulders. She understood her little freak out might have been a bit over the top, but how else was she gonna feel? She was totally attracted to Blake. The spunky little hotel worker did something to her, made her feel something she’s never felt for anyone before, and now Yang was completely under the cat faunus' spell. 

No matter how hard Yang tried, there was no escaping from the allure that Blake Belladonna could easily use to manipulate her. The blond knew it might have been unhealthy for her to have those thoughts, but at the end of the day, she also knew that she needed Blake in her life, and just wanted to be a part of hers as well. If that would stem from their friendship, then so be it. 

The blond moved to the edge of the couch, and grabbed her scroll off the table to check the time. 

_8:30pm._

Yang had told Blake that they would chat after the shoot today, but now she wasn’t 100% sure if that was the best idea. 

_“So, what are you thinking? What’s your plan now?”_

"That’s the million dollar question, isn’t it?" Yang responded as she looked back on the day. "What do I do now?" 

The decision weighed heavily on her mind, as she had been debating with herself all day as to if she should still call her. The blond was afraid she'd embarrass herself, or worst, admit her feelings to the cat faunus. It was all too surreal, and felt like something she'd normally act out on screen. Who'd ever imagine that she'd actually get to live it, and see what it felt like first hand. 

"Man, I’m a mess, aren't I?" She asked herself with a small chuckle. "I should have seen this coming, the signs were all there. How could I be so blind?" 

The blond started to absentmindedly rub her forehead, using the cool metal of her prosthetic as a comforter to the impending migraine that she could feel coming. Yang didn’t want this to drag on any further. She wanted an answer. She needed to know what she should do. She felt dirty, felt like all the flirtatious moments, hand-holding, and soft looks would enter into a dangerous realm in which there was no turning back. As long as she didn’t cross that line again, kept things more subdued, then everything would be fine. They'd still be friends, and Blake and Illia would still have each other. That was good enough for now, but Yang still had one burning question going through her head:

_Do I still call her? After everything that’s happened today, do I still risk it? What if I blurt something out, and never hear from her again, then what?_

Yang put her beer down and reached into her pocket to grab her wallet. She then pulled out a small coin that featured two emblems on it: a Chinese dragon on one side, and a burning heart on the other. They were very close to Yang, as she felt as though they both encompassed her personality, and gave her an identity. So when she saw it over in China, she knew she had to pick it up. It was unique, special, and offered a potential answer to her problem. 

Yang turned it in her fingers, looking at both sides and set the rules in place. The heart was heads, the dragon was tails. It was time to leave this up to chance. If she got heads, she'd call Blake and risk the potential backlash of making an even bigger idiot out of herself. If she got tails, she'd forget about it for the night, and just go to sleep. 

FLIP. 

The small coin began its trip, spinning up into the air. Yang watched it as it ascended upwards, noticing each side at different moments, before gravity started to finally bring it down. She caught it in her prosthetic, quickly closed her hand before looking at it, and planted it onto the back of her other hand. Yang took a deep breath, and lifted her hand up, seeing what the end result was. 

_Tails._

………..

………..

“Better make it best two out of three.” 

**************************************************************************************************

“Look, all I’m saying is, you should really consider getting FaceTime or some other video chatting app,” Illia suggested as she brought over a bowl of popcorn. 

The two faunus decided to have a movie night at Illia's apartment, something that Blake originally protested, calling it pointless. However, when left with the grim reality that her life consisted of a repeated cycle in which she made no progress in her path to recovery, she quickly understood now why it might have been needed. 

They were only movies, bits of fiction not based on fact or the constant truth of the real world, one movie couldn’t hurt….just as long as it wasn’t that Howling at the Moon movie Yang mentioned. She shuddered at the thought, and quickly grabbed a handful of popcorn, stuffing it in her mouth. 

“These text messages might be nice and fun once in a while, but wouldn’t you rather see her face-to-face?” Illia asked as she got situated on the couch. “Didn’t you once tell me her smile could light up a room?”

“I don’t know if I used those words, but maybe I said something like that,” Blake mumbled to herself as she looked the other way. “But what if she doesn’t have time to video chat?” 

“Oh Blake,” Illia said exasperated. “You guys literally talk for like hours and hours every night. Only you would make such a big deal out of this.” 

“I-um,” the cat faunus fumbled with her words, knowing full-well that Illia had a point. “I mean, it’s pretty easy when we're just texting or calling, but I can’t let her see my shitty apartment. She’ll just feel sorry for me again.”

“And that’s why you come over here to talk,” the chameleon faunus said with a grin. “You need to create the illusion that this is still your apartment, and that we're roommates, duh. Jesus Blake, I thought you were supposed to be keeping track of your story, why am I doing it?” 

Blake let out a small sigh, for as much as she wanted to see the blond's face, there were still so many fears running through her head. The thought of Yang not having time for her was quickly replaced by the constant nag of trying to keep up this charade. She thought it would be easy to do, but somehow it was becoming more and more difficult. 

“And you’re sure you can get this FaceTime thing on my scroll?” Blake asked. 

“Yeah, of course.” Illia answered as she grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix. “I can’t believe you haven’t heard of it, everybody knows about it, even people who don’t have computers or scrolls.”

“I mean, I’ve heard _of_ it, I just haven’t had a reason to get it,” Blake clarified the reasoning. “You’re the only person I usually talk to, and I can come over and visit anytime.” 

“Well, now you have somebody else to talk to, and I don’t just mean an audio version,” Illia said. “I thought you wanted to see her again, why so nervous about it?”

Blake fidgeted in her seat, looked down at her hands, resting in her lap. Yeah, she kind of, sort of, maybe missed seeing the blond's face, but what would happen if she didn’t feel the same. Talking to someone over her scroll was way different then seeing them, as you didn’t have to try and impress them. As for Blake, she was just scared that perhaps Yang would see her again, and see her differently. 

“I guess….I don’t know. I’m just worried that I’m not who Yang thinks I am,” Blake concluded. “I can honestly say, that having her in my life….is the best thing that’s happened to me in the last five years. I just don’t want to lose that.” Blake finished her statement sadly as her ears flattened on her head.

“I think I understand what you’re saying,” Illia responded as she put the remote down on the armrest. “But you’re overlooking one, teeny, tiny, little detail.”

“What’s that?” Blake asked as she looked over to her friend.

“Yang doesn’t want to lose you either,” Illia said confidently. “In fact, she probably wants to see you again too.” 

“H-how are you so sure?” Blake asked nervously. 

“Considering I gave her your number, and asked her to talk with you, did it ever occur to you that she could have declined? That she could have stopped at any minute? But guess what? She didn’t stop, you guys talk everyday now, and that’s because there’s something there between you two.” 

“Do you….do you really think so?” Blake asked with hope in her eyes, as her ears unfolded. “Do you really think she wants to see me too?” 

“I know so,” Illia answered. “Call it intuition, but I feel like you two have some sort of a connection.”

Blake let out a small chuckle, as it seemed a little surreal. A connection? Seriously? Illia must have been reading too much Ninjas of Love. Connections. Bonds. Soulmates. Maybe there was a time when Blake thought that those were all possibilities, but looking back at those days, she realized that it was stupid for her to think like that. 

“Even if that’s all true,” the brunette explained. “Why me? Why would some….hotel worker, living in the middle of nowhere have a connection with a Hollywood star? Wouldn’t she be better off hanging around some millionaire, maybe a big time athlete, or a rock star? Why me?” 

“I…I really can’t answer that Blake,” the chameleon faunus responded sadly. “Trust me, I'd love to answer that, but maybe it would be better to get that answer from Yang, you know, when you’re ready.”

The cat faunus didn’t exactly like that answer, but knew it was probably for the best. Why create false hope, when it would just be better to be direct, and ask the blond when the time was right. 

“Hey,” Illia chimed in. “I don’t want you to doubt yourself though. You always seem to find a way to do that, and I want you to believe me when I say, that you have a lot to offer her, and I’m sure Yang has a very good reason to be talking with you for this length of time.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” the cat faunus answered as she grabbed some popcorn. “At least if I ask her directly, I won’t be coming up with my own conclusions on it. It still doesn’t make me feel good.”

“Just save that question for when you’re more comfortable around her.” Illia said. “Which by the way, might be a great question for when you two see each other again….face-to-face.” She made sure to emphasize those last few words, hoping it would sync in. 

“I-uh….”

“The next time you guys chat, ask her if she wants to video chat instead, and I’ll help get you all set up,” Illia reassured her.

Bzzz-Bzzz.

Both girls looked at Blake’s scroll, sitting between them, as it started flashing.

“Huh, speak of the devil,” Illia said with a grin. “Looks like you’re not the only one with good hearing, huh.”

Bzzz-Bzzz.

Bzzz-Bzzz.

“Well, aren’t you gonna pick it up?” 

Blake looked over to her friend, unsure as to how she should proceed. Why was it always easier said then done? Now Blake was gonna have to be even more forward, and try to ask Yang to Facetime, something probably only reserved for the richest, most powerful-

“Hello?” Illia said……..wait, what?

“Oh, hello Yang.” Illia said as she talked into Blake’s scroll. “What a pleasant surprise. I’m sure Blake’s just _dying_ to chat with you.” 

_You fiend!_

“Yeah, she's around here somewhere. If you’d like, I can go find her?” The chameleon faunus asked as she threw her arm up on the back of the couch. “I’m sure she’s got her nose stuck in a book somewhere.”

The cat faunus squinted her eyes, and crossed her arms. She knew what Illia was doing, but Blake wasn’t gonna be fooled, she wasn’t gonna fall into a trap of getting set-up into a predicament in which she couldn’t recover. She was better than that, she was smarter than that, and she had enough self-control to not take the bait.

“Yeah, she really likes to read a lot.” Illia responded with a smirk. “Oh I know, you should hear about this new fantasy smut story Blake’s writ-“

“Hello Yang,” the cat faunus said as she grabbed the scroll from Illia's hand at a lightning speed. “Sorry, I was just having a nap.” She lied as a blush began to form on her face. 

“Really? You mean like a _cat nap?”_

“Oh god, Yang.” Blake responded. “Was it worth it?”

“Hmm,” she pondered for a moment. “Meh, I like to take a risk once and a while, press my luck and see what happens.”

The brunette was nudged on the shoulder, as Illia overheard that last comment. The cat faunus stuck out her tongue, not amused by the traitorous act, but came to the conclusion that perhaps this was a risk worth taking. Seeing her bright, beautiful eyes, and her gorgeous smile would help her in a time of personal unrest, so at that point, Blake decided it was now or never, and took a leap of faith. 

“Hey Yang….um, can I ask you something?”

“Uh, yeah. Of course Blake.” The blond responded. “You don’t have to be so timid about it. In the time we’ve been talking, we’ve been totally open with each other. So what’s on your mind?”

“I…well, I….” Blake let out a deep breath, and unloaded what she was keeping inside. “I…..just wanted to know….if you…..wanttovideochatsometime?”

……………

“Uh, run that by me again?” Yang asked sheepishly. 

“I….what I said…..was…..”

“Oh for God’s sake, she wants to do Facetime with you?”

“Illia!” The cat faunus responded. “I was getting to it.”

“When, today or next week?” The chameleon faunus asked. “I helped speed this up, you can thank me later if you’d like.” 

“Oh, like I’m gonna thank you for betraying me like that,” the brunette fought back. “That’s strike two.”

"I'm not even at strike one yet!"

“What happens when she gets to strike three?” Was heard from the scroll. “Does she sleep on the couch?”

_What?_

…………

“Oh shit!” Blake cursed. “Sorry Yang, we don’t normally argue like that.”

“Heh, if you think that was an argument, you should see me butt heads with Weiss,” the blond responded with a chuckle. “Now that’s something you’ll want a front row seat for.” 

“Anyway, we're getting a little off topic.” Illia cut in. “All Blake wanted to ask, was if you guys could video chat for a change.”

“Uh, yeah of course.” Yang answered. “Why were you struggling so hard with that Blakey?” 

"I wasn't struggling that hard," Blake responded, "and what did I say about calling me Blakey?” The brunette added sternly.

 _“Blakey?”_ Illia said while holding in a laugh. “She calls you Blakey?”

“N-no, not always. I mean, she’s not supposed to.”

“I know what I’m calling you from now on…..Blakey.” 

“Only Yang can call me Blakey!” The cat faunus responded, only to realize her slip up. “W-wait…not what I meant! I mean, nobody can call me Blakey, especially Illia.”

“Ha-ha-ha,” both Yang and Illia laughed at Blake’s mental collapse. 

“I will fucking end both of you.” Blake said as she covered her face with her hands. “I’m starting to regret asking you to Facetime.” 

“Oh right, we almost forgot!” The blond answered cheerfully. “I already have the app, but do you Blake?”

“I don’t think so,” the cat faunus said as she looked up from her hands. “I only have Pokemon Go, and some strategy card game where you destroy enemy towers.” 

“Here, I’ll get Blake set up Yang.” The chameleon faunus said happily as she grabbed Blake’s scroll. “We'll be just a second.” 

The cat faunus gave a small, soft smile, as the gorgeous blond's appearance resurfaced in her memory. 

_Luscious, flowing locks. A big, bright smile that could light up the darkest of rooms. And her eyes…..Her beautiful, perfect, lilac eyes. They showed so much love and care, that nothing could ever compare to them. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad afterall._

“There, all ready to go,” Illia said as she passed it back. “Just press the camera icon, and you’ll see her Blake.”

Alright, here goes nothing. She pressed the small camera icon, and instantly was taken aback by the goofy blond actress, smiling as though she had never left. 

“Hey Yang.” The brunette said softly. “I can see you.” 

“Heya Blake!” She responded cheerfully. “Long time no see.” 

"I can’t believe I was worried about asking something so simple," the cat faunus admitted. "You must think I’m really hopeless." 

“Nope!” The blond replied. “Not hopeless, just a little cautious. It’s perfectly fine though, I totally understand.” She smiled brightly, making all of Blake’s doubts disappear instantly.

“Thank you, but I am trying to be more assertive, maybe take a risk here and there,” the brunette responded. “I mean, if I had no problem getting on your nerves, I must have done something right.”

“Hey, don’t think I’ve forgotten any of that. When I come back, I'm only bringing my best material.” 

“Oh really?” Blake asked slyly. “So I haven’t seen your best yet?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Yang grinned as she wasn’t taken aback by any of this. “Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but when my schedule finally allows it…..I'll be back.” Yang finished with a German accent so bad, it sounded more Italian then anything.

“You don’t travel outside the country that much, do you Yang?” Illia said sarcastically from the sidelines. “That was just terrible.”

“What?!” The blond was baffled by that absolutely false statement. “Where is she Blake? Where is she? I need to have a word with her.”

The cat faunus turned her scroll to her left, giving Yang a better look at the chameleon faunus.

“Now see here Illia, I'm very rich and very worldly!” Yang said proudly. “My dialect is so perfect, I could be cast on Game of Thrones.”

“Really? When's the last time you went to Europe?” Illia asked.

“Uhhh?” The blond responded puzzled. 

_It couldn’t have been that long, right?_

………………..

Yang just stared directly at Illia, trying to think it over. How long had it been since she was in Europe.

………………..

………………..

“Okay you got me,” Yang finally admitted. “It’s been a while, probably should get Cinder to book something over there. I'd love to get back to England or France. Haven’t been over there in years.”

“Do you speak French Yang?” Blake asked from the side. “Your accents might suck, but it doesn’t mean you can’t be bilingual. So, are you?”

Illia gave the device back to Blake, giving her the one-on-one, face-to-face conversation she was always wanting, but too nervous to ask for. 

“My accents do not suck,” Yang argued. “I’m good friends with a Brit, she’d vouch for me no problem!”

“Right, because being friends with someone from Europe automatically makes you good at something?” She questioned the blond's reasoning. 

“Hey don’t shit on my logic,” Yang responded. “I think it makes perfect sense.”

“Sure it does,” the brunette responded sarcastically with a cute smirk. “But I still want to see if you can speak French. You said you’ve been to France before?”

“Je suis allé en France quatre fois,” Yang answered with a smile. “Et j'aimerais revenir très bientot.” (I’ve been to France four times, and I would like to go back very soon). 

Blake’s eyes doubled in size, as this was an unexpected surprise. Yang could actually speak French, and she did it so naturally. The blond bombshell just found new ways to surprise her everyday. 

“What do you think Blake?” Illia questioned as she elbowed her side. “Anything you want to add?”

Blake knew. She knew exactly what her friend was hinting at, so she decided to go for it. 

“La France a l'air ravissante et j'ai toujers voulu la voir” (France looks lovely, and I’ve always wanted to see it)” Blake responded.

“Tu peux parler francais aussi?” (You can speak French too?).

“Oui. Je suis autodidacte. Je l'ai appris après le lycée.” (Yes. I’m self-taught. Learned it after high school.).

“Magnifigue! Mon ami Coco peut te procurer un beau beret. Maintenant, vous regarderez la partie si vous y allez un jour!” (Magnificent. My friend Coco can get you a nice beret. Now you’ll look the part if you ever go!).

“Ha-ha-ha,” the girls laughed together.

This was nice, this was comforting, this was what Blake wanted and needed, and little did she know, Yang wanted the exact same thing. 

“You….are just so full of surprises,” Blake admitted. “Just when I think I have you figured out, I learn something new about you.”

“I feel the same way about you,” Yang said bashfully. “Guess you can’t judge a book by its cover, huh?”

“Don’t even start Yang,” the brunette said as she shook her head. “You always have to throw some lame joke in, don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t,” Yang answered. “Besides, it makes life more fun!”

“I suppose you have a point there,” Blake admitted, as she was looking for some fun in her life to shine on through. “And although your jokes might be stupid, I can’t help but feel a sense of ease from them. I guess it helps break up the normalcy of my life.”

“Hey thanks…I think,” Yang said as she scratched her head. “I think I get what you’re saying, and I’ll assume it was a compliment.” 

“Don’t worry Yang, it was a compliment.” 

“Oh, then great!” Yang said cheerfully. “Thank you!”

“Anyway Yang, I think I should get going.” Blake said somewhat sadly, upset that her conversation was to be put on hold for the night. “I promised Illia a movie night, and I don’t want to keep her much longer. You understand right?”

“Yeah, of course!” Yang agreed. “No problems here, we can chat tomorrow.”

“You know, you guys can keep talking if you’d like,” Illia tried to urge them to continue. “Blake doesn’t really know what she wants to watch anyway, so maybe it would be better if you guys keep going.”

“Na it’s fine, I better get going too.” Yang said as she knew it was best to let them enjoy their date night. “Tomorrow I’m going on Ellen, and I need my beauty sleep.”

“Yeah, right. Like someone as beautiful as you could ever need beauty sleep.” 

“What?” 

…………….

“Oh, fuck!” The cat faunus groaned as she threw her scroll back into the space between the two girls. Her hands came up to cover the blush that encompassed her face. “Please tell me I didn’t just say that out loud.” 

“Ooookay, I won’t tell you.” Illia said with a huge smile. 

“Uh, maybe we should pick up on this later,” Yang said awkwardly with a huge blush. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow Blake! Bye Illia!”

“It was lovely chatting again Yang,” the chameleon faunus responded as she picked up the device. “Good luck tomorrow.” 

“Thanks!” The blond answered. “Bye Blake, talk to you soon!” 

“Goodnight Yang,” the cat faunus said as she tilted her head towards the scroll and attempted to recover from her slip of the tongue. She offered a small smile, which the blond returned happily. “I’ll make sure to call you tomorrow, have a good sleep.” 

“Thanks! Night Blakey!”

BEEP! 

Blake threw her whole body backwards, and stared up at the ceiling. She was so embarrassed. How could she admit that Yang was beautiful? Yeah she was beautiful, and Yang probably heard it all the time, but Blake was a grown adult, not some hormone filled teenager. 

“Well now…that was fun.” Illia chuckled. “Boy, do I have some new teasing material for you.”

“You’re on thin ice right now Amitola,” Blake muttered as she rested her arm on her face. “Don’t ever answer my scroll again, even if you thought you were helping.”

“Next time don’t take so long, and I won’t have to be tagged in,” the chameleon faunus responded as she grabbed the remote. “Besides, I would say we accomplished what you originally sought out to do.”

“Really? Do you really think that went well?” She groaned as she flopped her arm down. “That was the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Okay, maybe that last part was a little over the top, but at least you can Facetime with her whenever you’d like,” Illia tried to look at the silver lining. “You might not have stuck the landing, but at the end of the day, you still accomplished your goal!” 

“I guess….you have a point,” the brunette admitted as she glanced over. “Wow, I must be really hopeless if I can’t even ask the simplest of things, huh?” 

“At least it’s over now, but if you had a hard time getting this out, imagine how difficult it will be when you talk about…well, you know who.” Illia said quietly. “At least, I hope you’ll tell her at somepoint.”

“I’m not sure at this point,” Blake confessed as she looked in the other direction. “Yang has so much going on in her life, and she’s always so positive and upbeat. The last thing she needs is to know about.…him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a fun chapter to write, and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I wanted to get this out before we get into RTX, cuz I'm pretty sure we'll all be refreshing our browsers, trying to get some info on Friday from the RWBY Panel. I know I'll be checking Twitter and Tumblr Friday afternoon, cuz we'll probably get the V7 premiere date, as well as other cool info. With that being said, I'll be back next week with the newest installment in this bumbleby story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I was giving the chapters a name, this one would be called "One Step Forward, Two Steps Back." Time for Yang's talk show appearance, and the beginning of the angst. You'll want to see this, cuz we're in for a ride.

Today was the big day, the day Yang had been waiting for, for over a month. It was her appearance on the Ellen Degeneres Show, something that she had been wanting to do for the longest of times, something she could only dream about doing, and now, the day was finally here. 

Yang was absolutely ecstatic, exuberant, and jumping off the wall with enthusiasm. She barely slept a wink last night, too excited for today and getting to finally meet Ellen. All night long was spent going over the interview in her head, practicing to make sure she was ready, and working on her best dance moves for when she walked through the curtain. 

Bzzz-Bzzz 

Yang reached for her scroll, locating it in her coat pocket. Recognizing the number, she quickly swiped the camera, so she could see the cat faunus’ cute face on the other end. 

“Heya Blakey!” Yang said cheerfully as she saw Blake on the screen. “You as excited as I am?!”

If Blake was excited, it was being hidden behind a glare that could petrify the bravest of warriors, as she held an unimpressed expression that was capable of breaking the spirit of any who wished to delve deeper. But in the interest of fairness, Blake usually had that look, so maybe she was excited afterall. 

“Yang?” Blake asked coldly with a scowl. 

“Yes, Blake?” The blond responded obliviously. 

“What have I told you about calling me Blakey?” The cat faunus asked as her scowl shifted into a small smirk. “What have I told you about any nicknames?”

“Don’t?”

“Good girl,” the brunette responded with a smile. “You learn fast.”

“Oh, thanks…I think.” The blond said while maintaining her cheerful demeanor. “We'll work on those nicknames later. Maybe we can send it to a focus group.”

“You do that,” the brunette answered flatly. “Just nothing to degrading. I don’t need to be called kitten, or furrball, or something else like that.” 

“I’ll scratch those off my list then,” the blond said with a smirk. 

“For god's sake Yang, stop thinking about stupid nicknames for just five damn seconds!” The brunette said sternly. “I thought this interview was really important to you?”

“It is, but I’m allowed to have a little fun,” Yang answered back. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t be me!”

She definitely had Blake there. What was Yang without her jokes, puns, and goofy demeanor? Probably just another pompous, elite, socialite, that rode through life on her good looks and kept her head in the clouds, but that wasn’t Yang, thank goodness. Yang was silly, thoughtful, and always put others before herself, what a saint. 

“And if we’re talking about jokes here Blakey, I heard an awesome one from Nora the other day!” Yang exclaimed. “Something about Superman in a Easter Bunny costume. I’ll tell ya about it after!” 

_What a dork._

“Yeah, save that one for later when it's just you and me,” Blake said. “Don’t use that one out there, and I’m sure the audience will love you.”

“Aww, thanks Blakey!” Yang exclaimed. “I’m gonna have fun with it, just be myself, answer every question truthfully, and do what I can to remember this day. In fact, I’m hoping to grab an Ellen Mug from her gift shop afterwards,” the actress added. “If you’d like, I’ll grab you one, or maybe I’ll get you some Ellen Underwear instead.” 

“Oh, wonderful. Just what I always wanted.” The brunette answered sarcastically. “Just perfect.” 

“Don’t you mean-“

“If you finish that sentence, I’m hanging up.” Blake said sternly. 

This caused Yang to pout cutely, as she didn’t like taking no for an answer. The goofy blond has this effect on people, being able to portray confidence and style, while on the inside, being such a little kid. This unfortunately caused Blake to start questioning whether or not it was appropriate at this time to be so authoritative with her. She was going on a huge talk show, with millions of people watching. The cat faunus swallowed her pride, and decided to give Yang her moment.

“That pun was just…”

 _God help me._

“Pawful,” Blake said quietly as her other hand covered her face in shame. “Just….pawful, Yang.” 

…………….

“Yang? The brunette slowly lowered her hand, having her golden irises connect with the lilac sitting opposite from her on the scroll. This was accompanied by a large shit eating grin that absolutely screamed Yang Xiao Long. “Um…Yang? Are you gonna-“

“I'm so proud of you!” The actress squealed. “I knew I was rubbing off on ya!”

“Jesus. H. Christ.” Blake groaned as she stared down the blond. “You are not rubbing off on me.”

“Well, not completely, but more puns like that and you’ll have passed Weiss on the joker board.” The blond explained happily. “Although, she never really set the bar that high to begin with.”

“What exactly is….the joker board?” Blake asked curiously as she tilted her head. “Why am I on it?” 

“Oh, that’s easy!” Yang answered as she started walking off to the side, and out of the way of the production crew that was scampering around. She leaned up against the wall, and met the cat faunus' gaze. “It’s just whoever tells the best jokes in the Rose-Xiao Long household! But again, Weiss isn’t the best at it, so you’ll have her beat in no time!” 

“I’m not part of your family, Yang.” The brunette responded. “I don’t think I qualify for it.” 

“Oh, don’t be like that Blake,” the blond pushed off from the wall, and pushed the negative comment away. “Once you enter into the lives of the Rose-Xiao Longs, it’s nearly impossible to exit our circle. Unfortunately, I’m not allowed to bring Nora over for Thanksgiving ever again, but we still keep our door open to all of my friends.”

“He-heh, well I'm honoured.” Blake laughed. “I don’t think my jokes are the best, but at least you like them. So thank you.”

“No prob!” Yang exclaimed happily. “Anyway, I’m all set to go on, I even picked out the perfect song to dance to with Ellen.”

“Please tell me it was at least….appropriate?”

“Blake Belladonna, are you suggesting that I would pick music that’s vulgar or dirty?”

“I don’t know, would you?”

“Oh please, I want to make a good impression.” The blond responded. “If I’m a good girl, maybe I’ll get to come back again.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that,” the cat faunus answered. “Just do your best, and I'll talk to you soon.” 

“Wait, before you go, can you look over my outfit?” Yang asked. “I had Coco and Velvet help me out with it, but I’m still not sure.”

“Isn’t it a little late to be worried about that?”

“Na, I’ve got a couple other outfits in my dressing room,” The blond responded. “Just give it a quick look.”

“It might be hard for me,” Blake explained. “I can’t get a good view of you this close.”

“Oh, no biggie.” Yang said enthusiastically. “You can just take the elevator down.”

“The elevator? Yang what are you-“

Blake quickly averted her eyes, as Yang started moving her scroll away from her face, and down to her chest area. 

“As you can see, we went with a button up, purple blouse from the Crosshares Collection.” Yang explained. “Coco said it was perfect, because it left people wanting more.”

“No shit!” Blake said as she continued to look away. “Can you at least button it all the way up? I can see everything.”

“What? You’re not enjoying the view?” Yang asked innocently. “You know, most men would pay good money to-“

“Yang Xiao Long!” Blake yelled at the top of her lungs. “Button your top up this instant!”

“Okay, fine!” She huffed. “As soon as we're all finished, I’ll make the alterations.”

“Good, thank you.” The cat faunus responded. “Now can you pull me back up? I believe your eyes are up there.” She added while pointing upward, not even sure if Yang could see her. 

………..

“You can look now,” The blond stated as she moved her scroll up. “But if you’re curious, I'm rocking a black mini skirt too. I’ll spare you the ride to the bottom floor though, and keep you up here.” 

“Thank you,” the brunette said as she cautiously looked back at the screen. “You shouldn’t even be worried about your outfit, you look great no matter what you wear.” 

“Aww, thanks Blake!” Yang said with a huge smile. “I always knew you were checking me out!”

“I-I never said-“

“Too late Blakey, you can't take it back now.”

“I swear to god,” the cat faunus sighed. “One of these days, I’ll get you where it hurts.”

“I look forward to seeing what you come up with,” Yang answered back. 

“Oh really? Maybe you forgot what I told you,” Blake said coldly. “You have no idea how low I will go.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” the blond agreed with a smirk. “Anyway, I should get going. I’ll call you after the interview is done!”

“Great, just don’t do anything stupid out there.”

“Oh please, can you name one time I’ve ever said anything stupid?” The blond asked. 

“No, but I can name three things.” Blake replied without missing a beat. “But I’ll save that for afterwards, don’t need you getting too distracted and looking bad.” 

“I’ll be just fine,” she answered confidently. “You’ve seen my chest, there’s no way I could look bad!” 

Blake just rolled her eyes, and let that one go. What was she ever gonna do with her?

“Good luck out there,” Blake said sweetly. “And make sure to have fun.” 

“Aww, thanks Blakey!”

“You never learn do you Yang?” Blake sighed as she shook her head. “You just never learn?” 

“Hmm, nope! Guess I don’t!”

“Well, we're gonna have a long talk afterwards,” Blake said sternly. 

“Sweet, sounds great.” Yang agreed excitedly. “I’ll have so much to tell you. I can’t wait for-“

“And we’ll talk about how you should stop calling me, Blakey.” The brunette added. 

“Uh, I guess we can squeeze that in there,” Yang said as she rubbed the back of her neck. “But I still want to talk about all of this!”

“He-heh, of course Yang. I’ll talk to you later, bye.”

“Yep, bye-bye!”

BEEP. 

This was absolutely perfect. Everything Yang needed came down to today. She was gonna meet her idol, and Blake was gonna be there to support her. It was all too perfect.

“Our next guest has been the star of the Blond and the Beautiful for over 5 years.” Was heard on the stage from the host. 

_This is it, showtime._

“When she’s not gracing the covers of magazines, appearing at charity events and speaking arrangements, or starring on one the longest running day time soap operas in history, she’s usually seen riding through the Hollywood Hills on her favourite motorcycle.”

She let out a deep breath, and tried to remain calm. But the task seemed extremely difficult, as she was finally meeting her idol. 

_Just remember the advice dad gave you: no bone crushing hugs, and be as punny as possible._

“It’s my honour to welcome for the first time here, Yang Xiao Long!”

~I’m sexy and I know it~

Yang started bobbing her head as the song she asked for her entrance started playing. 

“Showtime.” 

****************************************************************************************************

_“So that was the worst date you ever had?” Came the question from the blond talk show host. “A girl with ice cream on the brain and on the hair?”_

_“Yeah, she was little odd, but cute as a button.” Yang answered before taking a sip of water. “Still see her occasionally at Baskin Robbins.”_

_“What do you think ended it?”_

_“Well, I’ll put it like this,” Yang said as she leaned in. “Before going out with her, I never would have guessed bowler hats and umbrellas were a fetish.”_

_The audience broke out into an uproar and laughed at the bizarre description._

_“What? I’m being serious here.” Yang said as she looked out to the crowd. “Tonight when you have the chance, tell your partner that you’re feeling frisky, and pull out the umbrella-“_

_“I think now's a good time for a break,” Ellen said as she interrupted the actress. “We'll have more with Yang, right after this.”_

The camera started to pull out, and the theme song played as they went to a commercial. Ellen was then seen leaning in, whispering something that only Yang could hear, before cutting to a graphic that featured the show's logo.

“Yang's doing really well, wouldn’t you say Blake?” Illia asked from the couch in her apartment. “Although I would have slept better not hearing that last story.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Blake agreed as she stretched her arms up from the seated position. “Unsurprisingly, I’ve already heard that one before, so it doesn’t bother me as much.” 

“I’m not an expert on these talk shows, but I'd say she gets an A for effort.” Illia said. 

“Mm-hm, she’s a natural,” Blake responded. “I know she’s been on talk shows before, but she told me how nervous and excited she was to meet Ellen. Glad to see she got over her nerves pretty quickly.” 

“I mean, she still looks a little nervous,” Illia said as she got up. “I can kind of tell.”

“Really? How can you tell?” Blake asked as she remained seated.

“Well some of those jokes were just….bad.” Illia answered as she walked towards her kitchen. “I know Yang likes to joke around, but come on.” 

“I guess I know Yang a little bit better,” the cat faunus responded with a smile. “Those jokes were right down her alley, and something I would expect from her.”

“She’s gonna be so surprised when she finds out you watched,” Illia said. “It’s nice to see you take an interest in her passions and goals.”

“I don’t want to go into our next conversation blind, I'd like to contribute somehow.”

“Good job then,” Illia added. “The best part about it is that she'll be really happy that you took time to actually watch her. Maybe we'll get you hooked on her show next.”

“I don’t think I'm ready for-oh, it’s coming back on, Illia come quick!” The brunette blurted out excitedly. 

“Jesus Blake, don’t think I’ve ever seen you this excited,” the chameleon faunus said as she joined her friend back on the couch. “If only we knew what the reason was?”

“Oh shut up,” Blake scolded the chameleon girl with an eye roll. 

_”We're back with the absolutely beautiful Yang Xiao Long,” Ellen introduced the actress to her right. “She’s of course the star of the Blond and the Beautiful, but as we were discussing during the break, you’re trying something a little out of your comfort zone. Do you care to explain?”_

“Huh, what’s she talking about Blake,” the chameleon faunus asked. 

“I’m, not sure,” Blake responded. “Yang and I talk a lot, so it could be anything.”

_“So, it’s pretty common knowledge that my life is a bit of a whirlwind,” Yang explained from the television screen. “I’ve had ups, I’ve had downs, and I’ve had everything in between.”_

_“What exactly is in between?” Ellen asked. “Describe in between to me.”_

_“Well, I think it’s pretty obvious,” Yang continued. “To me, in between are the moments that weren't necessarily good, but also not bad either. Just, right in the middle.”_

_“An example being…..”_

_“Hmm, I guess what I have planned coming up,” Yang said cheerfully. “Can’t say if it’s good or bad yet, but we'll have to wait and see!”_

“Do you know what she’s talking about Blake?” Illia asked.

“I have no idea,” the brunette admitted. “I don’t think I've heard her being so philosophical before."

_“With everything that’s happened to me so far, I’ve decided to try writing my autobiography.” Yang confessed in a moment that was met with applause by the studio audience._

“Wow, didn’t see that one coming,” Illia said. “And you didn’t know about that?”

“No, she didn’t mention it,” Blake admitted as pondered the moment. “I wonder why she hasn’t said anything about it?”

“Guess we know the first thing you guys will talk about, huh?” 

“Right,” Blake chuckled. “Although those god awful jokes and dance moves might take precedence over her book announcement.” 

“Got to admit, you’re definitely intrigued by it.”

“Well yeah,” Blake agreed with a smile. “When it comes to any literary work, I’m always interested.” Blake threw her hands behind her head and reclined back. “Especially if it means dissecting it, and looking for inaccuracies.”

“Yang's sure gonna be happy to hear that,” Illia said sarcastically. 

“Maybe next time she’ll tell me about it instead of keeping it a secret,” the cat faunus said playfully. “Like I've told her, you have no idea how low I will go.” 

_“That’s really great news Yang, but let’s get down to the important stuff.” Ellen said as everything died down. “Are you seeing anyone?”_

_“Does a therapist count?” Yang asked jokingly. “If you'd like, we can talk about Carlos. I see him once a week, usually on Thursdays, not including shooting days….” her sentenced trailed off a little once everyone had caught on._

_“I meant your dating life,” Ellen stated. “But we can always talk about therapy instead if that’s what interests you.”_

_“Na, let’s talk about sex.” Yang said unashamedly as she took another slow sip from her drink. ”Probably won’t take too long though.”_

“Damn it Yang,” Blake groaned from the comfort of the living room. “Can you please control yourself?”

“I would say self-control left the room the moment the interview started.” Illia stated. 

_”Okay, we'll just talk about your most recent date,” the talk show host said. ”I saw those pictures of you on vacation.”_

_“Oh yeah, your producer might have mentioned that,” Yang said as she looked down with a huge grin. “It was a lot of fun, but I had to get back to LA.”_

_“I can tell you had a lot of fun,” Ellen responded. “If it’s okay to ask, who’s the cat faunus you’re having coffee with? We won’t put the pictures up, but from what I’ve seen she’s very pretty.”_

Yang looked up and just gave a sly smile, while sipping slowly from her water. This resulted in the studio audience laughing and cheering, as they found the display to be quite humourous. However, there was one person who didn't find this funny at all, and she was sitting in Carmel, with her best friend, in a small apartment, taking it all in. Blake couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she couldn’t believe that any of this was real, but unfortunately, it was real. 

“Sh-she told them?” Blake said quietly. “She…..told them……about me?”

“Um, Blake?” Illia asked in a terrified tone. 

_She….told everyone. All of those people know. Everyone across the country….what if…what if he was watching? What if he's….watching right now? W-what will I do?_

“Blake…are you okay?” She tried again.

No response was heard, not a peep. Just the cat faunus staring directly at the television set, ears flat on her head, and hands balled into fists and resting on her knees. You could cut the tension with a butter knife, and it didn’t take much for Blake, as she had heard enough. 

From there, the brunette stood up, and made her way towards the front door, as she was tired of this god damn talk show. Yang might have been happy with today, but Blake wasn’t. 

“I’m gonna get some fresh air,” the brunette sputtered out, as she kept her head down. “I’ll be outside if you need me.” 

“Blake wait up!” Illia called out as she chased after her. “I’m sure it will be fine!” 

As the chameleon faunus chased after her best friend, she forgot to turn the TV off, as the conversation between the two famous blonds continued for the viewership of the millions watching. 

_“Yeah, Blake’s a really great friend.” The blond explained. “Somehow, she’s been there for me in my darkest times, and she doesn’t even realize it.”_

_“That’s pretty incredible, she must mean a great deal to you.”_

_“Oh yeah, Blake means a lot to me.” Yang said as she looked down bashfully. “And…..I can’t believe I’m gonna say this on live TV, but if the situation was different, I'd totally ask her out.”_

_“Really?!”_

_“Mm-hm,” the blond looked up with a visible hint of redness on her cheeks. “But she’s already seeing someone, so that’s why I’m happy to be just her friend. Just having her in my life, means the world to me, and I hope she feels the same.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, still recovering from RTX. Any input or comments are always appreciated. Thanks, and I'll see ya next week.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before things can get resolved, let's get some backstory for both our girls. Not much of a backstory, but a small one either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much to everyone who commented last week and gave their opinions on how the story is going so far. I really appreciate your kind words and support, and I promise to continue writing this to the best of my ability. Secondly, I deleted the last chapter (the update), because it really broke up the flow, and I didn't want it included for any new readers who were wondering what it was about. Thirdly, happy Bumbleby Week everyone!

“Blake! Blake, come on!” Illia called towards the brunette as she was pacing around the parking lot outside the building. “Blake just wait a damn minute! I’m sure everything is going to be okay.”

“No, it’s not okay!” Blake argued back as you could hear her voice crack. “It’s not going to be okay, nothing is!” 

“Look, I’m sure it was just an accident,” Illia tried comforting her. “Yang's just being herself, I’m sure nobody looks into things that much.”

Blake stopped her pacing, and took a long deep breath as she tried to regain her composure. She gripped at her thighs, and closed her eyes, attempting to find a happy place.

“Blake, I know it was an accident,” The chameleon faunus said soothingly. “Maybe we should just hear Yang out before jumping to conclusions.”

The brunette slowly opened her eyes, and let out another breath that she didn’t even realize was still being held onto. Blake then let go of her jeans, and crossed her arms protectively over her chest.

“I have tried…..for years to keep a low profile.” Blake said as calmly as she could, but the hurt was still lingering. “After that bastard tried to kill me…..and after all of those years of pain and suffering….I have done everything I can to separate myself from society….and just have a normal life.” 

“I know Blake,” Illia put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’ve been there to witness it, I know just as well as you do.” 

“Do you think I like living the way I do?” Blake asked as tears started to form. “Do you think I like living in my shitty apartment, on a pullout mattress, minimum wage, hidden away from everyone?”

Illia didn't respond to the rhetorical question, as she just lowered her head and tried not to make eye contact. She had seen Blake at her best and her worst, and although she was used to her outbursts, it still killed her on the inside.

“I don’t need people to laugh at me, or gawk at me,” Blake continued slowly. “I just wanted to escape my past, I just wanted to start over and start a new life.” 

“I know, and I’m really proud of everything you’ve done to get here.”

“A new life...that's all I want....Just you, me, Gambol, Yan-“

Blake stopped mid-sentence, as she realized the next name she was about to say. The person who although she was angry with, the person who had just talked about her on day time television, was still so important to her, and had become such a fixture, and a beacon of light in her life, she knew that she couldn’t ignore how she felt.

“I knew you had it bad, and I guess that proves it,” Illia said with a light chuckle. “Admit it Blake, you really like her, don’t you? And I don’t mean just as friends either, you _really_ like her.” 

“’I-um, I….I don’t know!” Blake admitted as her ears flattened and she looked to the side. “Maybe I do like her. Maybe I really, really like her. Maybe I think about her all the time, and maybe I wish I could be part of her world. Not just daily conversations either…….I just want to be part of her life.” 

“I know Blake, and I know how hard this all is.”

“Seeing her face again…..seeing her bright smile,” Blake sputtered out. “She's just so perfect and sunny, and I’m….I’m just me.”

“Blake come on, we’ve had this conversation before,” Illia said. “There’s nothing wrong with you, and you’ll make someone very happy. All you have to do is continue doing what you’re doing, and who knows what will happen next.”

The cat faunus fell to her knees and started sobbing, as she couldn’t hold it in anymore. The tears started falling on the pavement, and almost on cue, the storm clouds started to roll in as the thunderous cracking could be heard overhead. 

“I…I just…don’t know anymore,” Blake admitted through her sobs. “I really, really like her….but I’m just scared. I’ve been put on public display….it’s only a matter of time….before something bad happens!” 

“I won’t let anything bad happen,” Illia promised as she keeled down to give Blake a hug. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, and we'll fight the world together.” 

Blake moved back a couple of inches to rub her eyes, as they were starting to get puffy and red. She sniffled a couple of times before looking up and noticing a couple of rain drops starting to fall. 

“Come on, let’s go back inside.” Illia suggested as she stood up. “I’ve got some chocolate ice cream sitting in my freezer right now with your name on it.” 

The chameleon faunus then offered her hand to Blake, helping the girl back to her feet.

“Right…let’s get back inside before it gets worst.” Blake said while still somewhat upset. “I don’t like getting my ears wet anyway.”

“Of course, come on.” Illia said as they walked side-by-side with each other. “But I still want you to consider talking to Yang. She’s done wonders for you, and I think you need her more then you realize.” 

“For now….I’m not sure.” Blake confessed as she looked down. “I still want to talk to her, but I might…take a break for a little bit. Try to stay out of the spotlight.” 

“Oh Blake, don’t do something like that, you know Yang cares about you.” 

“I know, but for now I just need some time to myself.” Blake said sadly. “The last thing I need is for people to find me because I’m in the public eye. Just imagine if….he broke out of jail and tracked me down, what then?”

“Then I will get you out of here.” Illia said as she wrapped her arm around Blake's shoulders. “I did it once before, and I’ll do it again. We've always had each other’s backs, even in high school, so I promise that he won’t find you.”

Blake started to smile, just a small one, but still a smile. Today had started off so incredible, but after that damn talk show, shit hit the fan pretty quickly, and had turned everything upside down. As for the cat faunus, she would try her best to remain optimistic, she would do everything she could to remain positive, but the feelings of paranoia and anxiety always maintained some form of control. Yeah, she was scared, hell, she was fucking terrified of what could happen if someone found out about her living in Carmel. Although he might have been locked up, the constant thoughts of her ex-boyfriend always lingered, and it didn’t help matters knowing she was mentioned on TV. 

All Blake wanted was a small break from the limelight, just a chance to step back, maybe get caught up on some writing, and just relax. It wouldn’t be forever, maybe a week or two, just until things calmed down. But unfortunately the bond between Blake and Yang had gotten to a point where it was so strong and beautiful, that even if she tried to take some time to relax, the black and yellow pair would not and could not stay out of each other’s minds. Blake and Yang really did need each other, as they would find out soon enough. 

******************************************************************************************************

Bzzz-Bzzz 

Bzzz-Bzzz 

Bzzz-Bz-

_"You’ve reached Blake Belladonna…..."_

BEEP.

_"Hey Blakey, it’s me, but I’m pretty sure you already figured that out. Just finished my interview, and not to toot my own horn, but I kicked some serious ass out there! I’ll tell ya more about it when you get back from....wherever you are. Anyway, I better call Rubes and see what she thought. Then I’m gonna call dad and talk to him too. I’ll talk to you later! Ttyl!"_

BEEP. 

*****************************************************************************************************

Bzzz-Bzzz 

Bzzz-Bzzz 

Bzzz-Bz-

_"You’ve reached Blake Belladonna…..."_

BEEP.

_"Heya Blakey! Just checking in on you. You never mentioned if you were working today, so I’ll assume that’s where you are. I'd love to talk to you again…you know, like we said we would. I already talked to my dad and Rubes, and they said I did awesome! Said I was way better then BTS, and they never stood a chance going on after me. I’ll send you the pic I got with them and Ellen, and we'll talk later tonight. Okay, bye-bye!"_

BEEP. 

********************************************************************************************************

It was a quiet, peaceful evening, as Blake had finally calmed down from her stress induced panic attack from earlier. Thank goodness Illia was around to keep things under control. She definitely provided support that couldn’t be replaced, and was always there for her. But as the sun started setting on the day, Blake decided to head back home, a notion that Illia quickly argued, as she worried about the brunette’s well-being. Her heart was in the right place, but Blake assured her she was fine, and she just wanted some alone time. If there were any more problems, she would text her friend back right away. 

Illia eventually agreed, and let the cat faunus come back home, as Blake would probably be more peaceful with her books and artwork. Blake did make it back safely, and even picked up some salmon along the way as a treat to share with Gambol as they cuddled in her reading chair next to the window. She also brewed some jasmine sweet tea, and put on some soothing background music to help her relax. She loved classical music, and opted for Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, a song she was determined to master on the piano. It started off in a dark brooding tone, but was combined with an uplifting melody that came out of nowhere. Something Blake resonated with, as it described her life perfectly. 

After changing into her dark black yukata, she was ready to just lounge about for the night, not having to worry about the stress that was going on. She grabbed a copy of Ninjas of Love, her favourite book, and decided to binge read the entire thing, all 350 pages tonight. She loved everything about it. The action, comedy, drama, and especially the romance. She loved the journey the two main characters went on, starting off on the wrong foot, before becoming friends, and eventually finding a connection with each other as they fell deeply in love. Something Blake wish she knew more about. 

She got seated, took a small sip of her tea, let the melody of the sonata continue, and began her night of quiet tranquility.

_Chapter 1:_

_The harboured feelings that Lazuli had were always on display, never subtle as she constantly fantasized about her crush. Whenever Miroku, the master ninja from the village on the other side of the mountains was around, she couldn’t help but feel the looks they shared were only meant for each other, and nobody else mattered . He always visited Higanuto, as he came here to receive special training, and to improve the grip of his katana, something Lazuli would always imagine to be quite firm, and hard. Considering how much Lazuli wished to be his pupil, maybe he would share the shaft of his mighty-_

~Nevermore……Nevermore!~

Blake woke from her stupor, as her scroll began chiming on the coffee table. She glanced down and saw the name of the girl who had been trying to contact her all day: Yang Xiao Long. The blond beauty had been trying to reach out to her multiple times, through continuous text messages, and missed calls. 

The cat faunus would occasionally check them, just to see what they said, but there wasn't really anything that made her feel better. Just going on about how exciting today was, and how everything was going great, it all sounded wonderful, especially for Yang. But for Blake, it wasn’t wonderful, and right now she wasn’t in the mood. Yang had talked about her on television, and she seemed proud of it. She was smiling, and playing off the crowd, everyone was enjoying it. But Blake wasn’t, and she refused to answer Yang’s calls. 

~Will I be afraid, nor will I run away, it’s behind me!~

“I’ll just let it go to voicemail,” Blake said to herself as she tried to find her spot. “Right now is reading time, it can wait until later.” 

~Freedom is finally her-

_”You’ve reached Blake Belladonna….”_

BEEP. 

_”Uh, hey Blakey. Not sure if you got my other messages. Maybe your scroll’s got a bad signal or something. I don’t know, besides my bike and my arm, I’m not really techy. Just give me a call whenever you're free. I hope everything's okay, you know I worry about you, and I just want to hear from you. Anyway, I guess I’ll talk to you later.”_

BEEP. 

It almost felt torturous to some degree, not just for Yang, but herself too. In fact there were sometimes that she completely forgot why she was doing this. Whenever Yang called or wanted to talk, Blake would struggle with her own ability to maintain self-control. The blond was so happy and carefree, the exact person she wanted and needed in her life. Just by not talking with her the past few days, the cat faunus was starting to feel it more and more. It almost seemed like her cheerfulness was bringing her out of the darkness, and with Yang not around, she relapsed back to her old self. 

She noticed her moodiness return pretty quickly, she was struggling to pay attention at work, even her doctor had recommended her to double up her medication after lashing out at him. It was way too much of a coincidence. As soon as Yang was exiled, Blake’s life became even more tormented then before. As surprising as it was, she knew all too well that it had to be Yang. Yang made her life 10 times better, and now that she wasn’t speaking to her, it became 10 times worst. 

Blake went to grab her scroll, thinking of calling her back, but kept her hand at bay. Yeah, this was really painful, and she felt like shit right now, but it was for the best. As much as it killed her, as much as she didn’t want to do it, she had to. Yang talked about her in front of the world, in front of an audience of millions of people, who knows what they watch in prison. Hell, he might have been listening that day, he might be on his way to track her down, or worst, track Yang down. 

“God, please don’t let anything bad happen to her,” Blake cried out. “She’s too good to deserve that kind of pain.”

Maybe it was for the best afterall. Maybe Blake was actually doing the right thing. She loved Yang more than anyone she’s ever met, so maybe it was better to keep her away. Maybe by doing this, she was preventing another casualty from happening, and this was her way of making up for the mistakes she made, and saving the life of the woman she loves.

“I don't think I’ll get this finished tonight,” Blake mumbled under her breath as a knot formed in her stomach. “Maybe I should just shut my eyes for a bit. It’s been a long, tiring day…”

The cat faunus’ sentence trailed off at the end, as she shifted her body around, and laid her head down on the backrest. She slowly closed her eyes as the book was held tight to her chest, and within a few minutes, she let her mind go, and all that was heard was the gentle breathing of the cat faunus, and the Sonata coming to a close.

*********************************************************************************************************

_It was pitch black, the darkness was so thick and damning that it felt like all happiness and life was drained from the room. For Blake, she was almost use to this environment. The nothingness that this room of darkness always carried was all too familiar, and was sometimes easy to predict._

_She looked around, waiting for what she expected to be the part she hated the most. He would appear in the distance, slowly walk towards her, and when he got close enough, he would do everything to take this even further. But as Blake did a complete 360, she couldn’t see anything. No red light, no imposing silhouette, nothing._

_“Hmm, what’s going on? He’s usually here by now. Is this just more of him trying to play with me?”_

……………..

_“Just do it already! Get it over with!”_

……………..

_“Where are you?! Please, just get it over with!”_

……………..

_Nothing._

_Was he toying with her? He knew the effect it had, and how it caused her to break out into a a cold sweat. He had to be around here somewhere, Blake knew him very well. He liked to get inside your head, play these sick twisted mind games with you. So where was he? When was he gonna strike?_

_"C'mon, just get it over with!"_

……………..

 _Blake’s entire body was trembling, as a mixture of anger and paranoia washed through her. He was a monster, and this was just his way of causing mental anguish to those who opposed him._

_“Show yourself already, please!”_

_She begged with a cracked voice. He was definitely getting to her, this wasn’t a typical nightmare. He wanted her to suffer, and as Blake remembered it, he had his ways of doing this._

_"I know you’re around here somewhere. Just show your-"_

_“Argh!!”_

_Blake grabbed her side, as a jolt of pain coursed through her hip. It was so intense, like nothing she felt before. She looked down, and was mortified by the sight. Her hand was drenched in blood, as her hip was cut open and replaced by a massive stab wound. She started to feel light-headed, the sight of blood was always too much on her, and she could feel it dripping down her body._

_“Hello my darling.”_

_Blake’s eyes doubled in size as she heard those three haunting words from behind her. She quickly turned around only to be greeted by that monster, that…..that devil in disguise. He had a sick grin etched on his face, and had a butcher knife in his hand, caked in blood._

_“Are you gonna kill me?! Is that what you want?!”_

_Blake tried to show no fear, she tried to show that he couldn’t control her, but it was extremely hard when you felt like you could collapse at any minute. Every breath she took was strained by the open wound on her side, and she wasn’t sure if she was gonna pass out from exhaustion, or get knocked out by this demon._

_“I don’t want to kill you. I could never kill you.”_

_He latched onto her left wrist, and pulled it off her hip. Blake let out a gasp as his cold grip squeezed tightly, and showed no remorse. Her hip now laid bare, and the blood continued to fall down her leg into a small puddle on the ground._

_“If anything, all I want is for us to do something we talked about when we were in high school together. Something to show our union and show how much we love each other.”_

_"I don’t care what you want! You’re not the man you were, you’re just a monster, and I don’t want anything to do with you! You never loved me, and I sure as hell don’t love you!"_

_”Oh, come now Blake. I know you don’t mean that.”_

_He slowly brought the knife up, keeping it just inches away from Blake’s face. She was trembling uncontrollably at this point. The loss of blood, the loss of feeling in her hand, the psychological mind games that were taking place. He had absolute control of this situation, and she was absolutely fucking petrified by everything what was going on._

_”Remember how we were gonna get matching tattoos? Maybe I can make it myself. I’d love to see my name carved into your body.”_

_Blake put the pieces together, as he brought the weapon down to her chest._

_”Oh yes. I think I can make this work, my love.”_

**********************************************************************************************************

The cat faunus immediately jolted awake, her heart racing from the nightmare. It always felt so real, and that was the scary part. She slowly lowered her left hand down to her hip and gently caressed the scar that remained on her body. It was tattooed to her skin forever, and it would always be a way for him to intrude on her life, even five years after the accident took place. 

Blake held her knees close to her chest, and started to sob into them. She couldn’t stand it, she couldn’t stand her relapse and constant suffering. Five years of suffering, five years of pain, and she would do anything to make it stop. She would do anything to stop the nightmares that haunted her on a nightly basis, but unfortunately, her options were limited. Illia worked the night shift at a local rescue center and was too busy, and Yang.…Yang wasn’t gonna happen. 

Even if Blake wanted to call the blond beauty, and she really, really wanted to, it was getting to a point where Yang was probably gonna give up. The more Blake ignored her, the more likely it was that Yang wouldn’t call back, and the actress would just move on in her life. But if she kept calling, she was risking her life, something Blake couldn't let happen. 

The brunette looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks, her scroll was flashing again, alerting her of another message. Perhaps the cat faunus had to be the one to make the necessary steps to prevent any danger. Having reached the breaking point, she got up from her seat, took the device in her hands, and turned it off. Nobody was gonna call her anymore, and she was gonna exile herself from Yang's life. It was the best possible decision for her, and Yang wouldn’t be in danger anymore.

She would be safe and sound, she wouldn’t have to go through what Blake went through that night, and everyone would be happy. Yang would get to continue living happily in Hollywood, and Blake….she'd eventually get used to the feeling of being alone. 

******************************************************************************************************

_The vibrant, pulsating atmosphere of the Exchange LA nightclub couldn’t be matched. Hollywood’s elite A-listers would often walk through the historic building, looking for a good time out on the town. It was definitely a treat to behold, but not to everyone’s taste._

_They had waited outside for over an hour just to get in and get seated, the thick, booming speakers were giving Yang a headache, and worst of all, this wasn’t exactly the place she imagined when suggesting “let’s go grab something to eat.”_

_"I don’t think I like it here, it’s a little too…..crowded."_

_"Oh honey, don’t be a wet blanket. You said you wanted to go out."_

_"Yeah, but I meant to get something to eat."_

_"You see, that's your problem sweetie. You're eating too much and getting a little chunky. Maybe if you didn’t put all that garbage in your system, you’d actually get some work."_

_"I-I….okay. Whatever you say."_

_"There you go. Just listen to your mother dear, I’ve seen it all, and I know what I’m talking about."_

_"Hollywood's a lot different then what your used to. How would you know?"_

_"I….just know! Now shut up, and let’s have some fun."_

_"Mom, please. This place is too crowded, noisy, and I have to work tomorrow. I’m filling in for Nolan at the diner."_

_"Honey, that job isn’t for you. I thought you came to LA to become an actress."_

_"I did! But until I land my first acting job, I need to do something!"_

_"Well, thank goodness your mother’s here. Trust me Yang, a few hours here, and I’m certain you’ll get noticed by somebody."_

_"I guess..…I’ll give it a shot."_

_"I guarantee you won’t be going in tomorrow, not after tonight."_

_Yang let out a sigh, but agreed nonetheless. It was stupid, but she wanted her mom to be happy, so for one night, she'd go along with it._

_"Fine, what should we do first?"_

_"First of all, you need to loosen up. I’ll order some drinks."_

_"Okay, but not too much. I don't need a hangover tomorrow, and we'll still need to drive home."_

_“Stop complaining and just enjoy yourself. One drink won’t kill you.”_

*****************************************************************************************************

Her eyes slowly opened, as the blond took in her surroundings. She wiped the drool from the edge of her mouth, and took a moment to slow down, and calm her breathing. That night will live on in her memory forever, it was the night that everything changed, and so many regrets came to surface.

“Yeah, one drink won’t kill you, but five will.”

She reached up, and started rubbing her right bicep. The phantom pain was noticeable at this point and time, causing a bit of discomfort in the area above her amputation. It was somewhat ironic really. After having a nightmare about the night of her accident, she would endure the pain that it held within her body. It didn’t matter though, pain or no pain, Yang wasn’t gonna forget that night for as long as she lived.

"And she was right," Yang said as she continued to add pressure to the locked up area. "I didn’t have to go in the next day. Or the day after, or the day after. Maybe you were right mom, and maybe I fucked up somewhere along the way. God knows I must have done something wrong with Blake." 

Yang looked over at the clock, and saw the time: 3am. Not exactly an ideal time of day, but she figured she'd get up now, even though she wasn’t too sure what there was that needed to get done, or how to overcome her boredom. There was no way she was getting back to sleep anyway, so why lay in bed for the next three hours doing nothing. 

She grabbed her scroll off of the bedside table, and sat with her sheets idly stationed around her waist. She swiped it open, and observed the open app from earlier in the evening that showed her recent text messages. Yang just wished they would have a response attached to them, instead of falling on deaf ears. 

The blond beauty did contemplate texting Blake again, but considering she hadn’t heard from her in days, maybe she should just let Blake message her instead. 

"What the fuck did I do wrong?" Yang asked herself quietly. "I just wish I knew. I just wish Blake would tell me. Maybe I should just give up." 

Yang let out a small sigh, and threw the sheets off. From there, she swung her legs around to the side of the bed, and grabbed her prosthetic off the table . She quickly locked it back into place, hearing it click into the connecting joint, and started to move her fingers around and get them stretched out. 

"Blake. Blakey. I really wish you were here right now." Yang said quietly. "I really wish....you'd just call me back."

............

_"Thank you. For yesterday, for staying with us, for everything. Thank you."_

Yang remembered that hug from when she left the hotel up in Carmel. How nice it felt to have Blake in her arms, how nice it was to be able to see an affectionate playful side from her, and best of all, how nice it was to just see her being this open. It took only three days, but Yang got Blake to embrace her and open up to her. Maybe she just needed to continue her efforts, and hope for the best. 

"Illia said Blake was stubborn, and hard to crack open." The blond stated as she stared down at her metal limb. "I can’t give up on her, I have to keep trying. I don’t know what I did wrong, but at least I have a few hours to think about what I want to say to her." 

**************************************************************************************************

_Hey Blake!_

_I haven’t heard from u in a while._

_I hope you’re doin ok._

_It’s been almost a week, and I just wanted to hear from u._

_Maybe u and Illia are doin something together._

_If I’m being a pain in the ass, just tell me._

_I know I can be annoying, but I don’t want our friendship to end just cuz I did something wrong._

_Maybe u took a vacation this week, and took a break from technology?_

_I hope that’s it._

_If u did, then I understand and I’m sorry for all the messages._

_And I’m sorry if I did or said something to upset u._

_I’m gonna change, that’s the Yang Xiao Long promise!_

_Plz call or text me when u get the chance._

_I miss u :)_

*****************************************************************************************************

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"It’s open!" Yang called from her couch, as she kept her eyes glued to a computer screen.

Through the door walked Nora and Ren, who appeared to be carrying a couple of yoga mats, and were dressed in sweats. Ren opting for a green tank top and black shorts, Nora going with pink and black instead.

"Are you ready for your session, Yang?" The dark haired boy asked. 

"Yep, time to meditate your butt off!"

Yang let out a small sigh, as she completely forgot about her bi-weekly meditation session with Ren. Usually, he was accompanied by Velvet or Pyrrha, so having his boisterous wife with him was somewhat surprising. Nora and meditating just didn’t mix. 

"Whatcha doin Yang?" Nora asked as she threw her body into the open spot on the blond’s right. "Window shopping? Script reading?"

"No, nothing like that," Yang said as she leaned back a little. "I haven’t heard from Blake in a while. For over a month, we talked everyday, and now she’s gone quiet. I must have really fucked up, huh?" 

"What makes you think it was your fault?" Ren asked as he came over to the spot on the blond’s left. "Maybe she just needs alone time?"

"Yeah, maybe." Yang pondered sadly. "It’s just….I felt like we were making progress. When we first met, she was snarky, and a lot of fun too. I would just hate to see her spiraling out of control. God knows I’ve been through that enough times."

"How long has she been like this?" Nora asked. 

"Well, it was a about a week ago," Yang said as she thought back. "I don’t know, I remember talking to her Friday morning before I went on Ellen, but now I haven’t heard anything since then. I hope she’s okay, I keep thinking the worst, but I know I can’t do that. What do you guys think?" 

"Hmm, maybe it was something you said?" Nora suggested as she gazed curiously at the computer screen. "Did she seem upset the last time you chat?"

"I mean….I don’t think so," Yang thought back to their previous conversation. "She seemed happy, we were video chatting and joking around, nothing too out of bounds. We’ve grown comfortable with each other, we know what we like, and we know what we dislike."

"Well, I’m sure whatever it is, she’ll come around soon." The dark haired boy added. "In the meantime, a little meditation will help sooth your soul."

"Uh, maybe after a bit." The blond responded as she got up. "I'm gonna go through our texts to see if I said something that pissed her off." She started walking towards the kitchen, leaving her friends alone to look at her computer. "Sorry guys, I’ll join you after, but right now I can’t sit still."

"Fine, we'll wait until you’re done." Ren agreed. "If today doesn’t work, we can always reschedule....and next time I’ll bring Pyrrha or Velvet along." He added that last part as he noticed Nora curiously looking at Yang’s computer. 

"What’s this tab?" The ginger stretched her finger out towards the screen. "And what’s this one? Hmm, you’ve been busy."

"Nora, don’t mess with Yang’s laptop," Ren scolded her. "It’s a private matter."

"Don’t worry about it," Yang answered while keeping focused on her scroll. "I was trying to find her online, but no success."

"Really, that's hard to believe," Nora pointed out. "Just about everyone's online nowadays. Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram, you can find people anywhere."

"I checked all of those, and I couldn’t find anything." Yang said as she leaned on the island that sat adjacent to her kitchen and looked through her texts. "I even checked to see if she has a YouTube career I’m not aware of, or if she updated her fanfics lately." 

"Wait, she’s on Fanfiction?" Ren asked with a raised eye brow.

"Oh, yeah." Yang answered while scrolling through her scroll. "She likes to write, because she finds it soothing and it's a lot of fun." 

"Huh, ShadowCat 69?" Nora looked questionably at the account. "Not much of a profile. Just a username, and the day she joined."

"It looks like she hasn’t updated anything in a while," Ren pointed out as he now joined Nora in scanning the account. "This…Beehaw story was last updated on Friday."

"The last time we talked," Yang looked down gloomily. "I knew it had to be my fault."

"It’s not your fault Yang," Nora tried consoling the blond. "Don’t jump to any conclusions."

"But how would you know?!" Yang fought back. "Blake’s an enigma, a mystery, and I thought I had her figured out, but maybe I don’t."

"Yang, this is ridiculous," Ren said calmly. "Do you really think that Blake, somebody you’ve developed a friendship with, would just leave you for no reason? You cracked her open when she needed someone, and you've been talking for over a month. Maybe she just needed some rest and time to herself." 

"I guess...you might be right," Yang admitted gloomily. "I think I’ll keep looking through our old messages though. There’s gotta be something that I’m missing, I can’t lose her. I can't.....I just need her in my life."

"Y-yeah, Amber and I talked yesterday," Nora said. "She...told me everything."

Yang turned around, now keeping her back to them as she started to blush under the immense embarrassment of knowing her secret became public knowledge. The blond wasn’t psychic, but she had a feeling that all of her friends probably knew at this point, the realization of it wasn’t as bad, as she decided to just accept it for the time being. Hopefully Nora would go easy on her with Ren in the apartment as well.

"Okay, so now you know how I feel about her," Yang said quietly as she continued to look away. "A crush is a crush, and I can’t help it if I fell for someone, it’s out of my control." 

"We know how you feel Yang, and trust me, I’ve been there before," The red head looked fondly at her husband with a soft smile. "You were so hard to get through to, and you couldn’t believe it when I asked you out." 

"Can you blame me?" Ren asked as he leaned back and threw his arm around Nora’s shoulders. "I thought you were way too eccentric, noisy, and had more energy then a can of Red Bull." 

"Buuuuuttttt?" Nora asked. 

"No buts," Ren continued with a smile. "You’re still the same person you were back then, but if you hadn’t continued to come in and eat everyday, leave a generous tip, and always want to talk to me, I might have never given you a chance."

"Aww, that’s all that matters," Nora said as she happily rested her head on Ren's shoulder. "We have a fun story about how we ended up together, it was destiny." 

"It was the tip," Yang commented from the kitchen as her focus stayed on her scroll. "Nobody leaves a $200 tip without some strings attached. And you definitely got his attention with that one." 

"Hmph, it was more then that," Nora pouted. "It was true love. We went out together, had fun, and even through our differences we found out we had quite a bit in common."

"Like a love of food," Yang said under her breath. "And a love of sloths."

"And now, we're together, together." Nora said lovingly as she moved her hand up to admire her ring. A peridot gemstone was in the centre, with a stylish pink wedding band circling around her finger. "Together, together forever."

"Hey, I think I found something!" Yang exclaimed excitedly. "And I’m not just saying that to get you to shut up about your love life."

"Way to ruin the moment," Nora said begrudgingly. "At least Renny and I are a legit couple, you and Blake are-"

"So Yang, what did you find?" Ren asked as he swiftly moved his hand over his wife's mouth.

The dark haired boy lowered his hand, after he felt Nora lick his palm. He ended up just shaking his head disapprovingly, while Nora just shrugged with an innocent smile. 

"This was from a few weeks ago, something we had discussed pretty early in our conversations." Yang explained as she paid no attention to Nora’s strange habits. "I can’t believe I forgot about this, I should have realized something was up."

"So what did you do?" Nora asked unashamedly. "How did ya screw this one up?"

"Nora, cut it out," her husband responded shortly. "Whatever it is, I’m sure Yang’s already feeling guilty enough."

"No, you guys, it all makes sense now!" Yang exclaimed as she started to brighten up. "Her birthday was last weekend! That’s why she’s been so upset, I totally forgot to wish her a happy birthday!" 

The blond literally jumped for joy, as she skipped back over to her friends and hopped up and down on the soles of her feet. It was so simple and obvious, that Yang finally felt like she had a breakthrough and maybe, just maybe, she could use this information to fix things. 

"How could I be so stupid! All I talked about was Ellen this, and Ellen that. I can’t believe I was so selfish, I should have asked her about her plans for the weekend, or if she had anything exciting going on…..It’s not too late, I can still fix this."

"Oh, well that’s good," Nora said happily. "Maybe she’ll feel better then if you just message her and say happy birthday."

"No….no, I could do something even better!" Yang answered with a sly grin. "I might have fucked things up, but I still have a chance to save our relationship." 

"What exactly are you going to do?" Ren asked tentatively.

"Easy, I'm gonna go up to Carmel this weekend." Yang smiled from ear to ear. "I’ll surprise Blake at her apartment, and take her and Illia out for a birthday dinner. I can’t wait to see the look on her face!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more wholsum chapter, as last week's was really rough, and the next few are gonna be, really, really rough. Before leaving to go back to Carmel, Yang has lunch with a certain fashionista and her Aussie fiancé.

“Where is she?! I swear to god, she does this every single time!”

“Calm down dear, maybe Yang got called by Cinder or something. I’m sure she has a good reason for running late.”

“She better, I’ve never been late!” Coco exclaimed as she hunched back in her seat. “I’m always on time, so I don’t know where she gets this!”

“Sure honey, whatever you say,” Velvet rolled her eyes over her fiancé's exaggeration. “Let’s just enjoy the time we have together, at least it’s a beautiful day.” 

It truly was a beautiful day, perfect for a trip to Rodéo Drive to grab some lunch and do some light shopping. Coco and Velvet had already made it to 208 Rodéo a lovely upscale café offering top of the line dining options, and provided a great resting spot before their shopping trip. They snagged a table outside, as they got the opportunity to enjoy the fresh air, and it gave them the chance to locate-

Vrrrrrrrr!

“Oh, there she is!” Velvet pointed out as Yang pulled up on her yellow motorcycle, Bumblebee. “God, she really knows how to make an entrance, doesn’t she?”

“Hmph, show off,” Coco muttered under her breath as she lowered her sunglasses to get a better look. 

The blond was looking stunning, and always arrived in style. She was rocking her aviators, as well as a custom brown jumpsuit, and an aviation jacket. It might not have been the most normal attire for someone venturing into the California sun, but Yang dared to be different.

With a flip of her hair, she dismounted her bike, only to be swarmed by a few hungry autograph seekers. Yang offered a small smile, as this wasn’t anything different for her. It’s something she dealt with on an almost daily basis, and in order to maintain her image, she agreed to sign a few autographs, and take a couple of pictures. 

“Okay guys, I gotta get going,” she said politely as she walked towards the restaurant. “Enjoy the rest of your day!” The blond waved to the group of people without even looking at them, as she was more focused on having something to eat with her friends. 

“Hey guys, sorry bout that. I was just-“

“Stop.” 

“Hmm? Coco what’s-“

“I said stop,” the fashionista sighed. “I need a minute.” 

“O-okay,” Yang shrugged. “Go nuts.” 

………..

“Was that enough-“

“Nope, I’m not done yet,” she responded as she kept her index finger in the air to silence Yang. “I'll let you know when I'm done.”

………..

………..

………..

Yang crossed her arms, waiting on her friend to finish her little show. Coco was late all the time, and they never took it this far. She’ll have to remember to do this exact same thing the next time Coco shows up long after everyone else, which knowing her, will probably be in a week or so. 

“We had a table reserved,” she stated a little overdramatically. “Do you know how hard it was to get this?”

“Uh, not that hard?” The blond guessed. “I mean, I don’t see that many people around.”

“Exactly! This is the perfect time to get something to eat, and we had to organize our schedules just to get this table!” 

“I mean…I’m sorry,” she shrugged. “I was just a little busy calling Cinder.”

“See, told ya.” Velvet smiled. “I knew it was work related.”

“Uh, not quite.” Yang responded as she sat opposite of her friends. “Actually, I was asking her to clear my schedule for the next few days. I'm planning on taking a little trip, and I'm making sure I've got the time to do so.” 

“Really, that’s awesome!” Velvet replied.

“Still doesn’t excuse you for being late,” Coco argued with a huff. “How do you plan on making up for this?”

“Uh….I’ll pay for lunch?” 

“Hmm, I suppose that will do,” the fashionista agreed with a smirk. “Just don’t let it happen again.” 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Yang said, knowing well enough that her friend could be easily bought, and throwing money at the situation was always the best way to diffuse the tension. “Right now, I’m just starving, so let’s get something to eat!” 

**************************************************************************************************

“So we’ve got the food picked out, the cake has been chosen, and we're just finishing off the invites.” Velvet explained to Yang as she nibbled on her salad. “There’s just a few names we need to decide on,” The rabbit faunus then turned her attention to her fiancé. “Isn’t that right dear?” 

Coco started to blush, immediately realizing what Velvet was insinuating. She fiddled around with her sunglasses, and coughed into her hand as her cool demeanor was easily shattered by the cute little rabbit faunus, something Yang was all too familiar with, as she looked on amused. 

“I…I don’t think there’s any problem inviting Carmine,” Coco said as she grabbed her water. “We dated for a while, and still chat here and there. What’s the big deal?”

“Do you really need to ask that?” Yang answered with her own question. “You want to invite your ex-girlfriend to your wedding? Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?” She added sarcastically. 

“Plus, I would think two years together wouldn’t really classify as _a while.”_ Velvet added. “She was so hot, sometimes I can’t believe you left her for me.”

“Aww, don’t do that to yourself Velv,” Yang said as she got up to give her friend a hug. “Coco’s lucky to have you, and she'll never find someone as good as you.” 

The fiery blond shot a glare towards Coco, which although couldn’t be seen through Yang’s aviators, was no doubt a warning towards her friend. Coco looked away, finding an intense interest in her hand bag sitting to her left. 

“I don't understand? Velvet said she was okay with it, didn’t you Velv?”

“I just want you to be happy dear,” she responded as she got up to go to the washroom. “I’m sure you’ll figure out what’s best.” 

Both the blond and fashionista looked on stunned. Velvet could be shy and timid when meeting new people, but she knew how to keep people in line and not take their bull shit. Living with Coco for three years can do that to you. 

“Well, I'd say that means Carmine ain't coming,” Yang said amusingly as she sat back down. “Unless you want to sleep on the couch for the next few months.”

“She…..is so good at that.” Coco groaned. “I must have it pretty bad.” 

“If it makes ya feel better, so do I.”

………..

“Umm, Velvet’s adorable, but she’s mine.” Coco said in a confused manner. “If you’re really attracted to her, I would say-“

“Not her Adel!” Yang interjected immediately. “I mean I have it just as bad as you do. Only it’s Blake, not Velvet.”

“Oh yeah, I already knew about that. Glad to see you’re finally accepting your fate.” 

“Yeah, I take back everything I ever said about you being whipped,” Yang said as she reclined in her seat. “The only problem is, she hasn’t been responding to me in almost a week.” 

“Oh, is everything okay with her?” The fashionista asked. 

“I’m not too sure,” Yang explained as she sipped from her drink. “But I'm hoping to see her again soon.” 

“Isn’t she already seeing someone?” Came an Australian accent approaching the table. “Please tell me you're not trying to steal her from that other girl.” 

“What?! N-no!” Yang stuttered as she looked towards Velvet who sat back down. “Nothing like that at all. I'm just going up to Carmel in a couple days, and surprising her for her birthday. You see, this is why I had Cinder clear my schedule this weekend. I’ll leave Saturday morning, show up at her and Illia’s apartment, take them out for dinner, and give Blake the gift I got her.” 

“What gift? Are you talking about that Hentai you got at Megacon?” Coco asked with a smirk. “That might not be the best choice for someone you’re trying to apologize to.” 

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Okay, rule number one: don’t give me advice about how to impress a girl when your idea of a romantic gift is a smutty Japanese manga.”

“I’m not trying to be romantic,” Yang explained with a huff. “I already said I wasn’t gonna get between Blake and Illia, and this is just a gag gift, something that we can have a good laugh about.” 

“I don’t think it’s going to be that simple Yang,” Velvet said. “I know you're just trying to be you, but maybe think twice about it.” 

“Huh, why is that?” 

“Well, you clearly did something to piss her off. Although I’m happy that you know your boundaries, this whole plan of yours could be wasted if you don’t get her something…..appropriate.”

“Well duh, of course I’ll get her something else,” Yang agreed with the Aussie. “I just haven’t found anything good enough yet.”

“Thank God we're here then,” Coco said happily. “You know shopping is my pastime, so you leave this to me, and I'll find something that will make Blake want to come to LA, and spend every waking second with you.” 

“I…I don’t need her attached to my hip, I just want to talk to her again.” Yang said somberly. “I really miss her, and I just wanted her to know how much I’ve enjoyed having her in my life.”

“Well don’t worry Yang, we'll help you out.” Velvet said softly. “It doesn’t have to be romantic, but it can still come from the heart.” 

“That’s my girl, always so caring and thoughtful.” Coco said as she threw her arm around the rabbit faunus. “Isn't she the sweetest Yang?”

“One of ya has to be,” Yang said under her breath. 

“What was that Yang?” Velvet asked as she crossed her arms. “Something about one of us?”

The rabbit faunus’ ears twitched lightly, reminding the blond that she could hear everything that was just said. 

“Uh, nothing.” Yang said embarrassingly. “Just forget it, it’s not important.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Velvet said smugly. “And don’t worry Yang, after we're done eating, we'll help you find something good for Blake’s birthday.” 

*****************************************************************************************************

The trio eventually made their way over to Trinity's, an adorable little boutique that offered incredible designs, a great selection on jewelry, and came well-equipped with state of the art appliances and furniture for everyone looking for a bargain. The only problem was, as much as she searched, nothing was good enough for Blake, and Yang was about to reach her breaking point. 

They had been searching for hours, looking for something that would pique her interest, but all of her searching came up empty. Yang was usually a really good bargain hunter, but she couldn’t find anything that was…..well, Blake. Something that spoke of her personality, her charisma, her lifestyle, anything was better then nothing. 

“Yang?” The blond turned towards the sound of her name. “If we can’t find anything here, we can always try Roberto's or maybe the Cabana? I’m sure we could find something good over there.”

“Thanks Coco, but I think that’s enough for today,” Yang offered a small smile that felt kind of forced. “I’ll go home and sleep on it, and hopefully I think of something by Saturday.”

“Only if you’re sure,” Velvet said cautiously as she approached with a couple of blouses and a jar of perfume. “We can always help out later.”

The blond could only chuckle at the offer. She might have some of the strangest friends around, but they were incredibly selfless, and would give up the coat on their back just to make someone happy. What she was getting from Coco and Velvet was an example of that, especially considering they had their wedding to get ready for. But somehow, they still made time to help her out. It was more than enough, and was really unnecessary, but still very much appreciated.

“Thanks guys but I’m good right now,” Yang stated. “Let’s just get going, we'll pay for these, and be out of here in a bit.” 

The trio walked up to the front counter, where a younger man with short brown hair, and wearing a bright red vest over a beige blazer was operating the register. 

“Hello ladies, did you find everything you were looking for?”

_No, but that’s not any of your concern._

“Yes,” Yang lied while running a hand through her hair. “Just these blouses, the perfume, and this new shampoo I want to try.” She added a small bottle that read "Lavender Sunrise." 

As Yang and Velvet started putting all the items up, letting the cashier swipe them through, Coco busied herself with the latest issue of Entertainment Yearly, fingering through each page at the stories and gossip of the day. 

“Oh look, Kelly Clarkson’s on a Keto diet.” Coco pointed out as she passed the magazine towards the other two. 

“Really?” Yang looked over at the opened page. “Huh? How bout that? Next time I see her, I’ll ask how it’s going.”

The blond went back to helping Velvet with their purchases. They put all the items together, and Yang ended up paying for this one too. Maybe if she's feeling evil enough, she'll deduct it from their wedding gift in a few months. The blond could probably find some fine looking dishes at the Dollarstore. 

“Out of curiosity, are you sure this is the best weekend to go?” Velvet asked. “Don’t you have a photo shoot tomorrow afternoon? And a meeting with that potential writer on Sunday morning? Those are big things to pass up on at the last minute.”

“I don’t have a choice Velv,” Yang explained. “If I let this thing go on too much longer, I’ll lose my chance to really make things up to her.” 

“I’m sure Yang will be fine,” Coco said casually. “Besides, if she goes to Carmel and meets with her, it will give them a better chance to-“

Bzzz

Bzzz

Coco's scroll started buzzing, alerting the fashionista from her magazine reading. She pulled it out of her pocket, lowered her glasses to get a better look at the ID, and mouthed an “I gotta take this,” before immediately heading outside to take the call. 

“Wonder what that was about?” 

“I try to not worry about it,” Velvet explained. “It could be anything: new models for her line, a show overseas, or just an emergency at the studio. It’s all stuff I try not to get too involved in.” 

“Here you go ladies, enjoy the rest of your day.” The cashier said in a friendly tone. “Please come back anytime!”

“Thanks, we will for sure!” Yang replied. 

They both made their way outside, spotting Coco leaning against a lamp post. She seemed to be very frustrated about something, as you could hear her clearly spouting off at the person on the other end. 

“Look, I don’t care what needs to be done, just give me another date! I’ll take anything!”

“Dear, is everything okay?”

Coco quickly turned around, catching Yang and Velvet off guard with a worried expression. 

“Y-yeah. Totally fine, better than fine.” She said through a frantic explanation. “I’ll uh…I’ll call you back.” She said quickly into the scroll before hanging up. “So, what are we up to now?”

“Coco, are you feeling alright?” Yang asked. “I haven’t seen you look like this since that time they bumped you out of first class.”

“It’s fine, I’m fine. Just a….just….a little snafu with my new designer vest line,” She said in a suspicious way. “They couldn’t get it out this week, so we're trying for next week.”

“Um, okay then.” Velvet agreed with her fiancé. “Just as long as everything’s okay, then I guess there’s nothing to worry about.”

“You bet honey bun! Everything’s totally cool!”

Coco reached over and took the bag from Velvet, while giving her a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Why don’t you go grab the car, I need to get Yang’s opinion on something.” 

"Really? You sure I couldn’t help?" Velvet asked in her sweetest voice. 

“Maybe next time honey bun, this is something I know Yang knows a little more about.” 

“Alrighty then,” she said as she started to walk away. “Take your time, and I'll be back soon.”

“So, what’s so important th-“

Coco quickly put her index finger up to Yang’s lips, waiting for Velvet to be out of ear shot. Then once the rabbit faunus was out of ear shot, the fashionista waited a few more minutes, just in case Velvet picked something up with her enhanced hearing. 

“O-okay…okay, I think we're safe now.” Coco said frantically as she dropped her hand. “We have a problem.”

“Let me guess, it has nothing to do with your vest line?” 

“No, it’s way worst!”

“What now?” Yang asked as she crossed her arms. “And why can’t Velvet know?” 

“That was the hall, they’ve given away our reservation.” Coco explained as she walked nervously in a circle. “Those damn Kardashians think they own this city. How many parties do those kids need? Now I'm out of luck, the next open spot wasn’t until November, I can’t do that!” 

“I’m sure we can figure this out,” Yang reassured her. “I’ll call in some favours, and do whatever I can to help you guys. Trust me, right now isn’t the time to panic-“

“Now is the perfect time to panic! Why shouldn’t we panic right now?!”

In response, Yang just pointed to a chocolate brown, 2020 Porche with two rabbit ears sticking up from the drivers seat.

“Oh, right.”

“We can finish this conversation after I get back from Carmel,” the blond stated calmly. “Right now we'll pretend like nothing bad happened, and we'll figure out another location. In the meantime, try asking Nora and Pyrrha if they know a good location.” 

“Okay, you’re right.” Coco relented. “Thanks Yang, I owe you one.” 

_Understatement of the decade._

“No problem, let’s just get these bags put away before Velv gets suspicious.”

“Okay, cool. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seems somewhat like a filler, but it will have significance down the road. If anything, it just means we're not rushing from point A to point B, and reminding everyone of Yang's Hollywood lifestyle. If this week was a snail's pace, next week will be full speed ahead. Thanks again, and see you all next week!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang makes it back up to Carmel with the hopes of surprising Blake, but what she gets isn't what she imagined it to be.

She had left around 8am, and was making pretty decent time, only having to stop once to use the bathroom. Even with the long drive coming to an end, she had to say, driving up gave her plenty of time to think, and determine her course of action moving forward. Today would be her chance at seeing Blake again, and even though the blond had starred in several films and TV shows, walked the red carpet, and attended opening night premieres and dinner parties, somehow this event made her more nervous then the aforementioned milestones from her life. 

_I just gotta focus, remember your strategy._

She would apologize to Blake for forgetting her birthday, give her the Hentai (as a joke), as well as a beautiful golden necklace with a bright amethyst gemstone, something from her own personal collection that she thought suited her perfectly, and some champagne to help bring home the evening as a celebratory toast would be in order. Before that, they’d all go out for a lovely dinner, anywhere Blake wanted to go to, and have a few laughs and catch up from the previous week. It was full proof, and Yang wasn’t gonna allow her slip up to ruin their friendship. She was determined to make things right, and that started right now.

The blond exited her vehicle, grabbed the gifts from the passenger's side, and made her way up to the building. She kept going over the words in her head, thinking about what to say, and what scenarios might take place.

_Heya Blakey-_

“No, just Blake. Don’t want her to get mad again. Save Blakey for later.”

_Hey Blake, surprised to see me? You thought I forgot, but I’ve actually been planning this for weeks._

……..

“Uhhh, maybe not that far. I don’t even know if I'd believe me.” She said as she entered through the front door. 

From there, she got into the elevator, pushed the 7th floor button, and made her way up to see the two faunus girls. Now, where was she?

_Hey Blake…..I um, I….I cleared my schedule to come visit you today. Thought that we could go out and grab a bite-_

“No, you're jumping the gun. Even if you just get invited in for tea, take it. It’s her birthday, let her decide.” 

_Hey Blake, I-_

“Oh shit, Illia might answer the door, better be ready for that.”

_Hey Illia, I know you’re surprised to see me. I just wanted to wish Blake a-_

“Ma’am, are you getting off?”

The blond blinked a couple of times, realizing that she was at the correct floor, and an older woman with a laundry basket was looking at her angrily. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry bout that.” She answered as she stepped off the elevator. “Enjoy your day.”

“I’ll try, and good luck with your friend.” She responded as the doors slid closed.

It took Yang a moment to realize that she had been speaking to herself during the ride up, so it was no wonder the older woman picked up on the conversation with herself. The blond made her way down the hall, before finally arriving at the address for Illia Amitola and Blake Belladonna. 

“Okay, let’s do this.”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

…………

Yang kept one of her arms behind her back, keeping the gifts hidden from Blake or Illia. As time ticked on by, she stood there patiently, rocking on the heels of her boots, waiting on one of the faunus girls to answer. She couldn’t hear anything on the other side, but she wasn’t gonna lose hope that easily. Maybe they just didn’t hear her, that had to be it. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

She tried again with more force, hoping that perhaps one of the girls would come answering. But again, she was met with silence, and she was beginning to lose hope.

“All this way, just for nothing.” Yang sighed. “Great fucking job Yang, you really-“

Creeeeeeek.

The door slowly opened, surprising the blond as she made eye contact with an equally surprised chameleon faunus.

“Y-Yang? What are you….I thought you were back in….what?” 

“Surprise,” Yang said quietly. “I guess I should have called first, but Blake hasn’t been answering my messages. I’ve been kind of worried that I might have fucked up, so I figured come up and see you guys.”

“You came all the way up here from LA, because you were worried about Blake?” 

“Umm, kind of?” She shrugged while keeping her hands hidden. “I just figured I'd surprise her and...well, here I am.”

Illia looked on, completely at a loss for words. If only Blake knew how incredible Yang was. Sure, she might have messed up, but the fact that she went out of her way to make things right, that showed true class, and an absolute loving and caring nature that was missed by most. Blake needed to know about this, she needed to know what Yang was capable of, and willing to do for her. 

“So, do you mind if I come in?” The blond asked bashfully. “Is Blake home? Maybe I can hide behind the couch and yell surprise when she gets here.” 

“I…uh. I…don’t…”The chameleon faunus let out a small sigh, and realized enough was enough. “Yang, come in. I need to tell you something, in fact, I need to tell you everything.” 

********************************************************************************************************

Yang couldn’t believe it, she didn’t want to believe it, but unfortunately it was the truth. Illia had explained everything to her, letting her know that Blake barely got by in life, scrapping whatever she could to try and survive. She also explained how Blake would always try to put on a confident display while in the presence of others, but deep down, she was hurting on the inside. But the most important part of Illia's story, was that her and Blake didn’t live together, and the cat faunus lived in a shitty, rundown apartment on the other side of town, which was where Yang was heading to as quickly as possible. 

There were still plenty of questions surfacing around in the young actor's mind, and she was hoping Illia would provide that info, but from what she gathered, the chameleon faunus didn’t want to tell that part of the story. Instead, she suggested going and seeing Blake, as there was a lot Yang needed to hear. Fortunately enough, she filled in certain parts, but there was still a lot that needed to be covered. 

*******************************************************************************************************

_"I can’t believe what I’m hearing, Blake’s…..Blake’s living in poverty?"_

_"Yeah…as sad as it is, it’s true," Illia responded while sitting next to the blond beauty. "I've done everything I can to help her out, I’ve even offered her to come stay with me, but she’s too stubborn."_

_"You shouldn’t give up on her, tell her to come stay with you!" Yang blurted out. "Tell her….tell her she needs to be over here. How could you let her live like that, don’t you care about her?!"_

_"Of course I do!" Illia exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "I’ve tried to get her to listen, but she wants to prove that she can do things on her own. It kills me to see her like that. She’s so strong, and determined, but that’s gonna hurt her in the end. I would do anything for her, but she keeps telling me that she needs to prove that she can handle things on her own. That if she moves in with me, she'll have given up too easily."_

_As the chameleon faunus started to rub her eyes, Yang couldn’t help but feel incredibly guilty for her outburst. She came in looking to have fun with the two girls, but the end result was not what she had hoped for at all. Illia didn’t deserve to get yelled at, at least not entirely. If anything, maybe they were both guilty, and they would have to work together to save Blake._

_"Hey, look I’m sorry," Yang said quietly as she gave her a comforting hug. "I feel like I could have done more for her, but when she went quiet on me….I had no idea it was because she was trying to prove something. If that’s what she wants, I’ll-"_

_"Wait!" Illia said as she separated from the hug. "I…I want you to understand something. Blake going quiet this past week had nothing to do with trying to be independent. In fact, there’s something that she’s not telling you."_

_Yang started to get extremely nervous, as this level of serious behaviour was mostly reserved for her acting roles, not a small town like Carmel._

_"Illia, you’re starting to scare me. Is Blake gonna be okay? Is there something wrong?"_

_"Blake’s fine…for the most part. Regardless, I know for a fact that this past week has been hell on her." She responded as she wiped away a few strands of tears. "Although she’s never said it out loud, and she may never do so, you should know that Blake cares about you a lot. She appreciates everything you’ve done for her, and you’ve definitely made her a better person."_

_Yang didn’t know how to respond to that, as it was all happening too fast. She wanted to be angry at Blake, but she knew deep down, that wasn’t gonna happen. She wanted to be angry at Illia, how could she let her girlfriend live like that? It was fucking insane. But rather then take her anger out on the chameleon faunus, Yang let cooler heads prevail, and decided to hear her out._

_"Illia, I…I am happy to help, I’ve said that dozens of times," Yang chose her words carefully. "In fact, Blake means a lot to me too, and I care about her so much. But before I go any further, I have to know what she’s not telling me. Maybe I can help her if it’s something…difficult." She finished by raising her right hand and showing her prosthetic._

_"I…I've said enough," Illia said as she got up. "It wouldn’t be right for me to tell you that."_

_"You’ve already told me quite a bit," Yang chuckled in an attempt to hide her emotions. "She’s making less than minimum wage, living on her own, rundown apartment-"_

_"She has Gambol," Illia added quietly._

_"Gambol? What’s Gambol?" Yang asked cautiously. "Like gambling? Does Blake have a gambling problem?! Oh my god, that’s why she’s living where she's-"_

_"No Yang, that’s not even close!" Illia interrupted. "Gambol's her pet kitten. She got her as company for when she felt alone, and have someone to talk to when she had a problem…..and also she really loves cats."_

_"O-okay, that makes more sense then what I thought, sorry bout that," Yang apologized embarrassingly. "I guess I’m just….worried about her."_

_"I see that you’re worried Yang, and I’ve tried my best to explain everything to you, but like I said, there’s still some holes to the story that need to be filled."_

_The chameleon faunus grabbed a notebook from the coffee table, tore out a page and scribbled something down. She then turned around and handed it to Yang, letting the blond look at the message that was written._

_145 West Street, Apt. 34._

_"I think…I think you know what you need to do, and I think you know who you should talk to if you want to get this all figured out."_

*******************************************************************************************************

It was a whirlwind of a day, nothing like how Yang envisioned it going. She came to celebrate with Blake and Illia, and now by sundown, it had all gone straight down the toilet incredibly fast. Yang wasn’t even sure how her interaction with Blake was gonna go. Would there be yelling? Crying? Anger? What if they were both just happy to see each other, and it goes nothing like what she envisioned? Clearly the way today went was proof that the thoughts in your head would sometimes stray off course, and it was best to be prepared for any alternate scenario. 

The blond actress climbed out of her car, grabbed the gifts that she decided were needed now more then ever, and looked around at the apartment, as well as the other buildings and atmospheric touches that made up the area. On first impression, not great. You could see the buildings were absolutely worn down, and appeared to be on the verge of collapsing. Blake’s building looked better by comparison, but still not the best. There were a few windows boarded up, the grass outside needed a serious cutting, and the flowers had died long ago. Maybe it was nicer on the inside? 

“Well, I came all this way, better head in and see how Blakey’s doing,” Yang chuckled as she looked up towards the 3rd floor. “Please be okay. Please let her be okay,” she added under her breath. 

With everything that she was told, the blond decided that the faunus girls weren't to blame for any of this. Yang determined in the car ride over who she was the most angry at: herself. Even without all the answers in hand, the blond felt incredibly guilty and really felt like she could have done more for the brunette. Maybe she should have visited more frequently, or sent some money, but if what Illia said was any indication, she had to be ready for whatever was behind that door, the good or the bad.

She started walking towards the building, going through the same systematic overview as she did earlier, only this time, each possibility was a little different.

_Heya Blakey! I-_

“Damn it, we’ve already been through this. As much as you love Blakey, save it for later and think of something better.”

_Hi Blake, I was just-_

“No, that won’t work,” she said to herself as she went through the front door. “It has to come natural, and you can’t think everything’s gonna be okay.“

The blond entered through the lobby, noticing the hideous décor and bad odor immediately. It smelled of rotting sewage, making her think that the a maintenance man should be called in to look at the plumbing. As for the visuals, it was just sad. Second hand furniture, and fake, dollar store plants. Not exactly a grandiose way of living, but for some, it’s all they could manage. 

She got into the elevator, somewhat timid as she could hear the shitty wiring above. Regretting her decision immediately, she got out and ran towards the staircase. At least she'd have more time to think this through. 

“Look Blake, it’s not that bad-“

……….

“Look Blake, I can help you, I can-“

……….

“If you’d like, we can go over to Illia's and discuss it together.”

……….

“Maybe save that for Plan B,” Yang stated as she reached the 3rd floor. “But let’s see if we can handle this one-on-one. Maybe the best strategy is to just go for it. No plans, no walkthroughs, just talk to her and figure things out. This sort of thing can't be rehearsed, and should just be handled naturally. Yeah, that’ll work just fine.”

She walked towards the door with the correct address, and could faintly hear some music in the background. That was a good sign. Music’s always a good thing, and it didn’t sound too bad either. Like something that Beethoven or Mozart would play, but that was just a guess, as Yang preferred more modern style beats versus the classics. It also meant that Blake was home, something that seemed good on paper, but also meant that there were no excuses for not talking with her. 

The blond hesitantly raised her hand, hoping to god that this was all gonna be fine. With one final gulp, she threw caution to the wind, and knocked loud enough for her to hear. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! 

The music cut out, and what could be heard from behind the door sounded like someone scampering around, trying to get something accomplished rather quickly. I guess it’s to be expected when you have company show up out of nowhere.

“Just a minute!” A small voice called out.

Yang immediately relaxed a little, as the calm soothing tone of Blake’s voice was very melodic and brought her to a happier place. Screw the music, she would gladly replace it with Blake’s voice anyday. Hopefully it would remain that way after her visit was over. 

“Okay Yang, you need to focus. Don’t get angry at her. You’re here to talk with her, and you don’t want to get tossed out. Just take your time, be patient, and don’t do anything stupid.”

Creeeeek. 

The door slowly opened, and standing in the archway was the lithe, stunning figure of Blake Belladonna. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she was sporting a large, black, Rolling Stones t-shirt with several stains on it. 

Her lips felt really dry, and her heart was beating so fast. Blake looked like she had been painting her bedroom, and still found a way to take Yang's breath away. She was more beautiful then Yang could even remember.

As the blond’s eyes lowered, she realized the brunette wasn’t wearing any pants, and she immediately jerked her head back up, as the smooth skin on her legs would have sent her over the edge. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, and she had to grip her thighs as a means of preventing herself from fainting. Unfortunately that was kind of difficult with a couple of presents occupying the space. 

_Shit. Come on, focus!_

“Y-Yang?” The cat faunus squeaked out nervously. “Y-you're here? How….why are you…I...”

“Hey Blake,” the blond offered a small smile as she kept her tone low. “Surprised to see me?”

“I…I guess, um…what I mean is…”

Blake couldn’t put together any form of coherent dialogue, as she was more shocked then anything. This person who she was angry at, someone who talked about her on live television, someone who might have given away her location…..and someone she missed more than anything and wanted back in her life, was now standing in her hallway? She couldn’t believe it. She had to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. But how could it be a dream? Blake's dreams are filled with nightmares and darkness, whereas Yang resonated light and happiness. It had to be real. 

“I, um…did you…want something?” Blake asked as she walked fully into the hallway and shut the door behind her. “How did….you find me?”

“Illia might have mentioned a few things,” she explained. “Including, well….your real apartment.” 

Blake wasn’t sure how to process any of that. Illia gave away her address, and now the charade was basically hanging on the edge of oblivion. Yang now knew what kind of place she lived in, and was well-aware of her situation, but it still concerned the cat faunus quite a bit. Now everything was pretty much out in the open, and she needed to offer some sort of explanation. 

“Yang, I….it’s not what it looks like,” she tried to explain. “Uh, no…actually it is-”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” Yang interrupted the brunette. “I know this is happening really fast, and if anything, I probably should have called first, but you weren’t answering your scroll, and I just wanted to see you again, and I- uh, nevermind.” The blond sighed, feeling defeated by her own actions. “Just forget it, I’ve already screwed up, and we can just forget it. I’ll go.” 

Yang was walking away, walking away from Blake, going back to Hollywood, and she might never see her again. What was the cat faunus thinking? The blond was a beacon of joy and light, that resonated hope in Blake’s pathetic life. During the entire week they were apart, she knew she was angry, but even still, Blake knew deep down that she wanted Yang back in her life. This might be her only chance to mend any problems they might have. Afterall, one thing Yang said was sticking with her, and it stuck out like a soar thumb.

“I just wanted to see you again,” she whispered under her breath. “She came up here just to see me?”

She thought for a moment, and then realized quickly that if Yang was willing to do just that, maybe whatever friendship they have can be rescued. 

“Yang, wait!” 

The cat faunus chased her down to the end of the hall, finally catching up to the blond who had some noticeable tears marks on her shirt. She had been crying this entire time, and Blake felt incredibly guilty for her actions. 

“Yeah, what is it?” The blond actress asked coldly. “What now?” 

“I…um…”

Both girls looked at each other, eyes remaining deadlocked and not straying from their peripheral focus. Blake wanted to find the words to convey how she felt, whereas Yang, for once in her life, was at a loss for words. She didn’t want to say anything that would really make things worst then they already were, so she decided to let Blake have the first move.

“Yang, I…I want to…”

She tried to think of the best way of saying something, anything to cut the tension. But what do you say to the woman who you fell in love with, talked about you on TV, only to come and visit you because she really wanted to see you again?

…………. 

“Oh the hell with it,” Blake blurted out as she closed the three inches between them and threw her arms around Yang’s neck, wrapping her up in the biggest hug she had ever given. “I’ve missed you so much!” The cat faunus added with tears running down her own face. 

Yang dropped the items behind her back and returned it in kind. How she had dreamt of holding onto Blake again, embracing her and not letting go. She just wished it was on better terms, that this hug was as nice and warm as the first one. But the reality was, it was needed regardless of the circumstances. That all emotion that both girls had stored up for the past week was pouring out, for both of them missed each other, and wanted to see each other again. 

“I missed you too,” Yang admitted softly as her arms remained wrapped around Blake's waist. “I missed you so much, you have no idea.” 

“I’m so sorry, I should have called,” Blake cried into Yang’s shoulder. “You must hate me, I can’t believe how horrible I’ve been!”

“What?” Yang asked as she started to feel the water works beginning to form again. “I was the one who screwed things up! It was my fault, I’m really sorry!” 

“Yang, you don’t understand-“

“No I do understand, I’ve been extremely selfish and…and I’m just really sorry Blake, I just want things to go back to normal!”

“I….I want that too,” the brunette said softly into the crook of Yang’s neck. “But I still think it’s my fault.”

Yang backed up slightly, while still holding on to the smaller girls waist. She looked into her amber orbs, and tried her best to portray confidence, but to know avail. Instead, she let out a small chuckle, and realized it was really funny what was happening right now. They were blaming themselves for everything that had happened, but the reality was, Yang didn’t know why Blake was blaming herself, and Blake didn’t know why Yang was bearing that blame as well. 

“What’s so funny?” The cat faunus asked.

“Maybe, we're both to blame,” Yang suggested. “Or at least….maybe it’s a good thing I came up here. I think we have a lot to talk about.”

“Yeah, I think we need to just sit down and….wait, didn’t you say that Illia told you already?”

“She might have told me a few things,” Yang explained. “But she didn’t say everything.”

The blond took a step out from the embrace, and picked up the gifts on the ground, something Blake hadn't even noticed until now. It also gave her enough space, just in case the brunette was still harboring some ill will, and things would potentially go down hill. 

“So, what did Illia tell you?” The brunette asked sternly as she nervously, and somewhat protectively held onto her own arm. “How much did she say?”

"Uh, d-don’t be angry at her," Yang quickly defended the chameleon faunus. "Originally, I came up here because I thought it was your birthday last weekend, and I thought I forgot it because I was so focused on the Ellen show. But then when I got up here, she explained to me that it was something else." 

“Something…else?” Blake questioned nervously. “Did she say what it was?”

“No, she didn’t say much else.” The blond shook her head. “But she did tell me that this was your real place, and that you guys were never living together. So that’s why I came over here. I needed to see you again, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“This whole time, you were worried about me?” Blake asked softly. “I thought you didn’t care.” 

“What, of course I do. You’re one of the most important people in my life Blake,” Yang said with a look of pure adoration. “In the short time we’ve known each other, you’ve been…..just someone I care about so much! I'd do anything for you, and I mean every single part of that!” 

“I….y-yes,” Blake nodded as she tried to quell her emotional state. “I know what you mean….and I feel the exact same way about you.” 

…………. 

Both girls stared at each other for a minute, waiting for one of them to speak up. Their eyes shined brightly, not wanting to venture away from the woman standing opposite of them. It was like they were opening themselves up, and letting someone in who never should have left. They both knew what was needed in this moment, as both Blake and Yang were feeling very fragile right now and needed to express themselves to their lifelines. 

“Blake/Yang,” they both said at the exact same moment. 

“Uh, you first Blake.”

“N-no, you go first.”

“I insist you first.”

“No, you’re going first, no questions asked.” 

Both girls broke out into a laugh, as they sounded like two middle school kids having a silly argument on the soccer field. It was such a sweet sound, something that was completely unexpected during this exchange. 

“Maybe we can just go together?” Yang suggested.

“Sure, why not?”

“Okay, on the count of three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“I’m sorry!” They both said at the same time, causing each one to look on in disarray. “What?” 

“You're sorry, but why?” Yang asked. “I’m the one who screwed things up, I should have been there for you. I’ve been really selfish, and I just want to make it up to you. I’ve missed you so much.” 

Blake felt her eyes starting to water again. She was so angry at Yang, but maybe if she had actually given the blond a chance, they wouldn’t be here right now. Maybe if she was a little more forthcoming, the blond would know why she was angry to begin with. Well, maybe now was a good a time as any. 

“Might as well get it over with,” she said under her breath. 

“Hmm, you say something?” 

“Yang, would you…or, do you want to come in?” She asked shyly. “It’s…not much, but…maybe you could come in and…sit down for a bit?” 

The blond gave a small smile, and her lilac eyes shined brightly, giving away the glimmer of joy that the cat faunus missed so much.

“Yeah, that would be nice Blake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for things to start getting good. I'm really looking forward to these next few chapters, because things are about to get real. Anyway, thanks guys and I'll see you again next week!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finally gets to see Blake's real apartment, as both girls begin to mend their relationship.

“Please, come on in.” Blake said as she walked in front of the blond. “Excuse the mess, I was painting before you showed up.”

“That would explain your wardrobe,” she smirked as she observed the baggy shirt that was turning her on so much. “If anything, those yellow stains really go with your eyes.” 

The cat faunus’ lips tugged slightly near the edges, something Yang picked up on. She did an internal fist pump, as it meant that Blake still loved her stupid jokes. Thirty seconds into her apartment, and she already secured some form of victory. 

“Like I said, it’s not much, but it’s home….to me anyway.” Blake said as she nervously held her right arm. “I’m not sure what you were expecting, but hopefully it’s acceptable.“

_Acceptable? That’s a weird way to describe it._

Yang put down her gifts, took off her jacket and looked around. It was pretty obvious it was a bachelor apartment, as the kitchen connected to the living room, there were only a few pieces of furniture scattered around, and there was no other noticeable rooms adjacent to where they were. She saw two other doors, but had to assume one was a bathroom, and the other one was a sliding door, so Yang immediately thought it was for storage. If not, then that’s a pretty unique way to get to your bedroom. 

“It’s….cozy?” Yang guessed as she handed her jacket to Blake. “I mean, it’s definitely got it’s charm, and you're near downtown, so…yeah.” 

Blake crossed her arms, ears flattening on her head, and gazed at the blond giving her a very defiant look. The cat faunus was proud to have what she did, even if it wasn’t much, and Yang probably just fucked things up again. What was she supposed to do? Reach too far and say it was beautiful, and that she was lucky to live there? Say it sucked, and she should move out? This was a scenario where being honest or lying was loaded with peril on both ends, and she was just trying to find a good middle ground. 

“What are you trying to say Yang?” The brunette questioned the blond's description. “I know it’s not your posh, luxurious pent house, but damn it, it’s still my home!” 

“I know, I never said anything like that,” the blond tried explaining. “I was just trying to…..I don’t know what I was trying to say. It’s still nice.”

“You can go ahead and say it Yang, I’ve heard it before,” Blake argued as she got a little too close. “Just say it. It. Fucking. Sucks.”

“No, I’m not saying that,” the blond tried to remain calm. “It’s perfectly fine, and from what I see, you still have plenty of room.”

“Oh shit, where are my manners,” Blake said as she hung up the jacket on a coat hook. “Why don’t I give you the _tour._ ”

“I uh-“

“No-no, I insist,” Blake said dramatically. “Please follow me this way, we don’t want you getting lost in my gigantic ass luxury apartment.” 

Yang rolled her eyes, as she put the pieces together. She didn’t care what Blake’s apartment looked like, she just cared about Blake. The possessions a person has does not make the person, but the persona they maintain is way more valuable. 

_Thanks Pyrrha. Can't believe a description of Jaune would come in handy right now._

“Over here is my non-leather, non-imported, found on the side of the road couch!” Blake pointed towards the tacky looking furniture. “And sure, yours might have seat warmers, or even a reclining option, but mine came with a rat in it, and can be pulled out and double as my bed!”

“Blake, you don’t have to do this,” the blond sighed. 

“Do what?! I am simply showing you around,” she continued her theatrics. “Now I’m sure you’ve noticed, I don’t have anything in front of my couch.” Blake explained as she maneuvered in front. And yes, that’s because I can’t afford anything, but if I did have something sitting here, I'd have to rearrange my couch-bed as well as my entire living-room, and then I'd be fucked.”

“Blake, c'mon. You don’t have to-“

“Oh, yes I do!” She interrupted again as her golden eyes started to become wet again. “Now save all questions until the end of the tour.” 

“But I- nevermind.” Yang reluctantly agreed. “I’ll be quiet.”

“Thank you,” the cat faunus nodded. “Now, over here by the window is my library and sitting room.” Blake said as she motioned towards a small chair with a blanket tossed on it. Beside that was a small bookshelf with maybe 10-12 books on it. “I’m sure you big time celebrities have larger than life libraries that can’t even be contained.”

“Actually, I don’t. You have something I don’t.”

“Oh goodie,” Blake said dramatically. “You drive a yellow Ferrari, motorcycle, and own a boat, and what do I have? A chair and 10 books. Yep, I really have you beat, don’t I?” 

“It’s not a competition, I can’t believe you think that’s what this is!” 

“Oh but wait, I’m not even done just yet,” the cat faunus continued as her cheeks became damp. “Now, step two feet this way, and we'll be in the next room!”

“Eh, f-fine.” Yang agreed to it. “Please continue.” 

“Through that door is my cramped bathroom, that has barely enough room for one person, let alone two.”

“Uh-huh,” Yang nodded as _the tour,_ as weird as it was, was almost complete. 

“And right through there, is my closet.” Blake finished up as she pointed towards the sliding door. “It’s not a walk-in, so don’t go in there, or you might get stuck.”

“Trust me Blake, I was stuck in the closet for years. I have no plans of going back in there.” The blond tried joking a little, as that was always her best course of action when dealing with stress. 

Yang then made her way over, and rested her hand on the cat faunus' shoulder. She didn’t want her to feel like she had to prove anything, and was hoping to calm her down and just try to enjoy whatever evening they might have. 

“You know I don’t care what you have, right?” She asked. “I wouldn’t care if you had just a juice mixer and a beach towel, all I care about is you and your well-being.”

“Well you _should_ care about what I have,” Blake admitted as she took Yang’s prosthetic and held onto it tenderly. “I’m…not like you Yang. I don’t have millions of dollars, the best clothes, art, jewellery, and the option to get up one morning and say, _I’m going to Tahiti._ I don’t have any of that, and that’s the first thing I want to know.”

“Hmm, what do you mean?”

The cat faunus then began to slowly rub her fingers across the cool, metal knuckles of Yang’s bionic limb. It felt very soothing, both to the cat faunus, and to Yang. For what Blake didn’t realize, was that due to new advancements in medical technology, Yang could actually Blake’s soft fingers to some degree, and they felt heavenly. 

“Yang…I need to know…why do you care so much about me?” Blake asked as she looked at the blond right in her lilac orbs. “Why is it someone who lives like a queen, would want to be associated with someone who lives like a peasant?” 

“I…uh,” Yang stuttered as it was an unexpected question. “I…w-why don’t we sit down?” She suggested as she gently guided her over towards the second hand furniture. “Why….do I care so much about you?” 

Why did she like Blake? Why did she like spending time with her and cared about her so much? Of course there was the obvious attraction she had for the cat faunus, but at the end of the day, this went way beyond a simple crush. She wanted to give the right answer, for as much as the question threw her off, it was something she was well-prepared for, and had thought about for a while now. Yang had grown to love Blake for everything she was, from the sassy, snarky attitude that first caught her attention, to her stunning intellect that always gave Yang a challenge, and her incredible beauty that of course couldn’t be matched. 

But really, what drew Yang to Blake was her courage and bravery that she displayed in the face of adversity. It was incredible to learn how this amazing woman had struggled for so long, and had gone through the toughest of times, only to fight for everything she had and come out a stronger woman because of it. 

“I guess…it’s just everything about you,” Yang offered. “I know that seems like the simplest way to put it, but it’s 100% true. Everything about you…is totally amazing. Your personality and approach to each day is something that more people should consider in their darkest of times.”

“Yang, my outlook on life is way different then what you imagine it to be,” the brunette explained as she continued to hold the blond's hand. “I might try to look at the positives every once in a while, but I’m still human. I still get emotional and have the same fucking panic attacks and outbursts just like anyone else who’s gone through the same shit as me.”

“But that’s something I really admire about you Blake,” Yang said softly. “You’re so strong and determined. Even during your darkest times, you still try to live a meaningful, fulfilling life. I know what it’s like to go through shit,” she stated as she looked at their interlocked hands. “Although I don’t fully understand what you went through, I still know how painful it is, and how much it sucks. And the fact that you live the way you do, and go through all of this shit, just proves how totally amazing you are.” 

Blake blushed a little, as she still wasn’t as open to compliments as she'd like to be. Especially when they came from a super hot, badass like Yang. 

“I’m no different then anyone else,” she explained. “I’m sure you could be friends with movie stars or musicians, but instead you chose me. I guess I just don’t get it.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Yang responded. “If I wanted to be friends with those kinds of people, I would be, but I already have enough of those people in my life. What I really want in my life, the kind of person I want as my friend…is you Blake.”

“It still….boggles the mind…that you’d pick me,” Blake said bashfully as she looked away. “I’m not like everyone else. If anything, I’m far from what most people imagine.”

Yang smiled from ear to ear, because that was actually a perfect explanation of why Blake was unique and special to her. 

“You know what, you’re right Blake. You’re not what I imagined, and you’re not like everyone else.” She then brought her left hand up to gently cup Blake’s face and tilt it back towards her. “You’re better then everyone else, you’re ten times better then what I imagined. I don’t want someone who’s the same, pompous, phony asshole. I want someone unique, someone who sees the world the same way I do, and has experienced what I have.”

“I….w-what are you saying?” She asked as her golden irises began to sparkle brightly, filled with pure hope and fascination. "I-I don’t follow.” 

“Blake, I want you in my life because I love yo-your….ahem, your passion and drive,” the blond sputtered out with a huge blush. “I love your passion, and bravery, and just everything about you that makes you different.” She finished slightly embarrassed.

That was way too close, and she nearly admitted her feelings to Blake. Illia didn’t look like much, but if properly provoked, she could probably kill Yang five times before hitting the ground. Best to leave her feelings at the door, and just continue to enjoy having her Blakey back. 

“I think what I’m trying to say is, even after learning everything today, my views on you haven’t changed.” Yang explained. “You’re still Blake, you're still you, and that’s all that matters.” 

“Oh, okay.” The brunette sighed, as she was kind of hoping for a different revelation. This will have to do for now. “Thank you, I know I feel the same way and it almost feels like déja vu.” 

“Hmm, how do ya figure?”

“Remember when you first showed me your prosthetic?” Blake asked. “You had asked if my opinions on you had changed, and if I recall, I’m almost certain that my thoughts remained the same.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Yang replied as she recalled their first meeting. “You treated it as though it was my actual arm, and you didn’t seem to mind it at all.”

“That’s because your prosthetic is part of you, and I accepted it because I knew it didn’t matter.” She replied with a soft smile. “Only a very short-sighted person would think differently of somebody based on something like that. So for you to almost go through the exact same scenario with me, it definitely makes it easier to fill the gap, and makes me feel better.”

Yang couldn’t help but get a warm feeling in her heart. For Blake to be able to connect both situations, it truly showed that they had nothing to fear with each other. They could be open, and share their darkest secrets. This was the kind of relationship Yang was looking for, and she was happy to have Blake to share it with. 

“You’re totally right,” she agreed. “We don’t have to be afraid, we can talk about whatever we want, and we don’t have to feel intimidated by it.” 

It was Blake’s turn to feel a warmth deep inside. This feeling was pretty normal whenever Yang was around, but this time it felt different. It was very soothing, comforting, and loving. It was almost the same feeling from when Yang was in Carmel the first time, and they were both openly affectionate with each other. It was enough to give Blake the strength she needed to ask a very important question. Something that had been bothering her for almost a week. 

“Yang, I’m glad to hear we can be open with each other. Which is why I still need to know something else. I need you to answer something before we continue.” 

“Hey, that’s totally fair.” Yang agreed as she leaned back in her seat and allowed the smaller girl some space. “Whatever it is, let’s put everything on the table. Fire away Blake.” 

“Okay, sounds good.” Blake responded. “So, my question is, why did you talk about me on television?” 

Yang's eyes expanded, as she was thrown off completely. She was more so expecting some simple, open conversations about their upbringing, and everything they had done before meeting each other. This however was entirely on a different stage, something Yang should have been prepared for, if only she wasn’t so dense to put the puzzle pieces together. 

“On television?” She asked. “I...I've only been on one show the past week. Hell, I couldn’t even talk about you on B & the B, that would never make it in the script,” Yang half joked as she tried to lighten the mood. 

“Then go back to what your first thought was,” Blake urged her on. “What show were you on a week ago?”

“Oh, you mean Ellen. Yeah, I was on there, and we-“

The blond was struck with an instant moment of realization. The Ellen Degeneres Show, her last trip up to Carmel, those damn photos taken by the paparazzi. She tried to downplay it during the interview, she tried to talk to Ellen without giving out too much information, she tried to stick to her guns and not let things get out of control.

Yang didn’t realize how blind she was, how she couldn’t have figured it out. Of course Blake would be mad at her for talking about her on live television, especially considering Yang didn’t tell Blake about the pictures, or that she was even….mentioned.

_Wait, hold on._

“You were watching me that day? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Does it really matter?” Blake responded sternly. “You still talked about me, and why didn’t you mention those pictures of us? How many are there?”

“Um, I guess….” she let out a sigh, and decided to start at the beginning with how this shit storm all started. “Okay, first of all, I don’t know how many pictures there are. I came up here for the weekend, and by the time I got back to LA, it had spread like wildfire.” Yang looked off to the side, slightly ashamed. “As much as I'd love to just delete all of those photos, it would be impossible.” 

Blake looked down at her knees, balling her hands into fists, and her ears flattened. A pure indication of how upset she really was. Unfortunately whenever Blake had that look, Yang immediately just wanted to give her the biggest hug she could muster. It’s just that Blake looked so damn cute, and the blond couldn’t resist that look. But for now, she had to be strong. Blake wants the truth, so there was no time to go full on gay panic over how cute she was being. 

_Focus._

“I didn’t...I mean, I wanted to tell you about them, but I was super worried.” Yang explained as she looked over at the cat faunus, but got nothing in return. “I wasn’t sure how you'd handle it. How you'd handle being in the news, having photos taken by paparazzi, it’s not for everyone.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Blake said under her breath, as her anger was remarkably remaining under control. “Some of us don't live super famous lives, some of us just try to live normal lives.” 

Yang started to get teary eyed again, she couldn’t believe this was happening. This could easily be it for them, she might have ruined the best friendship she could ever of had, only because she was too stupid to even realize why Blake was mad in the first place. Maybe if she had known what it was sooner, she could have called and apologized, potentially stopping this whole ordeal from happening. Maybe if she was more honest with her, this whole thing would have been avoided. 

The lightbulb went off in Yang’s head, almost on instinct, she had an epiphany. This was why Blake was mad, it had to be it. It made way too much sense. It all timed up perfectly. The day she went on Ellen was the day the messages ceased to exist. They talked before she went on, but then nothing afterwards. This. Was. It. 

“Oh my god, I’m such an idiot,” Yang said under her breath. “How could I be so fucking stupid?! How could I have not realized it?! This is why you were mad at me, wasn’t it?” 

Blake simply nodded her head, keeping focused on the ground, instead of her blond friend. 

“I…should have known,” Yang stated as she rested her head in her hands. “I should have been able to figure this out. It wasn’t your birthday, or at least it probably wasn’t. God, I can’t believe how much I fucked this up!”

“You thought it was my birthday last week?” Blake spoke up softly. “That’s what you thought this was about?”

“I did,” Yang said quietly. “Thought it was this past weekend, and I forgot to wish you a happy birthday or something. That’s why I got you those gifts over there, I was hoping to celebrate and make up for being late.”

“Y-you’re not late,” the cat faunus started to chuckle lightly. This instantly caused the blond to look up from her leaning position. “You have…no idea.” 

“What’s so funny?”

“My birthday is this weekend Yang,” she explained. “You’re not late you dope, you’re actually early.”

Yang glanced at the girl, and spotted a small smile. It wasn’t much, but felt like something. Was she happy that Yang was trying to do something right? Maybe. But then again, maybe it was just Yang wishing for something out of her control. It still felt like they had a lot of work to do, but perhaps this gave them some hope. 

“I still feel like a total jackass,” Yang sighed. “I know we haven’t known each other long, but for fuck’s sake, I've lived in Hollywood for ten years. I still should have been able to figure it out.”

“You _should_ have just told me about them,” Blake said astonishingly calm. “Although I don’t want there to be pictures of me on television and online, I'd still prefer it if you just told me about them.” 

“I'm really, really sorry Blake. I can understand if you hate me for it, and if you don’t want to see me again, I can leave.”

The brunette reached out and placed her hand over top of Yang’s, rubbing her thumb against the cool metal knuckles. This caused the blond to look over, only to be greeted by a warm, comforting smile from the cat faunus. 

“Just make sure to tell me next time, okay?”

“N-next time?” She asked. “You mean…I get another chance?!”

“That depends,” Blake explained. “Do you want a second chance?” 

“Yes, of course I do!”

“Good,” the brunette responded. “And do we promise not to keep secrets from each other anymore?” 

“Yeah, you bet!” Yang answered slightly chipper. “I’ll do anything to keep our friendship going.”

Blake looked on with pure adoration and love in her heart. Maybe Yang screwed up before, but she was willing to do something to make things right. That was way more then what her ex used to do. He always shifted the blame on others, never caring about how he sounded, or what he had to do. As long as he was in control, Blake’s feelings never mattered. But with Yang, it felt different. Yang cared enough to come up to Carmel, originally for a different reason, but still, that showed how much of a heart she truly had. Yang even agreed to try and do whatever she could to make things right. 

Maybe having arguments was just part of any solid relationship, something two people had to overcome if they ever hoped for a chance at becoming more then _just friends._

“So uh…are we good?” The blond asked. “Do you forgive me?”

“I do Yang, and I’m sorry as well.” The cat faunus answered. “I should have just told you from the beginning instead of expecting you to figure it out on your own. Now you’ve driven out of your way, and because you thought it was my birthday.” 

“Oh yeah that’s right,” Yang said as she stood up and walked towards the counter. “I gotcha a couple of things. Consider them early birthday gifts, and also just my way of saying I'm sorry!”

“Why am I not surprised,” Blake said as the blond made her way back over. “You really enjoy gift giving, don’t you?”

“It helps take our mind off of everything that’s wrong in society,” she explained. “Nothing gets your mind off of things like gifts, especially if they’re from the heart!”

“Isn’t that just a temporary solution?” Blake asked as she was handed a rectangular shaped present. 

“It’s only temporary if you stop giving!” Yang replied, which resulted in a playful chuckle from the cat faunus. “If you loved that, then you’re gonna love this! Now come on, open it up! Open it up! Open it up!”

The brunette tore through the bright red wrapping paper, only to reveal a colourful Japanese manga. She immediately knew what it was, and felt her cheeks beginning to warm up. 

“Oh Yang, you shouldn’t have,” Blake sighed as she looked at the book. “I can’t believe you’d get me this.”

The blond felt her heart drop, and her giddiness was replaced by a feeling of disappointment and regret. It was a stupid idea, and she might have just fucked up again. 

“Okay look, it was just a joke.” She explained as she raised her hands up defensively. “Velvet and Coco told me you wouldn’t like it, so I got you-“

“No it’s not that,” Blake explained as she put the manga down. “Its just that it’s part of a long running series, this is book 14, and so far I haven’t even gotten half-way through book 8 yet, so if you were gonna get one, it should…what?” She asked as she noticed the blond giving her a shit eating grin.

“I always knew you had a kinky side to you, but I could never imagine this!” 

“You know, you’re on thin ice right now,” the cat faunus responded with a grin. “I'd be careful if I were you.”

“Okay fine, I’ll take the book back.” 

Blake just stared at the blond with a questionable expression. Her left ear twitched slightly, perhaps a little peeved over the idea of giving up good reading material. 

“I uh…ahem. No reason to be rash Yang. I'm sure I can still enjoy it, even though it’s a in the middle of the…” her sentence trailed off at the end, as she looked away with a small blush. “B-besides, it would be inconsiderate of me to not accept your gift. We are trying to work through our differences and come back together.” 

Yang just smirked at Blake’s attempts to cover up her love of steamy stories. It was quite adorable, and it made Yang’s heart swell with joy, knowing that her spunky little cat faunus was still the same nerd just like before. 

“Okay, if you’re gonna twist my arm like that, then I guess you can keep it,” Yang laughed. “Looks like I’m gonna have to find the others for ya.”

“We'll see, right now I’m more curious as to what’s in that other box?” Blake responded as she changed the subject. “It’s quite small, what is it?”

“Well, somebody’s excited. If you’re like this now, that book will do wonders for you!”

“Oh shut up Yang,” the brunette said with a grin. “Just give me the other box.”

The blond agreed, and handed her the small box, wrapped in beautiful purple wrapping paper. Blake easily tore it off, only to reveal a small white container. She shifted her focus up, sharing a look with the blond. Yang nodded her head, allowing Blake to continue. The cat faunus lifted the lid, revealing the exquisite, sparkling necklace that rested inside. It was incredible, it was magnificent, and it...it belonged to Blake?

“Y-Yang?” She sputtered out. “This…I can’t.”

“Why not?” She asked. “I’m giving it to you, it’s all yours. Don’t you like it?” 

Of course Blake liked it. Hell, she loved it, but she didn’t feel worthy of it. Blake wasn’t the type of person to own fine pieces of jewelry, or designer clothes. No, the cat faunus' idea of luxury wasn't even close to this level of first class society. Blake was always delegated to the concept of “good enough,” so this was completely new to her. 

“Yang, I…I love it,” she said with a huge smile. “I don’t even know what to say, just…thank you.” She added as she looked up to the blond. 

Blake’s eyes were shimmering brightly, sparkling as though they were the real jewels in the room. She had never seen anything this….this…She didn’t even know how to describe it. All other adjectives escaped her. It was bright, beautiful, and just gorgeous, but it still held second fiddle, as the real embodiment of beauty sat to Blake’s left. 

“I’m glad you like it!” She exclaimed cheerfully. “Just watch, you’re gonna be turning some heads tomorrow!” 

“That's…that’s…nice,” she stammered out. “I’m not use to…turning heads. I’m not you.”

_God, you have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?_

The blond shook off her thoughts, finding the self-doubt to be a little too depressing. They were rebuilding the foundation, so maybe it was time to realign themselves and begin looking at things like they were when they left off from a week ago. 

“Blake, come on.” Yang tried to reassure her. “Stop thinking like that, you’re like the prettiest girl in Carmel. You’ll totally rock that necklace, you definitely have the…neck for it.” 

………….

“I have the neck for it?” Blake asked with a tilt of her head. “Are you saying I have a good neck? Are you some kind of vampire Yang?” 

“Ah-hah no.” She laughed. “Just a total dork who doesn’t know how to talk normally.” 

“Oh, well I already knew that,” Blake responded with a smile. Somehow Yang making a fool of herself always made Blake happy, which luckily Yang did on an almost daily basis. “I’ll keep that in mind for future references.”

“Okay besides me making a total dork out of myself, what have you been up to the past few days?” Yang asked nonchalantly. “We haven’t talked in a while, and I feels like we have some catching up to do.”

“Probably nothing as exciting as you,” Blake said as her ears fell flat and she looked away sadly. “I’m sure you’ve been busy as always, living it up in LA.” 

_OMG, so adorable. N-no, focus!_

She gave her shoulder a small squeeze, which immediately drew the cat faunus’ attention back to the bundle of sunshine sitting next to her. 

“Come on Blake, you know I enjoy hearing about what you have going on,” she said with a soft smile. “I want to know if you’ve read anything good lately, or are you working on anything new.”

She let out a small sigh, and gave in to the blond. She didn’t know why, but somehow, Yang made her feel incredibly comfortable, and willing to open up. If she was already in her apartment, then there weren’t that many secrets left to keep.

_Well, except for one._

The cat faunus shook her head, trying not to get ahead of herself and focus on the beauty that was sitting next to her and the question she just asked. 

“Ahem, I’ve done a little bit of reading, but mostly stuff I’ve already read in the past.” She explained with her hands clasped together in her lap. “As for writing, I haven’t had much time for that this week. I had to take up a couple of overtime shifts to help pay a few bills. I’m hoping to get back into it really soon though.”

“Sweet, you’ll have to let me know what you’re working on next! I’m really enjoying that Beehaw story you’ve been working on, and also, those one-shots you're doing for She-Ra are really good!” 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe that you’re reading those,” the brunette replied embarrassingly. “They’re not exactly PG.”

“Well, neither am I, so we’ve got something in common!” Yang answered back. 

“You…are so weird,” Blake said happily. “But, it’s a good kind of weird, and I’ve really missed your weirdness.” 

“Aww, thanks Blakey!”

“Don’t start with that again Yang,” she warned the blond. “Everything’s going well right now, so don’t start.”

“Ah-ha,” she laughed out. “Sorry bout that, we'll do Blakey some other time, when you’re more comfortable!”

“Right, I was so comfortable with it before,” Blake replied sarcastically. “Call me it again and see what happens.”

_You loved it Blakey, and you know it._

“Anyway, besides reading and writing, I’ve also been practicing the piano a little bit more. I think I’m getting pretty good, but I'd love a second opinion.”

“I bet you’re doing great!” Yang exclaimed. “You shouldn’t doubt your talents, be proud of how awesome you are!”

“T-thanks Yang,” the cat faunus said with a blush. “But I get really nervous playing in front of crowds. Only my music teacher has heard me so far, and even he said I should get comfortable in front of others.” 

“Could you….play for me?”

“Hmm, what?”

“I mean, if it’s not too much trouble….I’d just really love to hear you play,” Yang clarified her previous request. “But you know…no pressure.” 

“I..uh, y-yes. I'd love to play for you.”

“Sweet! Now we just gotta get ya a piano up here,” Yang replied. “Huh, actually maybe I can pull some strings and-“

“Don’t even think about it!” Blake cut her off. “You’ve already bought me a god damn necklace probably worth more than this entire building, so don’t even think about getting me a piano!”

“Uh, s-sorry.” The blond responded as she bowed her head. “Just a suggestion, but we can always think of another way to get you to play.” 

“It’s fine Yang, don’t worry about it.” The brunette answered softly. “I'd still love to play for you, but I just don’t need a fucking piano in my apartment. Imagine how much room that would take up. It just makes no sense. Especially since I’ve started painting.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that!” Yang said enthusiastically. “That would explain your wardrobe for the evening.”

“Hey, that’s not my fault.” The cat faunus stated with a pout. “You came over unannounced, so I had no time to put on my makeup, and change out of this.” She gestured to the extra large shirt she was wearing. “But I guess that was kind of my fault too.”

_Uh-oh, not this again._

“We're not going back down that rabbit hole,” Yang said emphatically. “We’ve both said and done some shit, but now we need to move on….and I think I know the best way how!”

Blake looked towards the blond, seeing a plan formulating based on her over-confident demeanor. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Yang explained as she stood up. “Right now, I want you out of those clothes.”

“W-what?” Blake asked with a blush beginning to form. “You want me….out of my clothes.”

……….

“Oh shit, sorry.” Yang apologized while rubbing her neck nervously. “What I meant was, I want you out of those clothes, and go get something on that isn’t covered in paint. Maybe go have a bath, and just relax for a little bit.” 

“I guess, I could do that,” she shrugged. “But what are you gonna do?”

“That leads me to my next question Blake, and this one is very difficult so take your time.”

“Um, okay. What is it?”

“What do you take on your pizza?” The blond asked in a serious tone. “There’s only a few acceptable answers, so think carefully.”

“Um…I’m not too sure,” the brunette confessed. “I haven't had pizza in a while. But from what I remember, I really enjoyed Hawaiian.” 

…………..

“Hmm, Hawaiian you say,” Yang contemplated as she rubbed her chin, looking as though she was thinking hard about this. “Is that your final answer Blake?”

Blake looked a little turned off by the dramatic nature she was going through. It’s just a pizza, right? Who cares what toppings are on it? 

“I mean, I’m pretty open-minded to trying anything,” she explained. “But if you’re asking me what I want, then yes. That’s my final answer. “

Yang looked at her closely, and nodded slightly as she reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out her scroll. 

“Pineapple on pizza kind of girl, huh?” The blond asked smugly. “Blake…I like your style!” She added as her expression shifted to a brighter display. 

Blake began to smile, as Yang was just being her dumb, goofy self again. Why was it that she was so natural around her? It was almost like they had known each other for years and years. 

“Now that that’s taken care of, I want you to go and have a nice long bath.” Yang said as she started pulling the cat faunus towards the bathroom. “You go wash away your troubles, and let me handle dinner. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters are gonna be crazy, and I'm really looking forward to them. The story's about to get really interesting, and I hope you're all ready for this ride!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake enjoy their evening together, catching up and having fun. But one thing catches Yang's attention, and it leads the actress down a road that she never could have imagined.

That felt absolutely amazing! Blake had just emerged from the bath tub and was in the process of drying herself off. She had sat in there for close to 30 minutes, completely submerged from her shoulders down to her feet. It definitely felt like her own mini-spa, as she went heavy on the bubbles and just got to sit there and think about nothing. 

After drying off her hair she grabbed her black yukata and black underwear, and threw them on over top of her pale, damp skin. Blake then gave her ears a slight twitch, as the sensation of her pajamas getting tossed on top of her head was always sensitive. It was just something you had to deal with as a faunus, and it just meant you had to be extremely careful and gentle around your extra appendages. 

“Well, I suppose I look reasonable enough,” she said to her reflection in the mirror. “Might as well see if Yang’s back with the pizza.”

Blake made her way back into the adjoining living room/bedroom/kitchen and was quite surprised by what she saw. Yang had come back, but was stripped down to her orange tank top and shorts, only being covered by a purple apron that matched her eyes. This was accentuated by her tying her long golden locks into a long, messy ponytail. 

Seeing the actress dressed down like this was incredibly alluring and very attractive. Yang would often walk around flaunting her body and looking hotter then hell, which was to be expected considering who she was and what she looked like. But tonight, she had transformed, and gone with a more casual appearance, something that somehow still made her look absolutely beautiful and sexy. 

“Oh, there you are!” Yang called to her. “Perfect timing. I just got back, and we're already to go!”

“Why…are you dressed like that?” Blake chuckled. “I thought you went out to grab a pizza.”

“Uhh, well…the thing is, it’s kind of a bad news, good news situation,” she admitted while rubbing her neck. 

“I think you have those two mixed up,” Blake responded with a smirk as she crossed her arms. “But if that's the case, I’ll play along. What’s the bad news?”

“The bad news is, the only pizza place in town is all closed up for the night, and I couldn’t get there in time.”

“Yeah, Mr. Giuseppe should really stay open a little later then that,” the brunette explained. “Okay so, what’s the good news?”

The blond gave a cheshire smile as she looked behind her at three shopping bags on the counter, a detail Blake probably would have noticed if she wasn’t so distracted by the hot blond standing in her kitchen. 

“I am so glad you asked Miss Belladonna,” she continued dramatically. “Tonight, we get to enjoy one of my family's favourite activities: Make Your Own Pizza Night!” 

“Make Your Own Pizza Night?” She asked with a tilt of her head. “Why, what’s that?” She decided to play along with the blond's little game. 

“The pizza place might have been closed, but I was lucky enough to find a grocery store still open,” she said enthusiastically. “I found so many awesome things to throw together, that we'll each make our own pizza, try them together, and vote on whoever has the best!” 

“What if it’s a tie?” Blake asked with a grin.

“Uhh...we can…take it to a revote,” she shrugged playfully. “Now help me get these bags open, I scored some really awesome stuff while I was out,” she explained. “Traditional things like pepperoni, bacon, and mushrooms. But also weird shit like Mac and Cheese, Carrots, and Gummy Bears.”

“Gummy…bears?” Blake asked somewhat grossed out. “Are you sure about that?” 

“Oh please, Rubes and I ate way worst stuff on our pizzas growing up,” Yang answered while pulling more things out of the bags. “I also grabbed a bottle of wine while I was out, and I got you this sweet golden apron!” 

“At least you knew well enough to keep me clean,” she responded with a chuckle. “It would have been kind of counterintuitive for me after just bathing only to get dirty with dough and tomato sauce.” 

“Or, you might get barbecue sauce, or maybe ranch dressing!” Yang grinned wickedly. “Boy, I haven’t done this in forever, it’s gonna be so much fun!” 

“I thought it was a competition?” Blake asked. “Or are you gonna go easy on me?” 

“I never go easy on anyone, not even a cutie-patootie like you!”

Blake couldn’t help but blush at the odd compliment. She wasn’t sure if Yang was just messing around with her, or if she meant it, but regardless, it seemed like she was sincere with her words. 

“Now here, catch,” she said while tossing the other apron to the cat faunus. “Put it on, so I can totally kick your butt!”

“When you put it like, then your on,” Blake responded with a grin. “And when I win, you’ll have to do something very embarrassing.”

“Bring. It. On.”

*********************************************************************************************************

Blake and Yang had begun their friendly competition, trying to create a better pizza with the bizarre ingredients that were picked up earlier. Working side-by-side in the cramped little kitchen was kind of hard, but it just meant that they'd be only inches away from each other, leading to accidental touches and bumping into each other. Any of these small, physical interactions would immediately cause both girls hearts to race, as each of them was not immune to the beauty that was standing next to them.

“After you’re all done with the rolling pin, throw it this way,” Blake requested as she was in the process of cutting up her ingredients. “I’m almost done here and ready to move on.” 

For Blake’s pizza, she had gotten tomato sauce, pepperoni, chocolate chips, red peppers, bananas, and horseradish, while Yang ended up with barbecue sauce, sausage, cream cheese, gummy bears, olives, and salt and vinegar potato chips. They would split the cheese evenly, and as for the food that didn’t get used, Blake would get to keep all of that for herself for a later date.

“You should really get a second rolling pin,” Yang joked as she flattened her dough. “Next time we do this, we can work together.”

"Next time?" The cat faunus asked. "You…want to do this again?"

“Yeah you bet! I love cooking, it’s so soothing and relaxing.” 

“Honestly I’ve never really had too many chances to cook something decent for myself,” Blake said. “I don’t even remember the last time I used this oven.” 

“Welp, now you have a hot sous chef to work with!” Yang exclaimed. “We'll work together and prepare meals known all over Carmel.” 

“That would really throw the competition aspect out of it.”

“Hey, we can still compete!” Yang said enthusiastically. “It would just mean figuring things out together, and working on the same steps. We would finish at the exact same time that way!”

“That’s only until we start putting the toppings on,” Blake pointed out as she finished with the bananas and moved on to the red peppers. “I’m still trying to figure out if I should melt the chocolate chips or not.”

“Ah yes, the eternal struggle.” Yang laughed as she tossed a chocolate chip in her mouth. “To melt, or not to melt? Bet you’ve never thought about that before?” 

“Like I said, I’ve never had to do this before,” the brunette responded. “Most of my meals are frozen, or in a can. I can’t tell you the last time I made something homemade. Even if it’s this…interesting.” 

“We can make it more interesting if you’d like?”

“Hmm, how would you do that?”

“If you’d like, I can always set the mood by putting on The Twist,” Yang offered with a smirk. “Then we can dance around the kitchen like an oddly placed scene in a Spiderman movie.” 

“Uh, no thanks.” Blake declined as she went back to chopping the red peppers. “I’ve already told you that I don’t watch a lot of movies. Not to mention it wouldn’t be safe. What if we're not careful, and you accidently lose a finger?”

“Umm, a little late for that, don’t ya think?” The blond responded by wiggling the fingers on her prosthetic. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean it like-“

“I know you didn’t Blake, don’t worry about it,” she answered. “I’m just trying to mess with ya.”

………….

What followed was a very uncomfortable and awkward silence, with the only noticeable sound coming from the cutting board. Both girls continued with their pizza concoctions, hoping something would break up the moment. A new talking point perhaps? Maybe an asteroid hitting the side of the building. No matter, Yang was used to awkward silence whenever she was around Weiss or her older sister, Winter. She could handle this, all she needed was-

“Meow~”

Yang looked in the direction, noticing two pointy cat ears on the other side of the armrest of the couch. Apparently Blake’s pet kitten had remained quiet for most of the evening, but was now finally alert, and well-aware of the company.

“Meow~” it squeaked out as it jumped down and scampered over to Blake’s feet. 

“Hey sweetie, did you smell the food?” Blake asked as she bent down to scratch her behind the ears. “You’ve been sleeping all evening, I’m kind of surprised the noise didn’t wake you up. I guess it makes sense though, whenever food's around, you come running.” 

“Meow~” she groaned as Blake stopped her petting. The little kitten then trotted over to the blond, and looked up at her with mild curiousity. “Meow~”

“OMG you’re so adorable!” The blond squealed. “What’s up little guy? Want some food?” 

The kitten head-butted Yang’s leg, eager for whatever snack she would drop. 

“You don’t mind, do ya?” Yang asked Blake. “I’m sure she’s just wanting some of this awesomeness we're working with!”

“As much as I appreciate the offer, I’d much rather give her some Fancy Feast,” Blake explained as she reached down in the cupboard beside her. She then pulled out a small can with fish chunks in it. “It’s probably safer then pepperoni or sausage, especially if I’m cleaning her litter box after.” 

“He-heh, guess you got a point there,” Yang agreed with a chuckle as she continued rolling her dough out. “If you wanted, I could have always picked up some cat food for-“

“No Yang!” Blake argued while scraping the food into Gambol’s dish. “You’ve already done quite enough for me already. I’m sure I can spare 99 cents to pay for cat food.” 

“It was…just an offer,” Yang stated sheepishly as she looked towards the brunette, who was now kneeling down with the dish in tow. “Sorry, just trying to help.”

“Don’t worry about it, just remember there’s still a few things I’m capable of,” the cat faunus said as she stood upright. “I’m not completely helpless,” she added with a smirk.

“Right, sorry.” The blond responded while rubbing the back of her neck, only to realize she just got flour on herself. “Oh, shit.” 

Blake broke out into a cute little laugh, something Yang never tired of hearing. She sounded so adorable and sweet, that it was so unfamiliar to her. Blake’s laugh made the blond’s heart soar, and if making an idiot out of herself could bring her joy, then Yang was willing to continue with her stupidity. 

“Here, let me get that for you,” the cat faunus said while grabbing a paper towel. “Can you flip your hair around so I’ll have space?”

“You got it!” She answered as she shifted her flowing locks forward over her shoulder. “Thanks, this is kind of embarrassing, huh?”

“Just a little,” Blake answered while wiping her neck clean. “But we’ve all done stupid things, and I bet this doesn’t even crack the top ten.” 

“How long you got? We could be here all night just on my blunders alone.”

“Maybe we can save that for after. Right now, let’s get those pizzas finished.”

“Awesome! Soon we dine like kings!”

********************************************************************************************************

They did not dine like kings, in fact it would be hard to surmise the proper description of what right minded person would be eating the meal in front of them. Their concoctions although edible, were also very disgusting and held no real nutritional value. Blake’s pizza featured melted chocolate merged with her tomato sauce, coming together to form a sugary sweet substance that made their stomachs turn. Yang’s pizza however was far worst. Her chips, gummy bears and barbecue sauce were not meant to go together and should never meet on the same plate ever again. 

It didn’t matter though, for as gross as their food might have been, they were just enjoying each other’s company. They had only been apart for a week, but it felt like an eternity. There was so much they were missing out on, that just being next to each other in the same room felt ten times better then communicating through their scrolls. 

“So anyway, Weiss had told Ruby that she had to wait until after Christmas,” Yang explained as her and Blake were sitting on the couch enjoying the monstrosities they had created. “She said: _If you’re good, you might even get it for Christmas.”_

“I take it, your sister couldn’t figure out that subtle hint?” Blake laughed as she sipped from her wine.

“Yep, she ended up buying the newest Batman issue when Weiss wasn’t around,” Yang confirmed. “God, you should have seen how frosty Weiss was when Ruby opened her gift. _Weiiiiissss, I thought you said you weren't going to get it for me!”_

“And what did Weiss have to say about that?”

_“You dunce! I said you might get it for Christmas and to wait!”_

“Wow, your sister really gets on Weiss’ nerves,” Blake chuckled. “I can’t believe they somehow work that well together.”

“Yeah, it’s a mystery how they can operate together,” Yang agreed. “But when it comes down to it, they make each other happy. Something I’m glad my little sis has in her life.” 

The cat faunus giggled at the thought, as she found Yang’s description of Ruby and Weiss' relationship to be very cute. How two polar opposites somehow found a way to work, it was a mystery, but it was also one of her favourite story tropes that she enjoys reading about: opposites attract. Two people who on paper might appear to have nothing in common, but the reality is, their unique personalities compliment each other, and help the other person grow and better themselves in the long run. 

Perhaps that was the simplest way of describing the relationship she had with Yang. Someone who lived in the slumps of Carmel, with barely any money was able to form a bond with a beautiful, funny actress who lived the high life. It sounded silly, but for some reason they worked well together. Thank god for Yang coming up this weekend, otherwise this might not have been possible.

Both girls started out the evening angry and upset at each other, having their own reasons for it and just wanting to get answers. This evening gave them the opportunity to re-open themselves to the one person that has proven to be a lifeline and support system that was desperately needed during a time of darkness. 

Were there still unresolved issues? Of course. Did they still have a few things they needed to discuss? Damn right they did. But did any of that matter when the woman that they needed the most was sitting just an inch away from them? Nope! Because they had each other, and they were gonna do everything they could to make things work. 

“I’m gonna get a refill, you want another one?” Yang asked as she got up from her seat. 

“I’ll pass for now,” Blake responded. “I’m not much of a drinker. My preferences are more suited for a morning café, not a late night bar.” 

“I hear ya, you’re more of a tea snob, and I go for my morning coffee.” Yang said as she poured her second glass of wine (which would be her two drink limit for the evening). “Honestly, I’m more of a beer person myself, but I don’t go crazy about it like others.”

“That’s good to hear,” the brunette responded as she took a hesitant bite from her pizza. “We don’t have a lot of bars in Carmel, but I’m sure the drinking game in LA can cause some very interesting stories.”

_Right, interesting. Suppose that’s one way of describing it._

“Yeah, it all depends on where you go,” Yang said as she slid back into her spot next to Blake. ”Most of the time, I only go out drinking with Coco and Pyrrha, and that’s not even that often. Our three schedules consist mostly of work and travelling, so we don’t get as much time together as you think.”

“That’s a shame,” Blake replied. “Whenever you talk about your friends, they sound very nice and welcoming.”

“You’ll have to meet them someday!” The blond responded excitedly. “Pyrrha is easily the nicest person ever. When she’s not off winning games for the Spark, she’s always spending time at the children’s hospital or donating to charity. Velvet is the sweetest thing ever, and I swear to god, probably the only person who can control Coco. Oh, and Amber is a total rock star! She’s been acting for like...forever, and has even worked overseas in Europe!” 

Yang continued to describe how incredible her friends were, and Blake couldn’t help but feel the warmth that usually came around whenever Yang was near. The way she talked about her friends and how great they were, made Blake wish that she could meet them face-to-face. They all sounded like amazing people who never let the bright lights of Hollywood change their perception on life. 

More importantly, they all supported Yang and each other. That was something Blake could only dream of having, as she would do anything to have more people in her life. But unfortunately, it was hard for her to open up to others, and it took time for that trust to be built. With Illia, they were able to bond over a traumatic past that has haunted them both. And with Yang, she found a bond with someone who clearly has her own demons, but would never let that consume her. The blond was bubbly, charismatic, and just a beacon of sunshine. No wonder Blake felt an attraction to her, how could you not? 

“Oh, and then there’s Sun!” Yang exclaimed, breaking the cat faunus from her thoughts. “He’s really cool, and I bet you'd get along great with him! Afterall, you clearly have a thing for blonds,” she added with a wink.

“Why would I need him, if the role of cool blond has already been taken up by you?” Blake asked with a grin. 

“Touché, and it’s a role I was born to play,” she added dramatically. “Not only am I cooler then Sun, I’m hotter too!”

Blake blushed at Yang's admission. She was definitely a looker, that part was well-established, but Blake would love her even if she was as ugly and deformed as a creature from a horror movie. Yang did mention playing a zombie on some popular TV show at a point during her career, but she was no monster. Blake knew what a monster looked like, and Yang was no monster. She was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside.

“Blake, did ya hear me?” The blond asked curiously. 

“Hmm, s-sorry.” She apologized as she looked away. “Spaced out for a minute, you were saying?” 

“Oh, uh nothing.” Yang stammered out. “It’s just…er, I don’t know. I wanted to ask you something, but I’m kind of thinking I shouldn’t, it’s embarrassing.” She added as she nervously ran her hand through her hair.

“Oh, well now you have to ask me,” Blake replied with a smile. “Remember, no secrets.” 

“Right, of course. I guess I just…uh, this might seem like it’s out of nowhere, but I was just curious…”

“Yes? What are you curious about?”

Yang took a deep breath, and figured she better ask this, as it was something that had been eating away at her since leaving Illia's earlier.

“I was just wondering…Illia mentioned that you were angry at me…that there were still some things you weren’t saying.”

Blake looked down at her lap, clasping both hands together in a tight grasp. Call it intuition, but she had a funny feeling she knew what was coming up next. 

“This evening's been amazing,” Yang continued. “We’ve been able to actually talk about stuff that we couldn’t discuss while I was in LA, and it’s been incredible. But I still wanted to know…I just wanted to ask…is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

Blake was right, she knew what was coming, and it was still just as hard to deal with. It was a story she had only told her psychiatrist, as Illia had seen it with her own two eyes. It was something she considered telling Yang a long time ago, but it just never came up. It’s one of those things that doesn’t come as naturally as “nice weather" or “how are you doing.” It’s not like they were dodging the topic, it was just something that would put a damper on the evening. 

But Yang did say they could be open with each other. She wanted to put everything out there. Maybe she owed Yang an explanation, let her know about her past, and tell her the story that continues to haunt her dreams.

“Blake? If you don’t want to answer it, I won’t force you.”

She didn't reply, instead the cat faunus stood up, and made her way over to the small bookshelf sitting next to the window. She then leaned down and proceeded to grab a book, and take it over to the blond. She dropped it on the table, and gave Yang a chance to observe the worn out piece of literature. The only thing was, it wasn’t any ordinary book, novel, or literary masterpiece. For when Yang read the title, she felt a knot form in her stomach. 

_Beacon High: Class of 05-06._

“Yang…can I…ask you something?” Blake asked tentatively as she walked towards the window.

“Yeah, of course,” she responded. “Go ahead.”

“Let’s see, how do I put this?” the brunette contemplated while looking out at the street below. “Did you…ever meet somebody, and say: _That’s someone I can see my future with._ Or: _That’s somebody I hope to spend my life with.”_

“I mean…probably,” Yang thought it over. “But what do you mean, like back in high school?”

“Actually, yes!” Blake responded while continuing to avert her gaze. “Let’s go with high school.”

“Uh, probably,” the blond answered back. “It’s been a while, so I can’t really remember everything from back then.”

“I wish I was fortunate enough to know what that was like,” Blake said in an almost whisper. “To not have to remember something without any effort, I wish….I knew what that was like.” 

“Blake, what are you talking about? Is everything okay?”

“No Yang,” the cat faunus said as she turned around. “I’m not okay. I haven’t been okay in five years, and everyday when I look in the mirror, I’m reminded of something that scarred me for life!”

“Blake, whatever this is, I can help you!” The blond got up from her seat and approached the other girl. “Please, just tell me what’s wrong, and I’ll do whatever I can!” She emphasized this by gently touching her shoulder. 

In response, Blake put her hand over top of Yang’s bionic limb, and gently removed it, as she needed for the blond to see something.

“I am gonna tell you what’s wrong, but first I need to show you something.” 

“What? Blake what are you-“

She never finished her sentence, as Blake then lifted the hem of her yukata, revealing a small pair of black lacey underwear. But that wasn’t the point of her reveal, as Yang had to fight every urge in her body. If the blond thought the brunette was just flashing her, that wasn’t even close to what she should be gazing at. What really stood out was a jagged, criss-crossed scar, located on her hip area. 

“Oh my god!” Yang breathed out as she stood up. “I….w-what happened? Blake what…who did this to you?!” 

“Yang…I’m gonna tell you the story…of the boy I thought was gonna be part of my life,” Blake explained as she sat down. “But instead…he ended up being the boy…who ended up almost taking my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was definitely heavy, huh. I sense a backstory coming up soon, and Yang's about to learn all about Blake's past. Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just can't help myself. Anyway, see y'all next week!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a summary needed for this one. Blake tells the story of her upbringing, and what her teenage years were like. It's gonna feature flashbacks, general narration, and also Blake's narration, so hopefully it makes sense and is easy to follow along with. I tried to make it like a Dateline/Investigation Discovery show, so if you've seen those, it might be easier to follow. Also, plenty of new characters will be making appearances or be referenced in this flashback setting, so look out for each one of them.

I grew up in San Diego, where my parents were working as advocates for the new faunus uprising. We lived in a smaller district, located just east of the city, in a place that was populated by humans and faunus alike. Many faunus were moving there to start a new life, and escape the harder times in the more urban districts. Along with that, my mom was a part-time teacher, and my dad worked as a volunteer firefighter, and a well-respected member of city council. He was responsible for all human and faunus relations, making him the perfect leader for the uprising that came to the city: The White Fang. 

We lived in a very comfortable, 2 bedroom bungalow near the beach. It was perfect, because we were basically near everything, and we didn’t need much to make it in life. As long as we had each other, then everything else was essentially a material possession, at least, that’s the mentality that my parents liked to live by. Everything was as perfect as it could be, and some of my fondest memories come from my childhood. 

“Blake sweetie, time for school!” Came the cry from a petite, short-haired woman, with two adorable cat ears, and piercings. “Honey, you’re gonna be late!” 

“Hey, you don’t have to yell,” was the soothing reply of the 17 year old. “I’m ready to go mom, just let me grab some breakfast, and I’m all set.” 

“Do you want me to drive you in?” Her mom asked as she approached the dinner table. “It’s a bit of a walk, and you don’t want to be late.” 

“Nah, I’m good.” Blake explained as she took a bite out of an apple. “It’s nice out today, and I could use the exercise.”

“Now sweetie, remember that I’ll be working late tonight,” her father, a large burly man with a long black beard and long black hair explained as he looked through his paper. “Are you sure you don’t want a ride in, you’ll have to walk home anyway?” 

“Positive, thanks though.” 

“I’m so proud of you dear,” her mother stated as she sat down next to her husband. “You’ve worked so hard to get here, and now you’re gonna be the first Belladonna to attend college!” 

“Oh mom!” Blake groaned. “Lots of kids go off to college. Besides, I still have to get through my final year. I’m nothing special when you think about it.” 

“Nonsense, you’re very special.” Her father said calmly. “You’ve proven that you deserve what’s about to happen, that you’ll have every opportunity to succeed in life. No matter what happens, your mother and I are so proud of you.”

I wish that was still true, god how I wish things were the same as they were back then. But they’re not the same, and if my family knew what path I chose, then they’re opinions would have been far different. 

“Well I should probably get going,” the young cat faunus said to her mom and dad. “I love you both, see you after.” She then grabbed her black, fish covered back-pack, and was out the door. 

“See you after school dear!”

“Bye sweetie, love you too!” 

My life was pretty good growing up. I was in the top of my class, my parents were stern but loving, always wanting the best for me, and I had a chance to be voted valedictorian in my graduating year. 

All that was left for me was deciding which college I wanted to attend, and my life would be all set. Unfortunately, that changed fairly quickly. It’s crazy how you think you have everything figured out, and how everything can change before you know it. 

******************************************************************************************************

RIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

“Children please, no running in the halls!” Was hollered by a beautiful, blond woman wearing glasses, a white blouse, and a purple skirt. “Get to class this instant!”

“Oh god, I’m late. I’m late.”

Blake was running through the hall, using her smaller frame to avoid the mass crowds of students. She should have woken up sooner, but her bed was so god damn comfy, how could she leave it at the sound of her alarm? It didn’t matter now, she had made it to Beacon High, and she was gonna make it. She was gonna make it. She-

“Miss Belladonna!”

_Oh shit._

“Uh, yes Miss Goodwitch?” She replied innocently. “Is there a problem?”

“Miss Belladonna, you've been back for a week now,” she explained as she crossed her arms. “I expect more from you.” 

“I’m sorry, there’s no excuses for me being late.”

“Miss Belladonna, you have so many possibilities and so much potential. I only want the best for you, as I do all the students here. I hope you understand that.” 

“Of course,” Blake bowed her head. “I’ll do better, I promise.” 

“Good, now run along. I believe you have Oobleck this morning for history?” 

“Yes, thank you. I will.” Blake agreed as she held her books close to her chest and headed off. “I’ll see you this afternoon Miss Goodwitch!” 

Maybe it was the pressure, maybe I wasn’t ready for the path that was supposed to be lined up for me. It almost felt as though I didn’t really have a choice, and that those expectations were just….thrust upon me without a second thought. My childhood wasn’t something I despised, but I still would have enjoyed a little freedom in my life. Maybe that’s what shifted my focus from where it originally was. 

“Excuse me, sorry, I’m running late,” Blake called out as she passed by several students in the hall. “Pardon me, coming through, excus-“ 

THUMP! 

Blake ran right into…something. A rather large something, that felt like a brick wall. When she looked up, she saw what that something was: Cardin Winchester. Captain of the football team, local bully, and complete ignoramus. If he put as much effort bullying students as he did for his studies, he would have straight A's. Clearly Blake could outsmart him, but she didn’t really have the time to get into a stimulating intellectual conversation, so it was best to just swallow her pride and make it up to him. 

“Sorry Cardin,” Blake apologized as she stood up and dusted herself off. “Didn’t see you there.”

“Hmph, as if,” he replied smugly. “All you faunus have great sight, you should have seen me from down the hall no problem.” 

“Uh, right.” The cat faunus said awkwardly as she picked up her books. “Anyway, I better get going, I have-“

“Not so fast Belladonna, you might have apologized, but that still doesn’t make up for your recklessness.” He argued as he knocked the books out of her hands. “Why, imagine if you caused me a serious injury. I wouldn’t be able to play against Holly Cross, and we'd be screwed.” 

“Oh, I’m sure they could find somebody to replace you,” Blake responded slightly annoyed. “How hard is it to throw a ball?” 

Cardin swiftly grabbed one of the books from Blake’s hands, and looked it over. 

“Hmm, let’s find out.”

“Don’t even think about it! I said ball, not book!”

“Too bad Belladonna,” he said as he set his arm behind his shoulder. “Besides, I bet I can hit that trash can down by the art room.” 

Before he followed through on his throw, it was swiped from his hand. Blake and Cardin both looked back, noticing two smaller faunus girls. The first one appeared to have long, brownish coloured hair tied into a ponytail, while also sporting dark spots on her face and arms. The other girl, the one who swiped the book was clearly a tiger faunus, that part was pretty obvious. Her orange eyes, dark skin, and additional appendages gave away her heritage, and she seemed to be very proud of what she just did. She portrayed confidence with a hint of arrogance, but somehow it suited her. 

“Cardin, don’t you have anything better to do then pick on people who are smaller then you?” The tiger faunus asked as she gave the book back to Blake. 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he argued. “You three aren't even considered people. You’re just a bunch of animals, and you’re lucky to be in this school.” 

“Huh, that’s not very nice,” she shrugged, unfazed by his words. “I’m not sure Adam would agree with that, but whatever.” 

“Hmph, typical. You girls can’t win your own battles, so you bring in someone bigger to fight for you.” 

“I believe in some circles, that’s referred to as _picking on someone your own size,”_ the brown haired girl interrupted. “Besides, even you wouldn’t fight a girl, would you Cardin?” 

“Me?! Fight a girl?! Oh please, where’s the fun in that?” Cardin asked snidely as he walked away. “I have more important things to do then worry about any of this. I’m out of here.” 

“What a jerk,” came the snarky remark from the tiger faunus. 

This immediately caused Blake to turn her attention back to the faunus pair standing beside her. Just who were these two, and why did they step in to help her out? 

“Thanks for that,” Blake said as she approached the two faunus. “But I’m pretty sure I could have handled Cardin if given the chance.” 

“Really, and how were you gonna do that?” The brown haired girl asked. “You didn’t look like you had it under control.” 

“I…I had it under control,” Blake responded defiantly. “If he had thrown my book…I could have kneed him in the balls. Even the biggest man goes down with that.”

“Hmm, I like that idea.” The tiger faunus stated as her ears twitched playfully. “Illia, I think I’m gonna like this girl.”

“I-I’m sorry, but I’m not sure we’ve been properly introduced,” Blake said awkwardly. “My name is Blake Belladonna.”

“I’m Illia,” the brown haired girl replied. “Nice to meet you Blake.”

“Yes, nice to meet you. I’m Sienna Khan, president of the Young White Fang of Beacon, it’s a pleasure.”

******************************************************************************************************

Blake opened her yearbook to the class photos. She moved her finger down the page, landing on the picture of a tiger faunus with striking orange eyes, and dark black hair. 

“This is Sienna Khan,” the cat faunus said as she looked at the picture and showed it to Yang. “We met at Beacon, and became friends pretty quickly. She was always so driven, and passionate. She wanted to change the world and help the faunus however she could.” 

Yang looked at the photo and noticed the confident smirk combined with the nonchalant attitude. Assuming there wasn’t any cockiness hidden behind those tiger eyes, then Sienna probably has the fight needed to move people with her words, and create change during these darker times. 

“Wow, and she was the president of the Young White Fang?” The blond asked a more rhetorical question. “I bet she’s probably done some pretty cool shit. When I was in high school, I got All Honours and was captain of our wrestling team, but I doubt I could handle that responsibility.” 

“Yeah, Sienna was pretty amazing,” Blake answered while continuing to look at the picture. “I really miss her.”

“Hmm, I bet we could find her online,” Yang suggested. “Maybe she's on Twitter or Facebook. Oh, I know! Let’s look for her tonight!” 

Blake just gave Yang a cold, stone faced look. Her ears were flat on her head, and she was not amused by whatever the blond just said. Maybe they had a falling out or something, and Yang was just jumping the gun as she always did. 

“Why don’t we…continue from where we left off,” Blake said with a crack in her voice. “I-I'd like to…tell the rest of my story.” 

********************************************************************************************************

“Here's rule number one Blake: there’s strength in numbers,” Sienna said with a grin. “Cardin won’t pick on you as long as other faunus are around.” 

“It’s true, Cardin’s a coward,” Illia added. “He despises the idea that he can’t control the crowd like he does on the football field.”

“Well, what would you suggest I do then?” Blake asked. “Make a bunch of copies of myself? Run away? Tell a teacher? I’m above all that.” 

“Of course not Blake, we as faunus need to stand up for ourselves.” Sienna stated as she crossed her arms. “Didn’t you hear what I said, there’s strength in numbers. What I was thinking was that you come to the YWFB after school, that way you can meet the rest of us.” 

Blake took a moment to think over the offer. It was quite tempting, as Blake could probably use more clubs and organizations in her resume and college applications, and something like this could vault her ahead of the most educated of competition from other schools. Plus, she'd be following in her parents footsteps, as her family continued to seek equality and tranquility in a shared environment with humans. 

“That sounds great,” Blake responded gleefully. “Hopefully I won’t be too much of a bother though. It would suck for me to show up, and not feel included. Pretty much faced that my entire life.” 

“Nonsense, you’ll fit in just fine!” Sienna responded. “I’ll just let my VP know that you’re coming that way he can setup an extra chair when he gets there. I bet you’ll get along with him no problem!”

“Um, great. Thank you so much!”

“No problem, just show up at the theatre room around 3pm, and we can introduce you to everyone.”

“Yeah, right now we have to get to science with Professor Watts,” Illia added. “But we'll talk to you later Blake.” 

“Okay, great!” Blake answered as she turned on her heels and walked down the opposite hall. “See you after school!” 

Illia and Sienna were incredible. After my parents, they were the first two people I met to stand up for me. Little did I know, they wouldn’t be the last. I would meet somebody else that day who would say he was standing up for me, and standing up for the faunus. If I only I knew what dark secrets he kept, then I probably would have never gone to that meeting. 

*******************************************************************************************************

“Okay guys, I think in order to really stand out, we need to focus on sending a message to people that want to see us as more then just animals!” Sienna exclaimed as she stood in the middle of a circle of chairs, each one occupied by a different faunus from Beacon. “I’ve already talked about this with Illia, and we're thinking we can reach a bigger audience by working together with humans, we need to show we're above the violence, that we're better then humans.”

“They want to exterminate us,” a female spider faunus said angrily. "You’ve seen how people like Cardin treat us.”

“This is silly Trifa, nobody is talking about exterminating us,” Sienna responded. “Everything we’ve seen has been accidental, and we’ve been assured that proper measures have been put in place to prevent any further hate crimes. As for Cardin, we just need to keep our numbers up and he'll avoid us.” 

“If you truly believe that Sienna, then you’re clearly missing the point,” was the answer given by a red haired faunus with bull horns, sitting to Blake’s left. He was also very tall, and had a thing for black clothing, just like Blake. “Humans have hunted our kind for generations, and only when they get called out on their bullshit, do they ever do anything about it.”

“Look Adam, I know our opinions differ, but at the end of the day we both want the same thing,” she said defiantly. “We want a world where we can co-exist with the humans, and I’m willing to take any measures to get that.”

“Hmm, I think you’re right,” the bull faunus agreed after thinking it over for a minute. “I’m also willing to take any measures to get the faunus some recognition and support, thank you Sienna,” he added as the tiger faunus turned her attention back to the room.

I remember looking over at him, seeing the confidence, the demeanor, the way he handled himself. I was captivated by his actions, and although I didn’t know much about him, I planned on learning more. He was a mystery, someone who had no fear and was willing to defend the faunus, I had to know more.

“I-uh, h-hi,” she squeaked out in the direction of the bull faunus. “I’m Blake.” 

The red headed faunus looked over, and greeted her with a smile. 

“Hello Blake, the pleasure is mine,” he whispered. “I’m Adam.” 

“Hi Adam,” she sputtered out. “I…I thought your insight into faunus relations…um…with humans, was really amazing.”

“Thank you,” he replied. “If you liked that, you should see me on the debate team.” 

“I can only imagine,” she responded. “I bet you’re really good.” 

Adam then looked over with a confident grin, and cocked an eyebrow. It took a few seconds before finally realizing her mistake, resulting in a blush on her cheeks. 

“W-wait, not what I meant!” 

With that little outburst, everyone in the room looked towards the pair. Sienna crossed her arms, looking somewhat irritated by the interruption and not amused by Adam's second offence. 

“Blake? Adam? Do you two have something you’d like to share?” She asked. “Preferably something to do with the below minimum wage pay rate for most faunus.”

“I…n-no, sorry,” the cat faunus answered as she looked away. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good, and Adam, try to behave.” Sienna stated. “I expect better from you.” 

The bull faunus grumbled something inaudible under his breath, but let her scolding slide. 

********************************************************************************************************

The meeting had come to an end, Blake had made some new friends, and she learned new ways to help the faunus. This will look great on her application and resume moving forward, and it can only help her on her career path. While in the process of loading up her backpack, she noticed Sienna walking over with the bull faunus, Adam she believed was his name, walking towards her. 

“Blake, I want you to meet someone,” Sienna said as she brought over the boy Blake was talking to earlier. “This is my VP, Adam Taurus.” 

Adam stretched his hand out, which Blake accepted and offered a firm hand shake in response. 

“It’s nice to meet you, for a second time anyway,” he said with a smirk. “I can’t believe I haven’t seen you around school before.” 

“I’ve always just kept to myself,” the cat faunus answered. “Always just looked for good grades, and getting into college, then I can follow in my parents footsteps.” 

“Blake's parents are Ghira and Kali Belladonna,” Sienna said as she was already well-aware of the Belladonna family. 

“Really, that’s amazing!” Adam said. “I’m hoping to one day follow your father’s path myself, only I'd like to take it further then California.” 

“Oh, and what were you thinking?” Blake asked with a smile. “Maybe take it all the way to Washington?”

“Yeah, that would be the dream. The faunus have had to deal with discrimination for far too long and something needs to be done about it. The best course of action starts at the top, and this needs to be discussed at the Senate level.” 

Everything he said made so much sense, at least in the eyes of a 17 year old teenager. His words were very mesmerizing, and he somehow had a way to enchant people around him. If he wanted to be a politician, maybe a diplomat or a councilman, he could probably do it. 

“This is perfect!” Sienna cheered. “We need more souls like us, faunus who want to impact the world, and create big change. Adam's been loyal to our cause since day one, but what say you Blake?” 

“Hmm?”

“Your parents are already charter members, and I'd bet they'd love to know you’re fighting the dream,” Adam explained. “It all starts somewhere, are you up to joining us long-term and continuing the fight?”

I had always wanted to do good for my people, wanting to seek equality and peace for a better tomorrow, so the idea of being part of the movement was definitely tempting. I think what it was, was that Adam was very convincing. He had a way with words, and he seemed very sure of himself. I think that he knew I was an easy target, and if I hadn’t been so blind, I would have spotted the danger early on in our relationship. 

“So, what do you say my darling, are you interested?”

“I…uh, y-yes,” Blake answered with a blush. “I'd love to join you-I mean, the White Fang.”

I was so stupid back then, a typical horny teenager thinking she knew everything. Although he seemed charming when we first met, meeting him was the biggest mistake of my life. If I had known better, I would have seen the signs all around me, and would have known to escape before it was too late. 

********************************************************************************************************

Blake opened her yearbook to the next page. She pointed at a young man with dark red hair, bull horns, and dark blue eyes. He held a smug expression that featured a smile that was eerily disturbing. It almost looked as though he was taunting the camera, and didn’t care about the repercussions.

“This is Adam Taurus,” Blake said coldly. “He went to Beacon High, and he was my….um, he was my first….boyfriend,” she added that last part somewhat quietly. 

Yang continued to stare at him, and as each second passed, she was despising him more and more. There was just something about him that made her skin crawl, and that arrogant smirk, god she just wanted to punch it off his face. Maybe it had to do with Blake’s current attitude towards the picture, and the blond was picking up on her apparent stressed out nature, which was causing her to hate the red head. 

Blake was gripping the edges hard, way harder then Yang has ever seen her Blakey hold onto a book before. Her face was also hidden amongst the veil of her long black hair, so she didn’t exactly know what was going on. It was a strange sight to behold, and the blond was very worried about her. What was going on in Blake’s mind right now? What was she feeling? And how could Yang make her feel better? 

“Hey Blake, if you don’t want to continue…we can always just put it away and forget this all happened.” 

The brunette looked towards the blond, gold meeting lilac, as they remained transfixed on the woman sitting next to them. Blake was absolutely on edge right now, there was no question about that, and Yang wanted to do anything she could to help her out and break her from this trance. 

“Here, I have an idea,” the blond said as she scooted over. She then pulled Blake gently towards her, wrapped her arms around her waist, and let the cat faunus sit between her legs and rest her back on her chest. “There we go, all comfy?”

“Y-Yang…what are you doing?!” Blake exclaimed as she was blushing profusely. “This is really unnecessary!”

“Ruby always told me I have a comforting, almost space heater warmth about me,” she explained as she loosened her grip. “So let me be your own personal space heater!” 

The faunus let out a small giggle, which was quite strange considering the circumstances. Yang just had that effect on her, making her feel better, even during one of the darkest moments of her life. She relaxed her tense posture a little bit, situated her back onto Yang's generous chest, and rested her head on the blond’s shoulder. 

“Okay Yang, you win,” she responded as she gently laid her hands over Yang’s. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do this, but just…thanks.”

“No prob!” Yang answered gleefully. “I’m super comfy, and I have the best cushions around! Where else can you find a self-heating pillow for free?” 

Blake let out another small laugh, finding this sort of loving embrace to be very therapeutic and helpful. As long as Yang was around, she'd get through her story. 

“So….where was I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was part one of this multi-chapter backstory. Decided to end it on a softer side, reminding everyone of how much Yang and Blake love each other. I've been thinking about this part for a while now, so hopefully everyone enjoyed it and I'll see you next week!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Blake's backstory. We find out more about Adam, and exactly what their relationship looked like.

Adam and I started chatting immediately. When I got home after school each day, we would always message each other online, or over our scrolls. We would always talk about the faunus and what steps we were taking to reach equality, but also just our goals, hobbies, and what we wanted in life. I had never opened up to someone like him before, but somehow he found a way to crack me open. 

I remember the first night when we took a new step in our relationship, I was laying on my bed in the middle of doing my algebra homework, and he had called out of nowhere. I didn’t think anything of it, I just assumed it had to do with the YWFB. It didn’t, in fact he wanted to know if I wanted to get together with him that weekend. Maybe go see a movie, and go on a date. I had never been asked on a date before, so I was just excited to have somebody notice me. 

"Blake sweetie!" Kali yelled from down the hall. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming mom!" Blake answered from inside her bedroom. She turned her attention back to the scroll in her hands. "Gotta go Adam, I’ll talk to you after." 

"Of course," he replied. "Have a good night my darling."

BEEP! 

Blake jumped off her bed, and made her way out towards the kitchen. She couldn’t hide the huge smile on her face. All her life she had dreamt of meeting her Prince Charming, somebody to be there with her, and provide love and support in an equal relationship. Maybe it was too soon, but of course Blake was gonna remain optimistic and hope for the best. 

"So mom, what’s for dinner?" Blake asked as she sat down at the dinner table. "I can smell the tuna."

"If you already knew, then why did you ask?" Kali questioned as she walked over with a steaming casserole dish. 

"Figured it was easier then just assuming," Blake replied as her ears twitched with excitement. "Tuna Casserole is my favourite, and I didn’t want to be wrong. Remember when dad tried cooking Tuna Surprise?" 

"Oh yes," Kali answered as she scooped some casserole onto Blake’s plate. "And because of that, he’s lost all cooking privileges until he learns the basics." 

"At least his Mac and Cheese is pretty good," the younger cat faunus said happily as she bit into her supper. "Hard to screw up things when looking at the box."

"Indeed, and we'll have to make sure to save him some for when he gets home." 

Bzzz-Bzzz.

Blake looked down at her scroll noticing the flashing message coming in from Adam. Was it important? Was he cancelling their date? They just scheduled it, what could be wrong that he would text back five minutes later? 

"Blake dear, are you okay?" 

"Hmm, oh yes!" She responded quickly. "Just got a message from…one of my friends. I’ll just let him know that we’re eating, and I’ll call him back." 

_I can call you back in about half an hour. Sorry._

_Quite alright. Just missing you right now <3 _

_I'll talk to you later._

If I had more experience with romance, I would have realized right away how desperate he was being. I just didn’t know what love was like, and I didn’t want to screw things up before they started. 

"Blake you’ve been getting kind of…distracted lately," her mother said. "You know how I feel about having your scroll out while having dinner. Can you please put it away?" 

My parents didn’t know about Adam right away. I just didn’t think I would need to tell them about him. I figured I was smart enough to handle things on my own, and that I was a grown up. But I’m not sure why I lied to them, maybe I subconsciously knew something was wrong, but felt as though my parents already had enough to worry about and didn’t need to worry about their daughter's love life. 

"Okay mom, sorry about that," she replied as she hid her scroll. "Just making plans for the weekend with some friends. Everything's good now."

"Just don't bring it out again during dinner," she explained. "I want to be able to spend some quality time with my baby girl and not have her distracted. I'm sorry if I sound a little old fashioned, but it's still important to me."

"No, it’s alright," Blake responded. "I love spending time with you and dad, but I think this weekend I’m gonna hang out with Illia and Sienna for a bit. Maybe go see a movie or something. Is that okay with you?"

"Mm-hmm, yes dear." Kali answered as she took a bite of her meal. "Just don’t be out too late, and I’m sure your father will also be okay with it as well." 

********************************************************************************************************

That weekend we had gone out to see the new Avengers movie, the last movie I ever saw. I didn’t really pay too much attention to it, especially considering I had never seen the other movies in the past. For me it was just about being on a real date, experiencing what other teenagers got to experience. It was a pretty fun evening from what I remembered….except when he dropped me off at my house that night. I remember it so vividly. 

We had pulled up in front of my house, I had taken my seatbelt off, and was ready to call it a night. That was until he stopped me before having the chance to head inside.

"Should I come up, maybe meet your parents?" He asked as he put his car in park. 

"I…don’t think that’s a good idea," she responded as her ears fell flat. "They thought I was out with Illia tonight."

"Are you embarrassed by me?" He asked sternly as his eyes went wide. 

"N-no of course not!" Blake answered. "It’s just….I don’t go on a lot of dates. Hell, I’m still daddy's little girl, and I don’t know how'd they react." 

"Oh Blake, I’m sure your parents would be fine with it," Adam said calmly. "I mean, you think I’m pretty cool, don’t you?" He added that last part as he casually moved his arm behind Blake’s headrest and leaned a little closer.

"Yes Adam, you are the coolest," she chuckled, playing it off as a friendly joke. "Probably the coolest guy I’ve met so far."

"Well, when my competition is Cardin Winchester, there really isn’t any competition at all." 

Blake giggled at the thought, before opening the door. She was abruptly stopped by Adam, as he grabbed her wrist rather forcefully and leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek. 

"A-Adam, what are you-"

"Goodnight my darling," he said smoothly. "I’ll see you tomorrow."

Blake then got out of the car after that awkward kiss. That almost seemed romantic, _almost_ being the key word. He didn’t have to grab her wrist like that, and the red marks around it were taking away from the kiss. Maybe he was just trying to be spontaneous, but he still could have been a little more gentle. 

"Blake, did you hear me?" He asked coldly. "I said goodnight." 

"Oh right! Umm, goodnight Adam," Blake said nervously. "T-thank you…for the wonderful time." She made sure to add that last part and hope it didn’t sound insincere. 

"Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow." He stated before turning on the ignition. He then offered a small wave, before speeding off into the distance. 

All Blake could do was stand there, dumbfounded by those events that just transpired. Was Adam always that forward? Asking her out was kind of out of nowhere, but did he always act that rough? So many questions circulated in Blake’s head, completely enveloped by the firm grasp he had. She looked down at the red claw left on her skin, and how it caused her to question her date and everything that had happened. 

_Is this what romance is like?_

********************************************************************************************************

The more I got to know Adam, the more I realized he had a different side to him. It was strange, almost like a Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde type of personality. There were days where he was very sweet and polite, but then there were others where it didn’t take much to piss him off. One day after our White Fang meeting, I was walking with him and Illia towards the parking lot outside the school. 

"When we get to the rally this weekend, Sienna wants us to prepare a speech," Adam said as he walked side-by-side with the other two faunus girls. "I’ve already got something prepared, something that’ll get our message across to the masses." 

"This is your first rally Blake, are your parents gonna be okay with it?" Illia asked curiously. 

"I…might not have told them about it," she explained. "These events can sometimes get violent and they're afraid something might happen."

"Even if that’s the case, it’s a risk we need to take," Adam explained as they made their way towards his car. "Many a-men have had to deal with the prejudice and discrimination that comes with being a faunus. We might be walking into a war zone on Saturday, but I’ve always believed hard times breed better men." 

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Blake asked cautiously. "I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that before." 

"It’s a manifesto, a way of life. Other faunus have gone through hell and have nothing to show for it." He explained. "We're gonna lead the change, and even if we deal with the bullshit of humans, we'll come out better because of it." 

Both Blake and Illia exchanged glances as they were both unsure. Sienna was very passionate and ambitious when it came to the faunus, so maybe she was rubbing off on Adam. Maybe Blake and Illia had thin skin, and needed to realize there were better ways to get what they wanted. 

"Okay Adam, if you think this is best, then we'll listen," Blake agreed with the bull faunus. "Maybe you could slip that into your speech this weekend."

"I’m already way ahead of you," he said. "Believe me, when I go in front of our brothers and sisters, they’ll know what we’re doing is right. Even Sienna believes in me, and she’s a….son of a bitch!" He yelled as he ran towards his car. 

"Adam wait up! What’s wrong?!" Blake asked as both girls ran after him.

Apparently he had parked in a loading zone, and received a parking ticket. It was about an $80.00 ticket, and hard to dispute. The school grounds had security cameras everywhere, so he was basically stuck with it. 

"Adam, it’s just a parking ticket, it doesn’t matter." Illia stated as both girls caught up. 

"Yeah, my dad's gotten them several times," Blake agreed. "He just pays them off no problem."

"That might be easy for him, but I don’t have a job," he argued. "I can’t afford this, I don’t know what to do!"

I don’t know why I caved, but for some reason I guess I just assumed that by helping him, maybe he would help me later down the road. Not to mention, it just seemed like the right thing to do and maybe the universe would pay me back someday. I’m still waiting on that day to come. 

"You know what, I’ll pay for it," Blake suggested. "I still have some money saved up, I’m sure I can manage."

"Blake are you sure about that?" Illia asked. "That’s a lot of money, are you sure you want to-"

"Let her make her own decisions," Adam warned. "Blake always lends a hand when needed. Maybe you could learn a little something from her Illia." 

The chameleon faunus started to shrink in on herself, feeling immediately scared of the bull faunus who was twice her size. That was no way to talk to his friend, especially after Blake’s generous offer. Illia was Blake’s best friend, so it was only right that she stood up for her. 

"Adam, don’t talk to her like that!" She exclaimed. "She’s just looking out for me."

"I already look out for you," he reminded her. "Bullies like Cardin don’t come anywhere near you ever since I started hanging out with you. Isn’t that right?" 

"I…well yeah," She agreed. "Yeah, I guess…you have a point. But that still doesn’t mean you should-"

"And if I’m protecting you, that also means Illia gets protection as well, correct?" 

Both female faunus looked at each other, searching for the right answer. Illia simply shrugged her shoulders, as she wasn’t too sure what to say. Maybe it was best to agree with him in order to avoid another outburst. 

"I suppose you’re right," Illia said. "I guess we all just need to work together instead of fighting each other." 

"Good, I accept your apology," Adam stated as he got in his car. 

"Wait, I didn’t say-"

"We'll talk later Blake, right now I should get going," he said as he interrupted Illia. "I’ll see you both tomorrow."

He started up his car, and sped off towards god only knows where. He never really said where he was going, or what he did outside of school, leaving the bull faunus somewhat of a mystery. All they knew was he shouldn’t be trifled with, and if they wanted him on their good side, it was best to just agree with him. 

******************************************************************************************************

The rally that weekend was crazy, and not in a good way either. I remember going there and seeing several faunus lined up and down the streets, with an audio station and small stage near the downtown core. Not sure how Sienna was able to pull it off, but I really wasn’t one to question it or speculate too much on it. I was far too excited and just looking forward to being there and supporting my people.

We were up on the stage, I was sitting next to Illia and Sienna listening to Adam’s speech. He was captivating and addressing the crowd with such grace and dignity, it made him look like a natural born speaker and leader. He knew exactly what he was saying, and didn’t require any cue-cards or notes, he knew exactly what he was doing. 

"My brothers and sisters, we should not be taking a back seat to this constant mistreatment that we are continually subjected to!"

The crowd cheered in response, hanging onto every word that the bull faunus uttered out.

"We are above humans, we deserve better!" He explained as he walked around the stage. "They have their weapons…we have ours." 

"What is he talking about?" Blake whispered to Sienna. "Weapons? I thought we were above that?"

"Didn’t you read his speech beforehand?" Illia added. 

"I don’t know what he’s doing," Sienna explained angrily. "He’s going off script." 

"If the humans think they have us figured out, they are so badly mistaken!"

This was once again met with a roar from the crowd and a thunderous applause. 

"We'll take the fight to the humans! We'll show what we're made of! Anyone who stands in our way is the enemy, and they will pay the price for messing with us!" 

He finalized that statement by dropping his microphone and walking off stage. Everyone in the crowd was cheering and applauding his performance up there. He really thought he was some extravagant leader who was in control. He thought his words were enough to motivate the faunus and lead them to a brighter future. It wasn’t even close. His words were tainted, they were misleading, and would only provoke violence and bloodshed if taken the wrong way. It wouldn’t be long before his violent side started to truly come out, and his true colours came bubbling over. 

********************************************************************************************************

Adam was the tight end on our varsity football team. His speed and size were perfect for the position, and coach Lionheart, a faunus himself, was always seeking new talent for the team. He believed in providing an outlet for kids in our school who were dealing with problems, but shouldn’t let their grades suffer. Adam was a perfect example of that. I remember we were playing a game against St. Mary's, when Adam had…a bit of a freak out. 

"2nd and 10, Cardin's in the shot gun formation," Oobleck was heard over the speaker. "Looking to convert at his own 15 yard line."

"Down set, southpaw! Southpaw! One two, hut-hut, hike!"

"Cardin drops back looking down the field, he fires it long…Mercury Black is running down the sideline…it’s a jump ball…and he comes down with it! Black’s at the fifty, the forty, the thirty, nobody’s gonna get him…touchdown Beacon!" 

The crowd erupted as Mercury spiked the ball, and was greeted by a swarm of his teammates. Blake also applauded as she sat next to Sienna and Illia, being supportive of Adam who was a spokesperson, a model for the YWFB. But when they looked over, they saw Adam had his helmet off and was yelling at Cardin. They couldn’t hear what was being said, but the bull faunus grabbed Cardin's visor and was getting physical. 

"Taurus! What are you doing?!" Coach Lionheart yelled. "Get…get out of there!" 

There was a shoving match taking place, leading to Adam grabbing Cardin by his jersey and tossing him to the ground.

"What is he doing?!" Sienna exclaimed angrily.

The entire offensive line came over and separated the two, as their heated exchange could go from bad to worst in a matter of seconds. Lionheart jogged onto the field and guided Adam to the sidelines while Cardin was guided in the other direction. He whispered something to Adam, and whatever it was that was said caused the red head to throw his helmet on the ground, completely smashing it. He then walked away from the field, and towards the locker room. 

"Let’s go," Blake said to her friends. "I need to know what was going on out there." 

*******************************************************************************************************

"Adam what the fuck?!" Sienna cursed. "I hate Cardin too, but that’s no way to get respect." 

"He started it!" Adam responded as he sat in front of his locker. "He’s always targeting people like Mercury, even though I can run circles around him!"

"He was open," Blake stated. "Who cares who Cardin throws to? It’s just a game anyway."

"Are you taking his side?!" He yelled as he stood up. "You're not even his friend, you hate him! Why are you siding with him?!"

"I’m not siding with him," Blake said. "Cardin's an ass. It’s just silly to get upset over something like this." 

"She’s right Adam, we're better then this," Sienna added as she got between the two. "Physical violence should only be used as a last resort. When you’re standing in front of a crowd that size, and nobody can hear what’s being said, guess who will get painted the bad guy? I’ll give you a hint, it’s not Cardin." 

Adam slouched back into his seat, knowing he was outnumbered and that the faunus girls had a point.

"Why don’t we just forget about this," Illia finally chimed in. "It is just a game, and it’s not important. It’s not gonna get us closer to our goal of equality, so why bother?" 

"Excellent point Illia," the tiger faunus added. "Let’s get out of here before the team comes back."

Sienna and Illia started to walk away, leaving Blake and Adam alone at the locker. It was at that point that Adam said something very odd, but also very disturbing. 

"Next time Cardin wants to pick a fight, I’ll be ready for him. I have ways to deal with people like him." 

"W-what?" The brunette asked stunned. "Adam…what are you-"

"Come on Blake, we don’t want to keep Sienna and Illia waiting." 

******************************************************************************************************

For somebody who wanted to change the world, I quickly discovered that Adam had a very lack-luster, uncaring attitude when it came to school. He mostly believed he was better then everyone, and that he could get into college through other means. It’s hard to believe that people like Adam exist, people who think they’re always right and won’t listen to others no matter what. I just know that when it came to school, he thought it was beneath him, only going as a way to come together with the other faunus in the area and set a path towards what was right.

I remember having a period off one day, so I was helping out in the library. I was in the middle of putting away some books, when out of the corner of my eye I spotted through the window, Adam standing across the road. I didn’t realize he also had a period off, at least that’s what it seemed like. If he had a period off, I’m surprised he didn’t want to spend it together. So I decided to go ask him if he wanted to help me in the library. 

…….

"Hey Adam, I didn’t realize you had this period off too," Blake said as she crossed the road. "Why are you just standing out here all alone?" 

It was at that moment she realized he had a cigarette in his hand. Adam smoked? That was really strange, and didn't seem like something he would do. 

"I’m just out here getting some fresh air," he said as he took a puff. "We're always locked up in the confines of those stuffy classrooms, and sometimes we need to just break free for a minute. You understand, don’t you Blake?"

"Well, I guess I can understand sort of what it’s like to feel like you’re being forced to do something against your will," she said hesitantly. "Even I start questioning what we're really supposed to be doing, and if I’m making the right choices in life."

"There, that’s why you should start thinking for yourself," he said. "You have a father who doesn’t care for our cause, and is never home to be there for you."

Blake’s eyes doubled upon hearing his declaration. Her father did spend a lot of time away from home, as he was busy trying to lead the development of the White Fang. Didn’t Adam understand that? Why was he was saying this anyway, wasn’t he a fan of her father’s? 

"Adam, why….how come you’re saying this?" She asked. "I thought you liked my dad, and admired his work."

"Your father might have paved the way for the faunus," he explained. "But in order for us to succeed, we need new, younger people to come in and help create a new movement that’s perfect for today’s society." 

"But by what means?" She asked. "The rally might have been somewhat of a success, but what about what you said to everyone? Do you really think violence is the answer?" 

"We just need to get creative and not wait around for things to be given to us. If we have to take things by force, then it’s no-ones fault but the humans."

"But…I always wanted equality with the humans," Blake said as she nervously grabbed her arm. "I couldn’t hurt someone like that."

"You’re missing the big picture," he explained as he slowly tipped her chin upwards. "We can create a new, better tomorrow, but in order to do that, sometimes we need to make difficult decisions. Sure, violence might not be for everyone, but maybe we don’t have to use it."

"What do you mean?" The cat faunus asked.

"All it is, is an open-ended threat to let them know we mean business," he replied. "I promise that the only violence we'll see, is if it’s absolutely necessary. But hopefully it never comes to that." 

The brunette grew quiet, and her ears flattened immediately. Adam might have given his word, or at least that’s what it seemed like, but the idea of using violence to resolve our differences seemed like too much. What happened to taking it to the Senate level? Weren’t words good enough to sway a person’s thinking? 

"Hey Blake?"

"Yeah?"

He then leaned down and planted a small kiss on the cat faunus cheek. What would have been a romantic gesture, was slightly ruined by his bad breath and the cigarette smoke in the air. He then inched back, tossed the cigarette butt on the ground and walked off. 

"I love you," he said smoothly. 

Unsure of how to respond, she swallowed her pride and decided to just say what he wanted to hear. Remembering what happened in his car, Blake wanted to avoid that type of physicality at all costs, so against her better judgement, she went along with it and offered a forced smile.

"I…I love you too Adam."

I guess there are some words that can be used to sway a person’s thinking. Too bad that’s all they were...just words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was part two of the Blake backstory. Next week I'm hoping to get the third and final part out, then we can get back to angsty, lovey, happy bees. Hopefully you enjoyed the latest update, and I'll see y'all next week.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third part in Blake's background story. It's the final portion, as after this, you'll know everything about her past. Warning: very bad stuff ahead (sorry).

Saying I love you was a huge mistake, and it changed everything between us. Adam and I became official after a couple of months, but he still hadn't met my parents yet. Our casual dates and get togethers were a lot of fun, so we figured we might as well just come to terms with what everyone else at the school already knew. The only thing was, I wasn’t sure how to tell my parents about him. There was just something that made me want to keep him a secret. Maybe I was worried I'd lose the only person who had ever loved me. But I knew in order for things to work out, I'd have to tell my parents at somepoint, especially my dad. 

I had asked my dad to meet him on a cold evening in November. My dad was very protective of me, so if someone was gonna date his daughter, it had to be someone he could get along with and knew would always be there for me. 

"So, when is this boy getting here again?" Ghira asked impatiently with a huff. 

"He'll be here soon, don’t worry about that." Blake tried reassuring them. 

"Blake dear, he was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago," Kali said from her rocking chair. "Maybe tonight’s not the best night." 

"No, I’m sure he’s just running into traffic or something." 

_Come on Adam, where the hell are you?_

HONK-HONK!

The Belladonna family made their way over to the window, spotting the black Ford Focus belonging to Adam Taurus. 

"There he is!" Blake exclaimed. "Come on, I’ll introduce you to him." 

The family made their way outside, finding Adam leaning against the passengers side of his vehicle. 

"Mom. Dad. I'd like you to meet Adam," she said cheerfully. "Adam, these are my parents." 

"It’s a pleasure to meet you sir," he said smoothly. "I’ve heard quite a bit about you." 

"Indeed, my daughter has taken quite a liking to you," Ghira said as he shook his hand. "I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how much she means to me." 

"Of course, and she means a great deal to me as well." 

"You do realize you’re my daughter's first…boyfriend?" Ghira asked while looking over at Blake, to which she nodded to confirm his suspicions. "Yes, boyfriend." 

"Oh I know sir, and I’ve been making sure to take care of her as best I can." 

"Really? Then why am I just meeting you right now?" 

"I-"

"You’ve known each other since school started up," he continued. "Why did it take three months to learn of you." 

"Daddy…please don't," Blake begged as she squeezed his hand. "We just weren’t sure what we were yet." 

"It’s fine Blake," Adam said. "I can handle this." 

"There’s nothing to handle," Kali finally piped in. "It’s just that…we're only finding out about you today, and you’ve known Blake for months. We're a little worried about her is all." 

"Well you have nothing to worry about, I’m always there for Blake." He argued before turning his attention to Ghira. "Unlike some people." 

"I beg your pardon?!" Ghira exclaimed as he took a step towards Adam. 

"Adam, what are you doing?" Blake asked as her ears dropped. "That’s my dad!"

"From what you’ve told me, he’s never around," He said as he looked towards her. "Always away on business, never has time for his own family. Maybe if you were home more often, Blake wouldn’t have found someone who actually cares about her." 

"You have some nerve to be coming to my house, and shooting your mouth off at me boy!" 

"Ghira, the neighbours," Kali reminded her husband as she grabbed his hand. "Let’s not cause a scene." 

"I think this conversation is over," Ghira said as he turned around. "Blake get inside this instant." 

"But I-"

"But nothing!" He scolded her. "I said get inside right now!" 

"Blake's old enough to make her own decisions," Adam said calmly. "Why not let her decide?" 

"I forbid her to go out with someone who lacks respect," he stated angrily. "Blake, say goodbye to him."

"I don’t-"

"Come now my dear, I have a great evening planned for us." 

Blake glanced between her parents and Adam, trying to determine who she should go with. In the end, she ended up going with Adam, as he hadn't steered her wrong. It killed Blake on the inside, but she wanted to give Adam a chance. 

"Blake sweetie, please just be careful," Kali called out. "And be home by ten!" 

Ghira just walked back inside, angry at how everything transpired. Blake was gonna hear about this later, and she knew her father wasn’t afraid to voice his opinions. 

"Don’t worry Blake, tonight will be fun," Adam said. "Would I ever do anything to cause you harm?" 

What kind of question was that? This had nothing to do with harm or pain, but just everything to do with going out on a school night. Maybe his choice of words weren’t the best, and he just said the first thing that came to mind. Yeah, that had to be it. 

"R-right," Blake agreed. "Whatever you say Adam." 

********************************************************************************************************

I always enjoyed books growing up, but I think you already knew that. Different adventures, thrilling escapes to the unknown, fantasies brought to life, and finding true love where you least suspect it. When I was young, my parents would read to me every chance they could get, and I hung onto every single word. It was incredible, and whenever it came time to do book reports, that’s where I marvelled.

I was paired up with another girl named Reese Chloris. Kind of an oddball, green spiky hair, but was a bit of a rebel too. I originally assumed we wouldn’t get along, but it turns out we got along better then most people anticipated. We were having lunch at a small coffee shop next to the school going over the various topics we could work on. What should have been a fun outing turned sour very fast. 

"We could do Harry Potter?" The cat faunus suggested. "Easy to understand, and if people have questions we can always direct them towards the movies."

"Yeahhhhh, no." Reese replied with a shrug. "Don’t get me wrong I enjoy it, but I bet there’s gonna be like 5 other groups doing a Harry Potter book." 

"Hmm, I suppose you got a point," the cat faunus answered as she sipped her tea. "Then what do you think we should do?"

"I’m so glad you asked-"

"We're not doing anything related to skateboarding," Blake exclaimed. "That’s a big no on all comic books and picture books too."

"Hmph, meanie," the green haired girl responded by sticking out her tongue. "I wasn’t gonna say that anyway Blake. Actually, I was thinking we could do a classic like Dorian Gray or Dracula. You like those creepy, mysterious stories don’t you?"

"Well now that you mention it-"

"Blake, there you are!"

_What’s he doing here?!_

"Ahem, hi Adam." Blake coughed out. "Sorry, were we supposed to be doing something today?"

"You don’t remember, we were supposed to be studying together!" He exclaimed somewhat loudly. "I can’t believe you forgot."

His little outburst was getting the attention of everyone in the coffee shop. He was never shy about how he was feeling, and normally didn’t care what other people think. 

"Look I’m sorry Adam, but why don’t you join us?" I offered to him. "We're just going over some ideas for our book report." 

The bull faunus looked down at the small skater girl with disdain, and pure hatred. Adam hated humans, that was obvious, I was just hoping he wouldn't cause another scene. 

"You know what, maybe I will join you," he said easily calm. "Blake, can you be a darling and go grab me a black coffee?"

"Uh, s-sure," she responded. "Reese, you want anything?"

"Uh, no. I’m totally fine," she grinned. "Still working on my PSL." 

I walked up to the front register to place our orders, leaving Adam alone with Reese. I should have made one of them come up with me, it was such an obvious mistake to leave Adam alone with a human. As I got up there, something in my gut was telling me that something was wrong and I should turn around right away. 

When I looked back, I saw him whispering something to her. I couldn’t hear it specifically, but from Reese’s expression, it looked like she had seen a ghost. Her eyes grew wide, and she started shaking a little bit. Whatever he was saying clearly got to her, and she was terrified beyond belief. 

"Adam, what are you-"

"Ma'am, are you ready to order?" 

I looked back and saw the barista was waiting for me. 

"Oh, r-right, of course." 

After placing our orders and getting our drinks, I walked back over to our table only to notice Reese was nowhere to be seen. She just vanished, leaving her empty seat, an empty coffee cup, and Adam lounging back in his chair without a care in the world.

"What happened? Where did Reese go?" 

"I think she had something else to do," he responded as he grabbed his coffee. "No matter, she wasn’t part of our date anyway." 

I found out the next day Reese had requested her partner get changed, and I was stuck working on my report alone. It sucked, I really liked Reese, and I feel like whatever Adam said to her caused the change to happen. It was just another example of how Adam had to have control, and make it so my attention was solely on him.

********************************************************************************************************

I knew there was always somewhat of a divide amongst humans and faunus, and it seemed to be worst in other locations across the U.S. Faunus both young and old were getting mistreated, labelled as criminals, and being used as scapegoats as a way to keep the elitists in this country safe from any wrong doings that they know very-well that they were responsible for.

It was quite fitting, every time we fought for something, it always seemed as though Congress or the Senate was trying to keep us down. Rich, bigoted, old assholes who only cared about keeping America for the humans, and not letting my people have any freedom. We wanted the White Fang to make a difference at the highest level, but what good is it, if it falls on deaf ears? 

I remember it had gotten extremely bad at one point, so bad that many faunus were getting blamed to hide the real nature of what was taking place. One day, I was with Sienna and Adam watching a news conference being held by the LAPD. Apparently a young sheep faunus was chased down and shot by the cops in a case of mistaken identity. They assumed he had robbed someone in downtown LA, but it turns out they had the wrong guy. The real suspected thief was actually a teenage, human male. But of course they were never held accountable for their mistake, and we basically got nothing out of it. 

"Los Angeles is living in a very difficult time right now," the chief of police stated on the television screen. "Many robberies are taking place across our city, crimes that we have to act on, and sometimes mistakes happen. I don’t blame my men for taking action, and I realize this is a tragedy that has taken place, but unfortunately there’s not much we can do right now. I’ll take one more question."

He pointed to a reporter in the front row, who couldn’t be seen based on the camera angle.

"Thank you Chief Ironwood," the reporter said. "I just wanted to know if this is anyway connected to the White Fang that is currently inhabiting California." 

"Although we believe it’s not connected, we also aren't ruling it out either," he explained. "When the young man was shot, we saw that he was wearing a mask, something that we know perfectly well are attributed to the White Fang. I’m hoping to reach out to Mr. Ghira Belladonna over the next few days and get some answers. If that’s all for questions, I better get going. Thank you." 

The chief of police walked away from the podium, as several other reporters were continually yelling questions at him. With the press conference appearing to be over, Adam turned off the TV, and turned his attention towards Blake and Sienna who were sitting next to him in the theatre room at Beacon High.

"I can’t believe they’re just brushing this off like it’s nothing," he said coldly. "How many more faunus must die because of the shitty police force running wild over this stupid country?!" 

"You think we're happy about this?" Sienna asked. "It just seems like they don’t care about us at all." 

"I just wish there was more we could do," Blake added as she looked down. "But they'd never listen to us, we're just kids." 

"We can’t do anything with that attitude," Adam responded. "How are we supposed to be taken seriously when nobody here has the back-bone to say something?"

"If you’re so smart, why don’t you go say something?" Sienna asked with a smile. "Afterall, we’ve seen how you respond to other humans like Cardin." 

"Do you think I’m scared of him?" The bull faunus replied angrily. "That guy doesn’t scare me. No, what he needs is to be taught a lesson he won’t soon forget!" 

"Wait, this has nothing to do with him," Blake interrupted their little spat. "It’s about getting the respect from all humans, not just one who doesn’t even really matter." 

"Still though, Cardin should be respecting us," Adam said eerily calm. "If he knew what we're capable of, he would definitely respect us…or fear us." 

Blake’s eyes doubled in size at the bone chilling declaration that the bull faunus gave. 

"Why…fear?" Blake asked quietly. "I thought we didn’t want to be feared. I thought we wanted to be treated normally?"

"Of course," he responded with a smirk. "But fear and respect are basically the same thing. And if they don’t already fear us...they’ll learn to."

The red head got up from his seat and walked towards the door connecting the room to the hall.

"Where are you going Adam?" Sienna asked. 

"I’ve…got some things I need to attend to," he responded as he looked over his shoulder. 

"Do you want us to come with you?" Blake asked as she also got up. "Maybe we could-"

"No!" He snarled as he walked back towards Blake. "Just…no. I’m fine and don’t require any help with…anything." 

"O-okay," Blake replied while her ears flattened. "I guess we'll see you later." 

"Blake listen, you know I love you right?" He asked as he tilted her chin. 

"R-right, of course I do," she responded. 

"Okay then, I hope you’ll remember that," he explained with a cold smile. "Just remember that. Remember that I love you, and that nothing else matters, okay?"

"O-okay." 

"Good, now I want to hear you say it," the red head said sternly. "So let's try again, I love you Blake."

"I…love you too."

*****************************************************************************************************

My parents didn’t like Adam, in fact, they hated everything about him. Whenever he came into contact with my dad, it led to huge arguments between them. My mom always tried to be peacemaker, and I was stuck in the middle. It sucked knowing this huge riff was taking place, and I wasn’t sure how to bring everyone together. We were all fighting for the same cause, and Adam said he was a fan of my dad’s work, so I guess I never understood where the problems were.

One day it all came to ahead, as I was talking with my parents about him. They were really upset with me, and would do anything to get me to stop going out with him. 

"Blake sweetie, you need to stop this nonsense at once!" Ghira exclaimed. "You’re not in love with him."

"Yes I am! I do love him, why can’t you guys see that?!"

"Blake you only think you’re in love," Kali said. "Trust me, you’ll know what it’s like to be in love with someone, and that person will make you feel special." 

"What would you guys know?" Blake questioned her parents. "You don’t know anything about Adam, he wants equality and peace for the faunus, just like us." 

"He’s constantly skipping class, he smokes out by the soccer field, and he’s gotten into fights with classmates," Kali listed off the offences. "Those are all things you’ve never been involved in." 

"Blake, I’m telling you right now that boy isn’t right for you." Ghira explained in a calm manner. "You’ve always been so studious and driven, wanting to go to college and better yourself. But ever since Adam came into your life, something’s changed in you." 

"I don’t know what you’re talking about? I’m fine, and Adam is fighting for what’s right. I can’t believe you wouldn’t be able to see that." 

"B-Blake?" Kali squeaked out. "That doesn’t sound anything like you. Do you even hear yourself?" 

"I do hear myself," she replied. "I know Adam’s a little rough around the edges, but he’s gonna make everything better, and we're gonna do it together!" 

The teenage cat faunus then quickly got up and stormed off to her room, leaving both parents sitting there with their mouths agape. Their daughter was growing up, but not into the person they had hoped for. Blake was being manipulated into believing Adam was a good person, but even as a faunus, he represented everything that the Belladonna family wasn’t. 

*******************************************************************************************************

I should have known something inside of me had changed, the more time I spent with him, the more controlling he became. It went from charming and charismatic, to controlling and demeaning. Even as I tried to continue studying and working my butt off to get into college or university, he was able to somehow get in my head and make me think otherwise.

I was sitting outside underneath a tree one afternoon. I was looking through some college brochures that had caught my interest, and I was trying to narrow it down to which ones I really liked. I was pretty dead set on either Oregon, Washington, or San Diego State. The idea of moving away from home for the first time made me think of how it would feel to look after myself, and to be able to grow on my own. But then again, I was also a little timid about that thought, so San Diego State was also an option. It was a difficult choice, but before I knew it, the choice wasn’t in my hands anymore.

"Blake my darling, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Adam," she replied without looking up from her brochures. "Just trying to pick which university or college I want to go to." 

"Huh, interesting," he said as he looked at them curiously. "But why would you do that?" 

"What do you mean? Aren’t we supposed to be looking towards our future?"

"Blake are you serious?!" He yelled. "You're looking into your future, but did you even consider me?!"

"Well, aren't you going off to school too?" She squeaked out nervously. 

"I thought we were considering our future together," he explained as he kneeled down. "How are we supposed to even look towards saving the faunus, if you only think about yourself?" 

"I just thought-"

"That’s where you fucked up," he snarled. "You made a biased, judgement call based on your own personal interests. Damn it Blake, how are we supposed to truly help people when you continually look past our current struggles?"

"I’m…I'm sorry," she answered nervously. "That was selfish of me. I…I should have known better." 

"You have so much potential, and you’re wasting it on some stupid pipe dreams," he argued. "Seriously, you think studying literature and fine arts are gonna surmount to anything? The best course of action is for us to stick together."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you doubting me?" He asked as he got uncomfortably close. "Do you know how stupid you sound right now?"

"I-"

"You know what, I can’t deal with you when you’re like this," the bull faunus stated as he got up. "I honestly don’t know what’s gotten in your head Blake, but it’s time to start considering other options. Last thing we need is another disappointment in our ranks, just like your parents." 

As Adam stormed off, I remember fighting back the tears. That might have been the most demeaning, demoralizing, downright hostile attitude I’ve ever seen from him. What he said that day got in my head, made me start to doubt myself and if I was choosing the wrong career. I never filled out my college application, out of fear of upsetting the faunus, and upsetting Adam again. 

*******************************************************************************************************

With the semester winding down, Adam was still the same person he was at the start of the year. Actually, he might have been worst. He was constantly picking fights with other students, getting suspended, and having the cops called on him.

There was one day in particular that I remember vividly. It was lunch time, and I was sitting with Sienna and Illia. We were discussing potential tactics for combating discrimination in the school while waiting for Adam to join us. He ended up being late, and we needed to get going to class soon.

"Hmm, I guess maybe Adam was eating with Fennec and Corsac?" Illia suggested as she looked around the lunchroom. "But I don’t see them anywhere."

"Come on, we can’t wait on him forever," Sienna said as she stood up with her tray. "I'm sure we'll run into him eventually." 

The three of us ventured out into the hallway, as we had third period geography with each other. From what I understood, Adam was supposed to have that class with us, as he got moved out of his original one due to an argument with a fellow student, so hopefully we'd run into him there.

We were about halfway there, before something caught our attention. I could hear a girl screaming from down the hall, and before I could even ask, Sienna’s ears twitched as well. 

"You guys hear that?" The tiger faunus asked. 

"Yeah, who or what was that?" Blake responded unsure.

"Come on, let’s find out," Illia said as she ran towards the source. 

Blake and Sienna trailed after her, running down the hallway to the main corridor. Once there, they spotted something that was absolutely nauseating and made them sick to their stomachs. It was Cardin, laying there on the floor in a pool of blood. He had a massive cut above his right eye, as well as a gauche along his left forearm. He looked terrible, like he had just gone through a wood chipper, and it was one of the most disgusting things they had ever seen. 

"Oh my god!"

"What happened?!"

"Is he okay?!"

"Everyone stay back, we're looking into this matter right now," Professor Goodwitch said firmly to the on-looking students. "Just keep it moving and get to class!" 

He was a mess, I couldn’t believe anyone was capable of that kind of suffering. For the first time ever, I almost felt bad for the guy, he looked like he was knocking on Deaf’s Door. Fortunately for him, he recovered fairly quickly, but the damage had been done, both physically and emotionally.

Cardin's family felt as though they weren't safe and eventually moved away, as they decided not to let him go through that same shit again. It was very bitter sweet, knowing that someone like him was finally gone from our school was a relief to many, but even he didn’t deserve to go through that. 

With Cardin gone from the school, we all assumed everything would be peaceful and nobody would get hurt moving forward. That didn’t happen, because there was still one more monster at Beacon High, and the next time someone crossed paths with him, they ended up losing their life. 

*******************************************************************************************************

The next day, everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells. Something like that couldn’t stay hidden, one of the most popular students at Beacon was knocked unconscious with blood streaming down his face. It made everyone extremely nervous, and for us in the YWFB, we felt extremely uncomfortable.

We all faced discrimination at one point, and we were all used to getting bullied. Our greatest fear was that one of us would get targeted by this monster, and left in a bloodied heap outside our door. I shuddered at the thought, as the idea wouldn’t leave my head and was combined with the constant anxiety of not knowing where Adam was. 

He was tall, fast, and strong, but whoever attacked Cardin looked like they were willing to play dirty to get the upper-hand. This definitely made me a little bit worried, but long and behold Adam finally came in the next day, wearing a cocky smile and strutting his stuff. How could he be this happy? He had to of known what had happened the other day, didn’t he? It was suspicious at best, and myself and Sienna were very curious as to where he had been.

"Morning girls," he said as he approached us by our lockers. "Sorry I’m late, stuck in traffic. Did I miss anything?"

I could already pick out two things that struck me as odd. First of all, Adam never said “morning" or “good morning,” or anything like that. He hated being at school, and was usually in a foul mood when he came in early. The second thing I noticed, was he apologised for being late. Adam apologising for anything is absolutely peculiar, mostly because he never thought he was in the wrong. This left us very perplexed, and I don’t think Sienna wanted to play around. 

"What did you miss? Adam you’ve been missing since yesterday," Sienna explained as she crossed her arms. "Where exactly have you been?" 

"I didn’t feel well yesterday, so I took a day off," he stated. "I’m not allowed to take a sick day?" 

"Yes you are, but you could have texted us. We’ve been worried sick about you." 

"Why?" He asked. "It’s not like anything bad happened."

"Something bad did happen though," Blake cut in. "Cardin was attacked in the hallway yesterday at lunch."

"Really? That’s a real shame, but I don’t feel too bad, he had it coming."

"Look, we know you don’t like Cardin, but don’t come in with that attitude," Sienna scolded him. "What would people think if they heard you say that?" 

"Let them think what they want, you think I care?"

"You should care, it was really gruesome and disgusting," Blake responded. "That’s why we’ve been looking for you." 

The bull faunus took a small step back, eyes widening as though he was just hit by a sudden force that neither girl could see.

"I…I had nothing to do with it," he stuttered. "I was…I was at home all day yesterday."

I don’t think I’ve ever heard him stutter before, it was an out of body experience for sure. Like some mystical being had just taken control and was manipulating his every movement. Why would he even think that? 

But then it dawned on me, it hit me like a head on collision. When we chatted in the locker room after his altercation with Cardin, he said that he wouldn’t take anymore from him.

_“Next time Cardin wants to pick a fight, I’ll be ready for him. I have ways to deal with people like him.”_

Did Adam…attack Cardin in the hallway? Did he ambush him when he was all alone? Adam had been touting the idea of utilizing weapons to get what he wants, and by the way he was cut, it looked like someone had taken a knife to him. It seemed to be fitting way too much to not be a coincidence, so Sienna and I decided to push a little and see where it got us.

"Adam, we never said you had anything to do with it," the tiger faunus said. "We just wanted to make sure you hadn’t been attacked either."

"Oh, well in that case you have nothing to worry about. Besides, maybe it was just a one-off accident, and it won’t happen again."

"How would you know," Blake asked suspiciously. "You weren’t even here yesterday, how would you know anything about it?"

"I…I was told by Fennec and Corsac about it," he replied. "They told me yesterday afternoon." 

"But when you got here, you acted as though nothing had happened," Sienna pushed back. "You came in, in a good mood and didn’t know what had happened."

"Well, I don’t know the specifics, but I’m sure it was bad." 

I exchanged a look with Sienna, and I think in that moment we were thinking the same thing. Adam did attack Cardin, and whether or not it was an accident or on purpose, he needed to tell Goodwitch immediately. There was already an investigation going on, they were already looking for witnesses, so if he didn’t say something, it could lead to dire consequences. 

"Adam, can you come with me?" Sienna asked sternly. "I think we need to talk."

"I…uh…very well Sienna," he stuttered out. "I think…yes, there are definitely a few things I'd like to get off my chest."

"Good, let’s go."

I saw them both head towards the parking lot of the school, Sienna saying a few things which I could barely pick up. From what I got, she was talking to him a bit in regards to the Cardin situation. She was never afraid to speak her mind, even with people twice her size. But for this instance, I wish she had bit her tongue and didn’t pursue this further. It was mistake she'd live to regret. 

******************************************************************************************************

It was a few days later when everything changed. We were supposed to be at a Young White Fang meeting, and Sienna wasn’t answering her scroll. It was very unlike her, as she was always punctual, and a good student that would always get straight A's. I was definitely concerned, but not to a level where I was worried beyond belief. As I was pacing in the classroom, trying to get her to pick up, Adam walked in on me. He was also running late, which was strange considering he usually had to set up the seating and snacks for everyone.

He looked a little panic stricken, almost like he had gotten into another fight. I really hoped that wasn’t the case, we had more important things to worry about.

"Adam, have you seen Sienna? She hasn’t been picking up her scroll for a few days now, I’m a little worried about her."

"Uh, maybe….maybe she’s just sick," he suggested suspiciously. "Yeah, I don’t think she was in class today. So maybe she’s a little under the weather."

"What? She seemed fine a few days ago," Blake replied slightly unsure. "Besides, usually she lets us know if she's being held up by something or feeling ill." 

"Oh, well maybe she’s just taking some time off," he tried again as he walked in closer to Blake. "It’s not like she has to give us a reason for not being here."

"She’s the president, I would say that some form of professionalism is in order," Blake argued. "This isn’t like her, she’s always at the meetings…even when she is sick. They’re too important to her."

"What do you want me to say Blake? I’m not her damn father."

"I don’t know, be a little worried for her?" She suggested. "She’s our friend, and when she doesn’t respond to us, of course I’ll get worried." 

"She’s 17 Blake, I bet she can take care of herself." 

"Do you hear yourself?!" Blake fought back. "Sienna's missing, and all you can think of is she’s old enough to take care of herself?!"

"Aren't you overreacting just a little bit?" He asked sternly. 

"Of course not! Aren’t you underreacting?"

"I-"

"Look, we need to find Sienna," Blake scolded the red head. "She’s been missing for three days, this isn’t like her to just get up and vanish." 

"You know what, you’re right." He said as he turned towards the door. "Come on, let’s go look for her, I think I know a place where we can start." 

*********************************************************************************************************

We had driven about 30 minutes outside of town, arriving at a house that was up for sale. I wasn’t sure what lead he could have at a place like this, but at least he was helping, so I decided to just go along with it. We went through the front door of the two story farm house, and he guided me over to the adjoining living-room. 

"Adam what are we doing here?" The cat faunus asked. "What does this place have to do with Sienna?"

"Just look around," he said slowly. "I’m picturing only the nicest furniture, maybe a flat screen TV on this wall," he continued as he walked around the living-room. "And just imagine…our kids could play in that gigantic front yard, amazing." 

"A-Adam, are you feeling alright," she asked nervously. "W-what...what are you…talking about?" 

"Oh Blake, we could have been perfect together, but then you had to go and fuck it up."

Blake felt it get colder in the room, almost as though all happiness had been completely drained. She knew she had a bad feeling about this place, and there was something Adam wasn’t telling her. 

"Adam…we can still be happy together," she said cautiously. "We can…we can still have a future together."

"Don’t you understand my darling?" He asked as he started getting closer. "There’s nothing left anymore. Why Blake?" 

"W-why…what?" Blake replied as she took a small step back. 

"Why did you have to worry about Sienna?" He asked forcefully as he grabbed her shoulder. "Why couldn’t you just let things go?"

"Adam…you're hurting me," she squeaked out. "Please, let me go."

The red head took a small step back, and slowly loosened his grip. He then lowered his hand, and shook his head, possibly ashamed by his actions.

"You’re right," he said as he turned around. "You’re right…I’m just gonna go throw some cold water on my face. I don’t know what I was thinking."

I thought it was all gonna be okay, and Adam was just being overdramatic and maybe a little irrational. But that would be putting it lightly, if anything I was about to meet the cold, psychotic monster he truly was. 

"Okay, I think…I think I know what I should do." 

When Adam came back, she froze in terror at what was standing in front of her. Adam had come back with a butcher knife from the kitchen, while also wearing a sick, twisted smile. 

Blake was so scared, so terrified, she was shaking profusely and felt her heart drop to her stomach. 

"Oh Blake…oh my darling…we really could have been beautiful together," he said as he approached the cat girl. "But then you took it all away."

"Adam..what are you doing?" She asked in a petrified tone. "Please…don’t." 

"Blake, in order for the White Fang to truly succeed, sacrifices must be made," he said coldly. "Sienna didn’t have the knowledge or understanding of a good leader, and for that, she had to go." 

"No..you didn’t. You couldn’t have…she was only 17," Blake sputtered out. "Please say it’s not true." 

"And now that you know, I must do something I should have done a long time ago." 

As soon as I saw that knife come up, I knew I had to make a run for it. But before I could make it away, he tackled me to the ground. He pinned me down, straddling my waist and preventing my escape. 

"Adam please! Let me go, I-Argh!"

I felt the sharp pain in my hip area right below my abdomen, he had stabbed me with the butcher knife. It was the most painful thing I’ve ever experienced, he was trying to kill me. Was this what Sienna went through? How many others had felt this pain, this wrath that he unleashed. He was always a monster, and I was blinded by love. I looked up into his face, and when I looked into his eyes, all I saw was a soulless, egotistical, self-centered, monster who only cared about himself. He was pure evil, always had been, always will be. 

"Look…look what you made me do!" He spat out. "This is all your fault!" 

"Adam I’m sorry, please call 911!" Blake cried in pain. "It hurts so much!"

"No…no ambulance," he said as he stood up. "No police…no doctor, nothing." 

"W-what?! Adam…I’m gonna bleed out!" She reminded him. "I-I feel…lightheaded." 

"Yeah, good." He said as he nodded. "Good…you stay right here. You stay here my darling." He then leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, leaving another mark on her. "Consider this, goodbye." 

He then grabbed his keys off the counter, and walked towards the door. The coward didn’t even bother to look back or respond to Blake’s desperate cries of agony.

"Adam!" She pleaded. "Adam…get back here!"

SLAM! 

He shut the door, thus shutting the door permanently on their love story. He was gone, and he had tried to kill her. Do to her what he had done to Sienna, and ending the life of someone who he couldn’t control. What a monster, what an evil man. That motherfucker can go burn in hell, just as long as he never came back, Blake didn’t care. All she cared about was getting to the hospital as quickly as possible.

I dialed 911, and got immediately connected to the dispatch on the other line. 

"911 operator, what’s your emergency?" 

"H-Hi…my…my ex-boyfriend just…just tried to kill me," she sputtered out through gasping breaths. "He stabbed me…in my hip…right below my abdomen….and he..he-"

"Ma'am please, we'll get to you as soon as possible," the operator stated. "Can you tell me if he’s still around?"

"No…no, he’s gone." She said as she struggled to stand up. "He left me to die here." 

"Where are you right now?" 

"I’m…in an abandoned house," she said as she slowly walked over to the window.

"We need the address, what’s your location?" 

"I...don’t know," Blake admitted sadly. "I see..a convenience store across the road…and there’s…there’s…there’s a school just a few buildings away. It says Westmount Public on the sign." 

"Okay ma’am, thank you." The operator said. "There’s already an ambulance in that area, I’ll have them go to your location, they’ll be there shortly. Just stay on the line with me until they get there." 

"Yes…thank you." 

"What’s your name?" 

"B-Blake," she responded as she coughed up some blood. "Blake…Belladonna." 

"Okay Blake, just keep talking to me and everything will be fine."

"Please hurry," she begged. "It hurts so much…I can barely breath right now."

"They’re on their way, you’ll hear the sirens shortly."

"Okay…I think I can hear something," she stated as her ears twitched slightly. "Thank…you…"

And then after that, I passed out. I had lost so much blood on the floor, my vision was blurry, and my head was throbbing. All I remember was hearing the frantic EMT's bursting through the door and scooping up my dead weight off the floor. With the EMT's taking me to the hospital, I closed my eyes and everything faded to black. 

*******************************************************************************************************

"When I came to, I was sitting in the hospital with ten stitches in my hip," Blake explained as continued to rest her head on Yang's shoulder. "I must have been out for hours, but even being unconscious felt like seconds."

"Blake…I’m so sorry," the blond said softly. "I can’t imagine what that nightmare must have been like, and what you’ve been through. I’m really sorry Blake."

"It’s not your fault Yang," the brunette replied. "You had nothing to do with it. I was a stupid teenager who thought she had found love, but I was just clinging onto something that wasn’t there. I’m just lucky that I made it out alive." 

"Poor Sienna," Yang whispered quietly. "She didn’t deserve any of that. Did they ever catch that fucking dick bag?" 

"Uh-huh, Illia had told me Adam was eventually tracked down, they had put a warrant out for his arrest while I was unconscious," she explained as she stroked fingers against the back of Yang’s hands. "He was arrested and charged with one count of first degree murder and one count of attempted murder." 

"That fucking piece of shit," Yang cursed. "He better be rotting in that prison cell right now, or else I’m gonna-"

"Yang it’s fine," the brunette interrupted. "He’s was sentenced to life in prison. But unfortunately he can be up for parole in 40 years."

Yang couldn’t believe it. What kind of messed up legal system would allow that to happen? This guy tried to kill Blake, and already killed Sienna, and he might be out before the age of 60? 

"That’s just fucked up," Yang said angrily under her breath. "I can’t believe that they’d allow that." 

"I’ve grown used to it, but now you can see why I was worried about my name being mentioned on TV," she said. "Adam is…very manipulative, and I honestly believe he could somehow change his original sentence by manipulating the guards. Hell, if it's based on good behaviour, he could be out pretty quickly." 

"I’m really sorry that all of this has happened to you," the blond replied. "I wish I had known before, I would have never said anything." 

"You don’t have to worry Yang, I already forgave you. Now I just wish I could forgive myself." 

"Hmm, I don’t understand." 

Blake glanced over her shoulder, tears starting to form again. She started to lightly sniffle, and her ears fell flat against her scalp. She knew this was a delicate subject and one of the scariest things she had ever heard, but did this mean there was more? Who else did that bastard go after? 

"After the accident…I realized I wasn’t safe living in San Diego," she explained. "I…I decided I needed to get away…I needed to start over and not look back. That’s why I moved here…to get away from the dark cloud that remains in that city."

"Blake its okay," Yang reassured as she gently kissed the back of her head. "I understand completely. What you went through was extremely hard, and I don’t blame you one bit." 

"I just wish…I didn’t have to leave…my mom and dad." 

"W-what?"

"My mom and dad," she said through the tears. "I told them I was leaving…that they were better off…safer without me. They didn’t want me to go…but I knew enough was enough. So one morning I got up, packed my bags, and went with Illia. She had told me she accepted a job in a small beachside town, and nobody would ever find me. So I came here, and started over my life." 

"Blake, I-I…I’m sorry," she said again. "I had no idea. Your parents must be worried sick about you." 

"I don’t care!" She cried as she turned in the blond’s arms. She then buried her head into Yang’s chest as the tears flowed out like a faucet. "I just don’t care, I couldn’t bare to look at them. They were right all along, and I basically said fuck you, I don’t believe you. I sided with a murderer, a monster, a devil. I had to get away, not just for myself, but my parents too!"

It was absolutely sickening, and Yang was a mix of emotions. She felt like mourning the loss of Blake’s friend, she wanted to tell Blake that her parents needed to see her again, but also wanted to be understanding in the sense of letting her make her own decisions. It was a very difficult matter, and Yang had to be extremely careful in this mine field. 

"My parents…I’ll never see them again!" She cried into the blond’s neck. "I had to get away from them…it was better that way."

"Blake…I’m so, so sorry," the blond said softly. "Just let it all out." 

"I could never go back to them...they’ll never forgive me." 

"Of course they’d forgive you, I bet they don’t blame you for what happened." 

"No…no, they think I’m just as bad as Adam," she sputtered out. "That I’m some sick, perverted monster. That’s pretty much what everyone in that community thought of me. I dated Adam, so that means I was associated with his crimes." 

"That’s…so unfair," Yang said angrily. "They’re just profiling, assuming they know you without hearing your side of the story. What a bunch of assholes." 

"They might be, but they’re still people who at one point I was extremely close to," she responded. "Now I’m lucky to have anyone in my life that wants to actually spend time with me."

"Well, you’ll always have me," Yang said softly. "I’ll always want to spend time with you no matter what, because you’re the bestest Blake there is."

The cat faunus felt that warmth again, the one that always shows up whenever Yang said or did something to make her feel better. It was nice, and she didn’t want that warmth to go away. Not tonight anyway. 

"Yang…can you…stay with me tonight?" She choked out. "Please, just don’t leave me."

This was heartbreaking, seeing Blake at this level of despair was unbearable. She was hurting on the inside, completely destroyed by her past, something Yang could relate to. But how selfish would that be to shift the focus on Yang’s life and her own dark past. Tonight was about Blake, the girl who literally had nothing to give her life meaning. She would let Blake know all about her past, knowing all too well about the struggle of losing your family, but not tonight. Tonight was Blake night, this weekend was Blake weekend, and she was gonna do everything to make her feel special. 

"Hey…listen…I’m not gonna leave you, okay?" She asked softly, which in return received a nod from the brunette. "I promise to stay here with you all night…and if I do something stupid…you have my permission to punch me, okay?"

The cat faunus let out a small giggle which was hidden amongst the tears.

"If I get up and leave you…you go ahead and punch me," the blond continued. "And if you just think I’m being a complete door knob, you go ahead and punch me." 

Blake giggled again while wiping away her tears.

"Here, let me help you," Yang said as she wiped the tears away using her thumb. "I don’t want them to ruin your cute face," she added with a soft smile. 

Blake giggled again, starting to feel a little better. Yang was her bundle of sunshine, always knowing the right thing to say, and being able to make her feel better at a moment’s notice, even at darkest of times. 

"Now come on, can I get a smile?" Yang asked softly. 

Blake gave her a small one, as she finally stopped crying. The pain was still present, but feeling Yang’s strong arms wrapped around her made her feel warm and safe. Seeing her bright smile, lilac eyes, and beautiful face focused entirely on her with so much love and adoration…was this what romance feels like? To see somebody actually care enough about you that they’ll do anything and everything they can to make you feel better. This is what romance, what love feels like. 

"There you go," the blond said soothingly. "I know it’s hard, and it’s extremely painful, but I just want you to know that I’m here for you." 

"Y-you’re here for me?" She asked through her tearful breaths. "You promise?"

"Yeah, and I want you to know, that even though I’ll never fill the void that was once there, I’ll always be there for you. You have people like me, and people like Illia who love you so much. You deserve so much love and happiness in your life, that I’m willing to do whatever I can to make you feel better." 

Blake was at a loss for words, did Yang mean what she thought she meant. Maybe it was the wine that was in her system, or maybe it was the emotion of the moment, but Blake was feeling very bold right now. She glanced down at Yang’s lips, wondering what they tasted like and if she ventured forward, how would the blond respond. 

"You know what, I think I have something that might make you feel better," she exclaimed, breaking Blake from her thoughts. "You mind if I get up for a sec?"

If she didn’t know better, it almost looked as though Blake was pouting. Her ears were slanted and she had the most adorable sad kitty cat eyes. The brunette sighed, but agreed nonetheless, moving over slightly as the blond got up. 

"Don’t worry, I’ll be back," she stated as she walked towards the kitchen. "Just thought I'd get you a little extra birthday gift." 

She ruffled through the brown paper shopping bag, before finally pulling our a frosted, vanilla cupcake. It had yellow icing with a small bumblebee on top. Yang then put a small candle on it, and pulled out a lighter. 

"What’s a birthday without a cake?" She said as she lit the small dessert. "Found this and thought it was perfect for you." 

She walked back over and put the pastry in front of the cat faunus. 

"Make a wish Blakey," Yang said cheerfully. "Think about the one thing you want, and wish for it to come true!" 

She blew it out, dimming the room in a stiffened black. They could still make out the slight outline of each other’s bodies, as well as the glistening light coming from each other’s eyes. The shimmering pools of purple and gold holding the souls of the two girls who were helplessly in love. 

"What did you wish for?" 

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe Blake was just feeling exceptionally bold tonight, or maybe it had to do with reliving the haunted memories of her past. Life was important, and special, and couldn’t be taken for granted. Each day, each minute that went by, was a wasted opportunity for something that could have been. Blake knew what she wanted, and if Yang wasn’t gonna make a move, then perhaps Blake had to be brave and make the first move. It’s what she wanted, so perhaps it was time to get it.

"If I told you, it wouldn’t come true," Blake whispered as she inched closer. Her hand ghosting against the exposed skin of Yang’s thigh. "But I know what I want, and I want it more than anything in this world."

"Anything...I can help with?" The blond asked as she herself glanced down at Blake’s lips. 

"Let’s find out." 

As the brunette leaned forward, she was overcome with a surge of pure desire that was built up by the adrenaline coursing through her body. This was happening, it was really happening, and Yang wasn’t backing away. Nope, the blond slowly closed her eyes, inching forward as she was about to make contact. But before she went too far, before she travelled down the unyielding road, she realized that this wasn’t right, and if she took a bite of the forbidden fruit, she would pay for her sins.

"Blake, w-what are you-"

The cat faunus jumped back as far as she could, feeling incredibly embarrassed by her actions. Of course Yang didn’t feel the same way as her. How stupid of her to think that Yang would want to be with some nobody from nowhere. She was a Hollywood starlet and deserved better.

"I’m sorry, I just thought that…n-nevermind." Blake sputtered out as she looked down at her lap, not wanting the blond to see her crying. 

"Blake listen I want to," she explained carefully. "Like I really want to, but what if Illia found out?" 

The cat faunus stared up from her lap, wiping away the stranded tears and wondering what she meant. Illia? What the hell did she have to do with any of this? 

"I…I don’t get it," she answered, somewhat timidly. "Illia? Illia would probably be okay with it. She’s always wanted what’s best for me." 

"But wouldn’t it be weird?" Yang questioned as she was still not fully understanding. "Aren’t you guys…you know?" 

"Hmm, know what?" 

"Well, aren’t you guys…together?" 

Blake tilted her head in confusion, before it finally dawned on her. Yang thinks her and Illia are dating. She thinks they’re a couple, and she’s trying to not cause a riff in their relationship. The cat faunus started to lightly chuckle into her hand, before letting out a cute little laugh as it was such a silly misunderstanding. 

"What’s so funny?" Yang asked. "Why are you laughing now?" 

"Illia and I aren't dating Yang. We’re just good friends, that’s all." 

……..

"Yang why are you staring at me like th-"

"Mpmh!"

Their lips finally came crashing together, as Yang closed the distance between them and straddled the cat faunus' lap. They explored each others bodies, feeling every dip and curve that they could find. Yang’s prosthetic came down and gently brushed against the scar on Blake’s hip, causing the cat faunus to let out a shuddering breath. Yang was very careful not hurt her, but be as gentle as possible when touching that area. 

"I can’t believe it…all this time…and I had no idea," Yang got out as she continued to attack Blake’s lips. "God I was such a fool."

Blake just giggled cutely at the self-admittance, letting her hands comb through the glowing blond locks while also feeling every dip and curve along the busty blond's body. She was a goddess, an absolute angel, and for Blake, she was everything she ever needed. 

"You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this," Blake said as she left little pecks along Yang’s face and neck. "You’re so incredibly beautiful…and sexy…and amazing…and…." she didn’t finish her sentence, instead finding it would be much easier if her mouth was occupied doing something else. 

The two of them met again, letting their lips come together as their tongues fought each other for dominance in a battle of wills. It was something neither girl had ever experienced before. For Yang, who had dated and been with several women in the past, Blake presented someone with whom she thought about constantly and wanted to be with no matter what. And as for Blake, she had thought about the blond just as much, and would often fantasize about this moment. The only problem was, there was something that just didn’t feel right. 

"Yang…Yang, wait," she said as she tried to leave her lips, which was a challenge in itself. "I want this…more then you could ever know-"

"Me too," Yang said hungrily as she started peppering her face with little pecks and kisses. "I want this…so bad…you have no idea…"

"Yang…I want this…but not right now."

"Hmm, what? Why?" Yang asked with a pout. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"No you’re fine, It’s just…I don’t want my first time to be on a pullout mattress," she said as she delicately brushed her hand against Yang’s cheek. "I want it to be magical."

Yang didn’t realize that Blake had never had sex before, her smutty fanfics always made it seem like she was a natural in bed. But I guess it made sense. For years Blake had been afraid of feeling loved by somebody, and for her to just jump in bed with anyone would probably terrify her. 

"I understand Blake, and we don’t have to do anything your uncomfortable with," she reassured her as she gave her another small, delicate kiss. "Whatever you want to do tonight, just say the word."

"Can we just…cuddle tonight?" Blake asked bashfully. "I just…want you to be here beside me and not leave me." 

The blond smiled and planted a peck on the brunettes forehead, causing the cat faunus to smile in return. 

"Of course, we don’t have to rush into anything," Yang said affectionately . The blond got repositioned, and had Blake lay on top of her as they both fit perfectly together on the small sofa. "We can take things slowly, and just enjoy small moments like these," she added before going in for another slow kiss.

........

"Thank…you," the brunette said between breaks. 

This caused the blond to giggle against Blake’s mouth, which was copied by the cat faunus as she did the same. They both broke away and stared into each other’s eyes, into each other’s souls, for tonight they had each other, and no nightmares would tare them apart. 

"Goodnight Yang."

"Night Blake, sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry I'm late with the chapter. I'm back in school studying animation, so my schedule's a bit off. Updates will probably be bi-weekly, and fall on Saturdays and Sundays now. This will give me more time to work on it, and hopefully make each chapter look really good. Anyway, thank you so much, and I'll see y'all very soon!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after their long talk, and everything is as normal as you'd expect it to be.

Yang slowly began to open her eyes, as the light shining in through the window hit her face. It was such a nice sleep, maybe the best she had in years. The cushions were soft, the pillows were light, and Blake was curled up in her arms. It almost made it impossible for her to get up, so she didn’t. Another hour or two wouldn’t kill her, so the blond closed her eyes again, hoping to enjoy the moment.

………

_Wait, what was that last part?!_

She jolted awake again, and focused her attention to the small frame resting under her chin. Blake had her arm draped over Yang's abdomen, while her head was laying on the blond’s chest. Her mouth was slightly open, as she breathed in and out. It was at that moment Yang also realized she had her one arm wrapped around her waist, and was holding the cat faunus close. 

Her cheeks burned up immediately upon the realization of what had happened: they had slept together last night! But wait, it wasn’t on accident or anything of the sort. They both knew what they were doing, they were both emotional, and Blake had revealed that her and Illia weren’t together. They were just friends this whole time, and it took last night’s revelation to finally come to terms on what both Yang and Blake wanted. At least, she hoped Blake wanted the same thing. She could understand making a rash decision and just jumping in bed with her, god knows Yang had gone through similar one-night stands, but the blond didn’t want this to be a one-night stand. She wanted more of this, more of Blake in her life. So she naturally had to question the current predicament they were in. 

_What are we now? Are we…together…or…._

Her thoughts trailed off, as she noticed how comfortable Blake looked sleeping next to her. Yang had heard from Blake how she suffered from her own form of PTSD brought upon by the memories of what she had told her last night. It was something she could relate to, and something that must have really hurt Blake in a way Yang could never fully understand. Yang at least had her baby sister, her father, her uncle, and plenty of friends to support her. Blake only had Illia, someone who Yang now knew was just a very good friend…and her. She was an important part of Blake’s life, and maybe having her stay the night was enough to give Blake a good night’s sleep. 

As the cat faunus started to mumble something, perhaps having sweet kitty dreams, Yang leaned down and planted a soft kiss between Blake’s cat ears, causing them to twitch slightly. The brunette smiled in her sleep, and inched closer to the blond’s body. Her legs intertwined with Yang’s, and she rubbed her face into Yang’s chest, causing the blond to smile fondly at the girl in her arms. 

_She’s so adorable, I love her so much!_

Yang was absolutely smitten, and she didn’t care what anybody thought. Blake was the best thing to ever happen to her, and even during her darkest hour, Yang knew that she would always be there for her. Maybe in the future when Yang talks about her past, Blake will feel the same way. 

"Meow~" came the small cry from a black kitty cat sitting on the floor next to them. "Meow~"

Yang glanced to her right, seeing Gambol looking up at the black and yellow pair curiously. She tilted her head before jumping up and observing them at a closer proximity. 

"Shoo, back off," Yang whispered. "We're trying to sleep."

The curious cat just tilted it’s head again, before doing what any rational pet would do: pester someone until it got what it wants. Gambol immediately leapt onto Yang’s right breast and latched it’s claws onto her. It pierced the orange tank top she was wearing, and found the skin underneath, causing Yang to grimace a little in pain. 

"Come on little guy, I know everyone wants to feel me up, but that’s reserved for a select few lucky people." She then looked at the sleeping form still cuddling into Yang’s embrace. "Like your master, she’s one of those lucky few." 

"Meow~" it cried out again. "Meow~"

"Oh come on, have a heart." 

"Meow~, Meow~"

The ongoing cries from Gambol was enough to cause the cat faunus to slowly crack her eyes open. 

"W-what? Gambol what’s wrong?" 

She looked up, and saw the goofy blond smiling back at her, causing Blake’s heart to leap from her chest. They had slept together, in the same bed, only it wasn’t a bed. And they were holding onto each other throughout the night, and they were still doing it now. Yang welcomed it, she didn’t shy away from it, and that was totally fine with Blake too. They went through something emotional together, but now they came out of it stronger, and Blake had this beautiful, angelic woman to thank for it.

"Morning," the blond said lovingly with the softest smile imaginable.

"Good morning," the cat faunus sighed as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of Yang's neck. "How'd you sleep?" 

"In a word, incredible. Best sleep I’ve had in months," she answered before pecking the brunettes temple. "And you?"

"Never better," she said contently. "No nightmares, no tossing and turning, no problems." 

The blond gave her a soft squeeze, as her arm rested around Blake's shoulders. The cat faunus was absolutely delirious with happiness and passion. She had wanted this for so long, she wanted to experience being loved by somebody who had a heart twice the size of any normal person, and she had to say, she was happy with the results! Blake had her eyes closed, resting against Yang, feeling her strong, safe arms wrapped around her, and it felt comforting, warm, and just right. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

"Meow~"

 _Nevermind._

Blake’s eyes fluttered open, as she realized Gambol wasn’t leaving until she got what she wanted. With a sigh, Blake unlatched herself from the blond and tossed the blankets off of them. 

"Sorry, looks like someone wants my attention," Blake apologized as she slowly eased up. 

"Yeah, me!" Yang responded as she grabbed Blake by the waist and pulled her back down. "Let Gambol learn how to use a can opener instead of cock blocking me!"

Blake started to laugh as Yang gave her small, sweet kisses and smooches all over her face. 

"Yang, cut it out," she laughed out. "Just let me feed her and then we can figure things out."

Yang gave her one last peck on the lips before letting her get up. 

"Hurry back, I’ll be counting the minutes we're apart!" She said dramatically. 

"I’m only gonna be five feet away from you, I think you’ll manage," Blake responded as she got back up and walked towards the kitchen. "If anything, I bet Gambol's just a little curious about what’s going on. She doesn’t really know who the strange lady is that slept- uh, I mean…spent the night with her master."

Yang just smiled and shook her head as she looked over at Blake. I guess she didn’t feel comfortable saying that they slept together, instead going with a much more subdued version of last night’s events. Technically they did sleep together, but just not the way Yang imagined they would. But regardless, cuddling together on Blake’s small sofa was perfectly fine, and she was willing to take the baby steps needed to make this work. But that once again brought up what the blond was wondering: were they together? 

"Hmm, hey Blake…I need to ask you something," Yang said as the cat faunus walked back over. "It’s nothing too huge, it’s just…something that I’ve been thinking about a lot this morning." 

"Oh, okay," Blake responded as she decided to remain standing and gave the blond a chance to get up. "Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not as bad as what I told you last night." 

"No, of course not," the blond answered as she discarded the blanket and sat upright. "I was just wondering…what are we now?"

"Hmm?" The cat faunus tilted her head in confusion. "What are we? That’s…what you want to know?"

"Yeah, it’s just…I really enjoyed last night," she explained. "If you asked my friends, I’m pretty sure they’ll vouch for me in that I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time."

"You mean…uh, laying on my sofa together and kissing?" The brunette asked shyly. 

The blond ended up snorting a little as a small laugh escaped her lips. Blake was being way too innocent and adorable for Yang's liking. The girl writes fanfics that feature bondage and smut with a plot behind it. As cute as Blake was being, it was also kind of ridiculous. She didn’t have to be this timid, and even though they were taking things slow, Yang would pay to see Blake be little more feisty. 

"I guess that’s one way to put it," Yang said as she stopped laughing. "But yeah, I did enjoy what we did last night, and like you said, maybe we can take things slow and see where it takes us." 

"I…I’d like that," she responded with a shrug. "And I do want things to work between us, because I…I really like you Yang, like a whole lot," she added with a blush.

The blond smiled and stood up, closing the space between them, and pulling the smaller frame in close. She wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist, letting her hands go around the taller girl's neck. 

"I feel the exact same way," Yang said happily. "And I…I want you to come with me. You’ll never have a sleepless night again, and you’ll never have to worry about food or money."

Blake took a small step back, looking into the bright purple eyes of Yang Xiao Long. Yang wanted Blake to come with her, like come with her to LA? It sounded too good to be true, so she searched for any possible hidden motives or deception that was locked up inside. There wasn’t any, and Yang was being sincere. 

She wanted Blake to go with her to LA, to live in Hollywood among the stars and celebrities that stood out in the bright lights. Was she ready for such a big step? Other people make decisions on the spot like this, was she one of those people too? And what would happen if she said no? Would Yang be okay with that? It was definitely a lot to think about, and Blake couldn’t make a decision like that without having time to truly consider it, hopefully Yang would understand. 

"Yang, I…I really want this to work out between us, but I’m also scared," she explained while hugging herself tightly. "You know what my last relationship was, what happens if I come with you and something happens within a week of getting there? What happens if we're moving too quickly? I want to be with you…but I’m also terrified that we're jumping the gun a little bit. Do you think everything will be okay in a week, month, or year?" 

"I…I couldn’t tell ya Blake," the actress explained as she brought the faunus back in close. "I'd love to look into a crystal ball and tell ya what the future holds, but unfortunately I can’t. All I can promise you, is that I’m willing to do everything and anything to make this work. I’m nothing like that jackass Adam, and when I say I love you, I mean it." 

"I…I," she sniffed as her face dug itself into the blonds neck. 

She started to get a little teary eyed after hearing Yang say those three words. The three words that convey so much heart and emotion, that for Blake they had been tainted for years. And Yang…she was able to say it without a second thought. I love you. 

"I...know you do, and I…I feel the same way," Blake admitted while still having a hard time saying those three words in return. "I guess I’m…just nervous, and I don’t want to make another mistake. The last person I loved…who I thought loved me...it didn’t end well, and although I know you’ll never do anything like that to me…I do get worried about what the future holds. Every decision that you make can alter it, and I’m at a point where I need to know I’m making the right decision and not fucking up anymore." 

"I know it’s tough, but I’ll support your decision no matter what," Yang said softly as she combed her long, black hair. "If you want to come with me, you know I’ll welcome you into my home and give you a place to live where you’ll never have to worry about anything again. But if you would rather stay here, I totally understand that and I won’t force you to do something you're uncomfortable with." 

"I think I just need a little time to think about it," she explained. "I haven’t even had my morning tea yet, how do you expect me to think straight without it?"

"You're asking the wrong person," Yang replied with a grin. "Do you really think I know how to think straight?"

Blake let out a small giggle, as Yang looked on adoringly at this sweet, sweet woman. 

"Tell ya what, why don’t we get dressed and go out for coffee and tea this morning," Yang offered. "My treat?"

Blake in response gave Yang a small peck on the cheek, while caressing the other one. This of course caused her dopey blond to grin from ear to ear. 

"You are such a dork, but you’re also more then that," she explained softly. "You’re also very sweet and kind to everyone you know. I find it hard to believe I could ever get the attention of someone like you." 

"Are you kidding?" Yang said cheekily. "You need to look in a mirror, you’re easily a perfect ten. You have the cutest face imaginable, a totally rocking body, incredible hair, and did I mention how hot your body is? The fact that you haven’t been swiped up by somebody yet is a miracle."

"Oh really?" Blake asked coyly. "You’re only interested in me for my looks? I thought I knew you better then that."

"It’s not just that, it’s that and more," the blond answered as she pecked her forehead. "When I first met you, I was immediately drawn to you. You like me for Yang Xiao Long the person, not Yang Xiao Long the actress. I’ve met so many people who wanted to be with me for shallow things like money and fame, but you don’t care about any of that. You’re just looking to be loved for who you are, and not what you got…kind of like me." 

Blake pulled Yang down by the collar and met her lips once again. This was what it was like to be loved, no, to be in love, and that’s what Blake was right now. She was in love with Yang, and even if it took her a while to say it out loud, it didn’t seem like Yang was going anywhere. Thank god for that, Blake was loving the taste of Yang’s lips, and she could get used to this. 

As both girls slowly separated, Blake noticed that goofy smile back on the blond’s very kissable face.

"Wow," Yang sighed pleasantly. "I think I just saw fireworks, that was amazing." 

"Yeah, it was," Blake responded as she drew circles on the exposed skin on Yang’s shoulder. "And as much as I'd like to stay here and keep doing that, I would like to go out and get some breakfast." 

"Hmph, no fair," Yang pouted. 

"You suggested it," Blake smiled at her big blond baby. "Besides, maybe it can be like a...like a date?" She blushed as she said that last part. 

Yang glanced at the cat faunus, and her entire expression lit up like a Christmas tree. I guess she liked that idea. 

"So, what do you say?" Blake asked as she walked over to her clothes sitting beside the window. "I’ll get dressed in the bathroom, you get dressed out here, then we head out for a bit?" 

"Awesome!" Yang exclaimed with a fist pump. "Nice to see you’re taking charge Blakey. If we want it to work, I want you to have as much say and tell me what’s on your mind."

"Really? Does that mean you'll stop calling me Blakey?"

"Not a chance, besides I know you love it when I call you that," Yang responded with a grin.

"Somehow, I'll get you to stop calling me that," Blake responded as she shook her head. "But for now let's just enjoy the time out, okay?"

"You bet!" Yang agreed. "Our first official date! But just to let you know, I'm usually very affectionate when I'm out and about," she added with a wink.

Blake started blushing again, finding the warmth spreading as far north as her ears. Yang better not do anything embarrassing today, or else she'll…sleep on the couch.

_God damn it! What have I gotten myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they've started dating...sort of. Anyway, sorry for the shorter chapter, still trying to find time to write in between school. If anything it gives me more time to work on my chapters. Hope it was good, and see you guys very soon!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang go out on there date, and discuss some pure random topics. Fantasy sequence incoming, but should be pretty easy to figure out who's talking.

The black and yellow pair made it downtown to the café where they first went when Yang had visited during her vacation, only this time, it was officially official. They could call it a real date, and get to enjoy doing things that normal couples do, something Blake was really looking forward to.

When they left her apartment, Yang took Blake’s hand in hers, not letting go once for the entire trip to the coffee shop. It felt incredibly warm and soothing, which Blake had to admit was somewhat surprising. She always assumed that prosthetics could be somewhat cold, but for some reason Yang's was very warm and comforting, just like her. As much as it intrigued her, Blake wasn’t one to question it. Yang’s prosthetic was her arm, and was gonna be treated just like every other part of her body. 

The two of them eventually got seated outside, and waited on the barista to come over with their orders. To any onlookers, Blake and Yang would absolutely scream Hollywood couple. Yang went with her favourite bomber jacket over her orange tank top, with her black booty shorts that were perfect for the California sun. Her look was topped off with her aviators, giving the blond the appearance of a sexy pilot looking to enter the mile high club. 

_Bad thoughts Blake, bad thoughts._

As for said cat faunus, she decided to wear a black AC/DC shirt, with the plaid skirt that Yang bought her on the blond's first trip. She definitely could put on the sex appeal if she wanted to, as Yang took in every detail of the brunette’s smoking hot body. 

The two of them were quite the pair, and as their fingers were intertwined with each other resting on the table, they couldn’t help but just enjoy the company that was sitting opposite of them. 

"So um...you've never had sex before?" Yang asked unashamedly and completely out of nowhere. 

"Yang, language!" Blake scolded the blond. "There’s a family sitting over there, show a little restraint." 

"Okay fine, have you ever…made babies before?" 

"Much better," Blake rolled her eyes. "Is this really what you want to talk about right now?" 

"Would you rather talk about the weather, or how work's going?" 

She had a point. Blake's work was very tedious and boring, whereas Yang's career choice provided her with plenty to go on. It was a slightly one-sided way to look at things, but obviously Yang was trying to be considerate of Blake’s feelings. 

"Alright fine, you win. To answer your question, no. I’ve never…" the cat faunus glanced over the family sitting next to her. There were two small children, probably around the ages of five, who were far too young and didn’t need to hear such vulgar terms. "I’ve never…expressed my love with another person before. Like I said last night, I want it to be special, and unfortunately the scenery just wasn’t right." 

"The scenery?" Yang laughed. "We're not reviewing a restaurant here Blakey, it’s…" the blond looked over to the family, and back to Blake with a hint of mischief in her eyes. 

Don’t you dare, Blake mouthed. 

"We're talking about…"

"Yang Xiao Long, if you say it-"

"Sex," she whispered, clearly finding humour in Blake’s nervousness. 

This caused the cat faunus to scowl angrily at the blond, which resulted in the young actress to start giggling uncontrollably. 

"I swear to god, I’m gonna get you back one of these days!"

"Your drinks ladies. Can I bring you anything else?" A young waiter asked as he deposited the drinks in front of the black and yellow pair. 

"Maybe a squirt bottle," Blake sighed. "My _date's_ acting up again." 

"S-sorry, I’ll be good," Yang replied after her laughter ceased. "We're all good here." 

The waiter then made his exit, leaving an angry cat faunus to give Yang a good lecture for almost giving her a heart attack. 

"Can we not use words like that when children are around?" Blake asked in a serious tone. 

"You think that’s bad, my uncle Qrow would tell me and Rubes the dirtiest jokes growing up," Yang explained with a chuckle. "There was never any filters or off switches for that guy." 

"Well this is different," Blake explained. "And I'm holding you to a higher standard, especially if I’m gonna be seen with you in public." 

"Ya know, most people would pay good money to be seen with me in public."

"I’m aware of that," Blake said in a dead pan tone. "But still, can we not use dirty words when children are present? Imagine what the parents would say."

Yang just gave a toothy grin, and winked at the faunus girl, causing the heat to return to her face. 

_Damn it, why is she so good at that?!_

"Don’t worry about it Blakey, while we're out I’ll be on my best behaviour," the blond actress stated. 

"Good, then no more dirty words. Got it?"

"You bet!" Yang exclaimed. "But uh…you’ve never…done it with anyone before, huh? I guess I can understand that. But you know, it wouldn’t have bothered me doing it in your apartment, you’ve got nothing to prove." 

"Gee thanks," she responded dryly. "Unlike you, I have no experience with another woman, especially one this attractive." She added while gesturing towards Yang.

"Blakey, you don’t have to worry-"

"Please, let me finish," she continued. "My first time is very important to me, and I'm not gonna do it on a pullout mattress in an apartment where the bugs outlast the people." 

"Eww, TMI," Yang replied as she stuck out her tongue. "But if that’s the way ya feel, then that’s fine with me. You’ll do it when you’re ready, and if you want to do it with someone else, that’s up to you as well." 

Blake gave Yang a very fond, loving look while rubbing small patterns on the back of her hand. She was so considerate, that she was even willing to give Blake the choice for her first time. It was so sweet, but also so silly of her. After everything that happened, did she really think there was gonna be someone else?

"I don’t think you have anything to worry about Yang," Blake said as she brought her prosthetic up, and gently kissed the back of it, right between the knuckles. "I can safely say you’re at the top of my list, and when I’m ready, you’ll be the first to know." 

At that point, Yang became a blushing mess. She wasn’t this easily flustered, but Blake had that control over her that nobody else did. As crazy as it was to be under her spell, she really liked it and was hoping for more of this Blake in the future. 

"Yang, everything okay?" She asked innocently. "Was it something I said?" 

_She’s looking at you, say something you big gay!_

"I uh…ahem, sorry," she coughed. "Just uh…thinking about…stuff." 

"Hmm, about what?" She asked with a sensual smirk. "Anyone in particular?"

…….

"Yang?"

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" She asked as she couldn’t look away from Blake’s alluring, teasing smile. "What was the question again?" 

"Nevermind, you big dumb dork," Blake responded with a giggle. "I’ll let your brain get jump-started again while I enjoy my tea," she added while taking a small sip.

"Hey, I’m not dumb," she pouted. "I’m just…uh, a little slow in the morning, but I thought you already knew that." 

"Oh I do, believe me," the brunette teased. "If it makes it easier on you, I can talk slowly while you’re still waking up." 

"I’m not some little kid, ya know!" 

"Drink your coffee or it’s gonna get cold," Blake responded with a grin. 

"Yes mom," the blond huffed while taking a sip of her drink. "You do know you can never really plan your first time, it’s something that just…happens."

"Well, if I have it my way, it’ll go exactly as planned." 

"Really?" Yang asked slightly curious. "How do you see it going?" 

"Hmm, my first time…if I had it my way…I'd probably have it go like this…"

*******************************************************************************************************

_"I’ll be spread out on a beautiful, heart shaped bed. There will be dozens of black throw pillows. Actually no, pink throw- no black's better. Black throw pillows on my heart shaped bed."_

_"Where exactly are you gonna get a heart shaped bed?"_

_"I’ll figure that out later."_

_"Okay sorry, please continue."_

_"There will be candles, giving off the alluring scent of Jasmine which will encompass the entire room. And…a banner that overlooks the bed."_

_"A banner?"_

_"Shut up, I’m building something here."_

_"Okay, please continue."_

_"Out the window, we'll see the beautiful skyline with the Eiffel Tower in the distance."_

_"You want to do it in Paris?"_

_"Yes! And I’ll be wearing a stunning, golden negligée as I sit there, waiting for my lover to show up."_

_"Now it’s getting interesting, I like where it’s going."_

_"Then the door will open, and the beautiful blond pilot will enter the room…and the wind will be blowing!"_

_"Might want to close the window, that might be dangerous around the open flames."_

_"Can you be quiet for a sec, I’m almost done! Then we'll make love all night long, and it’ll be magical."_

*********************************************************************************************************

"That’s what I want my first time to be like," Blake said as she came back from her fantasy. "It has to be perfect." 

"Gee, and I thought I overacted."

"Shut up Yang, this is important," Blake responded. "You only get one first time, it has to be special." 

"I mean…it never really goes as planned," Yang confessed with a blush. "Sometimes you just have to go through with it when it feels right." 

"Yang I understand what you’re trying to say, but with all the missed opportunities I’ve had, I can’t let this get ruined." 

"It won’t be, but you have to understand that sometimes love just happens out of nowhere," Yang explained as she gave the brunette's hand a soft squeeze. "You’ll see that look in their eyes, you’ll feel it in your heart, and you’ll know you’re ready." 

"Are you sure about that?" Blake asked curiously.

"Absolutely, and the best part is, the person you’re with will feel it too," the blond responded with a soft smile. "You’ll both feel it at the same time, and when you look in each other's eyes, you’ll see something that you’ve never seen with anyone else." 

"You really think so?" Blake asked with hopefulness in her voice. "You’re not just messing with me, are you?"

"No Blake, I wouldn’t mess around with something like this," she answered. "This is something I truly believe in, and it’s something my…uh, step-mom told me and Rubes when we were growing up." 

"I’m kind of surprised your uncle or father didn’t talk to you about that," the cat faunus answered. "Making love is a very difficult topic to discuss." 

"Uh no, not about that," Yang clarified with a blush. "What I meant was, when you’ve found someone that you’re comfortable enough with to truly be yourself. Someone who you make better, and they make you a better person in return. Someone who you can’t stand to be apart from, because you know deep down there’s something about them that you’re connected to." 

"You…really believe in that?"

"Yeah, because it means you’ve found someone you love. And it’s someone that will always love you too. You’ve found your soulmate." 

Blake couldn’t believe what she was hearing, it sounded too good to be true. She never really experienced any of that with Adam, and when she looked in his eyes, all she saw was darkness. But with Yang, she saw hope, happiness, warmth, and love. She could see someone who she wanted to spend all her time with, and couldn’t stand to be apart from her for one second. Maybe this is what Yang met, maybe this is something special that only soulmates could understand. 

"Soulmates," Blake whispered quietly. 

"Hmm, what’s up?" Yang asked as she didn’t catch that. "You say something?"

"N-no, nothing," Blake replied with a hint of redness. "But maybe we should get going now. There’s a couple of places we could check out on the way." 

"Yeah, for sure," Yang answered slightly unsure. "I’ll go pay for this and be back in a bit." The blond then gave Blake a small peck on the cheek, instantly causing the cat girl to smile as the actress walked off. 

"She could be my soulmate," Blake said to herself. "All the pain and suffering I’ve gone through, and I may have finally found someone who wants to spend time with me." 

The cat faunus stared down at her cup, gripping it hard as she looked at the hot liquid rippling as the cool wind carried across the steamy mug of tea. 

"She could be my soulmate, something Adam never was," she continued. "But if we ever want to have a future together, I still need to think about whether I want to go with her to LA. It’s such a big move, and for some nobody like me, how will I adapt to living that lifestyle. I’ll need to find a new job, get used to the city, and then there’s Gambol. She'll have to get used to the new place too." 

Blake then looked up at the clouds passing in the sky, as the heat from the sun continued to shine down on the city of Carmel. 

"But if it means having a future with Yang, someone who's changed my life in so many ways, maybe...maybe I should move-"

"Blakey, you ready to go?"

The cat faunus turned to see her goofy blond waiting with a toothy grin and her hand on her hip. She didn’t realize she had been sitting there for a while, but at least Yang was willing to wake her from her thoughts. Why stay focused on the thoughts of what could be, when reality feels so much better.

"Yeah I’m coming," Blake answered with a smirk. "You’re such an impatient little kid, aren't you?"

"Hmph, I am not!" 

Blake got up from her seat and approached the actress. She gave her a peck on the lips, and cupped the blond's face. 

"Now who's messing with who?" Blake asked playfully. "Come on let’s get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was pretty good, I have to say doing bi-weekly updates is helping a lot, and is giving me more time to think. Thanks for reading, and I'll have a new update very soon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang return to her apartment for some late evening cuddles. Mostly fluff with a little bitter-sweet moment to bring it all together.

The black and yellow pair finally made it back to Blake's small apartment. The day was spent walking around town, hand-in-hand taking in the sights and sounds. It was a lot of fun, and they both really enjoyed it, but as the old saying goes: all good things must come to an end. 

Blake was tired, so they decided to head for home and just relax together on her sofa together. It was a very quiet, and serene setting, making it easy for the cat faunus to fall asleep on Yang's lap while the blond was watching a movie on her scroll. She would occasionally glance over, looking at the sleeping form nestled up next to her. The blond would trail her hand gently through her hair, as a reminder that she was still there. 

"Today's been incredible, and it would be even more amazing if it could be like this all the time," the blond sighed to herself. "But I have to head back soon. We're shooting a big scene tomorrow evening, and I’ll need to get going." 

Yang looked back to her left, seeing the smile on the brunette's lips. She was so cute and happy, it was such a pleasant sight to behold. It was moments like this that made Yang believe Blake could truly be the one who she’s looked for her whole life. Just like how Ruby had Weiss, Blake could be Yang's soulmate, and maybe they were meant to be together. How else could two people from two different ways of life be connected like this? There had to be something there, but Yang knew she couldn’t force it. She wanted Blake to go with her to Hollywood, but she wasn’t gonna put her in a position she didn’t want to be in. 

Being hopelessly in love with the cat faunus was enough of reason for wanting Blake in LA, but she needed something to interest Blake enough to stay there. Living in Hollywood could be a lot of fun, but only if you know where to go. But for Blake, she had said it was a big decision that she had to think about, and it might require Yang to have to look for something to lure her in. No tricks, just give her something she really wants, something that she'd be doing if she wasn’t living in Carmel. 

It was hard to think of anything that could be of interest, especially for a bookworm like her Blakey. It had to be something that Blake was passionate about, and could be a lot of fun for her. Something…for a bookworm like Blake. 

_That’s it!_

The blond looked down at the sleeping cat faunus who was starting to stir in her sleep.

"Blake…Blakey?" Yang whispered as she gently nudged her side. "You awake?" 

Her cat ears twitched and pointed up towards the blond’s voice, meaning she must be able to hear her, even in her sleep. 

"Blakey? You awake?" 

"What have I said about calling me Blakey?" She mumbled as her eyes fluttered open. 

"Keep doing it, and you really like it?" 

The brunette just shook her head and reached up and pulled the blond down, meeting her lips in an upside down kiss. Yang couldn’t help but smile, as it was reminiscent of a very famous scene from a movie back in the early 2000's. She had always wanted to try it with someone, and she had to admit, it was very soft and sweet. 

"Wow, that was definitely a thing," the blond smirked as she inched back up. "Guess I should call you Blakey more often if that’s what I get from it." 

"You’re really annoying, you know that?" Blake asked sarcastically as she sat upright. 

"Would you want me any other way?" 

"No, I guess not," Blake answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "As weird as you are, it’s also very comforting, and...I'm gonna miss this when you go back." 

"What? I…I can stay for a little longer if you want?" Yang suggested as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

"It’s fine Yang, I heard you talking to yourself," she explained. "You said you had a huge shoot tomorrow evening, and you’ll have to head home soon. Maybe you openly talking about things while I’m trying to sleep would be the one thing I'd change about you," she added with a small chuckle. 

The blond sighed, as she moved closer to the brunette. She then brought her in for a hug, and gave her a peck between her cat ears. 

"I’m sorry, I don’t want to go-"

"I don’t want you to go either," Blake exclaimed. "I missed you so much...and I know you have this huge career…but please, I don’t want us to go through the same thing we did this past week. Can we still talk whenever we can?" 

"Of course," Yang responded as she brought Blake’s face up to look in her golden irises. "We can talk every morning before you go to work, and anytime at night. Besides, my invite is still open, maybe you can come to Hollywood when you’re ready." 

Blake gave a small smile, but she was still worried about what that would entail. She knew she had deep feelings for the blond beauty, but what good was that without a future? Granted, she didn’t really have a future in Carmel, besides living paycheck to paycheck, but that didn’t mean she could go to LA and sponge off of Yang her whole life. 

She wanted to be with Yang, but not be using her as a financial security blanket. That’s the reason why Yang didn’t like dating anyone from LA, because they only wanted her for the material possessions she had, whereas the relationship between Blake and Yang was built on more then that. It was definitely a tough decision, and she wasn’t sure what to do. 

"I think..I want to go," Blake squeaked out. "At least...I think I do, but I'm not too sure." 

"I understand that, which is why before I go, I wanted to ask you something," Yang said as she cupped her jaw. "As you know, I offered for you to come with me to LA, that way you can live happily in a life of luxury." 

"Yes, I know," She responded. "Something I don’t know if I’ll figure out in one night unfortunately." 

"Hmm, well what if I sweeten the deal?" The blond asked with a smirk. 

"What...do you mean?" Blake asked hesitantly. 

"I’m writing my autobiography on my life, but I’m not the best at knowing what should be said to convey the message I have," Yang explained. "But I know what I like, and even though your fics are a little steamy, I still like them." 

"Y-you…you want me…to-"

"I want you to write my autobiography," she confirmed. "We don’t even need a publishing company. Just you and me, spending time together, while you pursue the one thing you wanted most in life." 

"N-no," she stuttered. "I’m not gonna do that. You need a professional, not me."

"Oh Blake, what I _need_ isn’t important, but what I want is for you to follow your dreams." 

Blake started to get teary eyed, Yang was gonna make her a writer, and they'd get to be together. It was too good to be true, and she needed to pinch herself just to make sure this was all real. 

"I know it’s a difficult decision, but it’s something we can talk about later," Yang said sadly. "Because…I have to go. I don’t want to go, but I- mpmh!"

Blake grabbed Yang by her collar and brought her in. It was a needy, hungry display of affection as her mouth met hers and she pulled her on top of her. She needed Yang to know how much she loved her, because if she was having a hard time saying it, she might as well show her.

The blond was now straddling her lap, running her hands through the silky black hair that she loved so much. As the cat faunus' tongue made it’s way inside her mouth, she moaned quietly. This woman knew how to make her deepest desires come to life, and it was absolutely magical. 

"Yang," the brunette sighed as she broke away. "You’re willing to do so much for me, bend over backwards just to make me happy." 

"Huh, didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff," she grinned as she ran her hand up Blake’s side. 

"Knock it off," she laughed as she swatted her shoulder. "I’m serious, how am I ever gonna repay you for this?" 

"This is a legitimate offer, I want you to come to Hollywood and write my book," Yang explained. "There is one string attached though." 

"Oh god, what is it?"

Yang grinned from ear to ear as she gave her a small peck on the cheek. 

"I want you, for the first time in your life, to be the happiest you’ve ever been!" 

This resulted in a small giggle to escape the brunette’s lips, causing Yang to tilt her chin up and kiss her again. Why did she have to be so god damn adorable when she laughed.

"I do have to go," the blond said sadly. "We'll talk everyday, I give you my word." 

"Uh-huh, and we'll Skype too", Blake added as Yang got up from Blake’s lap. 

"For sure, and I want you to think long and hard on that offer," Yang said as she put her jacket back on. "I’m 100% serious in all of that, so take all the time you need." 

"Can I have a couple of weeks to think about it?" Blake asked as she joined the blond in the center of the room. "Is that too long?" 

"Blake you can have a couple of weeks, months, even years," she responded with a soft smile. "Take your time and think about what you want to do. I’ll be there waiting on the other side with open arms, and whatever you say, I’ll be happy either way." 

"T-thank you, and I promise I won’t take long." 

…….

The two stood there awkwardly, knowing they were just delaying the inevitable and what was coming up next. 

"I-uh, I guess…I should get going," Yang said sadly. "I’m sorry." 

"Don’t be, this isn’t goodbye Yang," the brunette explained with a small smile. "We'll talk whenever we have the chance. What we have isn’t some one time thing, it’s built to be something bigger then that." 

"Yeah…yeah, you bet," the blond agreed as she wrapped the brunette up in a big hug. "We'll talk first thing tomorrow morning, promise." 

"Good, now you go back to Hollywood and continue making movies and TV shows," Blake said softly into the blond’s shoulder. "And you're gonna tell me all about it." 

"Yeah, and you’ll tell me all about your steamy fanfics," she joked. "And when you want to take me up on that offer, it’ll still be there waiting for you." 

"Thank you," the cat faunus whispered. 

The blond took a small step back, and planted a delicate kiss on the cat faunus’ lips. It was very gentle and sweet, lasting for just a few seconds, for if it went any further it would probably lead to another full on makeout session, something Yang unfortunately had no time for. 

Yang then broke away, seeing Blake had her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted. It was very cute and it looked like she was in somewhat of a daze. The blond then cupped her jaw, and ran the cool metal thumb of her prosthetic along her cheek, instantly snapping her back awake. 

"I love you Blake, and I always will." 

"R-right…I-"

"You take your time," Yang explained with a soft look. "After everything you’ve been through, I’m not gonna force you to say it. You can do it if and when you’re ready, but just remember I love you, and I’ll do everything I can to help you." 

Blake nodded her head, the words escaping her in that moment, and she had so much she wanted to say but so little time. 

"I’ll see ya soon Blakey," Yang said as she gave her one more peck between her ears and walked towards the door. "Talk to ya tomorrow?" 

"Y-yes!" She squeaked out. "Yes of course, call me when you’re awake. You’ll be driving all night, you should get a good night’s sleep." 

"Thanks, you get a good night’s sleep too," Yang said as she opened the door and stepped into the hall. "Night Blake."

"Goodnight Yang," Blake responded with a small smile. "You have a safe trip." 

"Thanks, I'll see ya later."

"Bye." 

CLICK.

As the door closed shut, and the woman of her dreams was heading back to Hollywood, Blake was left alone with her thoughts. Was she sad that Yang had to leave? Absolutely, but actually she was feeling more anxious, more happy and excited then she had ever been.

Yang, this beautiful woman with a heart of gold who comforted Blake during her time of need was essentially Blake’s girlfriend. They didn’t exactly put a title on it, but with the offer of moving in together out on the table, the two of them were clearly moving in that direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! Next week RWBY V7 starts up, and we have so much to look forward to! I think that's why I wanted to get this update out today, cuz next week's gonna be busy as heck. Anyway, thanks again, and hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I might have my next story figured out, and I might start writing it very soon ;)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake go through two different experiences as they attempt to continue their long distance relationship.

The setting: a small kitchen with a smaller table sitting adjacent to the window that overlooked the Durham county of California. This apartment was perfect for the family that inhabited it, a single mother with her two children. The day: Friday, September 2nd at 7:35am. The weekend was coming up, and her son and daughter, the restless little scamps were absolutely ecstatic to get out of the confines of their stuffy school. 

The two children were in Kindergarten and grade 2, both still young and unaware of the world that passed them by. They were both so innocent, and their mother was afraid. She was afraid that they’d realize their womanizing, scum of a father wasn’t the man he pretended to be, and she was afraid of what they’d become if they continued to spend time with him. 

_Oh Blake, why did you have to go and fuck things up?_

The young blond shook her head, trying to ignore the thoughts that came to her from the past weekend. Blake’s story still hit hard, and she had to get back on track.

"It’ll be fine, now’s not the time for any of that," she muttered to herself, although the audio was caught on her clip on mic, and was heard by the director sitting a few feet away.

"Oz, was that line in the script?" Amber whispered as she stood next to him. 

"Hmm, no it wasn’t," he replied while sipping from a Starbucks cup. "But I think it’ll work in this situation. Let’s see how this plays out."

"You guys better get ready for school now," the blond said as she turned towards them. "The bus will be here soon and you don’t want to be late."

"Okay mom!" Her son said cheerfully. He was only 7 years old, bright eyed with his mom's beautiful blond hair. He was gonna be a little heart breaker when he got older. 

_Blake listen, you know I love you right…I hope you remember that._

"Just make sure you treat that someone with respect." She said under her breath as she remembered that bastard who hurt Blake. "Love them and don’t hurt them."

"Is she improvising? Did you approve any of this?"

"No, I didn’t," Oz replied. "But I kind of like this narrative. Haunted by the memories of Michael and Lindsay’s father, she doesn’t want them to turn into that monster. Combine that with her money issues, and we have a huge setup for next season."

Her son and daughter ran towards their bedrooms, down the hall and out of sight as they got ready for the day. This left their mom, as she collapsed into one of the empty chairs at the table. She nervously ran a hand through her hair, and although in this moment the cameras were still rolling, Yang was only thinking about Blake. 

_Blake…I’m sorry I left you, but I’ll be back soon._

She grabbed the two bowls and walked back over the counter. From there she put them into the warm water and started washing them, keeping a constant faraway gaze as she looked out the window, lost in her thoughts. 

_And I’ll call you soon, I promise._

"AND CUT!"

Yang immediately realized she was back on set, her thoughts had gotten the best of her. God she hoped this wasn’t the replacement for her past trauma. She cared deeply for Blake, but in order for her career to be as good as it was, she had to focus and remember Blake was just a quick scroll call away. 

"Damn it," she said under her breath as the director approached her. "Sorry Oz, I was little distract-"

"Great job Yang!" He exclaimed as he looked through the script. "We'll make a few changes here and there, but I think what you did was perfectly executed!"

"You…were okay with it?" She asked nervously. "My performance could have been a little better, don’t ya think?"

"Nonsense, that was really well-done. I’ve already talked with Amber, and we might be able to utilize this next season!"

"Oh, that’s…great," she answered unsure of how to feel about that. "Glad my improv skills helped out." 

Yang didn’t know how to feel about that. She didn’t do any of that on purpose, and she sure as hell didn’t want to use Blake’s past as a story arc on the Blond and the Beautiful. Thank goodness she didn’t watch her show, but if she watched Ellen that one day, it now meant Blake might be watching her and she had to be on her best behaviour if she hoped for this relationship to blossom into something beautiful very soon, which to Yang meant moving in together, and becoming Blake’s permanent girlfriend. 

_That’d be nice._

"Yang keep it up, and I smell another Emmy nomination in your future," Ozpin said proudly. "Take a break and we'll be back in five."

The older man walked off the set, looking over the script and marking a few things using his black sharpie. This left a confused Yang leaning against the counter, as well as her red haired co-star and friend to talk amongst themselves. 

"So, that was some pretty good work in there," Amber said. "Put some ambient music behind that, and it’ll really look like you’re struggling internally with-"

"That wasn’t on purpose," Yang cut her off. "I’m glad I didn’t screw up too much, but it was still a mistake."

"I don’t understand, Oz liked it. What’s the big deal?"

"I…uh…"

Did she want to admit what had really happened, of course. But Blake confided in Yang, trusted her with one of her deepest, darkest secrets. It wouldn’t be right to just offer that information up willy-nilly. 

"It was…nothing," Yang said in response. "Just some mild improvising, nothing else."

"Hmm, okay then."

_That was close._

"So, I take it your weekend went pretty well?" Amber asked. "How was Blake doing?"

"She’s uh…doing well," Yang shrugged. "We made up and everything’s pretty much back to normal."

It might have been somewhat of a lie, but Yang wasn’t gonna make a mountain out of a molehill. As much as Yang assumed her and Blake were dating, they never really determined if they were officially together. Besides, it wasn't something she was gonna openly share until she talked with Blake again. 

"Well that’s great!" Amber responded. "Maybe now you’ll be out of your funk and get back to what you do best." 

"I wasn’t in a funk," Yang said as she crossed her arms. "I just…really missed her." 

"Uh-huh, sure whatever you say," Amber said playfully as she rolled her eyes. 

"Look can we talk about something, anything else?" Yang asked aggravated by the current topic. "Blake and I are fine, and as soon as something happens, you’ll be the first to know." 

"Thank you, and don’t worry, if it’s anything like what we all went through when you were apart, I’m sure we’ll hear about it all the time until you finally do something about it." 

"Moving on, have Coco and Velv found a new reception hall yet?" Yang asked. "Their wedding is at the end of the month."

"Not that I know of," Amber replied. "But considering Coco won’t tell Velvet about it, she’s only making it harder on herself." 

"Well, I think she just wants everything to be perfect in her own stupid way," Yang explained. "But yeah, I really wish she would take some help. I’m sure Velvet would understand."

"Maybe they should elope like Sun and Neptune," Amber laughed. 

"Not a fucking chance," Yang joined in. "Coco doesn’t do any of that tacky shit, and she sure as hell doesn’t want an Elvis wedding." 

"Good point," Amber agreed. "Besides, we'll be seeing Vegas pretty soon during her bachelorette party. That’ll be fun."

"You bet! We’re gonna set that city on fire!" 

"You sure are a party animal, and I bet Coco's gonna love what you and Nora have planned," Amber said with a chuckle. 

"Yup, we’ve got everything figured out," Yang said eagerly. "You, me, Nora, Pyrrha, and Coco. We're gonna have so much fun!"

"What about Ruby and Weiss?" Amber asked. "Aren’t they coming?"

"Change of plans," the blond answered. "They got a later flight and won’t be joining us. But Rubes said she’s super excited to see Coco and Velvet again." 

"That’s good, I haven’t seen them since we had our SAG’s After Party," the red head exclaimed. "They sure love this life, huh?"

"Ruby does, Weiss not so much."

"Oh yeah, she deals with that shit enough already," Amber said sadly. "Hopefully this’ll be an excuse for them both to relax."

"Yeah for sure," Yang agreed. "But first we need that reception hall. What kind of job would I be doing as the maid of honor if I didn’t fulfil my duties to their fullest." 

*******************************************************************************************************

Blake had started a brand new day, with a warmth in her chest and a smile in her heart. Her and Yang’s relationship was stronger than ever and they were practically dating. It was like some storybook romance made for the big screen. The only difference was, it was real. Not some fantasy that she only dreamt about and envied as she glossed over the pages of her favourite books. No, this was far better and only gave her something to work towards, especially considering she had a decision to make that would change everything. 

When the blond left, Blake realized how much she was gonna miss her again, and she hated going through the heartbreak of seeing her leave. But it was probably for the best, afterall, if Blake did this without taking a moment to truly consider the pro's and con's, she might be making a mistake. That was something she couldn’t afford to do, so that’s why she took the day to get advice from her best friend.

"Thanks for seeing me today," the cat faunus said as she paced around Illia's living room. "I just needed to tell someone what was going on."

"Of course, and you know I’ll listen to whatever's on your mind."

"Thank you, and I promise it won’t take long," the brunette said as she glanced over to her friend sitting at her kitchen table. "It’s just…last night something happened, and now I feel so much pressure on me."

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Illia asked as she stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. It’s just…I…you know Yang and I spent the weekend together, right?"

"Yeah, I sent her over there," the chameleon faunus replied. "Glad to see things went back to normal with you two." 

"Right, as normal as…nevermind," Blake answered as she re-lived the past couple days. "Anyway, I-I...I'm not sure how to say this...but, um…Yang wants me to come to LA and move in with her." 

"Really?! That’s great!"

"Uh yeah, great," Blake said as she hugged herself. 

"Hmm, why are you sad then?" Illia asked.

"I’m not sad, I’m just…worried. I want to go, but I have so much I need to think about first." 

"Yeah, but this is something you want, isn’t it?" Illia asked slightly confused.

"I…I think it is," Blake confessed. "I want to go so badly, but it’s a huge risk. My life's already screwed up enough-"

"Which is even more reason why you should go," Illia said while putting a comforting hand on the cat faunus’ shoulder. "You want my advice: go. Go be with someone who loves you, respects you, and wants to be part of your life." 

"But…it’s still scary," Blake responded sadly while her ears fell flat. "I’ll be packing up all my belongings…everything I have left, and moving to a big city that could eat me alive. I just…don’t know how to handle that."

The chameleon faunus guided the brunette over to sit down, giving her a comforting spot to observe her at an eye level. 

"Blake, you don’t have that many possessions to begin with, so that’s not even a concern. What this is really about, is something completely normal that everyone goes through: change is scary."

Blake glanced up upon realizing how silly she was being. She was twenty six years old, and she was acting like a little kid. Sure, change is scary no matter what, but at least she had people like Yang and Illia to help her out. 

"What I want to know, is what do you want?" Illia asked. "Nothing about what’s scary or how it’ll effect you, but just what does Blake Belladonna want, more then anything else in this world?" 

"I…uh…"

"It’s time for you to be selfish," Illia commanded. "Put your needs first, what do you want?" 

She let out a small breath, as it was an obvious answer that she was struggling to admit. But Blake knew she had to say it, otherwise she'd continually put it off until the last minute. 

"I want…I want to go live with Yang." 

"Say it again," Illia responded with a smirk. 

"I want to go live with Yang."

"Again." 

"I want to go live with Yang," Blake said more eagerly as she stood up. "I want to go live with Yang!" 

"There you go," Illia replied as she joined her and offered a hug. "Go live with the woman you love, and you know loves you!" 

"Yeah…yeah I’ll do it!" The cat faunus said confidently. "Watch me, I’ll…I'll put in my two weeks notice at work, I’ll give my months notice at my apartment, and by October I’ll be living in Hollywood! I’m gonna do it!" 

"You’re gonna do it Blake!" 

"Yeah…I mean, assuming Yang has room for me," Blake said more calmly. "And you know…assuming I can get people to help me move."

With that, the chameleon faunus gave her a quizzical expression while shaking her head. Illia then grabbed her keys off the table and walked towards the door. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I’m going out for a bit," she answered. "You are hopeless Blake. Just when I thought I had gotten through to you, you recoiled and went backwards."

"Hey, I’m just being logical," Blake defended herself. "Things happen, and even though I’ve decided I’m going, something could come up and change things." 

"Uh-huh, okay." Illia said exasperated. "I’ll be back in an hour, you’re having a Skype date with her tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah, in about ten minutes."

"Good, maybe Yang can get through to you," Illia said as she opened the door. "Have fun!"

"See ya in a bit," Blake replied. "I’ll let you know how it goes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry for the delay, school's been chaotic, but I promise I'm still writing and working whenever I have time to produce new chapters :)
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying Volume 7, cuz next weekend's chapter is setting up to be incredible. Cheers, and I'll see ya guys again soon!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skype date between Blake and Yang, not much action going on besides that.

"Hey Blake!" The cheerful blond said from the other side of her laptop. "How’s my beautiful, sexy, smart girlfriend this evening?"

"I’m…I'm doing great," Blake responded slightly surprised. Yang made it seem so easy, just calling the cat faunus her girlfriend made her heart flutter. "In fact I’m better then great. For the first time in who knows how long, I'm loving every part of my life."

"Really? Any specific reason why?" Yang asked while waggling her eyebrows. "It wouldn’t be because of some super amazing, hot blond you’re dating, would it?"

"If it is, then I’m finding out about it right now," Blake laughed. "Seriously Yang, I don’t know what I did to deserve you."

"Oh please, I’m the lucky one," Yang replied. "I’ve dated my fair share of snobby Hollywood assholes to know that’s not for me. You…you’re special, and you’re all I want."

"You…are such a dork."

"Aww, thanks babe!"

"So I guess this means…we are together now?" Blake made sure to clarify. "I don’t think I ever answered you, and I just want to make sure."

"Do you want to be together?" Yang asked hesitantly. 

"O-of course," Blake blurted out. "More than anything. I know it’s hard because of where we're living, but nothing would make me happier."

"Okay then, we're totally dating then," Yang said with a huge smile. "I’m your girlfriend, and you're mine." 

"Sounds good," Blake said with a huge smile. "Uh…honey?"

"Honey huh? I like it, but I’m also open to baby, sweetie, and my smoking hot girlfriend."

Blake stifled the laugh, as her goofy…girlfriend was always able to keep her spirits lighthearted. 

"So, what's going on at the Belladonna estate?" The actress asked with a grin. "Correct me if I’m wrong, but that doesn’t look like your apartment in the background." 

"No, you’re right," Blake responded. "I’m over at Illia's tonight, we were talking for a bit, but time escaped me, so I’m having our Skype date over here."

"Does Illia want to join in? If she’s there, I’m totally fine with it."

"No, she went out for a bit," Blake said as she shook her head. "She’s been doing this online dating service and I think she’s gonna try to meet up with this rabbit faunus who lives nearby."

"That’s awesome," Yang said with a fist pump. "What’s her name?"

"I’m…not too sure," Blake said as she thought about it for a moment. "I’ve seen her maybe once…or twice, I can’t remember, but she makes Illia happy, so it sounds pretty serious." 

"How can she be so sure?" Yang asked curiously. "Have they known each other long?"

"It’s been going on for about a couple weeks, but that shouldn’t matter," the cat faunus stated. "We’ve only known each other for a couple months, but we know how important our relationship is. Sometimes it doesn’t take that long, because you already know what you’re looking for."

"Aww, that’s my little Blakey," Yang said with a bright smile. "So poetic and philosophical, just how I like it!"

"You know what I like?" Blake asked in a serious tone.

"No, what?"

"For you to stop calling me Blakey."

"Hmm, nope." Yang said with a pop. "I know you love it!"

"No I don’t," Blake denied it. "What gave you that idea?" 

"Well, what about that time I called you, and you said only I can call you Blakey?" The blond offered. "You told Illia that."

"I...I only said that, because Illia was calling me it," Blake said embarrassingly, as she completely forgot about that. "And I was also…it was just an awkward moment."

"Hmm, welp I guess that settles it then!"

"You’re gonna stop calling me it?" Blake asked. 

"No of course not," Yang said playfully. "It means I’m the _only one_ who can call you Blakey! A role I graciously, accept."

"Yang Xiao Long, you’re treading on thin ice," Blake said sternly. 

"Uh, what I meant was…I won’t say it as much, and I’ll only reserve it for…unique occasions!" Yang exclaimed as Blake knew how to put the fear of god in her. 

"Good," she said deadpanned. "Hopefully they’re _very_ special occasions."

"You bet!" The blond replied. "I know how to make things incredibly special."

"Hey speaking of which, how are your friend's wedding plans going?" Blake asked curiously. "What was her name again? Connie?"

"Coco! But I think next time I see her, it’ll be Connie," Yang giggled. "That’s one of her pet peeves, people who get her name wrong."

"I thought her pet peeves were-"

"Blake, I’m gonna stop you right there," Yang intruded. "If we start going over everything that pisses Coco off, we'll be here all night."

"Hmm, I thought you wanted to spend all night talking?" Blake feigned hurt. "Don’t tell me you’re talking to Weiss on the side?"

"Gods no, I’d rather staple my tongue," Yang laughed. "You’re the only girl for me, nobody could replace you!" 

Blake’s cheeks began heating up at the playful compliment. Whether it was just banter or sincere, she definitely enjoyed it. 

"Nah, it’s just I'd rather spend my evening talking to you about us," Yang explained. "But if you’re really curious, the wedding plans are going pretty well. She’s set to marry Velvet next month."

"So soon?" Blake asked as she tilted her head. "I thought there was still some last minute stuff that needed attending to?"

"There is, but the invites were already sent out, and it’ll be really hard to reschedule," Yang continued. "Coco's dad is coming in from New York, Velv’s best friend growing up was able to get time off from the military, and not to mention she’s already got so much of it already figured out."

"Hmm, that’s pretty rough," Blake thought for a moment. "But I suppose I can understand. What’s left to get done?"

"I’m having dinner with Coco and Velvet, as well as Jaune and Pyrrha tomorrow. I’ll ask then, but right now all I know is, we need a new reception hall."

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"Kardashians happened," Yang admitted knowingly. "They pretty much run this city, and it doesn’t take much for them to get what they want."

"Wow, I didn’t realize how competitive Hollywood is," Blake said slightly nervous. If she moved in with Yang, how would this type of thing affect her? "Is it always like that down there?"

"No, not really…well I mean yeah sometimes…I guess it just depends," Yang concluded. "It was competitive for me when I first got started, but I’ve met people who've had easier roads to success. Plus when you’ve been acting as long as I have, you pretty much know this city like the back of your hand," the blond emphasized this by flashing the cool yellow metal of her prosthetic.

"I guess that’s good to hear," Blake said relieved. At least she'd have Yang with her to help her out. "I always assumed Hollywood, and New York, and pretty much every big city was kind of scary, guess I need to get out more, huh?"

"It’s totally normal Blake," the blond brushed it off. "Just wait until you get here, I’ll take you around and you’ll fall in love with this city…just like you fell in love with me," she finished with a grin and a wink.

"Dork," she muttered while hiding a blush.

"But I’m your dork!" Yang responded happily. "All yours!"

"Lucky me," the cat faunus said with a smile. "Besides, I’m still trying to figure everything out, hopefully you understand."

"Yup, you bet! Don’t worry about a thing, you take all the time you need."

Blake couldn’t help but feel relieved that it wasn’t changing anything in regards to where they currently viewed their relationship. Deep down, she felt like she was being extremely difficult and putting Yang in an uncomfortable position, but hopefully she understood where she was coming from. 

"But I’m telling ya Blake, you’ll love it here," the blond said confidently. "We have the best food, best shopping, you might even spot Oprah Winfrey down in Melrose!"

"Who’s that?" Blake asked as she tilted her head. "And what’s Melrose?" 

"Oh, sorry bout that," Yang apologized as she ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Forgot that you don’t watch much TV, and I guess you wouldn’t know about Melrose…unless, ya know…" her sentence trailed off as she continued to play with her hair. 

_What a dork._

"Yang, I’m up here," the brunette said as she waved her hand in front of the screen. "And don’t apologize, obviously I don’t know anything about Hollywood, except it’s home to the Hollywood Sign, the Walk of Fame, and Yang Xiao Long."

"Yeah, but only one of those is a sight worth seeing!" The blond laughed. 

"No wait, don’t tell me…I’ll figure it out," Blake responded dramatically as she pretended to think it over. "Would it be…the Hollywood Sign?"

"Why Blakey, you offend me," Yang replied as she feigned hurt. "I’m ten times better on the eyes then that oversized, overrated waste of space."

"You don’t like it?"

"Nah, when you’ve lived here for almost ten years, the sights grow boring."

"Well, we'll have to think of other fun things to do while I’m there," Blake contemplated the possible move. "Knowing me though, I’ll be bright eyed and awestruck by everything in that city."

"I can think of _one thing_ we can do," Yang said with a shit eating grin. "I’ve heard the view of my bedroom ceiling is beautiful this time of year." 

"Y-Yang, I…I thought I said…I mean, what I wanted was-"

"Chill Blakey, I’m just ribbing ya," the blond answered as she stifled a laugh. "Paris with a banner, and scented candles. That’s what you have your heart set on, so that’s what it’s gonna be."

"I swear, you are insufferable sometimes," the brunette sighed as she shook her head. 

"Huh, Weiss calls Ruby that all the time. Must mean totally awesome and funny without even trying!" 

"Riiight," Blake rolled her eyes. "I’ll make sure to bring a thesaurus with me to LA." 

"Oh yeah, now there’s something we can talk about," Yang exclaimed. "Have you thought about my other offer yet?" 

"Uh yeah, I’ve thought about it occasionally," Blake replied nervously. "At least you’ve given me more to think about then just paying my rent or hydro bill."

"Oh, sorry," the blond said sadly. "If it’s too much on your mind, then don’t worry about it."

Blake just gave a small chuckle as she observed the blond’s sad puppy dog eyes. She really did care, didn’t she?

"Yang you’re honestly way off," the cat faunus said with a smile. "I'd actually prefer thinking about something like this, rather then thinking about my shitty apartment, or working extra shifts to have enough money to survive. So thank you, because I assume this will all work out and you’ve given me something to look forward to." 

"That’s a relief," Yang sighed. "I’m just trying to be a supportive girlfriend, make sure your interests and well-being are looked after."

"That’s very sweet of you, and believe me I’ve thought about writing your book a lot since we last chatted."

"Really? So what do ya think?"

"It’s…tempting," the brunette answered. "If I move to Hollywood to be with you, we have no idea how long it’ll take for me to become well-adjusted. This would at least give me something to do that I really enjoy."

"Yup, and you get to write about me!" Yang said proudly as she pointed to herself. "Just wait, I bet you’ll write a New York Times Best Seller for sure, everyone will want to read it, you’ll be-"

"Yang!"

"Oh…sorry," the blond responded with a blush. "Just got a little excited there, we can figure out the details later."

"Thank you," Blake answered as she shook her head. "I swear, sometimes you remind me of a three year old."

"Because I’m adorable and fun to be around?" The blond asked joyfully. 

"Yes Yang, all three year olds are fun to be around," Blake replied sarcastically. "A family that checked in this past week had twins, and they had to be the spawn of Satan."

Yang broke out into a laughing fit, as she snorted in a cute way that Blake was very fond of. 

"Wow…I thought you liked kids?" She asked as she calmed down.

"Where the fuck did you get that idea?" Blake asked sharply. 

"You, don’t like kids?"

"I…sorry, I don’t know if I do or don’t," the brunette said sadly as her ears flattened. "Every experience…every opportunity I have to be around children...it never goes well. Besides the fact that they can be unruly terrors…some of them look at me and think I’m weird. They think my ears are weird…and…you’d be surprised how much racism is still out there Yang."

The actress literally wanted to reach through the screen and give her girlfriend a hug, but unfortunately her options were limited. Part of long distance relationships that made things hard was when you wanted to be there for them, but you couldn’t, and it really caused both parties to suffer. 

"I’m sorry Blakey," Yang tried reassuring her. "I know there’s still racism out there, and I know kids can be annoying, but I promise you that not all kids are like that."

"I guess…you might be right," Blake said as she looked up to see Yang’s warm smile. "Maybe it’s just the kids that get brought to the hotel on vacation with their parents, or are there for a wedding, birthday party, or some other event."

"Well no worries there, just- did you say weddings?"

"Uh, yeah?" The cat faunus replied hesitantly. "We do hold weddings at La Playa all the time, why do you ask?"

Blake couldn’t of been that unaware, could she? Yang could get Coco and Velvet to move their wedding to Carmel, and then everyone would be happy. And by everyone, Yang meant her and Blake!

"It’s prefect," she muttered to herself.

"Yang what are you doing?" The brunette asked stoically. "You have that look on your face when the little people in your brain are working overtime." 

"Wait, I what?" The blond answered unsure of what had just happened, only thinking about her idea that she'd swing by Coco tomorrow night. "Sorry, what happened?"

"Nevermind," Blake sighed. "We can just go back to our previous conversation."

"Right…remind me again-"

"Kids Yang!" The cat faunus said sternly. "What will I ever do with you?!"

_Sorry Blake, you’ll understand soon enough_

"I’m sorry," the brunette said out of nowhere. 

"Huh, why are you apologizing?" Yang asked curiously. "I thought you-"

"As I said before, children are a sensitive topic, and I don’t know how to discuss it. I guess I’m just worried about what people think about me." 

"They have nothing to worry about," the blond said softly. "Once they get to know you, they’ll realize how amazing you truly are."

"T-thanks Yang," the cat faunus answered bashfully. "I’m sure there are _some _nice kids out there."__

__"Well, I promise ya that kids are totally adorable and you’ll love being around them," Yang said enthusiastically. "Especially Adrian!"_ _

__"Who's Adrian?"_ _

__"Adrian is Jaune’s nephew," Yang answered. "Sweetest little boy ever, and Terra and Saph are awesome parents, so no problems there!"_ _

__"Will you introduce me sometime?"_ _

__"Hmm, you…really want to meet him?" Yang asked a little confused. "Just like that?"_ _

__"I trust you Yang, if you say he’s a sweet boy then I believe you."_ _

__"Uh…yeah, of course I’ll introduce you," Yang responded. "We'll figure something out, maybe even if you come and visit I’ll have them over to visit that day."_ _

__"Sounds perfect, thank you," Blake answered happily. "I'm sure I’ll love him."_ _

__"Yeah he’s really adorable," the blond said. "Oh, speaking of adorable-"_ _

__"Yes Yang you’re adorable," Blake chimed in with a smirk and a roll of her eyes. "Try something a little more original."_ _

__"I wasn’t gonna say me," Yang huffed. "At least not anymore," she added with a pout._ _

__"Sorry, please continue," the cat faunus giggled._ _

__"I wanted to know how Gambol is doing?" The blond asked. "Is she still causing mischief and being a little cuddle monster?"_ _

__"Mischief? Cuddle monster?" Blake asked with a tilt of her head. "Are you describing yourself?"_ _

__"Guess I walked into that one, huh?" Yang replied with a smirk._ _

__"You really have to be more careful, walk into stuff like that and you’ll end up getting embarrassed," Blake grinned. "I believe I once told you, that you have no idea how low I’ll go, so I’ll catch you on that stuff."_ _

__"Fair enough, I’ll be more careful. Or I’ll just get into more mischief and fight fire with fire!"_ _

__"Okay fireball, have it your way then," the brunette smirked. "I look forward to it."_ _

__"Ah…he-heh," Yang laughed at this feisty side of Blake that she enjoyed seeing, even though it was often hidden behind the dark curtain of her past. "Anyway, uh…Gambol?"_ _

__"Oh right, she’s doing lovely actually," Blake said in response. "Although we did have a small accident recently."_ _

__"Is she okay, what happened?"_ _

__"That curiousity got the best of her," Blake sighed. "I go to the bathroom for two minutes, and when I come back she’s cut herself on a knife I had left on the kitchen counter."_ _

__"Oh god, I hope she’s okay!" Yang exclaimed fearfully._ _

__"She’ll be fine, I got her a cute little yellow band aid to put over her scratch," Blake said. "I just have to keep a better eye on her until it heals."_ _

__"Little trouble maker, huh?"_ _

__"Yeah, I think you were a bad influence on her," the brunette laughed._ _

__"Well get used to it," Yang explained with a smirk. "If we move in together, I’m sure Gambol will pick up on all my bad habits!"_ _

__"Not my poor, innocent little kitty," Blake said dramatically. "You dare sully her mind with your naughty behaviour?"_ _

__"Considering when I stayed the night she clawed at my boobs, I'd say she already has my dirty mind and is looking for some action."_ _

__"I don’t think so," Blake scolded her girlfriend. "Gambol will not grow up to be a player, she will be a good girl, and be nice and considerate to everyone around her."_ _

__Yang broke out into a small laugh, finding humour in Blake’s strict, and somewhat overzealous tone._ _

__"What are you laughing at now?"_ _

__"Sorry, it’s just…you said you're not used to kids…but you just sounded like a parent trying to plan out our daughter's future!"_ _

__The cat faunus immediately blushed, trying to find a safe place as she cupped her face in her hands._ _

__"I swear, you are…you’re just lucky you’re cute," Blake sighed as she looked back up at her smiling, dorky blond. "God’s, I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you."_ _

__"I’m all yours babe, and I’m definitely the lucky one!"_ _

__"Yang, please. I’m the lucky one."_ _

__"No, I’m the lucky one."_ _

__"No, I’m the-"_ _

__"You’re both lucky," came a familiar voice. "There, was that so hard?"_ _

__Blake looked up to see her friend, Illia, as well as the bunny faunus who she was seeing. They were both waiting by the door, watching for God knows how long._ _

__"How long have you been there?" The brunette asked._ _

__"Hi Illia!"_ _

__"Hi Yang, nice to hear you’re doing okay," the chameleon girl responded. "I’ve only been standing here for about…two, maybe three minutes. I didn’t know you were so parental Blake," she added with a chuckle._ _

__"Okay, I think I’ll continue my chat back at my place," Blake answered angrily. "Sorry Yang, do you mind…"_ _

__"Hmm, oh yeah go ahead," she replied happily. "Take your time and we can resume our Skype date after you get back!"_ _

__"Perfect, again sorry about that."_ _

__"No biggie, just take your time and I’ll talk to ya in a little bit," the blond said with a big smile. "Love ya Blakey!"_ _

__"I…uh…"_ _

__"She calls you Blakey?" The bunny faunus piped in._ _

__"Yang, I’ll talk to you in about 30 minutes," the brunette said coldly. "I have to have a little discussion with my best friend, and her date."_ _

__"Okay Blakey," Yang snorted. "I’ll see ya after a bit."_ _

__"Bye."_ _

__BEEP._ _

__The cat faunus glared at the other two girls, both were wearing shit eating grins at the expense of the brunette. They were so gonna pay for ruining her date…and for calling her Blakey._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry for taking so long, school's been busy, and RWBY V7 has kept me occupied. I should be going on winter break in 2 weeks, so I'll have plenty of time to do some writing! Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed this update, and I'll see everyone very soon!
> 
> Also, hope somebody noticed the yellow band aid on Gambol. Just a little reference to the new Gambol Shroud ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang goes out to dinner with her friends and comes clean regarding her weekend away from Los Angeles. She also deals with a slight setback.

_”I don’t understand why you even came to visit.”_

_”I just wanted to come see my baby girl, see how she’s handling Hollywood.”_

_“Oh cut the crap mom-“_

_“Don’t give me that kind of tone! You ungrateful, undeserving little-“_

_“Okay fine I’m sorry mom…it just came out.“_

_“Really? You seem to have quite the sharp tongue. No wonder you haven’t found anyone yet.”_

_“I don’t need anyone right now mom. I’m still trying to get my life together, working double shifts, I barely have anytime for dating.”_

_“Oh please, honey you could easily find someone. Maybe show off a little more skin?”_

_“I don’t want someone who’s only interested in my looks!”_

_“I think at this point you should consider yourself lucky to find anyone.”_

_“I…uh, fine. What do you suggest then?”_

_“Well for starters, instead of locking yourself up in this stuffy apartment all night, why not go out for a bit. I want to see what this city has to offer!”_

_“You know what, you’re on. I haven’t had a decent meal in forever, so I could use some downtime.”_

_“Right…a meal. I’ll make sure you’ve been fed really well tonight.”_

*******************************************************************************************************

Yang slowly opened her eyes, she had just had another flashback of the night of her accident. 

“Fuck,” she muttered under her breath as she sat up and let the sheets fall to her waist. “I was doing so well, I haven’t had an episode like that in weeks.” 

She glanced over to check the time: 2:00am. 

“I guess I can just lay here for a few hours, stare at my ceiling until I get bored. After that, maybe go workout and beat the shit out of a poor, unsuspecting punching bag.” 

Yang fell back and let her head the pillow, not knowing whether or not sleep was even gonna happen, or if it was just best to get up and do what she normally did on restless nights: turn on Netflix and hopefully find something entertaining. 

“Or maybe…I could call Blake again,” she suggested out loud as she glanced at her scroll sitting on her night table. “We did say we were gonna be more open with each other, maybe I should tell her about my- n-no. Forget it, she’s already going through enough, and doesn’t need this shit thrown on top of her.”

With her decision made, the blond tossed her blanket off of her, and rolled out of bed. She grabbed her prosthetic arm, and snapped it back into place, waiting for the clicking noise to let her know it was attached. 

“I don’t know why this happened,” she murmured. “I was doing so good, and everything was going so well. So what went wrong?”

Yang grabbed her scroll off the table and decided to go out and watch some TV. Maybe if she turned the surround sound on, she could have other people enjoy a restless night just like her. Although the reason for Yang’s restless night was quite simpler then an amped up speaker, she was just too oblivious, and subconsciously she already knew what she had to do. But her stubbornness wasn’t gonna make it easy on her. 

********************************************************************************************************

It was another busy night, in the downtown sector of Hollywood. Flocks of A-listers were mingling and dining at various restaurants and bars across the city, and tonight at Ralph's Fine Italian, was the scene for a fight bigger then McGregor vs Diaz.

“I’m telling you, I’m perfect for the job!”

“Jaune we're not even sure if we need any help.”

“Come on, let me do something.”

“Your wedding gift is already enough!”

“Should we…get involved?” Pyrrha asked the fashionista sitting next to her.

“Nah, Velvet might seem timid, but she’s got spunk,” Coco replied while stirring her cocktail. “Besides, I want Yang to see this when she gets here.”

“You are an enigma Adel,” the red head sighed. “I figured you’d take offense to this. Nobody talks to Velvet like that.” 

“Yeah, but it’s Jaune,” she laughed. “He’s about as menacing as a rebellious teenager, which considering that hoodie and spiked hair combo, I’m not too far off.”

“That’s the last time I let him get his haircut on his own,” Pyrrha stated as she sipped her own drink. 

“What’s going on?” Yang asked as she finally showed up and took the last seat between the two. “What are they talking about?” 

“Jaune's trying to help with the wedding,” Coco responded. “We're going over some party favours to hand out to the kids.” 

“Really? How’s that working out for ya?” The blond asked.

“Well we're not even certain it's something we need, but Jaune insists on it,” Coco responded.

“Look Jaune, I think I know what my cousins would want,” Velvet explained. “Ashley and Caiti are only in grade 7, and are interested in makeup, and princesses, stuff I’m sure you don’t know anything about.” 

“What?!” Jaune exclaimed. “I’m perfect for helping out with this. It’s right down my alley.”

“Jaune? I don’t think-“

“Pyrrha please, let’s just hear him out,” Yang said with a devilish grin. “Go ahead Jaune, why do you think you understand the mind of a nine year old girl the best?”

“Thank you Yang,” he responded with a smile. “First of all, I hang out with nine year old girls all the time.” 

Yang instantly found Coco as both girls hid themselves behind a menu, immediately overcome with laughter at Jaune's expense. 

“Secondly, I think we- Pyrrha?! P-Pyrrha where are we going?!” He asked as the red head grabbed him by his hoodie and dragged him away from the table. 

“People are staring, so we’re leaving,” she explained angrily. “We can come back in after I explain what you did wrong.”

With the couple making their way out of the restaurant, and gaining the attention of the paparazzi, the rabbit faunus returned to her seat, and looked over in that direction somewhat mystified by what just transpired. 

“Was he…serious?” Velvet asked. 

“He’s got like seven sister’s,” the blond explained as she wiped away a tear. “Two of them are nine years old…at least I hope that’s what he meant.”

Coco snorted from Yang’s small joke. 

“God, that guy is really fun to mess with,” the fashionista said proudly. “Hope he knows we're not trying to be mean.”

“Yeah, sometimes he just walks right into it,” Yang added. “Also, it was girls night, how dare he invade our little get together.”

“He’s just like me,” Velvet said. “We're not gonna see you guys next week, so we're trying to get it in now.” 

“Too bad Nora didn’t want to come with us tonight,” the blond said. “I’m sure she’ll miss Ren next week.” 

“That’s probably why they’re fucking each other’s brains out as we speak,” Coco grinned. “Here’s to Ren having a speedy recovery. Please be back to health and stamina by our wedding,” she added jokingly as she raised her glass. 

“Oh Coco that reminds me,” Yang exclaimed. “Remember how you were-“ she then spotted Velvet, her ears perked up at Yang’s elevated voice. 

_Velvet doesn’t know._

“N-nevermind, I’ll tell you later.”

“Hmm, what's this about?” Coco asked. “Is it about our wedding? You’re already my maid of honour, what else is going on?”

“That’s even if we find another hall to have our reception in,” Velvet added sadly. 

“Y-you told her?” Yang asked stunned. “When did this happen? I thought you were trying to keep it-“

“A secret, but we're getting married and I didn’t want to keep any secrets from her,” Coco said as she held Velvets hand. “You mean a lot to me Velv, and it was important for me to include you in this. I love you so much.”

The rabbit faunus reached over and gave Coco a sweet, chaste kiss to convey her understanding.

“I love you too, you big dummy,” Velvet joked, as she didn’t really swear that much. “And to answer your question Yang, Coco told me about it a couple days ago.” 

“Okay, well now that we're on the same page, I think I know where you can hold your wedding reception,” the blond answered. “It’s perfect, it overlooks the ocean, in a small town, the food is incredible, you’ll love it!” 

“Okay so spill,” the fashionista said. “Where is it?”

“La Playa Carmel!” Yang said enthusiastically. “Just a few hours north in Carmel, California.”

“Isn’t that…the place you’ve been visiting quite frequently?” Velvet asked unsure.

“Uh-huh, that’s how I know it’s really great,” the blond answered as she rubbed her neck nervously. “It’ll be perfect for your family coming up from Australia Velv!”

The fashionista and rabbit faunus shared a glance, internally debating whether or not it was a good idea. God how Yang wished she could share that type of power with Blake, to be able to tell what the other was thinking without having to say anything. Maybe one day.

“Alright Yang, seeing as we don’t have too many options left, I suppose it couldn’t hurt,” Coco finally agreed to it. “Set it up for us and let’s make it happen.” 

“Sweet!” Yang exclaimed with a fist pump. “You guys will love it, it’s awesome up there.” 

_And I’ll get to see Blake again, maybe she can even be my plus one._

“I’ll cheers to that,” Velvet raised her glass. “Here’s to what will be a great wedding, with great friends!”

CLINK! 

“Yeah, you guys are my kind of people,” Yang laughed. “There’s you two, Pyrrha, even Jaune…speaking of which, what the fuck happened to his hair? I thought Sun had a thing for bananas?”

“Oh, it’s a long story,” Coco answered with a smirk. “But since we have time…”

******************************************************************************************************

"So basically Jaune’s lost his haircut privileges? That’s rough…but also hilarious," the blond laughed. 

"Oh, here they come," Velvet shushed them. "Change the subject."

……..

"Hello Yang," Pyrrha said as herself and Jaune re-joined the table. "How are you doing tonight?"

"Uh, can’t complain," Yang shrugged. "Although last night was pretty rough," she added as she recalled her late night dream.

_At least we're not making something up._

"Another Raven flashback?" Velvet asked. 

"Yeah, I’ve been going since 2am, and couldn’t get back to sleep."

"Why don’t you talk with Blake about it?" Jaune asked. "She seems like a nice person, who's-"

"Absolutely not!" The blond exclaimed. "Blake’s already been through enough, she doesn’t need to deal with my shit on top of her’s."

"But you listened to her?" Coco replied.

"It’s not about that," the young actress answered. "She doesn’t owe me anything, I wanted to be there for her." 

"But Yang, you need someone in your life too," Pyrrha said. "I know it’s not about who owes who what, but it’s about knowing you both have someone there to support each other equally." 

"Look, I’ve already put enough pressure on Blake," Yang explained. "I don’t need to burden her with my problems."

"W-wait, what do you mean _you’ve already put enough pressure on her?"_ Velvet asked. "What happened." 

_Oh fuck. I didn’t mean to say that…_

"Yang?" Jaune waved a hand in front of her. "What’s going on?"

"I…n-nothing." 

"Clearly somethings going on, so tell us," Pyrrha added. 

Yang let out a small sigh, as she didn’t want this to turn into an interrogation session. Might as well come clean. 

"The truth is, I’ve offered to have Blake come live with me," she explained. "W-we're...dating now, so whenever she’s ready, I'm ready too. I’m tired of not taking the next step, and I feel more in love with Blake then I’ve ever been with anyone. Plus, I want her to have a happy life."

"Aww, that’s so cute!"

"Put a cork in it Adel!" She fired back. 

"Why didn’t you just say so?" Velvet asked.

"I…don’t know. I guess I’m just worried that she might not come, I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing."

"What makes you think that?" Jaune asked.

"It’s a big risk," Yang said. "Giving up her whole life, just to come move in with me, she’s already been through enough and this whole thing could be pretty stressful." 

"Change is always stressful Yang," Pyrrha explained. "When I got drafted, I was moving from Canada down to LA, I didn’t know how I'd survive. At least you guys live in the same country as your family, but my family is all up north."

_At least you still have your family....poor Blake._

"But I knew what I wanted to do," the red head added. "I don't know what kind of future you and Blake have, but if it’s something she really wants to do, then she’ll do it. I know that might seem like an open ended way of looking at it, but you just need to have faith in her." 

"Y-yeah, fuck Pyrrha you’re gonna get me crying here in a sec," Yang joked as she wiped her eyes. 

"If it makes you feel better, you’ve already shown her how much you want her here just by making this offer to her, that really says a lot about you Yang," Velvet added. 

"Thanks," the blond said with a smile. "T-thanks guys."

"Enough mushy talk, I want to get drunk now," Coco said as she started looking for a waitress. 

"You guys are gonna get drunk next week-"

"I can’t wait a week Jaune," the fashionista argued. "Go back to sipping your Appletini, I need something strong right now!"

Yang let out a small chuckle, finding humour in her friends antics. But the thought still didn’t go away, and it remained their all night long. Fear of knowing Blake might say no was an actual possibility, and she couldn’t rule that out, but she wanted to do as Pyrrha said, have faith and keep hopeful that everything would turn out okay. Maybe Coco's bachelorette party in Vegas will help keep her mind off of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, been also writing some Christmas fics (maybe check them out). I might start doing some longer time jumps between chapters as it'll make it easier to get more done. Anyway, thoughts or criticism appreciated, and happy holidays everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> No timetable for how often I'll be updating, as I have another story I'd like to finish too. Please leave any comments, and hopefully you'll enjoy the slow burning ride!


End file.
